Oracle in Azure
by Indigo Siren
Summary: One woman sets to defy fate to save another time from a path of destruction. Her name, Uranus. So begins a fight through hate, heartache and love. Set during Bloody Roar: Extreme/Primal Fury.
1. Prologue: The Last Escape

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: This is an adapt story based loosely on the plot of Primal Fury/Extreme. And I mean loosely. It is a certain way of explaining the origin of Uranus, seeing her character in a whole new light instead of her two dimension 'kill everything' attitude. This story digs into a confused mind and an identity that is lost behind a new face. And also looks at the Uranus and Cronos, mother/son relationship. I am a firm believer of them being related and somehow I think writing that Greek myth of the titans into her profile is rather ironic and then suddenly for his character to come along - co-incidence, I think not! There is something there and I'm sticking to it. Anyway, I hope that the story, any pairings and the characterisation are suiting. Enjoy!**

**Prologue: The Last Escape**

_The not too distant future..._

A time that only knew chaos and destruction. Here, there is a complete collapse of the economy, a world intent on destroying itself. There is nothing but eternal hate that encases the lives of all who are left to live there.

And why?

The prejudice and fear that had lingered for so long after the Zoanthropes came to light finally shattered the last line of peace.

Equality was so hard fought for, but there was so many who couldn't bare the thought of fair treatment for the beast-shifting humans. Many fought back in disgust. At one time, there was thought to have been a lucky glimmer of hope that would signify that day of peace had finally come and that the two factions could see eye to eye. But a chain reaction, now lost in history, caused a complete break down in communication between the two sides. One little spark to start the roaring flame of hatred. Inside affairs turned sour and suddenly, before anyone truly knew what was going on, war had broken out, one county consumed at a time.

And it was that the Zoanthropes suffered the most, until they decided to fight back, but by then, there were less of them then there were humans and they were slowly being overwelmed.

Now everywhere, there was nothing but devastation. Buildings in ruin, the landscape a barren wasteland - everywhere desolate and void of life. Whoever had survived thus far, was nowhere to be seen - hiding in fear - somewhere amongst the disaster zone.

Sitting in the blown of front of an old Tokyo paper factory, was a woman - Zoanthrope, neither cowering nor willing to fight. She had come to be known as 'Uranus' by the men who had captured her for experimentation.

It hadn't been long ago since she'd actually escaped, still wearing the rubber plated suit and the broken chains of her prison. She sat almost rigidly on her ledge, staring into the blank, cloudless sky. A light breeze tickled against her cerulean coloured hair, waving in front of her amber eyes almost annoyingly, but she didn't move to push away the offending locks. Her mind was elsewhere. And as she thought of the horrors that had befallen her, her clenched fist crackled with electricity.

Those horrors were indeed many, which never left her waking mind, plaguing her for what seemed like forever. She'd lost everyone so dear to her - friends and family - all dead now in the fighting that never seemed to cease. There was no call for peace to end the suffering. One way or another, one side would win, but then again, it would most likely end up with everyone being wiped out at the rate things were going.

Her eyes looked upon herself, seeing what she was now. Nothing like her former self.

When her mother had died, she'd finally cracked. Everything inside her broke down and the young girl she'd been became the form she was now. It was a confusing state for her to be in, suddenly becoming this new person and her mind, as fragile as it had become, completely fell into disarray with vengeance. But even with these strange powers that had been bestowed on her, she couldn't help being afraid deep down. With nobody to care, could she survive alone in this world?

Sometimes she would forget who she once was, falling into this strange mind that had come with this new body. This mind was much more harsh and aggressive. But still the true her existed, in one way or another. Sometimes it was good to forget, then she wouldn't have to remember the horror that was her life. Though what really frightened her the most was the thought that one day she'd completely forget who she was - then, she would be truly lost in her own mind. This unstable being may have had the strength, but the mind was indeed very broken.

She'd tried to fight back against the chaos, even with this new strength she'd gained; for her trouble, she'd ended up captured. It was lucky she was here now instead of a piece of lab meat for dissection. Something to pick over in a petri dish.

Closing her eyes, she pushed back the horrible memories along with those of her departed friends and family. The images that were her sweet reminders of there being were just consumed by the terrifying ones of their demise. Her heartache grew ever worse, almost choked with grief.

'No more thoughts! No more to fuel my pain!' Her mind screamed. 'This life, and everything with it is a nightmare! I don't want it anymore! I have to escape!'

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice started to speak. She recognised it as one of those scientists who had been testing on her.

"Such power. A strange Zoanthrope indeed. She has a great key this one. A dangerous domineering creature and a paragon of time - her power indeed could rip apart the fabric of existence…"

_A paragon of time_ - that was what he'd called her. Just hearing that little statement over and over began to get her thinking.

'Staying here, I'll never be free - trapped in this horror. But if I am truly what they say, I can escape this place - never to look back. I could start a new life fresh, far away from this time. No more prejustice or having to live in fear. I'll go to a time when Zoanthropes weren't even known about. I don't care where - just so long as I am safe…'

Her heart was set, mind delighted with this notion of freedom. This was the last choice she had.

She stood up from her perch and stepped off from the building, floating gently down to the ground. This was just one of her many new tricks.

Set on flat, solid ground, she scouted about the area with a solemn gaze. Well and truly alone, she set about to trying to use her powers to defy time. How she'd do it, she didn't really know but if that key was truly inside her, then she could make it all possible.

Closing her eyes and placing a hand out ahead of her, she focused with all her worth, pulling on cords deep down to find that power that would take her from this place and pull her through time to a new haven. Sparks of electricity began to snake her form as she concentrated heavily to coax the power within.

'I must find this power. I must leave this time if its the last thing I do! Powers - take me over twenty years away from this horrible place! Fate, guide me. I wish time on my side!'

She could almost see it in her dark eyelids - a swirling mass that could break through the air and open up a whole new tunnel to a far place. The swirling colours were beautiful and welcoming - the energy flowing from it so intense. And she wanted it now - to create it with her own power and essence. She wanted to walk through it towards the light - to where the was a secure lands were.

Within, that stream of power she'd been wanting rose inside and began to metaphysically overflow. The warmth that it radiated reached every part of her, but the intensity of the power flowed into her prostrated hand.

A vortex of power whirled around her being, electricity crackling off her, snapping into the energy that was taking form before her. And from her fingertips, it was almost as if she was touching something jellied, and that is she pressed hard enough, she could break through. Focusing and pushing with her fingers, that invisible barrier broke away and with a swipe of her hand the air cut and a powerful burst almost knocked her back.

Her eyes snapped open and that swirling tunnel she had envisioned was before her. Smiling with hope, she carefully reached for it, fingers gracing the outer surface. The pull that came from within was strong and she could barely hold her position.

"They were right about me," she said to herself. "I do have power over time. And now, they'll never use me again." And with one leap, she disappeared into the void. Behind her, the entryway closed sharply... as if it never existed.

She'd never have to face that horrible war again.

In the tunnel of time she was thrust through blazing of light and flashing colours, thousands of images of places like open portholes into millions of times and dimensions. But one particular hole pulled her through - a replica of her timeline, but this place was what she had wanted - twenty-five years in the past.

The entry absorbed her in a flash of light and before she could comprehend what was going on, she was hurled out through the air, hitting hard ground with a yelp. Time travelling had sapped her energy, and she was too drained to stand. She tried as she might but finally collapsed with exhaustion. Her eyes did just about manage a quick scan of her new surroundings.

It didn't look anything like Tokyo - her hometown. Or even Japan for that matter. This was somewhere much, much different. So much golden sand, all around, reaching out to the horizon and beyond. In the distance stood exotic buildings shimmering because of the hot air. There were notably large with dumpling roof tops. The air was dry and heavy, the sky almost ablaze with the heat of the midday sun.

With a somewhat sigh of relief, she fell into a world of unconscious.

* * *

When Uranus awoke, she was no longer lying face down in the sandy plain, but rather now in the finely decorated quarters of a lavish house. The bed she was laid upon was covered in the finest red silk and when she moved, the material rolled with a liquid velvet touch on her skin. Happily she lay there, sinking comfortably into the softness of the mattress. She hadn't slept in a proper bed for a long while.

What did pull her away from the paradise was the sudden thought of how she'd got there. And in fact, who'd saved her…

She was still rather tired and not daring enough to move yet, but it wasn't long before someone entered the room, carrying at hand a glass of ice cold water.

Uranus carefully tilted her head so she could properly take into her sights this man who'd come to stand beside the large bed. He was a bearded gentleman, to her guessing in his mid-thirties, with beautifully golden-tanned skin. Most of his body was bound in very regal looking robes, the colourful red and gold fabric pristine and without a single crease. He placed the glass down on a mahogany bedside table, coming to sit beside her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." Was her immediate answer. "Where am I?"

"You are in Nali-Phurket, the hidden city of the Zoanthropes," he said.

She smiled lightly. It seemed she was in a time where Zoanthropes were still a big secret.

"You know what I am?" She asked softly.

"Yes, or I wouldn't have told you," he affirmed and then motioned to the glass of water. "Would you care for a drink? I am sure you are parched from being in the desert."

She nodded, carefully sitting up. Her body was still rather numb, recovering from the strenuous time travel. She took the glass and gratefully sipped the contents.

Fresh, clean water... Another of those wonderful things she'd not had in a while.

"What is your name?" He inquired as his curious eyes wondered over her unique form.

She thought about his question for a moment. What name would she give? Her real name - her birth identity? How could she? She wasn't that person anymore. And besides, she was starting a new life, wanting to push aside those things that reminded her of the horror of her other life.

"Uranus," she answered, divulging her given name - an identity she was sticking to from now on. It may have been what _they _had given her but it was befitting to steal something from them. To have it now that it was before their time.

"And I am Orion Orma, a descendent of the ten leaders of the royal Zoanthrope bloodline. I am here at your service to see that you are welcomed into this community. Where are you from, Lady Uranus?"

She couldn't help but raise a small smile to his addressing of her, looking down bashfully, but the smile slipped somewhat when she thought about the question.

She was hesitant. "Well… it's not of this time. I have travelled far from a warring world to come here."

Orion was most curious to her answer. "Not of this time? You mean… a sort of time traveller?"

She nodded, looking at her pale hands, waiting for him to call her a liar of say it was absurd, but his statement startled her greatly.

"Your powers are great - I can feel it. I am not surprised by what you say," he said, looking into her overwhelmed expression. Smiling, he took her nearly finished glass of water, putting it aside before carefully taking her hands. "Do no worry, Lady Uranus, you are most welcome here."

"You do not have to address me so humbly, sir," she murmured softly.

"With such a strong aura and benevolent eyes, I think you deserve such a title."

She tittered beside herself. "Thank you, sir."

"And please, would you not call me just Orion?"

"Oh..." She actually smiled again, properly. She'd not smiled like this in a very long time - not an honest one full of happiness such as this.

Tears welled up in her eyes and without thinking she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. His words were of such great warmth to her; after all she had been through in the latter part of her life. In his arms, she suddenly felt a sense of security and trust.

"Thank you..." she murmured into his ear. "... Orion."

He carefully wrapped his arms around her. "You're welcome."

* * *

When she was feeling stronger, Orion took Uranus on a tour around the great city, a pleasant little coven - a caring community for the Zoanthropes. It wasn't much really - some buildings were fairly old and showing their wear, but the insides were well decorated and kept spotless. She'd seen some when Orion introduced her to many members in the community.

She truly found out that Orion was a very prominent figurehead indeed and the most important member of the community. Their leader in a way - direct from royal blood, one day he hoped that he could build a kingdom that would see a world of unity. His popularity was great and everyone was eager to follow him to his dream.

In the back of her mind, Uranus could distinctly see this kingdom and it began to jar a few memories of Orion in a future world, but they faded off with most of her other broken memories of that time. She wouldn't say a word that his dream kingdom was going to come true - if she didn't do anything to change that that is.

Nali-Phurket was a most wonderful place. Everyone was so kind and welcoming, and there was great unity and love amongst the people, like a large extended family. And she admired how they stuck together, and most of all, Orion, for his intent on making something of the town and keeping everything in order.

She admired him deeply for his kindness towards her and how he'd kept her feeling warm and secure in his care. Deep down, she couldn't help but love him, even though she'd only known him for such a short period of time. She'd not experienced that feeling in so long, it was like she needed it bad enough to forget all else. There was no way in the world she would ignore it.

And this feeling, she was surprised, were returned.

Orion was besotted with her. The shimmering of her soft, cerulean hair and those adoring amber eyes like the brightest stars in the night sky. Her power, her presence and her child like qualities had his heart heeding for him to take care of her.

Treating her no less then an empress, he had dresses of the most buoyant silk made for her in all the many different shades of blue that were possible to find, to compliment that very beautiful colour of her hair. With gifts of gold and silver at her bedside everyday, she was spoiled greatly. To expect this treatment was a thing of dreams and she was drawn to him with an open heart.

In a short while of her first arriving, Orion was resolved of what he wanted of her, and asked that she would stay with him and become HIS Lady Uranus.

How could she say no, treated in such a loving way?

And in his loving arms, she let herself be touched deeply by his warmth, holding him tight for as long as she could so that she'd never be lonely again. They shared with longing in each other's affection, showing love in every degree. Every touch a dream and the true binding of their love completed their souls, giving them everything they had been missing.

Heaven's gifted blessed Uranus with child and nine months later was the birth of their son, aptly named Cronos.

"Uranus, of the sky, beget Cronos in Greek mythology," Orion had said, looking upon the young woman cradling his child.

He was such a beautiful baby, with dark skin and stunning eyes, which shone brightly and shimmered the colour of the clearest ocean. The mixture of blues and greens indicated that the colour would most likely change in the future. The little tuft of hair on his head was so fair it looked almost white. It appeared he'd have a fairly unusual hair colour.

He was something special indeed, as what the many priests agreed when they came to visit the newborn. Through the chants and the blessings, there were murmurs of great certainty to the great power within this child.

"He shares power that derives from his mother," One spoke out over the rituals. "And of course, in his eyes you can see that he holds his father's great wisdom. His aura burns greatly - his presence brings love and great health. His beast will unearth as the legendary phoenix. Only one ever comes into existence in thousands of years. He shall be a great leader and bring great peace to the hearts of many."

Shock spread amongst the community to find out this baby was to have a legendary beast form. In their temple, the phoenix was etched into a great stone on the back wall with words of an old language used by the Zoanthropes a great time ago written underneath.

It said: 'The legend of the Phoenix's fire shall cast away all evils and save the people from pending chaos'.

Everyone had high hopes for Cronos.

Uranus absorbed all the joy that had come with her baby's arrival and the bliss that had come with her new life and forgot all her worries that she'd once been plagued by. No more nightmares of things that didn't exist in this time - she cared no longer for the future she once lived in. She was finally safe and there was no need to care again.

Though, just under four years later, her blissful bubble suddenly shattered into pieces.

At the time, she was preparing to marry her love, to finally seal the family into its true form, but it seemed Orion's mind was elsewhere.

Over a year ago, a mixed group of Zoanthrope and human's, supposedly researchers from what she'd learned had come to the city to stay. At first, they had been nothing to really consider but another nice part of the community. But when strange things began to occur, Uranus began to worry.

Citizens would disappear and reappear within a matter of days, confused about what had happened. An old community hall had been converted into some kind of research department and any one trying to get close would be sent away in an instant. She'd tried to go there herself but was shooed away instantly without explanation. And when she asked Orion about the researcher's little centre, he told her it was nothing for her to concern herself about.

But of course she was concerned. It worried her that that place was the cause of some of the strange incidents, and she feared that something could happen to herself or even her innocent little Cronos. She shielded her naïve four-year-old son most of the time, overprotective of what could happen in the outside world. She could never truly shake her own harsh experiences of the world in her lifetime.

These strange occurrences went on for sometime longer until she finally decided she to get to the bottom of things and while the researchers were out one afternoon, she managed to get inside the research centre to find out what was going on.

She suddenly felt cold as she came upon the equipment she found, reminding her of a dark past of her own experimental days, and the next thing she saw horrified her into a state of shock. On a document was emblem that she'd never forgotten.

Tylon's red triangle symbol.

She didn't want to believe it, never in her wildest dreams. She couldn't imagine Orion getting involved with a company such as Tylon.

But rifling through the documents, she was proved horribly wrong.

These researchers were part of a specialist department, having signed an agreement with Orion to start some experimental research into the genetics of the Zoanthrope 'trigger' gene. By what the documentation ranted on about, it was all 'in the aid of future peace'.

She choked on her tears, dropping the documents as if they'd burned her hands. Tylon and the word 'peace' were each at the opposite ends of the spectrum.

Destroyed, she rushed back to her room, hiding herself away as her mind struggled to come to terms with what she had discovered. Her mind was cast back into the many horrors of a world in chaos and the harsh experimental surroundings of a Tylon lab. It confused her, this sudden appearance of Tylon in this time and how Orion, such a kind and respected man, could be involved with such a company.

It made her extremely bitter indeed, her heart scorned by his secret involvement with the research. It made her wonder what he'd had planned for her, or if this whole world had been one cosy little fantasy set up just for her. What man who looked to a peaceful future could easily work together with Tylon?

'A man that had cruel intentions for a start…'

Now she understood why he seemed keen for her to be presented to these men when they came into their company. This whole realisation nearly drove her mad. She'd escaped one horror to suddenly end up in another.

'Damn him! He wants to trap me!' She couldn't bear to exist in the same time as him anymore.

When night came and he returned, he was shocked when she ran at him, screaming inherently, calling him a liar and a back-stabber.

"What is it? What have I done to upset you?" Orion asked, trying to calm her down.

Snapping away from him, she looked over her shoulder with the most disgusted expression. "You, claiming peace bow down to Tylon. How can I love such an evil man?" And she rushed away before he could press further. And his attempts to find her turned up naught.

She had trashed all her things that he given to her, scattered her jewellery and broken half the furniture in the bedroom. A place that was supposed to be a cherished haven that they shared their love and passion and yet he had tarnished all that by willingly pressing on with the experiments. Love was lost in the suffering of those kind people around her and for the suffering to come.

The only thing that she kept to wear was one of her many shimmering silk dresses she'd worn that day, now torn up revealing the rubber suit she had originally arrived in. The mass of silk material floated around her wildly as she stormed down the long corridor to the gardens.

It was at that instance that her little son peaked out of his room, rubbing tired eyes.

"Mommy, I heard funny noises," he said timidly.

She gave him a side-wards glance, not really looking at him with her eyes. She couldn't bear to. This boy, born supposedly from her own and Orion's love.

"It's nothing, Cronos. Go back to bed now, little one." Her voice was strained as she spoke, flicking her wrist with an ushering indication for him to go back to bed.

The small child didn't disobey and slipped back into his room quietly.

'I shall not lay eyes upon him again,' her mind affirmed as she rushed off quickly into the gardens.

Standing on the lightly dew covered grass, she stared longingly at the stars for guidance.

"What should I do? I can't stay here!" She said aloud. "I can't go back to the future - I'd never submit myself back to that horror!"

She covered her face, sobbing, trying to consider her options. Even if she pressed on into the future or pushed back into the past, the disaster in years to come would still occur. How could it be easily avoided?

'Amend it…' Suddenly struck upon the idea, her tears stopped and she gaped at the dark sky again. That was it! She could set this timeline right and change what would become and stop the chain reaction into chaos from starting.

"But what started it all?" The history before the chaos broke out in her own time seemed vague - she'd been almost oblivious, but she forced herself to think.

She scoured her memories to when she was a younger girl, listening in horror to a situation unfold - an assassination…

"Wait…" It almost felt co-incidental that she met Orion, and discovered this dark secret, for it was coming back to her from her fragmented memory of Orion and his kingdom and his murder…

That was it, it was he and a few other men that had died. The start of it all that led to the chaos that befell her time.

Ironic that he would be the one to start it all, a man that had wanted peace but had helped a diabolical company. It had all fallen around the time of a tournament, one that would happen fifteen years from now.

Feeling almost sick with the idea of having to save him, she gathered energy in her palm and focused on opening a doorway in time.

"If it stops that horrible future from happening, then I'll do anything," she whispered to herself.

In a burst of electricity, the familiar doorway that had taken her from her own time appeared before her, and without consideration of what she was leaving behind, she leapt into the light focusing on getting to the future and stopping the decent to darkness.

The destination she would arrive was the same land, fifteen years later - months after the incident with the Tabula…

* * *

**A/N: And that was the pretty confusing start to my story (Well, in my opinion) - which in the next chapter will be the present day Bloody Roar as we know it at Primal Fury/Extreme time, so expect to see old faves involved.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 1: The Gathering**

"I still can't believe you weren't going to tell me about this!"

"Alice, calm down! It's no big deal! And please stop hitting me! I'm trying to drive!"

Alice Nonomura gave her companion the most harshest of glares, then proceeded to give the poor leader of the W.O.C one more whack with the folded map before turning to stare out her window in a huff.

Yugo Ohgami sighed, keeping his concentration on driving the jeep rather then fighting with the rabbit Zoanthrope. He wished now he'd stuck to his first idea of just riding his bike to Nali-Phurket instead of playing chauffeur to the horde.

In the backseat was Alice's bubbly little sister, Uriko Nonomura, who was tagging along for the ride simply because she was bored and wanted some excitement. And there was no saying no to the energetic half-beast. And of course, next to her, was Yugo's adopted brother, Kenji Ohgami, whom he'd had to pick up from the airport. (He'd been dealing with some clients who were flying into the country at the same time by private jet) He was the only one remaining quiet throughout the journey.

Yugo had not wanted Alice to come to the tournament being held at the newly built Zoanthrope Kingdom for her own safety. It was just his luck that Long had sent her a letter about it and she'd give him the most royalist of histrionics, giving him no choice but to let her come along, though she was still giving him grief the whole journey.

The statement 'pain in the ass' just didn't quite cover the situation. Alice was continuously argumentative and Uriko moaned every ten minutes whether they were there yet.

"Are we there yet?" Was Uriko's shout on cue from the back.

"Closer now then we were ten minutes ago, Uriko," Yugo said, wanting so much to bang his head on the steering wheel.

Rather then striking Yugo again with the map, Alice decided to make good use of it and open up to the right section, following the little red line that indicated the road.

"Let me see, we passed that little town about twenty minutes ago… yeah…" She rubbed her chin, analysing the somewhat tediously printed map. "Well, if my calculations are correct, we should be coming to a turning up here… ah ha! See, I was right!"

Stopping at the two-way turn on the empty dust covered road; it was a relief to see the sign indicated that their destination was five miles on the left turn.

Taking the turn, Yugo sighed. "Finally, we're close. I'm so damned fed up of seeing sand."

"Look! Over there!" Uriko leaned through to the front to point out towards the horizon. "There's some greenery! Oh, and some buildings too! Yay! Finally!"

"Uriko, please sit down and put on your seatbelt." Alice said.

"Wouldn't it be funny if I just suddenly braked right now…"

"YUGO!"

The wolf Zoanthrope laughed at Alice's reddening face. She was so easy to wind up.

* * *

"'Nali-Phurket was a safe haven for Zoanthropes for over five hundred years of the rise and fall of the populace of the times. That was until fourteen years ago, when the city was abandoned with the fear that human's were planning a raid on the city. It was little over two years ago that Zoanthropes returned to ruined city and began to rebuild into what became the new kingdom, under the rule of royal blood heir, King Orion'… how fascinating…" 

"Jenny, how long are you going to keep reading those pamphlets?" Mercenary veteran, Alan Gado, asked as returned to their bench with two sodas.

Jenny Burtory smiled sweetly, flicking her short hair back behind one ear. "As long as it takes, my dear. We have been waiting an awful long time for our little friends to get here."

The older man laughed. "Yuji's son never did have a sense of direction. I hope he didn't get too lost on his way here."

Jenny accepted one of the drinks from her friend as he came to sit down next to her. She was keeping her eyes and ears pealed for Yugo and his motley crew, who could appear at any minute. But it was a task. The city was overflowing with people, humans and Zoanthropes alike. Huge crowds of people passed by their café seating like a none stop river current.

The tournament had attracted a lot of attention and the tourism had suddenly sky rocketed off the scale. Good in some retrospect, bad for actually finding anybody you wanted in the masses.

Of course, it was hard to not miss Alan Gado's burly daughter managing to battle her way through the tight throng to get back to the café.

"Dammit, is it so hard to walk without ramming someone in the back?" Shina roared at a man behind her, but stormed away before he could have time to answer, slumping down onto the opposing side of the wooden bench to the others. "This is stupid. There should be a limit to how many people can get into the city."

Jenny chuckled, twiddling idly with the buttons on her red, leather dress. "Now, calm down, little leopard, half these people will end up leaving by nightfall when they realise that they can't get accommodations to stay in. I heard all the hotels' and bed and breakfasts' are nearly all fully booked."

Shina let the 'little leopard' comment go for now. She was too damn tired and overheated to give a crap. "Well, I hope so, I want to be able to breathe when the tournament actually starts."

"So, did you enjoy your exploration around the shops?" Gado asked her, being that he didn't want his daughter to get into an argumentative mood.

"The ones I could get in anyway." She indicated to the oval-lens sunglasses perched on her head. "Managed to pick these up for cheap. Some bozo knocked the others off my face and then had the balls to tread on them. He's lucky I didn't kick his ass. Hell, there wasn't ROOM to kick his ass!"

"You can vent your frustration in your first match, just don't kill anybody before hand." Gado sipped away at his soda glancing over at a once again preoccupied Jenny, who was scouring the many pamphlets from the information kiosk. Well, it was good that she wasn't goading Shina into a blowing her stack. Though, she'd pick at her before long. The pair were a bad mix together.

"Aren't they here yet?" Shina asked impatiently, wiping her sweat-beaded forehead. "Man, I need a root beer."

"Yes, you go get one!" Gado grabbed her hand and dumped a huge amount of change in her hand. "In fact get two and don't kill anyone in the line."

Surprised yet rather happy she didn't have to dig into her own pocket she left the table. "Fine."

"That should keep her occupied for a while," Gado said, giving a relaxed sigh.

"If she had a good enough attention span, I might just agree with you," Jenny replied, not looking up from her little history lesson with the pamphlets. Though when a shadow covered over the sentence she was reading, she did turn to possessor to address him with a sweet, candid voice. "Please step just over to the right, Mr. Shin. You're blocking out my reading light."

Gado looked towards the man Jenny was addressing and smiled. "Ah, Long, you finally made it."

The Chinese man nodded, adjusting his specs. "I do admit, I got rather lost on the way from the apartment complex. I'm glad I managed to spy you over here. I was not sure if I would find you or not in this crowd."

"I wouldn't blame you. It's a circus out here." Gado pointed to the opposite side of the bench. "Please, sit down, you shouldn't stand longer then necessary."

"Thank you." And he took a seat opposite the French man.

"Have you signed up for the tournament yet?" Gado inquired, nursing his drink between his large hands.

"Yes, as soon as I got here. I was surprised we were given the rather small apartments instead of a hotel to stay in," Long said.

Gado chuckled. "Reminds me of my days in college. But they are all right after all. Maybe not hotel plush quality but damn near close. And besides, they have a few more private facilities and are much closer to the palace and the arena then the hotels."

"True." Long turned as Shina came back towards the bench (Sooner then expected that was - just staring at half the people who'd been ahead in the queue ahead of her had frightened them off elsewhere). She'd changed in the last few months. She looked a lot more feminine then usual in matching sky blue cotton vest and shorts and a pair of white sneakers.

"Hey, Dad, you gave me too much change, though, you ain't getting it back now! Decided on getting an Iced Tea too and… Oh, hi, Long! You made it!"

"Hello, Jane," he said, moving over slightly so that she could scoot next to him. "Have you been well?"

"Yeah, been great! Though today has been rough. It's hot, it's crowded and I officially hate queues! They're everywhere I turn!" She set her drinks down in front of her, folding her arms on the bench surface to lean on. "You signed up for the tournament?"

"Your father just asked me that. Yes, I have." He said.

"Oh, what apartment are you in?" She asked.

He opened the pocket on the tunic he was wearing and pulled out the key with a large, red leather tag on. "Block C, Room 12." He read off the tag.

"Wow, you're a couple of doors down from me," She said with a smile. "You can catch me in Room 8, if you actually care."

"I'll make sure to stop by at least once," he said, matching her smile. Before he could converse further, had got a complete shock as someone suddenly leapt onto his back, hugging him tightly.

"MASTER LONG!"

"G'ah! Uriko!"

"Ah, Yugo, you made it!" Gado, stood, addressing the approaching man, followed by his little brother and Alice.

"Would have got here sooner if we weren't stuck finding a parking space," he said, going to shake the hand of the elder man.

"And the fact you nearly ran over the parking attendant," Alice put in sharply. "Sometimes I wonder if you drive with your eyes closed!"

"Aww, come on, the guy was a midget, how was I suppose to see him?" Yugo sheepishly argued, though all he got was laughter for an answer from everyone besides a very serious looking Alice.

Long managed to pry the teenage girl from around his shoulders and turned to her. He was mildly surprised by her changed appearance. "You look much more mature since the last time we met. Oh, and you have cut your hair!"

"Biggest mistake of my life!" The cat-girl said, batting at thin air where the braid should have been.

"Well, I think that it is a nice change. And besides, hair grows, so you can always grow it back to how it was before," he said.

"Hehe, you're so nice!"

And he turned to Alice who'd stopped by her sister. "And you too, Alice. You have changed your hair."

"Decided to ditch the pigtails and turn a brunette," she affirmed. "Variety is the spice of life!"

"We look even more like sisters now!" Uriko grinned, hugging Alice around the waist.

"I'm glad you came." Long addressed the older of the Nonomuras. "I knew it would be in your best interest to be here."

"I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me," she said while casting evil eyes over at Yugo who was conversing with Gado. Sighing softly, she looked back to Long. "All these rumours about something sinister going on behind the tournament is making me have doubts now. I'm worried for everyone's safety."

"As am I," he said, standing with the rest of the moving party.

"Want some root beer, Uriko?" Shina offered.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh please!"

"Shall we be heading into the main square, the festivities are picking up about now?" Jenny asked.

Gado nodded. "Alright and Yugo and the others can go sign up for the tournament."

"Come on, gang, let's ride the waves!" Yugo indicated to the moving crowd.

"He can be such an idiot sometimes," Shina muttered.

"You better believe it." It was surprising that this comment had come from a passing Kenji. Shina laughed to herself, following the others out of the café area.

* * *

One minute it was night, the next a swirl of colours and now nothing but the bright blue of the morning sky. 

Uranus had been lying there in a new sprouted patch of baby grass, looking up tiredly to the endless blue with the wispy white of the clouds, regaining her strength for a good hour long.

Fifteen years had gone in the blink of the eye, yet she was untouched, like a well-preserved china doll.

When she finally decided to move, she sat straight up. An ache went through her back, but that wasn't anything to be surprised at - she had landed quite roughly on her back when being dropped out of the time tunnel.

Her amber eyes scanned the setting, heart speeding up all of a sudden. It was the same desert, the exact same one she landed in all that time ago. If she hadn't had her wits about her, she'd have thought she'd had never left that time. But it was then that she caught the changes. Just off to her right was a dusty, concrete-laid road that had never been there before. Her eyes followed it and she turned to see where it led. The city she remembered wasn't exactly the one she had come to stare at, but she knew that it was Nali-Phurket. Just a lot bigger and with taller more dominating buildings.

Her eyes widened. 'It really has changed a lot since I left,' she thought, slowly coming to her feet. There was a lot more green life then there was fifteen years prior. She'd thought most of the land infertile, but it seemed they had somewhat proved her wrong with the few trees, grass and shrubbery growing just outside the city itself.

"I should go," she muttered to herself. "I guess I don't want to be late for the tournament."

Her feet barely graced the ground as she glided to follow the roadway. She clung half-heartedly to the tatter that was once a beautiful silk dress over the rubber suit beneath. She considered changing her clothes before she started parading off for the tournament. In fact, she needed to find some cash pronto.

She came to an abrupt stop when she noticed a signboard just off the roadway. On it was an advertisement for the tournament, and at the very bottom was a required fee to get in. A little disheartening for Uranus, since she'd come to this time with nothing besides the clothes on her back. Yes, indeed she REALLY needed cash pronto.

Just at that second, there was the loud beat of music drumming heavily in the air. On turning a sleek red sports car with four rambunctious men pulled to a stop beside her.

To them, it looked like they'd driven up to the ultimate sexual fantasy, dressed like a bondage girl off an adult cable channel. Strange and alluring, with fascinating blue hair colour and glowing eyes. They were indeed very struck by this strange lone woman at the roadside.

She couldn't help but smile. Luck was on her side today.

"Hey beautiful," the fluffy haired man on the front passenger side said in a raunchy voice. "You want to come party with us? You'll have the wildest night to remember…"

Now, their image of her strutting over seductively was ultimately shattered as she suddenly, approached the car, feet not even touching the ground. The four usually robust men were stunned into silence and froze up as she came close.

Uranus leaned on passenger side next to the man who'd spoken to her, her long fingers pressed against the door carefully. "I would love to," she said in a smooth, intoxicating voice. "But you see, I have other business to attend to…"

The fingers pressed on the door held a firmer grip on the bodywork. All eyes were widened to hear the groaning of the bodywork as it strained against an unbelievable pressure she was putting on the door. "But you could help me. You see, I don't have any money. If would be so kind, do you think you could… lend me some?" The last few words hissed oh so delicately from her lips and a coarse of electricity ran up her entire body, tingling across the car as to give them a taste of her power.

The whole experience had shocked the men into a stupor and unthinking, they were suddenly going for their wallets and pulling handfuls of notes together and thrusting them out to her. She took them carefully, all the while a sweet smile on her lips. The driver was the last one to hand a heap wad of cash to her, and she was dearly happy that she had more then enough at hand. It was at that minute, he regained his senses, horrified more then anything by the woman who was now just sitting in thin air, counting the cash.

"You're too kind," she said in a deep, luscious voice, followed by a rather spine chilling chuckle.

The driver slammed the car into reverse and it went screeching backwards in escape.

"Thank you!" She called out in a sweet voice, waving with her fingers. Giggling she turned up the road and headed towards the city. That was just too easy. "And now, shopping!"

The car did a 360 turn and gunned it away down the road.

"What the hell was that!" The driver said, watching the image of the woman in his wing mirror get smaller as they sped away. The men in the back were still too stupefied to say anything.

"Did we just get mugged?" His other passenger asked slowly, eyes firm set wide on the road.

The driver just gulped. "Lets never speak of this again."

* * *

"I hope Yugo's troop find the sign up booth okay," Shina said, aimlessly gripping onto Long's arm. "I don't want to have to wait around forever for them to get back." 

"Well, we sent them off in the right direction. I am sure they will find it alright," Long said, guiding them through the bustle in the city centre.

This is where the congestion mainly was, with the throng tightening and the music blaring loudly (And somewhat annoyingly), and with so many different activities going on around them, it was hard to find where they were suppose to be heading.

"Look, there's the pavilion." Shina heard Jenny shout over the crowd to Gado, whom the woman was holding onto. Looking up, the French girl could see where the bat Zoanthrope had indicated.

It was like the front of a temple, with many steps leading up to a high balcony, attached to a regal pavilion, that really could have passed off as a small shrine. It was one of the smaller buildings that was part of the palace but wasn't directly connected. It appeared to be made of sandstone, but Shina highly doubted that - something much sturdier and not likely to erode quickly.

"King Orion should be up there soon," Long said to Shina, grabbing her attention. "I heard someone say there would be a speech."

"Could be, everyone is gathering over this way now," she said, noting the crush in which they were unluckily in the middle of.

"And the music is dying down rather now," Long added.

She smirked. "I wondered why my ears had stopped bleeding."

* * *

"Your Majesty, we are ready now." 

King Orion looked down to the knelt attendant that had come to address him. He nodded and looked towards the opening, where the bright sun spilled in and the sound of thousands of eager voices could be heard.

He smiled. "I never expected so many people to come."

"So many do support the cause of united peace, your Majesty," the attendant said, standing, but with his head lowered. "It is indeed glorious to see that all your hard work has brought so many together."

"Yes," he agreed. "Now, send out the entourage. It is time to address my people."

"Yes, your Majesty." And the attendant bowed and clapped his hands to a group that were standing waiting in the back.

The group was all men, besides two young girls. The men were dressed in large red robes, bodies bound out of sight and large hats atop their heads. In their hands they carried tall golden sceptres, each one had a different animal atop. The girls themselves were dressed in red shorts and tube vests decorated in many golden trinkets. Their exposed tanned skin was painted in all kinds of colours. Between them they carried a carpet, that they would set out like rehearsed so many times over.

Hurriedly, the men split into two orderly lines and walked, heads high and sceptres out in front, passing a side the King and two other men opposite him.

One of the men was a large man in his fifties, his bright trousers hanging rather baggily on his hips and strangely enough, he wore a large, heavy gold gong on his chest, though the weight was merely nothing to him. He stood quite pompously there, stern faced and always at attention, somewhat in front of the second of the two men, who was standing there, pretty much daydreaming. He, unlike the other man, was very young - nineteen to be exact. He had an extremely handsome complexion framed with a crown of soft, white-gold colour hair that somewhat glimmered with silver when it moved. His emerald eyes, though sparkling, were somewhat distant.

He didn't notice the two girls come to stand between him and the King waiting to follow the party outside. The pair though supposed to be acting professional, kept casting glances over towards the handsome young man - The Prince of the Zoanthrope Kingdom. He was in with the theme of red. His top, a beautifully custom garment, finely decorated and clung tightly to his well-formed frame. As was his shorts, nicely set to match and giving the quietly giggling girls an eyeful of long, sleek golden legs.

Though the Prince may not have noticed their glances right away, the large man, his retainer, definitely did and he somewhat growled at them in a 'back off' manor. Having been caught out by the scary-eyed, large man, they quickly scampered off to do their duty.

The Prince did turn then, having realised what had happened, and watched the girls rush off to unravel the carpet. He simply smiled.

"Cronos, pay attention!"

He jumped, turning to his father and bowing his head apologetically.

"Can't have you day dreaming at a time like this," Orion said, shaking his head at the young man before turning to the large one. "Ganesha, I hope that the security is fully in place. I don't want anything getting out of hand, not having got this far."

The retainer, Ganesha, bowed his head as he spoke. "Your Majesty shall be pleased that all is in place. You have nothing to fear."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Turning to the doorway, he addressed the pair. "Come, lets not waste another second longer."

* * *

Large horns blared a sharp and short melody, calling all attention to the pavilion. Red robed men came down the stairs, coming to stand arranged on the steps from top to bottom facing inward, holding their sceptres before them. 

Like a pair of scurrying fireflies, the two girls set out the carpet and knelt one on each side at the top of the stairs.

King Orion, followed by his son and bodyguard, stepped out into rapturous cheers from the huge crowd.

"So that's him, huh?" Shina managed to say into Long's ear without screaming at him over the crowd, which was actually a pretty good thing to achieve.

"Yes." They had a pretty considerable spot to get a good view of the King. By the way he stood and how regal his clothes stood out against his golden skin. His posture showed great integrity, worthy of being the King of the Zoanthropes. Even standing at a distance, it was almost as if they could feel him radiating greatness.

Though, Shina's eyes were immediately drawn away from his Majesty to the young man who'd come to stand by him.

Everything around her went silent. At first she wondered why everyone had stopped cheering. She looked about - no, they were still cheering, yet she couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat, almost choking in the back of her throat.

She stared back up at the man, brows knitting. That one had to be the Prince.

That soft sugar white hair, a shade that was most unusual struck a cord inside the leopard Zoanthrope. It was a feeling deep inside that was growing - an intense heat triggered by this young man. She couldn't feel anyone else around herself, only him and his unique aura. It seemed familiar to her, like she'd been so close to him before.

She felt heavy, and everything seemed to feel dull about her, though the Prince remained standing out bright, as plain as day.

"Long, that's the Prince right? What's his name?" She heard herself say slowly.

"Cronos…"

And the word was dangled before her teasingly. That name… where had she heard that name before? In front of her eyes, she could see flames, the burning of wood, plaster, and brick… people screaming and in the back of her mind, she could hear someone screaming that name.

Cronos… Cronos…

"Jane? Jane, are you alright?"

She blinked, and the fire was gone, but she still felt heavy. Was that one of her memories that were far out of reach? Turning her face to Long's, she realised that she wasn't standing properly anymore, instead, more slumped back, lapsed in his arms. A few people had turned around to look at her, concerned and she realised she must have come close to fainting.

"I think so…" She said, pushing up against him to self right herself.

He carefully helped her. "You suddenly started sinking backwards. I thought you were going to faint. Is it the heat?"

"No, no… it's alright, I'll be fine," she merely brushed off, rubbing her forehead. Though, she realised that she hadn't moved away from Long yet, a little unsure if she could actually stay stood after that.

'So strange, those memories… and this man, Cronos… it makes me feel strange.'

"Everything alright?" Gado sifted through the crowd to join Long and his daughter after turning to notice the incident when a few people were turning their attention in Shina's direction.

"Yeah, fine, just a dizzy spell," she warranted for what happened.

"Would you like to sit down?" Long asked her.

Biting her lip carefully, she nodded. Sitting down sounded good right now, and she would rather be thinking sitting then standing if that certain reaction were to happen again.

The Chinese man led her out carefully through the crowd in search of somewhere to sit.

Jenny joined Gado after winding through the crowd. "What's wrong?"

"My daughter had a strange turn. She's not saying much now, but I'll grill her about it later. It's not like her at all."

The British woman nodded at him, but reverted her attention back to the pavilion as King Orion began to speak.

"I am grateful to you all for coming to Nali-Phurket and bringing with the joy and hope that will build the foundation of this growing kingdom. I am glad that nearly all that come here today bring with them the dream of unity and peace and wish for nothing more then a world without fear, hatred or misconception. We're are all alike, made from the same bead of life, though everyone is purposely different from each other, for every life is wonderful and unique. I wish solely that humans and Zoanthropes alike can walk together unified and that we can all understand the power and beauty with each race alike. The Zoanthropes especially wish this, for they just want what the humans wish for with everyday life. And this tournament is the start of a road to peace. Here, the future is closer then you think. Today, we unite for destiny!"

And the crowd was in uproar once again.

* * *

Uranus stepped out of the clothes shop, relaxing somewhat now that she ditched the rubber suit and raggedy dress. She could fit in much more inconspicuously now. 

Soft white denim shorts had a nice snug fit, showing off the fine shape of her rear, and her tight blue tie-dye tank top complimented the outfit nicely. It wasn't close to anything extravagant as she had been wearing in previous years, but it brought back a few memories of her younger, more spirited days.

On each of her arms were bags filled with a variety of different clothes. Tight tops, shorts, brand name jackets… thank the heavens for half price sale! And she still had plenty left to pay the tournament entry fee.

But where was it she had to sign up?

'Well, I better ask someone, that way I'll find it quicker.' She went to the closest person to her, who happened to be a lone passing man, carrying a few books in his arms. "Um, excuse me?"

He stopped turning slowly to look at her, his face deadpan the whole while.

'Wow… friendly…' She thought sarcastically, stepping towards him. It struck her then she recognised this man. From the Tabula incident…

'Stop thinking and ask him, you've stalled too long as it is! You're looking an idiot!' She cleared her throat. "Do you know where I sign up for the tournament?"

Flicking back silver locks with the mere shake of his head, he motioned to the road on his right. "Go down to the bottom, there is a booth there. It's not hard to find."

'Well, at least he was helpful.' She smiled gratefully. "Thank you very much." And she stepped around him, all the while feeling his dark eyes following her with interest as she walked away.

'Creepy…' She held back the shudder, not looking back.

As with his simple directions, it wasn't hard to find the sign up booth since most people had gone and crammed into the main square.

Juggling her bags carefully, she made it to the booth where a man sat, skimming over a few files on his laptop. He looked up to Uranus and smiled.

"Hello, you wish to sign up for the tournament?"

"Yes, I do," she said with a nod.

"Alright, here." He handed her a clipboard and another sheet. "Write your name for the tournament register on the list on the clipboard and the other we want a few minor details just for our records. And how will you be paying your fee?"

"Cash." She revealed the correct amount handing it to the man before looking at the clipboard. She glanced down the many names already listed. There were quite a few.

She glanced over the other sheet. Only a few things were required - medical history, address and few things to do with fighting technique, which read off quite strange, but could be easily filled in. The address part wasn't easy, but she decided to write down the last address that she'd lived at in her original time before the world fell in on itself. Also, another problem came up…

… What name to put?

She couldn't put her REAL name, that would cause complications and she couldn't exactly put Uranus either.

'Make one up, stupid!' She sighed and did a bit of mixing and matching.

In the end she listed her name as:

Ura Tsukagami.

"Thank you, Miss Tsukagami," the man said, taking back her personal sheet and putting the register back on the desk. He picked up a key off a hook and gave it to her. "Here is your apartment key - Block C Room 18. Good luck in the tournament."

"Thanks," she said, turning and unwittingly bumping into someone coming up behind. "I'm… sorry."

The woman behind her she recognised and she almost went stiff, but forced herself to smile besides.

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been standing so close behind," Alice said.

Uranus forced herself to walk past as casually as she could, but she suddenly felt weak, almost jelly like inside. She cast timid eyes across the people who were with her.

Yugo, Uriko and Kenji…

She forced herself to look away and press on. It was no time to start getting nostalgic - there was too much pain there to be reminiscent of these people. And besides, they weren't exactly of her own time.

The group watched her past, looking to be rather awkward in their presence.

"I wonder what was up with her?" Yugo said, watching her disappear up the street.

"No idea," Kenji said.

"Never mind, lets sign up! I mean, we finally get here and you start lagging behind!" Uriko piped up.

"Yes, YUGO, you already got us lost around here trying to find the booth, do you want to waste anymore of our time?" Alice scolded, stepping forward towards the booth.

"I said I was sorry! I ain't a genius!"

"We worked that out a long time ago…" Alice muttered.

"Huh? Wh-"

"Hi," Alice greeted the man at the booth, ignoring the wolf Zoanthrope. "We're here to sign up for the tournament."

The man passed the confidential sheets down the line of four to fill in their details, before handing out the clipboard with the fighter register.

Alice took it first, skim reading the list of names. The one before the empty space she was to fill in stopped her.

'Tsukagami! Wow! That's unusual! Not many Tsukagamis' around.' She remembered the woman before her, with the striking blue hair. She herself had azure cross violet tresses naturally before she dyed it. It seemed rather co-incidental though…

"Everything okay, sis?" Uriko asked, peaking around her arm.

"Oh! Fine!" She smiled and wrote her name in the empty slot, passing the clipboard to Uriko. Though all the while, she did wonder just a little…

* * *

Uranus was fast walking towards the apartment complex. She needed to lie down on a bed and fast. Damn her mind wanting to bring up such prudent memories of her past, and even more so, a past she'd tried to write up again in another time. 

She growled hating the fact her life had turned into one big maze with no possible exit. Why couldn't anything go right for her? Or was she destined to have everything collapse on top of her?

She began to take into account that more people were milling back in from the main square. The festivities there had ended now and they were getting back to the rest of the day.

'Stop thinking and stop being damn morbid!' Her mind shouted and she sighed, giving up for now with going back to the apartments and just sat down on a street side bench, dumping her bags next to her.

It was surprising how many people were in Nali-Phurket that day - when she'd been here it had been a small community and it had been just Zoanthropes - well, until that unspeakable time. But now, it was bigger and more unified and somehow, things had got better.

'Just like he wanted…' She sighed sadly. If only it hadn't gone wrong…

The bustling of the crowd suddenly began to pick up and press apart so that a path could be made up the street. People were almost banging back against Uranus to get out the way of a parade of people passing through.

Uranus grabbed her things and stood, pressing into the crowd to see who was coming.

At first, it was just a few men filing down each side in large red robes and holding high large animal crested sceptres, then two girls who were playing small flutes, then the armed guard, then…

Uranus gaped with wide eyes.

… Him.

Orion.

She knew it was him, even though he'd aged since last casting her eyes on him, which didn't feel like too long ago. But a few grey hairs and a wrinkle here and there didn't take away that most elegant face she remembered - though now she looked upon it bitterly. He appeared more prominent and official as he strode with the congregation. She could hear people shouting 'King Orion' through the midst and she realised it was like living in his dream world, now a most certain reality.

Her heart stung with betrayal with him siding with Tylon and all those who'd indeed suffered because of that company. How could he be a King for being a part of that world?

Orion turned at that moment in her direction, but she'd melted back into the crowd disappearing before he could truly get a glimpse of her.

He slowed his pace, brow furrowed.

"Something wrong, your Majesty?" The head of his guard asked.

"No, nothing," he answered without hesitation. "Tell me though, where is my son?"

"His Highness went to join in the other festivities. Ganesha is watching him."

"Alright." He walked onwards with a stronger pace, his eyes carefully casting on the right side of the crowd, where he had felt those familiar eyes watching him moments ago.

'So, you're here.' He inwardly confirmed, having felt her particular aura - the one he'd revelled in so long ago. 'It's been fifteen years, Uranus. I wonder… why are you here?'

* * *

**A/N: I introduced the key players of the story along with Uranus - a few other characters will be introduced later - a few more of the BR cast and some of my own original characters. In the next chapter, Uranus is given time to reflect on her life, and she finds that she really can't face the 'ghosts' of her own past right now...**


	3. Chapter 2: Flower in the Thorns

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 2: Flower in the Thorns**

The music pounded the air in loud, chest thudding beats. The vibrations, along with the bright flashing lights and swirls of colours exhilarated hundreds of perspire-glistened partygoers. The packed bar, 'Wild Delusions', was in the midst of the tournament celebrations going into the dead of the night.

At the front of the club, right in the corner at the cramped bar front sat Yugo and Alice, staying aside from the crushed grouping on the dance floor, instead, focusing on getting into the spirits more so with a few drinks. Somewhere on the dance floor, Uriko had pulled Kenji into the throng and refused to let him go, all the while pulling about as she danced just as erratically as everyone else did. The two were obscured from their older siblings' sights but they weren't too worried, only hoping they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Another drink?" Yugo shouted to Alice. Even though he sounded loud to himself, the music was highly obscuring his voice and she only half caught his words though she more lip-read what he said to understand what he said. She downed her glass, shaking it at him.

"A gin and tonic - lots of ice!" She shouted back.

He nodded and caught the attention of the closest barman and ordered Alice's desired drink and another beer for himself.

The rabbit Zoanthrope smiled - more to herself then anyone else. He normally wasn't this nice, spending out to buy all her drinks. She knew he was grovelling for earlier for pretty much annoying her to Tokyo and back.

The barman slid the drinks over to them and Yugo slapped the cash into his hand, turning to his drink and taking one huge gulp out of it. Alice more or less nursed hers, savouring it for now.

"So, are you going to forgive me?" He asked bluntly, leaning in to her after briskly downing half his glass.

She carefully fingered the rim of her drink, leaning slightly to him, eyes though looking downward, showing somewhat of a coy nature. "Maybe…" She carefully drawled in a sweet tone.

"Aww, come on, Alice," he whined, lips pouting. "I like you better when you're nice and not hitting me with inanimate objects."

She laughed. "I suppose you would." Turning to look at him somewhat seriously. "I'm still a little mad about you hiding the tournament from me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said. "I would blame myself if I couldn't help you."

She was deeply flattered, cheeks turning rosy. Sighing, she kissed two fingers and tapped his cheek in an affectionate gesture. "Alright, I'll forgive you."

He brightened up. "Great! I'm glad that's sorted!"

"But if you do it again…" she warned ominously.

"Okay, okay!" He defended, then quickly rose his glass. "Let's just drink to teamwork - we're good, you and me! And we've got a job to do here - together!"

She nodded, raising her drink too. "To teamwork." And they clinked glasses.

They came to distraction when some crazy drunken girl jumped up onto the bar a few seats down from them and fumbled quite terribly while trying to striptease. It caused a heck of a ruckus with catcalls and whistling mixing with the heavy beat of the music. Just before she could rip her top off, she was torn off the bar by security. She blew kisses to her adoring 'fans' as she was dragged through the crowd.

Alice just shook her head at the disgusting behaviour, while Yugo grinned behind his pint glass. He hid his face before his companion noticed. Though, as he turned his head away, his eye caught someone familiar across the bar. That purple shirt, those glowing red eyes…

"Hey, isn't that ShenLong?" Yugo asked, nudging Alice's shoulder and inconspicuously pointing across in the man's direction.

Upon seeing him, her eyes widened. "Oh my! What's he doing here?"

"Same reason as us I suppose. The tournament." Yugo concluded and chugged down the rest of his beer.

She scowled somewhat. "I really do get fed up of seeing that face."

Yugo smirked wildly. "You do realise that's Long's face you're talking about?"

Alice burst into nervous laughter, trying to brush her own and his comment. "Oh, yes, well, it's not what I meant. Never had the intention of insulting our friend."

Casting his eyes from his embarrassed associate, Yugo watched the clone across the bar idly. He was nursing a beer in one hand and leaning his face against his other which rested by the elbow on the scratched bar surface. His eyes were settled on a woman who'd recently joined him. The curly blonde was giggling away, chatting profusely without a care in the world. Though, it didn't appear he was actually listening to her words, just admiring her, or more or less, the exposed cleavage of her very low cut top.

"Aren't we just glad Long isn't here," Yugo said to the rabbit Zoanthrope.

"And why wouldn't you be glad of me being here?"

The two jumped and turned, feeling rather shameful suddenly as they faced the neutral faced tiger Zoanthrope. He was looking a little more casual then usual wearing a simple-designed, dark green, sleeveless Chinese-style top leaving his muscled arms exposed at his sides.

Alice twiddled her fingers and tried to smile but felt suddenly ridiculous.

"Oh, we didn't mean it in a bad way," Yugo spoke up quickly to cover up the mistake of words. "It's just… well, it's best you don't know…"

He titled his head, a curious expression on his face. "I am rather confused by what you are saying."

"It doesn't matter," Alice said sweetly. "And anyway, what are you doing here? We didn't think you'd come?"

"Not really willingly, I was walking with Alan, Jenny and Jane and I just got dragged along."

"Where are the others?" Yugo had noticed that Long was alone when he'd approached them.

"Uriko and Kenji were talking to them when I last looked. The crowd pushed me this way and I saw that you were occupying this area, so I came over."

"That's justified." Alice finished her drink.

Suddenly, Long went rigid and the two realised he was staring over the bar.

'So, he finally noticed ShenLong.'

"I think I understand what you had said before." Long had focused narrow eyes on ShenLong, who was still oblivious and half-listening to the woman beside him. "And I am not even surprised that he is here."

"It doesn't matter though really," Alice's voiced soothed, hoping it'd calm the fire that seemed to be building in his eyes. It was obvious their friend held a deep hate for the other.

He let out a deep breath and cast his eyes to Alice. He had indeed calmed considerably. "Yes, you are right. Why should it matter? It is not my business whether he comes and goes as long as he does not cause trouble."

Just then, Shina followed by her father and Jenny managed to push through the crowd to where Long was standing.

"There you are!" Shina said, slapping his back and giving him a wink. "Thought you were going to sneak off."

"Well, I was hoping to," he said with a smile. She playfully socked his shoulder.

"Just trying to get away so I can't laugh at you some more!" She grinned wildly.

"Why would you do that anyway?" Alice interjected.

Putting her hands behind her head, Shina grinned maniacally, eyes all the while set humorously on Long. "Oh, when we got here, some drunken girl got chucked out the doors in front of us. How sweet it was to watch her saunter towards our dear old Kenpo master and flash him her breasts." She burst out laughing, with Yugo joining in just as loud. Alice giggled behind a hand, while all the while Long just said nothing, cheeks noticeably pinking.

"That must have been the girl who tried to strip on the bar," Yugo said through his laughter.

Shina calmed enough to speak again, though still sniggering. "You could tell Long was loving it!"

The said man scoffed, looking annoyed. "I was not!"

"Pfft, whatever you say, Long! Anyway, hi you two! I'm glad you're still here. Would have got here sooner if Miss 'Oh-I-Need-Ten-Tons-Of-Make-Up-On' didn't take so long to get ready." She snapped an evil glare to the blonde woman behind her, who'd come to settling against the bar.

Jenny gave her a nonchalant glance. "I take pride in how I look."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Shina's face suddenly lit up with rage all past humour instantly gone.

"Come on now!" Gado addressed his daughter. "Stop getting yourself worked up with everything she says. You'll make yourself look foolish."

Shina scoffed and snapped around, back to her father. "Just like you to stick up for the skank."

"Please be reasonable, Jane," Long said, trying to stop the argument.

She groaned. "Not you too! Great! Everyone is against me!" Pressing up to the bar on Yugo's side, she slammed her hand down. "I need a stiff drink."

Long sighed, but dismissed himself from the argument before burying in too deep. "Well, I hope nobody minds, but I wish to go back to my apartment. I do not want to be anti-social, but this is really not my, as you say, 'scene'."

"Once a hermit, always a hermit," Yugo mumbled to himself. For that, Alice slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Dammit! Stop hitting me!"

Shina laughed. "Good one, Alice. If you hadn't have hit him, then I would have smashed in that treasure map of a face." She crackled her knuckles, leaning in face to face to Yugo. "X marks the spot."

"We don't mind," Gado said, focused the whole time on Long. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

"I am glad you're not angry." The Chinese man bowed his head.

"I won't be too long in leaving myself," Alice said. "This music is giving me a headache."

"Well, I don't know about you, but my legs were made for dancing. The little kitten had the right idea." Jenny tugged lightly on Gado's arm.

The Frenchman shook his head abruptly. "Oh no! I'm way too old for that kind of thing!"

* * *

Blood everywhere.

Staining the walls, splattering the ground and in every known crevice. She could feel it - the blood running down her face. The warm liquid was fresh with the potent smell of death. As it touched her lips, the coppery taste inevitably seeped in and bitterly touched her tongue.

Her reaction was a harsh gag, gasping for air, but it was almost as if her throat was stuffed with cotton. Darkness was taking her vision from the massacre that was the world. A place dying before her very eyes.

She managed to let out a shrill scream, which instantly ceased when the dark film that had almost blinded her shattered and she sat up in her bed, recognising her real surroundings. She was left panting as if she'd been stifled for air.

There was no blood in her apartment, no massacre or horror of a world she'd once knew, just the nice plain interior of the bedroom bathed in a soft, deep blue glow of the night.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to her surroundings, assured now she wasn't dreaming, but she felt no comfort. It felt like forever she'd been plagued by these nightmares. Even in that time of peace there were brief moments where she'd face the horror in the back of her mind, always reminding her of what happened. In all her time since the chaos started, she'd never truly had a decent nights sleep. Even with pleasant dreams, her body wouldn't let her sleep long in fear she might by struck by those dark images.

She kicked back the bedcovers forcefully and climbed out; grabbing the clothes she'd worn that day and slipped them on. She was gagging for some fresh air, no matter how late it was.

Leaving her apartment, she ignored the people coming and going, still up and celebrating the night away.

She took her presence to the quiet garden, a beautiful, private haven out the back of the building. Nobody was there thankfully and she let herself flop down onto the soft grass.

She would have given anything in the world to be someone else right then. Not to have those terrible nightmares, not to be unsure of her own existence. There was a longing to be able to remember everything without feeling clouded by what felt like two different minds. And the most important want of all - just to be normal.

Carefully leaning up on her elbows, she rubbed her hands down her tired face and let a groan seep from her lips lowly. Why is it she'd remember these horrible nightmares and be able to forget all the wonderful things of her past that she wanted to think about?

Her memories of when she was her original self were fragmented and blurred, like a photo album that had been exposed to the elements, the pictures barely recognisable. But there were still big pages in that book that were very clear and kept many of those memories that let her think back to that self that she once was.

The time of the chaos brought up harsh memories that had managed to brake through her waking mind when she didn't need them too. And the era she had run to - twenty-five years off her old time - some of those memories were becoming blotchy too. All the good things were heavily outweighed by the bad and her mind seemed to easily latch onto the dark thoughts. She would hold on tightly to the bits and pieces in her mind and carefully put it back together. She'd fight within this body.

'This form. It's a morbid incarnation,' she thought bitterly, face still buried in her hands.

Such an existence felt terribly unfair…

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the starry sky, each distant light twinkling away like diamonds on a sheet of black silk. So beautiful, so peaceful…

All around her was peace, in more ways then one. The garden was serene, undisturbed and full of life. Fireflies skimming the air, the sound of crickets in the shrubs somewhere and far off in the distant night was the sound of music and laughter, deep in the city where the celebrations were going on. All this life so equally intertwined and no destruction, hate or death, it was a brief moment in time where she really appreciated such a small notion that so many would take for granted.

And she wanted to keep it this way.

Her mind went back to the task at hand. King Orion - though she felt herself blanch thinking of that name - and how she had to stop him from being killed. But it seemed rather strange that he alone would be the trigger to a world downfall…

Well, it seemed it was not just him, she had concluded. It was ironic that earlier that day, a small group of governing sponsors, all human, had arrived. She'd watched the private jet arrive on the open plain beside the palace from her balcony. It had amounted more to why the chaos could branch from this incident. Humans seemed to very unforgiving if it seemed a Zoanthrope organisation had some responsibility into the death of their own. And if those people were indeed important, the grand scale of their anger was unthinkable…

All were viable targets for someone with a vendetta, but Uranus just had to work out who would want them all dead. It wasn't going to be an easy task.

Besides that, it wasn't going to be easy on her heart, which had been indeed scorned by the King of the Zoanthrope Kingdom. A part of her didn't want to save him, and cherished in the thought of him dying for being part of the cohort that was Tylon. But begrudgingly, she knew what she had to do. He had to live for another day, even if she really just wanted to put her hands around his throat and tear it out.

'Seems so small, but the name Tylon brings so much to this heart, it's almost like hell without physicality. He never did understand me…'

Me…

That word cast aside the thoughts of him and brought consideration for the true her again, a form that also had existence now in this time. She had to avoid contact with her past self and all the people she'd known. It made her stomach twist with anxiety when she came into contact with them. Less contact was indeed for the best.

There was one other person she really hadn't thought of, and now, having actually brought up this particular thought, she wished she hadn't remembered…

… Her son.

She hadn't seen him since she'd come to this time, and her memories of him had been somewhat obscured, like those fifteen years she'd skipped had started to weigh in with a heavy dullness on her mind. Though, thinking about him, she couldn't imagine what he'd look like now, that is, if he was still around.

Strangely, she hadn't felt him, could he not be here, or… dead? No, he couldn't be, she'd have known somehow if he wasn't alive. And besides, there were whispers of his name in the crowds but the words, at first, had never really registered with her.

If Uranus had truly known how time had changed her son, how his aura (stronger with his growing power) was so much different to what she'd known, and that he wasn't the same as she'd once sensed when he was a little boy...

But she didn't want to think more of him; it would only pain her. A child born from love or what seemed like it anyway...

'No! No more thoughts about him. If you don't see him, that's all for the better. That's if I could recognise him anyway. You have enough emotional turmoil going on anyway…'

She climbed back to her feet, stretching out her tired muscles. Even if she didn't get much sleep anyway, she wanted to at least try to feel a bit more refreshed and focused come morning.

She followed the short path back towards the front of the apartments, and was about to turn the corner when she nearly bumped head long into someone coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She bowed her head apologetically.

"No, it is my fault, I was not paying attention."

Looking up on recognition of that voice, her heart seemed to start racing a mile a minute as she gazed into light brown eyes of Long Shin. Cursing, she'd really wanted to avoid meeting anymore of her old acquaintances. Her amber eyes became somewhat nervous.

Long had left the bar some time back and had opted to take a slow walk back to the apartments and had been somewhat lost in his thoughts before he'd nearly collided with this indeed beautiful woman. He was surprised by the strange, yet exotic colour of her eyes. And of course, her azure hair too, shimmering by the glow of the moonlight.

There was a nagging feeling deep inside and he couldn't shake the empathy that clung to his heart that he some how knew her. The aura around her was somewhat familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Have we met before?" He couldn't help but inquire, the words slowly slipping out.

She silently gulped, refraining for going completely rigid. Turning her face away, she shook her head. "No. Never."

"Oh? I apologise. I just had this strange notion that we may have…"

Before she could answer, a voice cut the night air. "Long!"

He turned from Uranus and saw Alice trotting up towards him.

"I must go now." Uranus quickly excused herself from his presence and swiftly went through the door of the apartment complex.

Alice came to Long's side, frowning somewhat as she watched the woman he'd been talking to quickly rush off when she'd come near.

It was that Ura Tsukagami woman.

"Everything alright?" She asked him.

He simply nodded in response. "Everything is fine."

"Do you know her?" She curiously queried.

Though he'd turned to her, his eyes were somewhat distant. "Strangely, there was something about her that made me believe that I had met her before. I would not usually forget anyone with such a unique appearance. It is somewhat disturbing."

"Her name is Ura Tsukagami, I believe. I saw it on the main list before I wrote mine down," Alice told him in recollection of earlier that day. "There aren't many Tsukagamis' and I did consider… well… strangely I thought that in someway we could be related. It seems silly going by the name and the hair, and after all, it could be sheer co-incidence. But, you know…"

"I would not strike those thoughts from mind," Long suddenly said. "If I thought I recognised her and you have a feeling about relations, there could be something."

"She seems rather unusual. I have a funny feeling about where she came from…" Long understood her implication. Experimentation had produced him a clone after all - it could also mean some reproduced forms from other people…

"It could be nothing really," Alice added quickly. "But then again, as you say, I shouldn't strike it out of mind. Maybe the tournament will reveal more about this Ura Tsukagami…"

* * *

**A/N: Uranus definitely didn't want any attention to fall on her - though it is never surprising for things to get even more complicated for her! From this point on, things will never get easier...**

**In the next chapter, Shina is about to have the ultimate wake up call that she never expected. Many doors have been opened, for here enters the Prince of the Zoanthropes...**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Prince Cronos

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Though this story is mainly about Uranus, she does not feature in this chapter. This one focuses mainly on Cronos, and shall reveal his connection to Shina. This shall give you a good insight to his character. Enjoy now!**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Prince Cronos**

The early morning sky was clear and blue, with a shimmer of gold emanating from the sun floating up in the cloudless sky. Rays of beautiful honeyed light streamed in through the crack of a pair of thick red curtains, and was bathed against the masses of thin drapes that were hung from a high ceiling, creating beautiful colours as light passed through. A glow resinating from this light touched against the walls, and particularly the mix of streaming colours came to rest upon a shrouded four-poster bed that was veiled by the thin drapes, casting it out of sight from the rest of the royal quarters in the great palace.

Laying beneath a thin, white, silk bed sheet – which came to rest on the hips of a bare form – was none other than Prince Cronos.

It was in this instance that he began to awaken, feeling the tickle of the light breeze from his open window flutter through the drapes.

Emerald eyes were revealed from beneath fairly heavy lids. They stared up at the pearl white ceiling lazily, slowly becoming full aware of the familiar surroundings. He smiled lightly.

Letting out a slight murmur, he arched up, stretching out every muscle of his well-crafted, bronze body.

The silk cover slipped off the lower half of his body as he sat up, swinging his legs around to hang off the bed. And just as he did every morning, the young Indian man would stare warmly at the drapes that surrounded his bed. Most of them had words inked on that recited some warm warming poetry written in his native language, and also, some had pictures especially sewn on, many made by the many loyal supporters of the family.

Cronos Orma indeed had a blissful life. Or, as blissful as it was laid out before him.

He rose from his bed and parted the drapes carefully as he stepped towards a chair to retrieve a robe to cover his nude body.

There was an abrupt knock at his door.

"Come in!" He called out.

A serving girl stepped in humbly, bowing low. In her arms she carried fresh silken linen for his bed. Another of the morning rituals.

"Good morning, Your Highness," she greeted, her voice meek. "I trust you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you," he replied. "I hope you're well today."

"Very, Your Highness." She carefully stacked the linen on the chair he'd previously had his robe and pushed the drapes aside to get to his bed so she could strip his bed down.

"Did you happen to hear how long breakfast would be?" He asked the girl as he entered his walk in closet, gathering some clothes to wear for the day.

"Not too long, Your Highness. Less than twenty minutes."

"Thank you." Carrying his clothes in both arms, he went in to his personal bathroom to shower off the perspiration of another hot, summer's night.

* * *

After breakfast, Cronos was left to his own devices. Today, his father was busy with the tournament sponsors – a group of human governors who'd come all the way from Europe – who'd been up early and joined them for breakfast. Orion had shortly offered a tour for them there after.

Cronos didn't mind the company, indeed it was nice eating with other people besides his father alone, but these people were stuck in official manners the whole while and the poor Prince didn't like being too diplomatically engrossed with conversation at this time in the morning.

Daily activities were varied for the prince. A few mornings during the week, he would usually be chased after to practice the violin or to have a session of dance. His father had always kept these options open for him so he can have some 'cultural preoccupation', but having done this for most of his life, it became rather tedious. Not that he didn't enjoy a few of the other things he did and get on well with the teachers who taught him, but in these later years, he'd become frivolous. He wanted to go out and do things that were more amongst common people and be, at most, a nineteen-year-old.

Sometimes, he'd sneak out into Nali-Phurket to bide his time. And today was one of those times.

He was intrigued by what he'd seen some of the people his age do in their time. Going to clubs in the evenings, playing team sports, get drunk, take up hobbies like blading and skateboarding and even the dubbed 'hanging out' he'd heard a few times over, and of course many more things that he couldn't put a name to. Some of the things weren't exactly appealing to him (Especially the whole idea just to waste time getting drunk for fun), but it interested him nonetheless.

Unfortunately, his social status put a damper on most of his plans. Being a Prince didn't cut him any slack. He liked his position in society. His status gave him to power to make things happen and to help people out and see the good come out of everything with the growing kingdom. But to his peers, it made him seem like an outcast.

He'd tried to socialise with people his age, but they were very uneasy around him. He could tell they didn't want to do or say the wrong things – it was almost as if he hindered them in someway, which was depressing. And the fact that he was a Zoanthrope made them even more uneasy. Most of the groups he'd met within the city were surprisingly human, and highly supportive for the equality of Zoanthropes, but they'd heard weird rumours about Cronos and the extent of his powers and were rather intent on keeping their distance. And still the title aspect came into play as well. It wasn't that they weren't nice to him, respecting his presence and stopping to talk to him if he was around, but they just weren't extremely close to him.

In a way, he gave up trying to fit in to what seemed like a different world and instead just focused on socialising in general. Also, he'd never had the experience of having true long time friends, because his whole childhood was shaped with him being moved placed to place in a certain amount of years.

There had been one, but she was no longer with them…

Besides, it wasn't like his father had wanted him to become anything like those 'common' teens. He knew what they were like and he'd worked so hard to mould his son into an gentleman and it made him very uneasy about Cronos's need for discovery into things that were beyond his borders. Though, it did put the King at ease knowing that Cronos was only ever allowed to go into the city if his bodyguards accompanied him.

The bodyguards, though helpful, did bother the Prince greatly since they would stop him doing a lot of things that he wished to do or talk to certain people. It made him feel more like a social reject. But sneaking off solved all those annoying problems, though he knew he'd get into trouble if he were caught out.

There was a particular group who did enjoy Cronos's company very much:

The young city children.

Unlike their much older counterparts, the children didn't seem to mind Cronos's status and didn't understand much about any of the rumours about him anyway, and always wanted to keep him around. There were naïve in a sense, not knowing how to react to royalty, but he didn't care, he was glad they weren't afraid to play and talk with him.

Not too far from the palace, there was a place that the children went to play – a small corner off the street side that led down the path into a small park.

Cronos ventured to the children's special spot to see if they were up and playing. And indeed, they were.

A small group of children were there – a group in which he knew well.

The group, three boys and three girls were engaged in various different games. The girls were all playing jump rope. The loudest two of the three, Padma and Sitara, were at the ends spinning the rope and the quiet girl, Channa, was jumping in the middle between them. With the boys, one – Deven – was playing basketball, using a bucket placed on a wall as a makeshift hoop. While the other two, the twin brothers, Rohin and Pitri were seeing who could jump the furthest from the end of the concrete street slab into the hard mud path leading to the park. Out of the group, Channa and Deven were the only Zoanthropes.

Cronos stood by the wall on the corner, simply watching them. He'd never really done any of these things when he was a child – his lifestyle had been particularly controlled, hindering a lot of the things he could do. Though, not that he would have known what had been outside his cultural upbringing.

Sitara was the first to notice Cronos's presence and dropped her end of the jump rope, face beaming.

"Prince Cronos!" She squeaked, rushing at him. All the others turned at that point, stopping their games to go greet the young man.

He smiled, crouching down to receive the girl who practically leapt into his arms. "Hello, Sitara," he said, half chuckling at the child's enthusiasm. He left one arm occupied since Padma was known to be quite forward as well. And as expected, the said girl ran up to him and hugged as well. The others just followed up behind, not so forward as their friends, saying their own simple hellos.

"We've not seen you in a long, long time!" Padma giddily clung to Cronos. "I've missed you lots!"

"Silly, we saw him yesterday!" Sitara butted in, though her friend looked confused. "He was on that temple thing with his daddy!" She tugged his arm to make sure he was still listening to her. "I was in the big crowd! It was really hot!"

"I can understand," Cronos responded. He brought the two girls to the side of him as he stood, hands still trapped between them as they held on for dear life. He didn't mind, he thought it was cute. "So, what are you doing then?" He addressed to them all.

"Just playing," Deven spoke up.

"You want to play too?" Sitara asked excitedly.

"Alright then," he said with a nod. Both Padma and Sitara cheered, which drew him into soft laughter.

"So, what shall we play?" Padma was bouncing up and down intently.

"Jump rope?" Channa meekly spoke.

The twins burst out laughing. "Boys don't play jump rope, stupid!" Rohin said and Channa shrunk back.

"That was mean! Don't be a doo-doo head!" Sitara snapped to the defence of the meek girl.

"Fine, Miss High and Mighty!" Rohin rolled his eyes, trying to sound smart, but his childish voice took the whole image away.

"Prince Cronos! Sitara loves you and dreams about you every night!" Pitri piped in with a singsong voice.

A few giggles passed through the group of children, all but Sitara who was blushing as red as a cherry, covering her face with the ultimate embarrassment.

"You meanies!" Her muffled voice said through her hands.

Cronos just patted her head softly, flushing at the idea of any of these little children swooning after him. Oh well, he understood children and phases.

"Come now, lets not argue!" His Highness said placidly. "I'm sure we can think of a reasonable game to play."

* * *

Around this exact time, coming down the street close to where the Prince was residing, was the small group of Kenji, Uriko and Shina.

The three has been out early doing a bit of shopping during their free time. Uriko had been dying to properly get around the shops now that the crowds had dramatically dropped since the day before, and Kenji volunteered to join her since he'd wanted to pick up a few things anyway. Shina, however, had chosen to come as a last resort. She'd been simply fed up of her father and Jenny so she had decided to just follow Uriko and Kenji, since they were a lot less annoying. Though, she did feel rather bored now and thought that maybe she should have just locked herself in her room for the morning.

"You're bored, aren't ya?" Uriko said to the leopard Zoanthrope who was startled by the sudden remark.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Shopping was never my thing, you know."

Uriko just smiled. "It's okay, I understand. It hasn't been too interesting. All the good shops must be well hidden. Though, I'm sure good old Kenji will find them for us. Isn't that right, Kenji?"

The Japanese boy looked up from his map as his heard Uriko shout over to him. He was a few paces ahead of them at this time and half looked over his shoulder. "What did you say?"

"You'll find the good shops, won't ya?" Uriko relayed hopefully.

He rustled the map, going back to looking at it. "I'll try."

"See!" Uriko said, grinning at the woman. She carefully hooked arms with her, and the Frenchwoman didn't seem to mind.

Shina smirked. "I trust the kid. He'll do us proud. This beats listening to father going all gooey over me. I can't believe he only went to the club last night just to watch over me. I nearly fainted, so what. It suddenly doesn't make me weak!"

"He just loves you lots!" Uriko pointed out, giving her a 'how sweet' expression.

Shina brushed it off, trying not to blush up. "Yeah, well…"

There was short silence between them as they carried on walking down the sandy street, following Kenji as he led the way.

"You know," Uriko suddenly brought up. "I don't know if it was just me or not. But I swore I saw Xion earlier."

"You too!" Shina exclaimed. "I thought I was hallucinating!"

"That's so weird! I wonder why he's here?" Uriko mused.

Shina just shrugged. "Don't know. A lot of weird people have shown up. ShenLong, that slimy Busuzima, Stun… well, I say they're weird…" A sigh blew out from between slightly parted lips. "You know, I don't think anything can surprise me anymore…"

And it was in that startling second that a seventeen-year-old boy nearly ran headlong into her…

* * *

Cronos was none too familiar with the game tic-tac-toe, but was nevertheless enjoyed his lesson.

The children had retrieved a stick and drawn a nine square grid on the dry mud, showing rather then trying to explain the method of the game. Of course, it was simple to grasp the concept.

Cronos sat on the bench with Channa to one side and Sitara on the other, while Padma had challenged Rohin to a game. The other two boys sat either side of the large playing squares while the two in the game drew their circles and crosses into the grid. Rohin proved to be a good player and Padma threw a strop each time she lost, but refused to give up.

But half way through another contest, their peace was broken when they heard shouting rip through the air. It startled the children into distraction, looking nervously between each other.

The Zoanthrope Prince rose to his feet, frowning. Who on Earth was making such a commotion? He felt a great obligation to go discover the source and maybe even calm the situation if it hadn't subsided by the time he got there. It was his duty to keep the peace after all.

Sitara softly grabbed his hand, shrinking up to him. "It sounds nasty."

"It's okay," he soothed, squeezing her hand gently. "I'm going to find out what's going on."

"I'm scared! Don't leave us alone!" Padma squeaked, grabbing his other hand, partially doing it just to claim some of his attention.

"It's alright. No harm will come to you." Knowing they wouldn't exactly let him go, he strode at a slow yet purposeful pace back out towards the street, with both girls keeping somewhat behind him. The other children followed quickly, interested to know what was happening.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" These words, shouted by a harsh female voice, rang through the crowd of people that had stopped to view the spectacle in their midst's. Cronos easily parted through the people, who respectfully bowing back out the way of his Highness.

The perpetrators of the ruckus were a scruffy late-teenaged boy and a woman, maybe only slightly older, with blonde, spiky hair. From the Prince's position, her back was facing him, focus not on him or any of the other spectators gawking, she had her eyes set fiercely on the boy before her.

"YOU'VE GOT AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM, LADY!" The boy responded just as fierce into the argument.

The angry blonde, indeed Shina, was completely red in the face. The boy had run straight into her and he had the nerve to bite back like she was in the wrong. No way in hell would he walk away from this standing if he kept mouthing off.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She thundered at him, ready to turn from the fight before she did something she regretted.

But he just had to have the last word, all the while sneering. "Pull the stick out of your ass, Grandma!"

"You little shit!" Shina shot towards him, but was halted mid run by Uriko, who tugged hard enough to stop her from breaking into a fight. The boy and his friends that had been around ran off laughing.

"Seriously, you don't want to do that!" Uriko warned, having to be the mature one for a change.

"Come on! I could have creamed the punk!" Shina growled, and turned full to Uriko, though not with an aggressive nature. "Hey, I thought you of all people would have supported me?"

"Me? Well, yeah, normally I would have! I hate those dirty, 'in your face', punks! But you could have got into real trouble! And you might not have been able to fight in the tournament!"

Shina understood the reasoning and sighed in defeat. "You're right. And besides, why waste my strength?"

Uriko smiled, punching the air. "That's right!"

Shina chuckled and turned towards the horde, intending just to carry on besides the attention, but someone had stepped up close to her. It didn't take much to tell her that it was Prince Cronos – she could recognise the hair from a mile off.

At first, it looked like he was going to say something about the incident but was frozen in his place.

Though, he wasn't the only one. As soon as her eyes locked to those deep emerald ones, she had felt her body lose all active function, as if an invisible switch had been turned off and she couldn't move again. Her heartbeat was so loud inside her head, the noise making her feel heavy.

'Not again!" She thought, not being able to pry her eyes from him. 'What is he doing to me? What am I trying to remember?'

Of course, she was jarred inwardly that he wasn't even speaking, his own eyes VERY wide, as if he were suffering from shock. The two girls who were holding his hands were tugging, calling his name but he just didn't respond.

'The way he's looking at me…' She held her breath. 'Does that mean he knows me somehow?'

There was a great deal of sense behind the notion, and as the images of fire and smoke clouded her vision, the screams of his name inside her head had alarm bells ringing all around.

She was tugged sharply back to reality by Uriko's voice. "Shina? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

She shook the images from her waking thought and cast her eyes to the concerned looking cat-girl.

"I think so," she responded, looking back to Cronos who seemed to have lost all concept of life itself staring at her.

"Prince Cronos! Prince Cronos!" Sitara was clamouring over and over, but he just didn't answer her.

Inside his head, it was all a jumble – sheer and utter confusion. He thought that his eyes might have been deceiving him as he gazed upon this woman, but his senses never lied to him as that aura he had dearly missed feeling seemed to wrap around him warmly.

'No… how can she be… I don't believe it…'

"J-Jane?" After what felt like such a long time, her name slipped from his lips so affectionately.

Surprise didn't even cover how she felt. If her eyes could have gone any wider, they'd have popped right out her head.

'So, he does know me!' It explained so much now about that strong almost crushing feeling she'd felt when those lost memories had struck her.

His hands slipped away from the two girls as he stepped closer to the leopard Zoanthrope.

"Is it really you?" The words sounded almost choked in the back of his throat, and emotional tears were building in his eyes.

Shina didn't think she could piece together any form of speech – a one word answer seemed nearly impossible, but her face was doing all the talking for her, telling the Prince what he really wanted to know.

A second later, she was brought into a tight embrace as he closed the distance with unbelievable speed. He held onto her frantically, as if she'd disappear into thin if air if he held her any less. What surprised her to the brink was to hear him softly sobbing against her shoulder.

Everyone was simply stunned – Uriko, Kenji, the children and the massed audience all standing there completely dumbfound.

"Oh, Jane! Jane! I-I can't believe it! It's as if the heaven's answered my prayers so long ago! I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad you're alive!"

At first, she'd not hugged him back, having gone rigid in confusion. Somewhere in her mind, she considered he could be mistaking her for another 'Jane', but that would be too co-incidental. Pushing aside any thoughts, she decided to let herself comfort and be comforted. So many things could be opened up to her now…

The girls, who'd been holding Cronos's hands before, Sitara and Padma, both equally stared jealously at Shina for having the Prince show such affection to her.

Cronos didn't consider anyone else around him but 'his Jane', almost like a ghost manifested but made real by touch. He was completely overwhelmed. Not a thought was given to how strange he looked right then, as he parted to hold to the woman at arms' length, eyes glistening.

"Oh, Jane. This is the most wonderful moment of my life!" He did his best to keep himself composed, freeing a hand to wipe his eyes. "You've changed so much, Jane. Grown even more beautiful with time! But I don't think you'd ever change so much for me to forget your face!"

Shina felt guilty now, and it showed obviously in her face, as the Prince's face grew concerned.

"Jane?"

"Cronos…" She said his name, hearing her own child-like voice shouting it in the back of her mind.

His face lit up. "Yes, yes that's right!"

"I… don't remember you…"

And his face ultimately fell, taken now by disbelief. "W-What?"

"I was in an accident, that's what the doctor said. I don't remember anything before I was eight. Well, maybe a few images, but nothing more. Though… your name is in my head… but, your face, I'm not sure…"

She stared at him long and hard, searching her fragmented memories of her past to see if there was something that could give her stable credit that she indeed knew him. Through the thick fire and screams were the last of her true memories of that time before, she scoured, searching faces that seemed to be nothing but shadows.

Though, one face, only somewhat shadowed, seemed to recall something deep within her. It was the boy before, the one who had been coming to her from the thick of the fire… his eyes…

… They were the same as Cronos's…

"It's you," she said softly. "You're that boy in the fire… you knew me, and I knew you well too…"

"That's right," his voice having become a whisper with emotion.

"Please, help me," she murmured, feeling frail, almost hopeless suddenly. "I want to piece together this puzzle. I want to remember who I was…"

Taking her hands in his own, he smiled sensitively. "Of course, Jane. I shall help you remember."

* * *

Uriko and Kenji had kindly gone and distracted the kids with ice cream, in exchange for directions better than what the map was providing. In the meantime, Cronos and Shina had taken a walk down into the park, using the opportunity to catch up.

They took up seat on a stone bench that was positioned in the direct centre of the vast green grounds. Though calming, the scene did nothing to release the knot inside Shina's stomach. Here was the Prince of the Zoanthrope Kingdom, who obviously knew her in the past and yet she felt like he was a complete stranger about to tell her a fairy tale. Of course, she had no doubt in her heart about him and knew he'd tell her the truth.

He was much more composed now then before when he was caught up in his tearful showcase. All the while, he couldn't take his eyes off her. This was the woman whose life had supposedly ended twelve years ago…

"So, you knew me? How well can you say?" Shina asked, pushing to the point. There was no time for hesitation when it seemed she could finally get the answers she was looking for.

"I know as much as you told me all that time ago," he said softly. He cherished the memories of that time, one of the best moments of his life.

"I was robbed of my memories by amnesia. It took away everything that I was and I became a stranger in my own body. I've had to grow and become what I thought I was…" She sighed, clenching her hands together. "I just want to know what happened in my past and why there was a fire, and why I lost my memory."

She noticed that Cronos, for the first time, had taken his eyes away from her, carefully biting his lip in contemplation of his words. He wasn't sure where to begin, and also, if he had the heart to tell her. There was a strange guilty air around him.

"Well," he finally began a few moments later. "I shall tell you what I can recall. I have not ever spoken of that time to anyone before. Especially with what befell with the incident. I've been afraid to speak about it, all the while wanting to pretend it didn't happen…" A small smile had formed on his lips, but his eyes didn't follow the expression. They were more sad then anything else. "You shall understand what I mean once I've told you…"

"No time like the present then," Shina prompted, shifting uncomfortably.

"Alright, I guess I shall start as far back as I can remember…"

* * *

_Twelve years ago – A small town on the outskirts of Calais, France_

_The country was in a state of civil war. There was no warning when the conflict broke out and the reasoning behind the action was almost blurred behind the anger and the gunfire. Some said it was the new government being corrupted by their new powers that had started mass riots, in that they'd doubled up on taxes, cut funds into hospitals and schools etc…, Depleting of local trade and overseas imports had put thousands out of jobs. Or that communism had taken hold or that a rebel army had been formed in the name of pillaging._

_Many large cities in France had become targets for raids and were reduced to nothing but war zones. Luckily, armies were hired and dispatched to counter-act the problems, and had reduced the number of attacks occurring all over the country. Yet not all could be stopped._

_Cronos, who was only seven at the time, was kept in the dark about the whole siege affecting the country. His carers thought not to worry him over things well over his head. The small town he was staying in hadn't been targeted as of yet, but the people were living in fear of when it would be their turn._

_He'd lived in France for two years since he'd been rushed out from his old home due to unforeseen problems that had been building for some time. Though it wasn't exactly a rich community, the estate he was staying at was much grander then any of the other houses in the neighbourhood. His father had brought it a long while ago, to be used as a holiday house, but it was playing temporary residence for his son and retainers while he was mostly out the country on business._

_Cronos fairly enjoyed living there, especially since there was a lot more grass and flowers then his last home. It was a nice place with such a nice atmosphere, besides the war breaking out a year after he'd moved there, though he did find one problem…_

… _The other children hadn't taken well to him._

_Being quite rich, and well fed and clothed and living in nice quarters didn't go down well with the towns' children. There were bitter and snide towards him when he came out to play._

_There was one particular day, a few days before the 'incident' occurred, a few of the towns children were being rather cruel to him as he'd taken a walk with his matron. Cronos was indeed shy and rather small compared to the other children and couldn't seem to muster the courage to fight back against their nasty jeering. His matron had tried to chase them off, but they'd just kept following. That was until…_

"_PUSH OFF, YOU JERKS!"_

_That familiar female voice scared the other children off instantly. Cronos was most delighted by the appearance of the blonde girl before him._

"_Good morning, Jane," he said, courteously. His soft childish voice held a surprising amount of intelligence and he spoke adeptly, which was VERY unusual for one his age. "Thank you for your assistance."_

_Jane was just a year older them him, but was fairly tall and had a voice that commanded attention, and also, fear. A tomboy in the care of her widowed aunt was known for her rough and tumble nature, but was also a softy inside and had taken instantly to Cronos. He had a charm about him that made her see him then more than a rich boy. It wasn't as if money made him any different, and all she saw was a truly kind soul. And she really did love his beautiful green eyes._

_Cronos admired her greatly for her forwardness and brisk attitude. In all the two years he'd known her, she'd treated him with every ounce of respect and kindness he deserved, and he cordially showed it right back. Though almost opposites in personality, they really had clicked right from the start. She was always there willinging to play with him._

_It was almost as if they'd been friends their entire lives._

_Tucking long blonde tresses behind one ear, she grinned brightly. "It's alright. They deserve a good shouting at for trying to pick on you all the time."_

"_Would you like to walk with me?" He asked kindly._

"_Sure! I'm not busy." She hooked his arm, not afraid to get up close to him to walk down towards the meadows. (Status sometimes made interactions difficult between his faction and a lot of people of the town.) The matron was always tedious about anyone getting too close to the boy, but she knew Jane could be trusted with him._

_There weren't many places for the children to actually play. Over the years, playgrounds and spots to play ball games had been commandeered for other uses in the town and children restlessly had to find other places to play. The meadows were usually a nice spot to play, when it wasn't boggy that was…_

_That day they just sat in the grass talking and blowing the heads off of dandelions. It was late spring, but they had summer type weather and it was one of those joyous hot days, though, it could be quite aggravating when there was no clouds to help block out some of the sweltering heat. Today, Cronos and Jane didn't seem to mind that much._

"_You're lucky to have home schooling," Jane continued on in their conversation. "Me, I'm trekking half an hour down the road to get to school and it's simply, a dump."_

_Cronos picked a flower and threw it as far as he could. "It's okay – I envy you. Having other children to talk to, just having that life."_

"_Some of them are okay to talk to," she said with a shrug. "But you've seen most of them and what they're regularly like. Mean and nothing else."_

"_Are they always so bitter?" He curiously asked._

"_Yeah. They don't seem to think there is any other way to be." She snorted. "They won't have much of a life, but I don't care. If they want to be grumps, that's their choice. Me, I take it one day at a time, and always at least smile once!"_

"_Young sir," his matron called his attention. "Your lunch will be ready soon, and you have piano practice this afternoon."_

_Cronos sighed, not really wanting to go in so early in the day, but he couldn't really dispute her. Standing, he offered Jane his hand. "I hope I can see you soon."_

_She took his hand and was helped to her feet. "I'm always around if you want to do something."_

_The young boy thought for a moment, before carefully pressing an offer to her. "You could come to my house one day. It would be nice to have a visitor."_

_Jane was greatly surprised. She'd never been invited to his home before. It was obvious that the retainers of the estate were never to fond of 'common' folk being on the property – they weren't that trusting of them, especially with the civil war so close to home. Just the idea made Jane bubble inside – she'd always wondered what his house was like._

"_I'd love to." She beamed. "If it's okay that is?"_

_Cronos didn't hesitate in turning to his matron. "It would be all right, wouldn't it, ma'am? Could she be allowed to come to the house?"_

_The matron, at first, was thoughtful, before she addressed the young boy. "Well, I'm sure I can make a few arrangements. Anything that pleases, the young master, I shall try very hard to achieve."_

"_Thank you!" He exclaimed with bright eyes._

"_I believe Sunday would be the best day, young sir," his matron informed. "I shall see to it."_

_His face somewhat faulted. "That's two days away."_

"_It's okay," Jane assured him, her face ever-glowing. "I have the chance to get more excited."_

_After a bout of laughter, they parted company, both happy about their little arrangement scheduled for in a few days away._

_If only they'd have known that fate would shatter not only their happiness, but also the lives around them…

* * *

_

_When Sunday rolled around, Jane was out early with anticipation. It seemed that she was acting over-excited for such a little thing, but that never really registered in her mind. It was finally like being offered a chance to see what it was like in a rich world._

_She was surprised to come across Cronos's matron when she was heading towards his home. Her grave face as she came towards her almost made her sink. Was she going to tell her that she couldn't come?_

"_The young sir has had one of his turns," she told her. "He is quite ill. It is the worst yet."_

_Jane didn't think about the rich world she might miss out on, but rather on the condition of her friend. In all the time she'd known him, she'd been well aware of these strange turns he had. He never elaborated on it, since he himself didn't know what ailed him. The doctors never said anything – as if they didn't know. Or maybe the retainers just weren't telling him something. She didn't know if his 'illness' was terminal or not, but she really wanted to see him._

_Before she could even plead, her prayer was answered._

"_He has been very distressed about this, knowing that you were to come today. I ask that you could still come and sit by his bedside. It would raise his spirits greatly and he may recover quicker."_

"_Yes, I'll come. Though, I have somewhere to go first. I'll be there soon!" And with an idea at hand, she rushed off.

* * *

_

_Cronos was confined to his bed, body aching and almost burning with fever. He was uncomfortable and pained – he almost felt like he was lying on red-hot coals. His bed was packed with ice and a cold cloth was pressed on his forehead. To describe his discomfort, it was like he was being scratched on the inside by long, burning nails. Deep in his core, he was scolding and he could do nothing but lay there immobile, unable to do anything about it. Nobody could tell him anything about this 'ailment'. The turns had started just before he came to France and had gradually over time become a common part of his life. How long he'd suffer, he didn't know, but right then, he wished he were someone else. _

_He whimpered quietly, his little lips trembling violently._ _His eyes were scrunched tightly closed, each breath shaky and fast, trying his best to ignore the pain. But the burning sensation had spread to his lungs, and he thought he'd just melt from existence._

_The burning in his heart wasn't truly from this illness, but was with the pain that he wasn't going to see Jane. Her presence always cheered him up – made him feel better. He only wished she were there to help him now…_

_His body arched in shock – the caustic pain was practically alight and searing through every vein of his person. He was screaming mercilessly, clawing at the cotton sheets on his mattress._

_Many of his attendants were rushing to his room to restrain the boys thrashing, doing their best to help him. But it seemed he was beyond human help…_

_He couldn't take it anymore; the black spots of unconscious were clouding his vision. In his chest, there was nothing but metaphysical fire burning away the flesh and bone – and clawed hands coming from that fire, tearing away at his small frame, wanting to burst through his chest. Something was trying to get out of him._

_He was on the brink of unconscious, his own voice so distant along with the voices of his attendants talking to him. His was halfway between the darkness of his own subconscious and a place that was almost out of body. There were footsteps echoing fairly close, and he could almost see her desperate face as he sunk further away from reality…_

"_JANE! JANE, HELP ME!" He was screaming as the black enveloped him._

_On the outside, there was nothing but flames pouring out into his room. Coming directly from him…

* * *

_

_Moments earlier, Jane had arrived at the home, very much in awe by the décor. White wash walls, finely crafted furniture and windows that were so tall, there were almost at the high ceiling. And the drapes for them looked very expensive, and had enough material to make many a dress._

_She pushed her dazzled thoughts aside, instead focusing on the issue at hand. Visiting Cronos in the state he was. In her hands, there were flowers she had picked from the meadows, and a few dandelions that he liked so much. It seemed cheap and tacky, but he was never one to judge, always grateful to receive._

_How many steps she'd half ran up, she'd never know, but she was intent to see her friend and make him feel better. The matron had given her clear instructions where to find his bedroom, and she was following them clear to memory, though it was like following a maze by what she told._

_When she came to the right corridor, she slowed to a walk, not wanting to slip on the shiny marble floor. And of course, she wanted to savour on the surprise he'd get when she visited him. The matron had told her that he wasn't sure if she'd be there or not in his state._

_She smiled, hardly waiting to see the look on his._

_A scream ripped through the hallway and she froze on the spot._

_Was that…?_

"_Cronos!" She yelled._

_Before she could run on, people were rushing past her towards the call of distress and she was almost pushed over in their hurry. They disappeared into the room off the end of the corridor; the door slamming shut behind them._

_Not wanting to be left behind and dearly wanting to aid her friend, she hurried towards his room. With each step, heaviness pressed down on to her – an unexplained feeling of heat and pressure that seemed to come from nowhere. In the back of her head she could almost hear him screaming her name._

_She was only a few long strides from his room before there was a loud roar that shook the whole house. It made the poor girl slip and fall to her knees._

_The second she tried to getup, the door was blown straight off its hinges and flames poured out with deadly fury. She screamed in horror, slipping again and falling backwards onto her backside._

_The pressure in the air was heavy, the heat unbearable and the screams coming from the fire traumatising. Jane rushed herself backwards, skidding somewhat on her rear across the smooth surface until she found the energy to clamber back to her feet._

"_CRONOS!" She screamed into the flames. There was no response, just the roaring sound of the flames swallowing everything in sight._

_The blaze was thick and the smoke was stifling the air, and Jane did the only thing she could._

_Run._

_Turning full around, she ran for her life back the way she came, the flowers she had been holding now scattered on the floor for the fire to gorge on. The tears flowed unstoppable from her eyes as she trudged on, trying not to slip over as she made for the stairs._

_She almost ran headlong into the matron._

"_No, no! It can't be!" She was saying – Jane stared at her in confusion. Snappily, the matron grabbed her hand. "Come now!"_

_The desperate woman dragged the young girl down the large stairs, the flames chasing them across the walls and along the floor. Jane just couldn't believe how fast it was spreading. That terrifying orange and yellow engulfed everywhere in sight._

_The bottom of the steps were so close, yet became too far when a large portion of the ceiling collapsed right onto the matron. Jane was nearly dragged down by the woman, but pulled away from her grip as the woman was crushed under the weight. Her screams were almost deafening, even below the stifling pile of plaster and brick._

_Jane could see that more of the thick white chunks were threatening to crash down and she rushed over to the banister and climbed over. But her grip slipped and she felt a few metres onto the hard floor. She cried out as her body slammed down roughly, but her heart willed her to get out while she still could._

_Though aching, she pulled herself over on her hands and knees and carefully got to her feet._

_In the next instance, the world slowed right down as she started to look up, eyes widening in horror as with a loud crash, a large beam came hurtling down towards her. And she couldn't get out of the way in time…_

_The weight and the pain were indescribable as she was thrown to the floor. Everything swirled in the black spirals, and blood began to pour down her face and onto her eyelids._

_She tried to look up, but it was so difficult. Her voice was choking in the back of her throat._

"_Help… please…"_

_There was black, and red, and the yellow and orange of the flames… but there was something else, a sharp light glaring with gold and white, spreading out with a shape like wings, and in the midst she could almost see an image of a body…_

… _Cronos's body… but it faded away…_

"…_Jane…" She wasn't sure if it was his voice not, it sounded so far away._

"_Cronos… Cronos…" She was saying over and over as her world became nothing.

* * *

_

"I remember a few things after the flames," Shina said, having helped filled in some of the blanks with what had happened to her after the fire had broken out. Her memories may have been fragmented, but some of those horrible images were permanently engraved into her mind. "But most before is just blank. It's like you're talking about someone else instead of me."

Cronos sighed, staring ahead. "It all happened, those good moments before and the horror that came after. A lot of people died that day, and all because of me." His eyes came to focus on his clenched hands. "Me and these powers. The powers of my beast. They were awakening, you see. And my young body couldn't take it. It was like this for years after; in all the places I ended up moving to. The same incident happened twice after that, not as bad as that time though and not many people died. The next in Cambodia a year later and another time, two years after that in Khajuraho, where my retainer, Ganesha, had lived. I was like a walking time bomb, before I started to get a grip on my powers. And that was a long time coming. It felt almost too late." He slammed a fist onto his knee. "If only they had told me about it at the time instead of brushing me off as a foolish child! Maybe then, I could have tried to stop what happened!"

Shina had fallen quiet, looking down at the grass thoughtfully. Cronos looked over to her and his guilt mounted.

"It's my fault that you lost your memory. You could have been killed…" He hung his head, his voice quiet. "When I awoke, I was far away from my home. Those who'd survived told me what happened. My matron had been burned alive and nobody knew what had become of you. I was screaming for a long time in hysteria, thinking I had killed you." His breath quivered and he forced himself not to cry. "The closest women in my life were suddenly gone." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "Just like that. My mother disappeared when I was four, and I never was told what had happened to her. Matron was the closest woman I had to a mother, and she died because of me."

"You didn't mean it to happen." Shina soothed. She didn't at all feel angry even when hearing the final fall of her former life because of this man. She'd cared too much about him and it had been vice versa. He would have never purposely gone out of his way to harm her, but fate had been rather cruel on the both of them.

He sighed long and sorrowfully. "I wish that sorry could make it up to you."

"It's okay, I'm not angry," she said softly. "I should be, but how can I? What did I truly lose in the end? Besides what you seem to describe as a rather under class lifestyle. If it hadn't of happened, I wouldn't be where I am now, and wouldn't have had the opportunities that were offered to me."

"What did happen to you after the fire?" Cronos asked earnestly.

Shina stared across the green of the park as her mind flowed by to her first true memories. "Well, my first memories were waking up in a military hospital…"

* * *

"_So, this is another girl from that town raid?"_

"_No, she was in the fire at the Orma estate."_

"_What? I don't understand? How did she end up here? I thought the fire victims were flown out west?"_

"_One of the attendants on the Orma pay roll managed to pull her out from the fire. Of course, he didn't manage to get to safety point that the rest of his colleagues were and walked right into the crossfire of a raid…"_

"_So the fire was at the same time?"_

"_Yes – co-incidental indeed…"_

"_Do you think those rebels caused the fire?"_

"_I don't know. I have my doubts. Eye-witnesses said the house seemed to blow up from the inside and there wasn't any sign of a forced entry."_

"_I'm sure a further investigation will prove what really happened in there. So, anyway, what happened to the man who rescued the girl?"_

"_He was shot three times. Once in the head and twice in the chest. Death was instantaneous. I found her body next to his. There was barely any life in her."_

"_She is indeed lucky to be alive, with a head injury like hers. It really had surprised me how fast she has healed in these last couple of days. There is something very special about this girl."_

"_Indeed."_

"_So, what brings you back General Gado?"_

"_Some of my unit were injured in the attack. It's my duty to oversee their recovery."_

"_You seem like a close group."_

"_We've worked long years together – we've forged a strong unity. Ah, Doctor, I believe the girl is awake now."_

_Jane had had come into consciousness early in the conversation between the two men at the foot of her bed. Finally, they'd taken notice of her awakening, blurry blue eyes trying to work out where she was. In fact, she couldn't even remember WHO she was…_

_The Doctor came to stand around the left side of her bed, gently touching her shoulder._

"_How are you feeling?" He asked softly._

"_M-my… head hurts," she managed to say. Her throat was extremely dry._

"_You've had a nasty bump on the head. We weren't sure you were going to make it, but your injury has healed very well in a surprisingly short amount of time. Can you remember what happened to you?"_

_Her eyes squinted. Trying to recall anything, there was nothing, only the images of flames. Everything else was a no go. She'd lost everything. "Fire… there was a fire. I can't remember anything else."_

"_A few superficial burns, nothing too severe," the doctor said as he looked over her chart. "Can you tell me your name, please?"_

_There was silence. The doctor watched her confused eyes blink up towards the ceiling, the manor of their gaze as if she was searching deep down. It seemed there had been a significant amount of damage done. The other man, General Alan Gado, moved around the other side of her bed, watching her all the while, his expression apt._

_She could hear the echoing of a voice distant in her mind, calling to her._

'… _Jane… Jane…'_

"_Jane," she said._

"_Jane what?"_

"_I don't know. I can't remember."_

"_Amnesia." The word almost echoed when it came out the doctor's mouth. She turned to him horrified. Now she remembered what that word meant. Everything was slap gone and the tears fell down her cheeks._

"_Could she ever get her memory back?" Gado asked._

"_Only time will tell." The doctor sighed, flipping through the charts on his board. "The damage could cause temporary or permanent memory loss. It could take days, months, or even years for her to recover her memories. Or it may never happen at all."_

_Gado simply nodded._

_A nurse appeared in the far doorway. "Doctor, could I have a word?"_

"_Of course! Please excuse men, General." And the doctor left the two alone._

_The whole while Gado had been near the girl, he'd been contemplating something. The strong nagging feeling at the back of his head had never gone away. When he'd come close to her bed, the strong aura had beat off her and against him. He could recognise that feeling anywhere._

_This girl was a Zoanthrope, and her powers had just been awoken._

_The past surrounding the girl was a dark masked shadow. There was no family to link her to – there was a bare few who'd come out of the raid alive and she definitely wasn't connected to the upper crust from the fire. Frankly, she had nobody to help her now._

_A man sporting a bandaged arm came to Gado's side, looking down at the sobbing girl. "What's going on, Alan? Who's the girl?"_

"_She's someone I pulled from the raid, Yuji. She's an orphan of war with amnesia."_

"_Damn, that's tough." The man said as he shook his head sadly._

"_Yes… and she's a Zoanthrope too…"_

_Yuji's eyes widened. "What! Really?"_

"_Don't you feel it?"_

_A moment of silence fell as his companion focused on the girl who was blatantly ignoring them. "Whoa, yeah. That's surprising."_

"_Hmm. It explained why she healed so fast."_

_Yuji cleared his throat, changing the subject. "Anyway, General," he smirked, knowing Gado hated the formalities between them. "Tokyo Headquarters has called to ship most of us back for debrief. They want to regroup before sending us back into the war zone. It's kind of shit with the casualties we've got, but there is not much we can do, and I guess I'll be glad to get back and see my son."_

_Gado frowned, and grumbled quietly. It was damn near too soon and some of his troop weren't well enough to travel._

_Sighing, he spoke. "Alright, Captain Ohgami. We'll have to see what we can do."_

"_Okay, I better go make the full arrangements." He saluted with a stomp of his foot. Smirking, he walked off._

_Gado felt torn. This girl, an orphan and only Zoanthrope in this place was going to be left alone in this cruel world, and especially this even crueller country. He couldn't just leave her there…_

'_Then I won't…' He thought. 'Her spirit is strong. She should have a life worth leading.'_

_He knelt down beside her bed, and the teary eyed youth slowly turned her head to him. He smiled as gently as he could with such a coarse, war-beaten face._

"_Don't worry. I shall take care of you now."

* * *

_

"I was transported to Tokyo by the next morning. Gado adopted me as soon as he could and I finally got a last name that sticks." Shina somewhat smiled. "He thought he'd be giving me a nice quiet life, but that strong spirit he'd felt never got tied down, and he never expected the way I'd turn out – following in his footsteps. I was a mercenary for a while – in between jobs now though…"

"At least there was someone there for you after what happened." His head drooped, a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm glad you survived, Jane."

Unexpectedly and uncharacteristically, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, closing her eyes. It wasn't like her at all, but a strong wave of affection took control of her actions.

Her voice was a mere whisper. "No more feeling guilty."

His hand carefully stroked her arm as he leaned against her. No more tears fell. His heart felt warm with relief. His Jane had returned from 'dead' and forgave him so sincerely.

"Your Highness!"

Both Cronos and Shina jumped and split from the hug, looking startled as Ganesha came stomping over to their seat. Shina flushed with embarrassment and Cronos felt rather unnerved for the fact he just got busted.

"Why are you out unescorted? If your father found out, you'd be in serious trouble!" Ganesha scolded.

"Forgive me," Cronos said as he stood, eyes not meeting his retainer. "I did not think about the consequences."

Ganesha softened somewhat. "Well, I shall see you safely back to the palace." He cast a harsh glare on Shina, who narrowed her eyes wordlessly in return. The large man straightened up and turned on his heel. "Come, Your Highness."

"I hope we shall meet again another time," Cronos said smoothly to the leopard Zoanthrope. "I would dearly like to catch up one what we've missed."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'll see you in the tournament," he said with a smile.

Her eyes widened. "Huh! You're…"

He chuckled and nodded, before bowing and taking her hand to kiss delicately. "Goodbye, Jane. Until we meet again." And he strode away after his impatient retainer.

Shina remained static as he disappeared after the man.

She'd learned so much with so little time about a past so far away. This man, the Prince, had been a boy yet a powerful being unimaginable. She could hardly conceive what great power he would hold now from the devastation that he caused such a long time ago. He was so kind and pure, it seemed so shocking that he could have caused hurt, and yet she couldn't hate him. In a way he'd set her free from what could have been a life with no meaning and he brought forward her Zoanthrope gift. And there were no cruel intentions from those beautiful eyes. Indeed there was some good from the bad.

Uriko and Kenji came to her seat in the park, having sent the children off on their merry way. Their ice creams were long finished now.

Uriko popped down next to Shina, but she really hadn't registered their arrival yet.

"Hello! Earth to Shina!" Uriko waved her hand in front of the young woman's face.

The Frenchwoman blinked and looked at the young girl. "Oh, uh, sorry, I was miles away."

Uriko smiled sweetly. "It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

Shina brushed a hand through her spiky tresses, looking to the sky. "My life."

"Deep…"

"You know Prince Cronos then? What is he to you?" Kenji asked curiously.

Eyes never leaving sky, Shina spoke. "An old friend."

* * *

**A/N: I hope I haven't made Cronos seem like a 'social retard' - but I'm just focusing on his naive personality and how he's been moulded to make him how he is. And of course, the attitudes of his peers and how cruelty and such is a strong aspect. Adult relations are a lot different to youth forming relations, if you understand. Anyway, I hope that gave you a good view of Cronos - a generally emotional guy - and that will project more later in the story. In the next chapter, Uranus takes a trip down memory lane and Cronos is going to get the surprise of his life...**


	5. Chapter 4: Uncertain Days

**Oracle in Azure**

By Indigo Siren 

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: This chapter guest stars the little puffy-haired man from Shina's ending. You know, the one who ruffled Cronos's hair at the back of the bar. If you don't know what I'm on about, it doesn't matter. Read on! **

**Chapter 4: Uncertain Days**

Across the city, during the time when long lost friends were reunited, Uranus set to make herself acquainted with places of old.

She'd arisen fairly early after managing to get a few extra hours sleep, intent on making use of her free hours before the tournament. Besides the nagging of wanting to see what things had turned out like since she'd been away, it was also a golden opportunity to see if there was anything particularly out of the ordinary - something that could later be to do with the assassination.

'The attempt, that is,' she firmly thought. 'I will not let it happen.'

It was a pleasantly hot morning in her opinion, and the streets were already bustling heavily, though not to the extreme that it had been the day before. Sporting a thin-strapped, turquoise dress (The material was light and fine, and fairly see-through) and light blue, streaked tennis shoes, she set about on her trek, mingling into the crowd fairly easily. (To say, she did fairly well with having the most unusual natural coloured hair, but most thought it was dyed anyway. She was glad that today called for the use of her new sporty sunglasses that shielded her amber eyes from public attention.)

She walked (Instead of floating for once) down the main shopping street, feeling slightly, if not totally confused to where she actually was. She couldn't recognise any of the places that were set before her.

She'd come to a dead stop in the street, completely put out by the fact that this was once a place she'd been so familiar with. The fact her pride had stopped her from getting a map was also down putting.

'What happened to my great sense of navigation?'

"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you at all?"

Uranus jumped slightly and turned, looking for the voice but couldn't see the person who'd addressed her. Or, maybe nobody had addressed her at all!

A hand touched her arm and she really did jump, realising with embarrassment that the man who'd been trying to talk to her was barely taller then her hip.

The little man with big brown, puffy hair chuckled. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you seem to be lost. Is there any way I can help you?"

"Well, uh, yes. You see, I came here a very long time ago, so I don't know any of these new places," she explained awkwardly. "Could you tell me if any of the old buildings still exist?"

The little man rubbed his chin and turned to face up the main street. "Well, most of the city is newly built and was expanded vastly on the old Nali-Phurket. There was some restoration on some of the old buildings and the temple here. If you want to find those, they are a few streets down straight on. You'll easily find your way once you get there."

"Oh! I'll go that way then! Thank you very much!"

"You're most welcome, young lady. I'm glad to be of service!" And he went on his merry way.

Uranus smiled to herself. 'So, people are still friendly here.' And following the man's directions, she headed towards the older part of the city.

* * *

It wasn't exactly how she remembered it. The renovation had taken away some of that charm and nostalgia that would have made it truly feel like her home long ago.

These houses were residential, and there wasn't many people coming and going through this area. The street wasn't sand and stone covered and merely hard mud - now it concrete, with a few minor pebbles here and there. Of course, there was still some sand - the climate made it impossible to get rid of that. It was indeed, a lot nicer then it had been.

Well, a lot of money had gone into giving the civilians a nice living environment.

What startled Uranus the most was that Orion's old house had been completely overhauled into luxury apartments. (Not that it would matter to the King, since he lived in the extravagant palace.)

She stood looking at the place she once called home and she stung deep down.

'Why am I fumbling on such emotions about the past?' she suddenly thought. 'It's not like I want to remember what happened behind those four walls!'

Turning on her heel, she carried on, refusing to let herself linger a second longer. Another five minutes worth of walking and the old temple came into sight. Now that was one thing that had seemingly survived without having to be completely rebuilt.

Climbing the great steps, she entered the main compartment - a huge, resplendent shrine, kept all so clear and respectable for all that entered. Age had no call in bringing down the radiating divinity in which the temple stood for - everything seemed so finely carved with the progression of time.

There were a few priests who still seemed to serve there. A few being young, though most were indeed very old. There were a few wrinkled faces she distinctly remembered from back in her time. Those beady eyes that recognised her in return seemed to shrink back into the shadows, whispering in confusion.

None of the words that lightly clamoured behind her deterred her need to see further into the temple confines. Coming to the back a large chamber on the centre of the temple, she remembered the engraving on the wall, now surrounded by shrouds, inked with words of prayer towards the chosen one of the holy fire…

… Of the holy phoenix.

The words beneath, though in a language she knew not of, though she'd been told what it said a million times over.

'The legend of the Phoenix's fire shall cast away all evils and save the people from pending chaos.'

Her son… he had been deemed their chosen one with the beast of the legendary phoenix…

"He can't be anything great if he's grown under Orion's influence," she mumbled acridly.

"The young lord shall one day bathe in the pure fire of his beast and save us all from the darkness in the zephyr…"

Uranus cast but a bare glance to the boldest priest that had come to follow her. He was but one of the few in which she'd recognised - the one that had told Orion and herself about the great path that lay ahead for their son. She remained hard faced, her eyes wandering back to the shape of the phoenix on the wall.

"It is ironic that you, the mysterious one, have returned so close to the time that the phoenix will arise from the ashes. It is as if you have risen from a cold fire - to mimic a premonition…" The priest chuckled. "Your blood bond is strong. You will always share a close knit of power…"

"You know nothing…" She hissed, not looking at the man. "You prophesy is but a mere disillusion. Nothing great will come from the phoenix. The fire will just kill you all even as you praise it."

"His fire is deadly, but his heart is pure… just wait, you'll find out for yourself…"

Her brow rose and she fast turned to engage the man, but he was gone. She huffed a sharp sound of aggravation and looked back at the phoenix engraving, eyes afire.

A whisper of a breeze touched her shoulder and she realised that someone new had come to join her, looking at the phoenix. It was the man who'd been carrying the books and had given her directions to the booth to sign up for the tournament.

'The Tabula man…' She chuckled inwardly over the dubbed name.

"Such an interesting picture," he said smoothly. "And those words… hmm, I wonder what they mean…"

"It says, 'The legend of the Phoenix's fire shall cast away all evils and save the people from pending chaos.'"

He looked to her. "How do you know that?"

"The priests told me a long time ago - it's a picture that means fate and rebirth… and healing…" The words felt utterly stupid coming out her mouth. How could these things truly come about? Though, with this assassination situation at the back of her mind, it paid to think that maybe, just maybe, fate was playing an ironic game with her…

"There can only be one…"

Her eyes curiously watched him behind the dark lenses. "Xion…"

He turned to face her sharply, face blank but there was the obvious hint of surprise in his eyes.

"That's your name, isn't it?" He didn't come to respond, but she knew she was right. It had suddenly come to her in a flash. "Is it power you seek?" Her eyes wandered again back to the phoenix. "That power?"

"Truth." Xion simply said.

Uranus snorted, turning from the engraving. "Don't come searching here for that. You'd be wasting your time."

"I wish to learn the truth of the Zoanthropes and the reason for their existence."

She slowly walked away, shaking her head carefully.

"I wouldn't search too deep, if I were you," she said, as she was halfway across the room. "You may not like some the answers you find."

"What do you believe then?" His inquisitive voice stopped her in her tracks, though she stayed facing towards the sunlit exit.

"I don't believe, not in anything," she said plainly. "I stop believing a long time ago. It just sets you up to have everything you once thought, shattered in the blink of an eye…"

And with those words, she left.

* * *

Humming to herself, Alice flicked another page over, much engrossed in the detailed report before her. After a morning of her own little exploration of the city, she'd decided to get in some much needed rest time - or in other words, have at least one day to slob out like she never got the chance to do. Most of the afternoon had surprisingly sailed swiftly by.

In a way, she was sticking to a sloth-like lounging on her bed, but she'd decided to use the time wisely to familiarise herself with the W.O.C investigative report that had documented everything what was suspected to be going on within the city. She was surprised how suspicious the investigative team was by some of the allegations that were printed with bold text. Kidnap, experimentation, illegal importation…

"It sounds like there is something deep going on behind this tournament," she mumbled to herself, flicking over to the final page covered in small cuts of black and white photos. They were of minimal quality. Not that the bad quality could hide the fact that in most of them were very unsavoury looking characters'. The faces were shadowed by the quality, but there was print underneath the pictures, saying who the suspects are. To Alice, they were just names - nothing that sounded criminal to her. She wondered though, what was really going on, and why ironically, a tournament for Zoanthropes was being held when the kingdom was being listed as a target for investigation.

She wanted to find out much more on this investigation, but asking Yugo would have been like talking to the toilet duck. He only knew so much himself, though; he mainly relied on his sources to get through the nitty-gritty. And Kenji, wasn't exactly going to say anything to her - she wasn't even suppose to be there on the case or even reading the confidential file. It had taking a lot of pleading to get Yugo to give her the file to glance over. Emotional blackmail worked wonders.

"Stupid Kenji. Him and his promotion. I should have been the Vice - I've been doing this longer." Blowing out a sigh, she realised she was being petty and brushed those thoughts aside to get back to the task at hand.

The door opened swiftly and Uriko, equipped with hordes of shopping bags came gallivanting in and leaping onto her own bed in shared room.

"Hi, Uriko, nice afternoon?" She said without even looking up.

The girl carefully kicked the door shut and hopped over towards her sister's bed, flopping on the end.

"Uh huh! After we found the shops, it was okay!" Automatically, she went into gossiping mode. "Did you know Shina knows the Prince?"

Alice looked over report at her sister. "Really?"

"Yeah! It was really surprising! He was out in the streets and when he saw her, he burst into tears and started hugging her like crazy! At first, I thought he was drunk or something, but then it turns out, they were childhood friends. Not that Shina said much about it, she didn't really remember, you know, with her amnesia and all…"

"Gosh! That's surprising! I bet she's happy to have someone from her past be able to fill in some blanks."

"Yeah! I would be if I were her! So, what you doing?"

"Reading up on the W.O.C files. I'm not being left in the dark while I'm here."

"Where is old 'cross face'?" Uriko chuckled upon seeing her sisters somewhat confused face.

She was quick enough to get whom her sister meant. "Oh! Yugo! Out training I believe. And he wanted to see the fighting arena too. Besides for his old 'fighting spirit' curiosity, it has investigative purposes as well."

There was a sharp knock at the door, before a familiar blonde head peaked around.

"Not doing much, I see," Jenny concluded, taking up the space between the door jar. "So fancy coming with myself and Alan to get some food?"

"Wouldn't you rather be alone with Mr. Gado?" Uriko grinned, winking with the so obvious insinuation.

"We've been spending quality time ALL day." Jenny chuckled as Uriko covered her eyes, not wanting to think about how insidious those words could be to her innocent self. "Come on. We're paying."

"If you insist!" Uriko bounded up without thinking twice.

"I suppose I can take a break." Alice flipped her folder closed and slipped it into the bedside draw, using the lock on it. They didn't need the information falling into the wrong hands after all.

"So, where are we going?" Uriko tugged on Jenny's arm as they walked out into the corridor.

"Haven't decided yet. Somewhere in the city," she answered.

"I want an Indian!" Uriko piped excitedly.

Jenny chuckled, a hand to her mouth. "Now, Uriko, don't let your sister hear you say that…."

Those two blue eyes filled with humour upon seeing the girl flush, whining that she was always making fun.

Alice just shook her head, locking the door before following the laughing pair.

* * *

The sun was slowly heading down towards the horizon, to bring the end of another day. Orion watched it thoughtfully from within his study, in which he'd originally come to work but his thoughts kept being distracted. The room was heavily darkening around him, mirroring a sort of gloominess that was hanging emotionally over him.

His thoughts were not of his tournament, or the research planned behind it… but HER. As much as he tried, there was no way her beautiful pale face was going to leave his mind. It was burned into his waking through. The cerulean hair, amber eyes…

He focused from the setting sun to his white knuckled fist clenched tightly on the desktop. How he had suddenly become so tense, so worried… He couldn't quite figure out why he was reacting so. He'd tried to block out his feelings or push past any reminiscing, it would all cause hurt if he lingered too long. But it was the fact that everything was so close, felt like it was aimed at him. He merely had one thought that brought dread to his ageing heart.

What he would say to his son?

At first, he'd wished to push it aside and pretend that he was imagining her return. But he had felt her and this woman was not to be ignored with such a powerful presence. Her impression in or around the tournament wasn't going to go unmissed. Cronos would eventually feel something about her even if he didn't have to ask. Orion couldn't pretend that she didn't exist, and lies in the end would probably turn everything upside down.

When he had first called for his son to come to his study, he'd been resolved, but now, he was unsure.

'I'm sure the words will come to me soon…' There was a soft knock to indicate his son's arrival. He cursed inwardly. 'Damn. I need them now more then ever.'

Clearing his deep throat, he called out. "Enter."

Cronos stepped inside his father's study, trying to look casual, but clearly it was obvious that he was a bit unnerved. He wondered if Ganesha had told his father about him sneaking off into the city that morning.

'No, he wouldn't. He promised not to.'

Though the light was fading, Cronos could clearly see the seriousness in his father's face. But also there was a mixed of other emotions as well. Uncertainty, worry… fearfulness?

Cronos had thought of mentioning his forbidden visit into the city, feeling that he was betraying his father with defying him so unjustly. But that expression, so bold with dark lines that depicted deep, uneasy contemplation, he'd decided to push aside something that would just further worry his father about him. He had to know the true reason he was called there.

Orion hadn't once looked to his son. Facing him would inevitably make him concoct some lie, just to brush it off. He had to force himself to tell him.

There was no way out.

"You wished to see me, father?" Cronos asked softly, his emerald eyes curious to his father's unusual behaviour.

"Yes." He said, and was forced to clear his throat again, which had suddenly gone dry. "Please, sit down."

Cronos slowly made his way over to the small couch at the wall, angled to face the left side of his father's desk. Though they were much closer to facing each other, Orion made no effort to at least look at his son. This worried the Prince greatly. Had he upset his father in some other way? This couldn't have been about him sneaking out - there would have been direct shouting when he'd come in, not this uncomfortable silence.

"Cronos, my son, I am worried." The bluntness made his son gape with surprise. "This tournament has a bad aura about it."

"What do you mean, father?"

He couldn't exactly tell his son about his worry about the experiments that were taking place - about their cause and effect, so it was best to get to the main point that seriously affected them both.

"Cronos. Your mother is here."

Mere words had never had such an affect on Cronos before. It was as if he'd been punched in the stomach, he just couldn't breathe - couldn't even form words. Then followed the emotional slap to the face that left him reeling as thousands of thoughts clouded his mind. He was struck silent, his eyes fixed to the opposite wall.

Since her disappearance when he was but a small child, he'd never known the truth about what happened to her. Rumours had said she'd run off with another man, or that she'd commit suicide from depression, or that some begrudging enemy of his father had murdered her. The most horrific rumour he'd once heard was that she'd been quarantined away from him into private quarters from serious illness and that when they were in France, when he'd caused the fire, she'd been burnt to death in the confusion. The last one though his father had said was a lie, but had never pressed on to what had really happened. But now…

"M-my mother!" His words were gasped out in shock. "Where! Where is she?"

"Somewhere in the city. Her intentions are unknown, but she has returned."

"I-I don't understand." Cronos almost crushed the couch arm with his inhuman grip to it. "But… how?"

"You wish the truth… well, the only truth is that she decided she didn't want me anymore. She didn't want you, or this life. She was disgusted." He stood from his desk, turning to face to the darkening inner room. "You wouldn't believe how powerful your mother is. She can scale time itself. And now she comes here, the same as before. But she doesn't want to be found by us."

Cronos was propelled into utter confusion. He had barely felt himself jump up from his seat and grab his father's shoulders and turning him to face him sharply.

"WHY! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME EVERYTHING!"

"Get a grip of yourself, boy!" Orion kept his voice steady, but indeed firm in delivery. It forced his son to take a step back and collect himself, but his face betray a desperation that seemed to have been harboured for fifteen years.

"How could she suddenly stop caring? Why would she want to leave?" The silver-haired Prince was losing his composure slowly but surely. The build of emotions had weakened his voice.

Orion shook his head, placing a hand to his throbbing temple. "There are things that are just too personal to bring up, Cronos. To remember that day… I don't think I could get by this day without being hit by the realisation of my loneliness." Or in other unvoiced words, he couldn't tell Cronos the truth because he'd be telling him about his involvement with aggressive Zoanthrope experiments. He didn't need him to know that. "What I can say is, she was rather… unstable. There were a few problems in her past that she never told me that seemed to always haunt her. I believe she gave up on life and love…"

Cronos covered his face as he went to slump back on the couch. He folded forward slightly, his breathing heavy. Orion watched him, pitying the boy. He wouldn't understand truly, now that he was wrapping up neatly in lies. Though they probably wouldn't stay neat for long.

'Maybe I should have left her dead to him. It would have been simpler then having to see him like this.'

His son stayed that way for a long time while Orion paced the room, trying to think of the next step beyond this. He noticed after a few minutes of thinking that Cronos was looking up at him, his eyes glistening with emotional torment but yet with a solid intention.

"I wish to see her," he said.

Orion froze on the spot. His eyes bore into his son's, and he could see the despondency - the need to understand, to have love and family. Just to have his mother.

But he couldn't let him - besides whatever Uranus harboured emotionally for her son, she might even tell him the truth about why she left. He didn't need to find out what his son would think of him then. He didn't need the blame on him.

Orion turned his back on him. "Out of the question."

Cronos rose sharply. "What! Why?"

"She is unstable. And I don't want to see you get hurt," Orion told him. "Her powers make her dangerous. And not only that, she will have an emotional grip over you! You'd be putting yourself through hell."

Cronos approached his father again, but this time, didn't grab him. "I need to hear it from her. I just want to see her. It will solve everything for me and I finally can stop blaming myself for her disappearance!"

"Don't you understand? She's keeping herself hidden. She doesn't want to be found! She doesn't want to talk to me OR you!"

"I can't let her get away again!" Cronos stepped before his father before the man could pace again. "Please, father. I beg of you."

Orion frowned deeply. "I don't understand. Why aren't you angry with her for abandoning you?"

Cronos managed a small smile, though his eyes wandered to the window. "I was angry for a little while, all those years back, but then I never realised the truth. And then I told myself, 'Why be angry when you don't know why she went?' And I can't forget that she is my mother, the one that brought me into this world. I always wanted the chance to see her, to even forgive. I'll always love her, no matter what."

"You'd regret it." Orion felt pretty feeble then trying to dissuade his son's firm mind.

"You know, you won't lose me, father," Cronos assured him.

Orion looked away, he himself looking out the window. "Do you… remember what she looks like? Would you recognise her aura?"

Cronos paused thoughtfully. "My memories of her are vivid. Though, her aura… I don't know…" He watched his father turn to go back to his desk. His stomach suddenly knotted. "You're… not going to tell me are you? Not going to help me at all?"

Orion sat back to his work. "You are free to return to your room."

Cronos paled, hardly believing his father would side step him, refuse to let him so bluntly. "Father!"

"There is nothing more to discuss."

"Why would you tell me then? Would you expect me just to ignore this? Pretend I have no mother? To be so simply ignorant?"

Orion made no move to respond and Cronos grew agitated and with a growl of anger he turned and marched heavy footed to the door.

Though upon opening the door, the young man spoke.

"I am not a child anymore. And I can accept punishment for my actions. You can't stop me trying to find her."

Orion turned to see the door slammed shut. And he remained in that position, staring at the redwood barrier, feeling his heart sink.

'I'm selfish - thinking only of myself. But I only want to protect him. From her… and from me.'

* * *

**A/N: And now, Cronos knows she is alive. Poses Uranus a bit of a problem that her son is going to try and look for her...**

**The next chapter, a few days on, the tournament finally begins...**


	6. Chapter 5: Round One

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Battle scenes are the bane of my story writing. I'm just so bad at them. I hope this isn't too bad, but it isn't much.**

**Chapter 5: Round One**

Finally, the time had come.

The partying and the general hype from avid tourists were just a starting point to build up towards advertising of what Nali-Phurket was really offering. The first few days were the appetiser, building up to the much bigger awaited dish.

The tournament.

Day one was the primarily elimination, slowly weeding out those who wouldn't be able to stand the heat of the progressing competition.

The day in question, a blazing hot morning was going to see the whole day through with the tournament first round bouts.

Or knock outs, whichever you see it.

King Orion was sat in his private box, which at that moment wasn't very private at all. Technicians, security, hired hands, and a whole mill of people that the King had no idea to what their purpose was. But they were there, bustling about noisily behind him, shouting at each other, talking into palm radios and just, what it seemed to him, doing everything possible to make as much useless noise. And with the heat pressing down on them, it wasn't the most pleasant of moments.

At least he was distracted with reading his masses of participant profiles and the random drawn match list. And of course, the proceeding tournament bouts down below in the arena that were now well on their way.

There was a loud crash somewhere behind that startled the King. Cringing, he decided not to turn round in case he finally lost his temper. Instead, he signalled over his chief of security.

"Pray tell, why are there so many people in here?" He asked in the most subdued voice he could muster.

"They said they were dealing with the technical aspect. Their main control centre is just behind here."

He clasped his hands together, the only thing keeping him from strangling someone. "Well, I don't think they need to use this area as an open foyer. There are lots of places for them to keep their technical equipment. I suggest you move them out before there is trouble."

"Right away, Your Majesty." And he went about to sorting out the disarray behind Orion, whom soon found that the noise was beginning to die down, and he could finally much appreciate his reading material.

The crowd was suddenly on their feet, letting out a resounding cheer. The King looked down upon the centre of the arena, wondering what had happened. It appeared that the bout was over. That damned awful distraction had made him miss the clincher of the match.

"YOUR WINNER! ALICE NONOMURA!" The speakers blared and the crowd picked up louder.

The young brunette was waving ecstatically to the crowd, absorbing in her win, though that soon passed when she caught the sorry appearance of her opponent and she instantly went to assist them from the arena. A true angel and fighter combined.

Orion couldn't help but nod in approval of her technique. Lithe, speedy and not afraid to go on the evasive - she was a true challenger to be crowned the Zoanthrope Fighting Champion.

He'd seen a few other stunners that had appeared in the first few matches of the day - Alan Gado for instance, the UN Commissioner whom he'd personally extended an invite to. He'd heard rumours about the man's skill and of course, his political clout and determination for peace. That had been a drawing feature also. There had been doubts in the King's mind that his path would in the end be the right one.

Also, his daughter, who'd signed up under the alias, Shina.

Just like her father. A lot of spirit and with a huge amount of strength. The poor man she'd been fighting against had to have immediate medical assistance after the bout. He'd live, but his pride wouldn't.

The beautiful Jenny Burtory had been all legs, and she knew how to use them. Her opponent had under estimated her and paid for it dearly. Yes, the British woman would stand well in this competition. On those legs, she sure would.

Two fifteen year olds, in the form of Uriko Nonomura and Kenji Ohgami and shown some integrity in their mismatched bouts against larger opponents. Not that it mattered anyway. Their speed and unique styles brought them victory. To survive their first daunting rounds proved they'd be able to tough it out the rest of the tournament.

Scanning the list, there were a few other faces that had appeared to show some will and worth to stand champion, but there were more to come and a few names on the list seemed to stand out to him. Maybe they'd prove to be what he'd expect.

Yes, all these name, powerful and determined, fighting all for a crowning moment. But would they really know what was waiting at the end besides the cash prize and the title? The part that would make everything worth while…

The announcer was already introducing the next couple of opponents, breaking his thoughts from progression.

"So soon?" He just chuckled. "Well, it keeps the crowd entertained."

The name that attracted to his ear, roared enthusiastically from the speaker was none other than, Yugo Ohgami, W.O.C leader. A man pledged to help Zoanthropes integrate with equal rights into society. To seal the rift which was between them and the humans.

Orion shook his head lightly. "The same cause, but different paths. He does not see the truth to what will heal the wound of our nations."

A young security officer came and knelt to the side of the King's seat, drawing his attention when she presented a small, red, plastic file before him.

"Your Majesty, we completed our background checks into searching for your Lady Uranus," she said softly. "I hope that we have come up with satisfying results?"

From the folder, he took out a sheet clipped with pictures. One was a colourful, yet grainy shot taken in the apartment complex, picturing a mono coloured corridor and a figure, obviously a woman, clad in sports gear. The face was slightly blurred but the hair stood out a mile. That cerulean blue… It was as plain as day who it was.

Luckily, beneath it, was a shot that had focused on the face, and was professionally cleaned up with computer technology. His heart ached as the nearly clear features of a woman he loved so long ago.

"Uranus," he whispered, a hint of longing in his voice. He gave a nod, a gesture for his the security officer beside him. "Yes, you have done well. This is the woman."

"She is registered as 'Ura Tsukigami' on the tournament roster. There are no records of a 'Ura Tsukagami'."

"Just an alias," the King murmured.

"Yes."

There were a few other pocketed details, listing times and places where she'd been, a photocopy of the information he already had in his profiles pile. He put the picture sheet back into the folder before he could let himself amble on her heart-stirring frame.

He handed the folder back and sat up rigid. "There will be no direct confrontation with her. She may flee if she realises I know who she is, though I may think she knows I'll see her. But besides, we shall keep her under close watch. Her appearance here has me thinking she is up to something. I shall have a team set up for the watch force."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The woman bowed her head and carefully stood and left. The room was finally down to the King and a few of the necessary armed guards. A bit more peaceful then before, though besides the crowd roaring at the action down below. It looked like Yugo was making quick work of his slow opponent.

Orion skimmed the match list to find the name 'Ura Tsukagami' and when her match was coming up.

Surprisingly, it was next. He had to smile at who was drawn as her opponent. Someone who was under deep scrutiny by his Majesty and his guard. Again, he called his chief of security into his presence.

"It is quite… humorous to whom the opponent of Ura Tsukagami is," Orion said as he carefully tapped over the bold print name. "The next match means security should be increased drastically. But I don't think you'll need to worry much about dear Ura - it's her opponent that may cause the most trouble. Whatever the outcome, he should be apprehended immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

A frown suddenly came to spoil his smile as he saw the name directly below Ura Tsukigami.

Cronos Orma - his son.

"Fate and irony." He shrugged his shoulders, though he couldn't shake the cold dread that was starting to curl its way around his heart.

This would be a perfect time for them to meet - to bump into other without realising anything different. And it could all suddenly spiral into chaos…

'No, he won't remember. And besides, he has a match to think about.' Though, his throat tightened on the thought - could Uranus be looking for Cronos? Would she be able to recognise him? 'He's changed. Grown up - become a man! His aura has changed because of his power. There would be no way.' He hoped his thoughts would prove true, and that this moment would indeed slip them by.

'Never second guess the bond of a child to the mother…' A voice hissed in the back of his head.

He jumped as the crowd gave a roar of celebration. Yugo had won the bout effortlessly.

* * *

"Ura Tsukagami?"

Uranus blinked, quickly remembering her false name and looked up to acknowledge the stumpy man who'd shouted her name, walking towards her, looking all official with his little clipboard in his hands.

"Yes?" She instinctively answered as he approached.

"You're up next. Someone will tell you when you can go out. Just go into the tunnel and wait by the gate."

And he was gone, the little man shouting orders to the endless lines of technical personnel, coming and going without giving her as much as a glance. Besides them, there were few competitors to talk to. A few had come and gone with their matches and had cleared out the back, a few were already in the locker rooms, occupied with last minute training or changing, and some weren't even there yet - told to come at different times so there wasn't overcrowding. Not that it wasn't already packed to walls with people and equipment. Besides it being a circus there, nobody talked to her. They were all far to busy for her.

It was strange. She just wanted someone to talk to, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Though, she didn't know why she even felt that way. She'd fought before, engaged a crowd and shown what she was made of. But in this form, she didn't want to be noticed. And the fact she'd chosen a skimpy, grey, cross strapped sports top and tiny matching shots didn't help the matter.

It was as if she was begging for attention and people were purposely trying to ignore her.

'Being ignored and wanting attention. Preparing to get mass attention and don't want to be noticed… I wish I could make up my mind what I want!'

Confusing - that described her from the head down.

Though she could honestly say some situations called for certain wants and moods. For now, she decided to just to keep quiet and hope for the best.

'I'm not nervous! Me of all people! Ridiculous! I'm just… uncertain. That's what it is…'

She was now stood waiting in the tunnel and it was no better then the corridor. Lots of busy beavers on hand and foot making sure everything ran smoothly.

In her moment of curious observation, she did come to notice that there were a lot more security then before. There were starting to pop up out of nowhere amongst the throng of 'worker ants', some actually turning to catch her eye. Her stomach knotted. Not with fear, but more rather with an uneasy expectation, awaiting the worst.

Besides the fact of overhearing someone mention there was an important participant in need of security in the back, she had an inkling the security were there for a much more interesting reason. Like her for instance.

'Paranoia is a girl's best friend.' She scowled, staring towards the grey patchy walls of the tunnel.

The gate slid open, and a pair of medics passed through, helping the losing fighter into the back carefully. A few more, carrying first-aid bags followed through, and behind them, the winning opponent, Yugo.

Uranus's hands clenched tight against the wall behind her back as their eyes met. No, she didn't need any emotional turmoil before she went out there, and forced herself to keep her mind clear. To him, there was nothing out of the ordinary, and the mysterious woman before him just looked rather tense with what looked like pre-match nerves, though, little did he know.

He flashed her a smile. "Good luck!"

A small smile almost pricked up her lips, but it was like a ghost of what a smile should be. Such nice words, someone actually speaking to her and yet he caused her emotional angst. It was damnation…

"Ura Tsukagami!"

Shaking her head, she stood up straight.

"Two minutes!"

* * *

"Jenny! You're still here!" Alice, fresh from the showers, had come to join the crowd and pleasantly surprised that she'd found close company.

"The others around here somewhere. Gado is having his knee checked over, so I'm waiting for the poor dear," the British woman said smoothly as her companion took up the free seat beside her. "I told him I'd be watching the matches to scope out the competition."

"I hope he's alright." Alice was indeed after all, nature's worrier, and her thoughts were with the lion Zoanthrope.

Jenny chuckled, waving a hand idly at the girl. "Oh, he'll be fine. The good thing about us Zoanthropes is our fast healing. And Gado especially, back there, licking his wounds. Whatever condition, he'd fight. It's like he switches into a mode where all pain and problems are temporarily locked behind a convenient little door."

"Lucky him! When I get hurt, my body tends to keep me informed about how much it hurts!"

"So, why are you out here and not fawning outside… or in, Yugo's locker room?" Alice flushed at the question, pretending not to notice the lecherous look Jenny gave with the indication of her real meaning. "Well?"

"He doesn't need me to mother him!" She answered a little too fast, rubbing the back of her head idly.

"Really? I'd say he needs all the attention he can get…"

Alice felt like sinking slowly into her chair, no, rather melting into the plastic right that moment, just to escape the teasing. She could see Jenny silently laughing at her, always knowing how to prod at the soft spots to make a person squirm.

And then the large speakers came to life, announcing the next match up of the morning.

"That's what I especially came out for," Alice said nonchalantly, her blush long gone. "That Ura Tsukagami woman. I wanted to see her in action."

"You've still got a strange feeling about her?" Jenny inquired, fully aware of what the rabbit Zoanthrope was speculating about this stranger.

"I don't know why I should. Something about her… and the last name. I could be making a fool of myself. But, she's not exactly someone you can ignore…"

"Well, lets see how she fairs." Jenny crossed her long legs professionally. "Her match is about to start."

* * *

With the gate open once more, she stepped out, right into the welcoming applause of the crowd. It was tremendous. Thousands upon thousands of little figures, dotted in multitudes of colours, waving and screaming amass the yellow column stadium - a grand architectural design, based on an Indian style with its decorative depiction. It was simply wonderful.

Keeping her eyes set dead ahead, she stepped across the large sandy arena, coming to stand within the large white chalked area of the floor. There weren't any rules about staying in the white lines; it was just a starting point.

Finally out about to face her opponent, she recalled the initials of the identity of the man.

'S.G.'

"I wonder…" She blinked and was suddenly surprised to see her opponent was now within 100 metres of her, shrouded in a thick brown cloak. There was no real movement from him besides the light brush of the breeze on the thick materiel.

She brushed aside a few stray cerulean locks, smiling. "So, are you ready?"

And the brown cloak came off in one sweep, lifting up into the air over the man… or what really wasn't a man that Uranus was planning on facing.

Her face was blank, eyes the only part that showed any form of emotion. "It's you… Stun…"

The blue shelled insect/man/creature just stared at her with no sense of wonder to her knowing his dubbed alias or the fact he felt something quite strangely familiar in her. Here, he felt nothing but the urge to fight. To fight for the reason of being, and no woman, no matter who she was, was going to stop him.

Letting the emotion slip from her eyes, Uranus let herself sink deep into a part of herself, a numbness that set in to protect her from feeling pain of mind or body, but also to block any emotional care for the person who was about to face her. Or thing in this case with Stun. In this mind state, she worried not about that almost cold tickle of nervousness and that inkling of anxiety to the security officers that were making themselves as hidden as possible now in the fighting arena. This other mind was what had come to suddenly exist with her change, and that lingered behind her memories and personality that had been of her old existence. Sometimes it seemed that her mind had a clash of personalities, engaging in a foreign war for the control of this body as it was. But now, she let herself slip into that mode for this battle. To really become Uranus.

A loud bang - like a gong. The match had started.

And the midnight blue shell, every little detail becoming keener to the eye as Stun ran straight at her.

Uranus never moved.

A thick armoured like fist was shooting towards her gut. A quick hop back evaded that, and another and another as he punches worked like pistons, quickly one after another, striking out with great force to connect with nothing. Quick she may have been, but she appeared feeble.

The next shot, she didn't hop back from, but instead ducked and came up under instead with a sharp chop to the chin. His head snapped up, but the rest of him was firm standing. She fiercely struck again, the sound echoed nasty and heavy, but he still didn't react. One more try, and still, no reaction. He didn't budge.

She scowled as he looked upon her half crouched position with very condescending eyes, if that's what she call them - his face couldn't really show emotion, and the eyes had to work on their own.

She rose into a fast kick, first up and back down. Neither had any effect though they were hard shots - his block had been affective, and had left her open to a counter. He made a swift grab for her ankle. He left no time for her to try and react and with a powerful swing, he had thrown her up and around over his left shoulder effortlessly. The force was like being thrown from a moving train.

She was sailing through the air, the world spinning in a mix of yellow and cream swirls.

'What are you doing?' She scolded herself. 'Letting him best you so easily. Show him what you're made of.'

Before hitting the barrier, she turned over in mid-air and committed a dead stop, arms spread, palms back as if she was touching an invisible wall in her wake. The tip of her toes barely even graced the ground.

Jenny and Alice had the best seats right next to the barrier that Uranus had nearly collided with. Both sets of eyes looked down and saw that she was hardly touching the ground. Almost hovering.

Alice gaped in shock. She hadn't seen anything like this in a long time. "How can she-"

"She isn't your average Zoanthrope," Jenny concluded.

"Neither is Stun, but… could she be one of King Orion's experiments?" The inhumane experiment allegations suddenly came to mind.

"Who knows…"

Uranus let out a cry and the sand started to whip out around her like a vortex, bursting out, right into the faces of the two women and the crowd members on that section. And like lightning, she shot unseen from the mass of dirty yellow sand that flew up into the air in a blinding cloud. And intercepted Stun with a shattering body ram.

It was his turn to take a flight. His large shell came crashing down onto the hard, sandy floor without restraint. And it hurt like hell.

Uranus was standing on her own two feet again, as if she'd never floated like something out of a comic. Taking a careful breath, she strolled towards her opponent in no obvious rush as he was picking himself up of the ground. She came to a stop a few metres before him.

"I am more then you can handle, I warn you," she said firmly.

For a reply, he spun and grabbed her around the neck with an iron grip, lifting her clean off the floor.

She was shocked at this move to say the least, and gasped instantly, and regretted doing so as the grip tightened over her windpipe. There was no relent, no care in those beady yellow eyes as he proceeded to choke the life out of her.

Uranus fought, struggling, trying to crush his wrist with her own iron strength but the shell was tough. Even if she did break his wrist, he'd probably have choked her to death long before.

'Time for the back up plan… I didn't want to have to do this…'

Releasing one hand from his wrist, she stretched her arm down towards him, as close as she could get to his body. Praying that not everyone would see this next move, she focused hard, directing all her power into one sharp burst - the current that would be able to disable him. Well, she hoped…

Thin spark lines coursed across her pale skin, creeping until many long ribbons of blue electricity danced around her arm, gathering together until that all formed into a huge ball in her palm.

Those emotionless eyes of Stun's that has been so focused on choking her out now focused with uncertainty to this strange power suddenly building. By the time he realised he was in trouble, it was too little too late.

She zapped him, the current snapping out like a lashing whip and hitting with a much harsher force. It was like nothing he'd ever felt.

The impact had one hell of a crunch. The minute it struck everything for the insect-Zoanthrope almost melted into sludge. Pain, confusion, a numbness that turned him into a dead weight. His body went into spasms and he released Uranus, who fell to her knees, hacking erratically and sucking in as much sweet oxygen into her burning lungs as she could.

There had been no major light show with her powers; it had been a concentrated strike. Not less powerful than any other of her 'tricks', but she didn't want to attract too much attention to her powers. Saying that, how could she avoid attention, being the centre of it in this fight? Well, at least she'd toned down the residual wide effects so she didn't look like a walking talking firework factory.

She clambered gingerly back to her feet, watching Stun go absolutely mental. Not at her mind you. His trashing seemed to be at everything around him, like battling against an invisible enemy. He was screeching, an inhuman noise that made her flinch involuntarily. Had she fried his brain cells with that shot?

His focus had completely gone off her. She had his back facing towards her now as he stumbled, arms flailing around him, swinging away like a drunk. He was looking out to the north crowd stand. There was some nervous unrest as he started moving their way, eyes flared with rage.

He suddenly morphed without warning and the large blue beetle clamoured and started ramming up against the barricade furiously. Spectators began fleeing in horror.

Uranus just stood in the arena, not even moving, just plain dumbfound as the security team burst into operation, armoured troop bringing out the artillery. She barely responded as a man grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the sidelines, far from the destructive Zoanthrope.

Besides the security rushing around the large insect, it paid no heed to them, still trying to rip the barrier down. That was, until the emergency electric barrier sprung to life and he was pushed backwards, toppling onto his side. Guns went up, red laser sight spots dotting on the blue shell.

Its sharp yellow eyes finally focused on its new targets.

"Beta 1, use all means to restrain the target. He was unstable as predicted."

"Roger that, we may have to use spark shot guns. Bullets may not be enough…"

Uranus just idly listened from the side - they were ignoring her. Good. And she wasn't being blamed for his crazy rampage. Even better.

Had security especially been there for him? Or them both maybe?

Her amber eyes suddenly trailed up towards the east wing and she saw the private box right high up in the centre. She couldn't feel more incensed then she was now, seeing distinctly his figure standing up, standing back watching the operation to subdue.

King Orion, as if sensing he was being watched, slowly turned his head towards her direction.

Though she couldn't see his face, she could almost feel the intrigue coming from him. Her eyes narrowed to thin slits, blood close to boiling.

Her attention did however quickly revert back onto Stun as he was fighting back against the swarm of armed guard, firing at him and shooting electric currents into him through the spark shots. That's just what the insect needed - more electricity to screw him up. Though, it looked like he was finally being overwhelmed and his blue shell sunk down towards the sandy ground as thick lines were being shot over his form to restrain him.

The security guard was listening into his radio and he muttered a single word confirmation and he turned to Uranus. "You should go into the back for your safety. The match is over. You have been declared default winner."

"Oh… okay." In a way, she was a little disappointed. She hadn't got to show off her true skill. If that bug hadn't gone crazy, maybe they could have fought it out for a bit longer.

She turned, heading towards the gate. She just happened to look up to notice Alice and Jenny there up against the barricade, over viewing the situation with Stun with worry. Jenny's face was very concerned - she and Stun were close friends after all. Alice turned to notice Uranus looking at her, and she tried to search those amber eyes for something that could answer some unspoken questions. She found nothing and Uranus snapped away quickly and slipped through the gate into the back.

* * *

Cronos stood listening to the pandemonium unfolding before him, his security team muttering between them and trying to get things cleared up through their radios. He was disturbed to say the least.

They didn't need a rampaging Zoanthrope, especially with tender negotiations going on. The sponsors were most likely going to get wind of this and things wouldn't exactly breeze by without scrutiny. And here he was, doing nothing because he was to stay safe out of the action.

It annoyed him.

Trying to do the right thing for his people meant getting a little scraped and bruised a long the way, but with his bodyguards treating him like a china vase, he was just sidelined, with his support to play back-fiddle on the situation.

"The problem Zoanthrope is being removed as we speak. We should have everything reorganised within the hour to proceed with His Highness's match," a technician piped up between garbled conversation on his radio and an argument with the stumpy clipboard man.

Cronos sighed, leaning back against the wall. Nothing he could do now but wait. Nobody was asking for his help, and interjecting himself could unbalance any of the delicate matters being wrapped up.

The gate opened at the end of the tunnel and a woman stepped into the partly dim entrance. He only cast a brief glance in her direction as he went back to his thoughts.

Besides this sudden situation that tugged on the fine line of peace between human and Zoanthropes, his mind had been key focused on his own sudden personal problems that had somehow taken priority in his mind.

First, Jane, whom he thought to have burned alive, had come back from the dead, or the not so dead, as she hadn't been dead in the first place. But ironically, also at this time, his mother, whose whereabouts had been a mystery for fifteen years, had suddenly reappeared, and he didn't know who she could be.

It was strange that all his ghosts were suddenly appearing, now of all times in his life.

'It has to be a sign… an omen…' He rubbed his face, closing his eyes trying to contemplate what steps to take next.

Would he try to make up lost time with Jane? Where would he start searching to find his mother?

"This way, please, miss. Would you like a medic to check you over?"

"No, I'm fine."

His eyes snapped open, hand slowly dropping to his side. Through the parted gap of security, he watched a woman pass by, taking no heed to his presence.

His emerald eyes were mesmerised by the beautiful crystal blue hair that shimmered, each silky lock swayed against the pale face of the lovely woman. That hair and its unusual colour seemed to tug at a few cords deep down. He silently gasped, bringing his hand carefully to press above his heart. A feeling had suddenly struck him - a sense that had still lingered from her passing.

'Such… strange power… it seems familiar somehow…' He stepped from the wall, trying to catch another glimpse of her, but only caught the back of her head as she disappeared around the corner towards the locker rooms.

His hand was shaking and he carefully clenched his fist in response.

The aura around that strange blue-haired had been so cold, yet it had been comforting against the fiery essence that enveloped his own being. It was intriguing.

The young prince was very curious to who this young woman could be.

* * *

**A/N: Things are never easy for poor Uranus. And aren't about to get any easier - the next chapter seens Uranus getting more attention then she wants. And Cronos isn't exactly seeing the lies going on in front of him...**


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicious Minds

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: I apologise if this chapter seems uninteresting. It was more of a filler chapter, building up to some of the good ones I have planned up next. Though, hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 6: Suspicious Minds**

Finally, the first round bouts of the tournament were over. By the early evening, it was already being decided which the next decisive draw ups would be for the next rounds, scheduled to start six days to allow recovery and training time.

After a gruelling and rather unpredictable day, the clear, fresh evening was a most welcomed friend with the chilled breeze killing off the last of the heavy heat of the day.

At this time of day, the large, plush dinner hall was cram packed with activity. It was the vocal point for the aftermath of the day's fights – either being congratulations or condolences, everyone was deeply caught up in the hype. Especially when a warm meal came so hospitably along with the package.

Yugo and company were nestled to one side in the huge crowded hall, enjoying their own meals and a cosy aftermath chat. The former was engaging the conversation with an incredible amount of boasting of his victory, though that was between scoffing down huge chunks of steak.

Alice, who had the misfortune of sitting next to him, was still adding in her accounts of the strange 'Ura Tsukagami' and what had occurred during her match. Jenny would have been there to back her up, but the Englishwoman had been greatly concerned about Stun and had run off to investigate where he'd been taken.

Gado, whom was sat right at the head of the table, was most intrigued by what Alice had conveyed.

"Fascinating. It sounds like we may have found ourselves one powerful artificial beastman."

"You think she could be manufactured by King Orion?"

"We are not sure. There is a chance that she maybe of some other origin," Long directed to Alice from across the other end of the table.

"Well, we're sure to find out! Nothing gets past W.O.C." Yugo lamented, swallowing the last of his steak and contemplated going back for more.

"Well, we can hope." Alice giggled at her companion's enthusiasm. Turning from him, she was surprised by the distant look on the blonde woman's face in front of her. "Uh, Shina, are you alright?"

The leopard Zoanthrope didn't answer, just sat idly in the midst of the bustling company, cheek resting onto her propped hand as she stared off into space, looking indeed wistful.

"Hey! Earth to Shina!" Yugo started to wave his fork around in her line of sight until she started to blink and come to attention.

"Huh? What?"

Yugo laughed. "What planet are you on?"

"Planet Cronos." Shina snapped a harsh look to Uriko who was sat next to her, tucking into her fish steak and idly flicking peas at Kenji to bide the time while she stayed out of the conversation. Of course, in silent rebuke, Kenji just threw the peas right back. "She can't help but think about him. You should have seen her ogling him when he went out for his match. It was such a sweet moment."

Shina scoffed loudly. "Watch what you start assuming, squirt! Or I'll be sticking my fork into very delicate places." Uriko responded with a loud rasp.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Yugo pressed, just to be that extra bit of a pain.

Shina leant backwards on her chair. "Just thinking how screwy this tournament is. By what you guys have been drawing in, I only have my doubts…"

"That and she was mentally undressing his highness!" Uriko had to dodge the swift swipe for her head.

"Can it!"

"Talking of the guy," Yugo interjected. "What the hell kind of clown suit was he wearing?"

"Haven't you been reading your files notes?" Kenji actually spoke for the first time in any conversation that evening.

"Uh…"

The teen smirked. Why was it not unusual for Yugo to become easily distracted from his work? "Well, it isn't all that secret. They've been advertising their new bio-reading device in recent conferences. They can measure beast power and take vital statistics on changes that occur between the human and beast form. Their prototype was built into clothing which the Prince has volunteered to wear during the tournament."

"You mean that yellow and black get up?" Yugo raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly." And Kenji went back to eating like before. His interesting fact of the day had been delivered.

"Excuse me, skater boy! But I think you're getting mixed up with whose wearing the clown suit!" Shina said pointedly. It raised a few laughs across the table.

"He is very strong," Alice commented when the laughing subsided.

Long nodded in agreement. "Yes, there is a tremendous power emanating from him."

"There is something dangerous about him. His power is very unpredictable." Kenji added.

Alice had lost the plot at that point and cast a confused look between the two men. "What are you guys going on about?"

"Whatever his beast, it is something that can't be ignored," Long said to her. "We may not have seen his power yet, but there is a ghost of its strength that holds tight around him."

"I don't think he should be trusted," Kenji said solemnly.

Uriko slammed her hands on the table, staring at the boy beside her. "How can you say that? You've seen him when he was with Shina! How can you say he can't be trusted?"

"Looks can be deceiving, Uriko," Kenji argued. "Who knows what he is involved with? You know there are a lot of allegations brought up against the King's regime."

"No." The one word coming directly from Shina was deep enough and almost scary enough to make everyone sink back from the table. "I won't believe that. Not Cronos. I'm sure of it. I don't know why, but I believe he is innocent."

"Innocent till PROVEN guilty." Alice nodded towards the younger woman, sharing in some way, her ideal of the Prince. Though her focus suddenly drifted towards a familiar figure crossing the room, a tray at hand, and her eyes became transfixed, mind replaying earlier events of the day.

Uranus, oblivious to the stares that were turning on her, was trying to find a table so she could enjoy her dinner. Had she known that the thoughts of the rabbit Zoanthrope were that of rather grim uncertainty to her being there, she would have been too uncomfortable to stay in the room, even in such a largely crowded area.

"She's a strange one," was Gado's subtle comment of the blue-haired woman. A few nods came to agreement with this statement, though, all but Uriko, who seemed to have her own derived opinion. Alice caught the very pensive gaze of her little sister towards 'Ura Tsukagami' and wondered if she should ask her thoughts.

"Do you think all these peace talks are actually for real, Gado?" Yugo spoke dubiously. "I mean, if their sticking experiments into the tournament – computer clothes, bio-beasts or whatever… I dunno… it's all too suspicious."

"We don't know if she is an experiment!" Uriko opposed suddenly. "You shouldn't accuse people without finding out the truth!" This gained her another wondering stare from Alice.

"She's right. We don't know." Gado sighed, leaning heavily onto the table surface. "I was invited here personally to help persuade the sponsors of Zoanthrope good nature. Holding a tournament is a bit risky I would say, and I understand what you're getting at, Yugo. They seem to be showing off everything and nothing."

"Everything and nothing?" Alice cross-eye blinked. "That's really confusing."

"They'll let us see all these 'good' little devices they've cooked up, but the real meat of their research is a big mystery."

"Oh, I see… I think…"

They watched as Uranus found a small table off in the corner to eat, nestled out the way. Not exactly in the line of attention or so she thought anyway.

"I still have a bad feeling about her." Yugo glared ominously at the mystery woman. There was a strange aura about her, and if her power was like what Alice had said, he was beginning to worry. It reminded him of past battles when he'd faced off against some of Tylon's dangerous creations.

Uriko stood quite abruptly. "I think you're just being rude! She hasn't done anything wrong and that already makes her a dodgy woman to you."

"Hey, calm down! What's wrong, Uriko? Why this suddenly?" Alice asked softly.

The younger Nonomura sighed. "I guess I would rather go face to face with her and find out myself then speculate. And she looks nice really. Even if she is called Tsukagami as well and has strange hair and eyes and whatever else you're saying and yet, you haven't talked to her! She could be just another suffering Zoanthrope whose been another mistreated test subject. Cut her some slack."

"You are very thoughtful to her, more then what most of us consider," Long said, quite stunned by Uriko's earnest manner. "I believe most of us have found safety in paranoia to help us deduct who is likely to be friend or foe."

"Well, I want to decide if she is 'friend or foe!'" Uriko quoted quite affirmed. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Knock yourself out!" Shina gestured indifferently, hoping it would stop her getting all worked up over it.

"Okay! Oh, and can I invite her over, she is by herself?"

There were rather mixed looks between the group. Long didn't even say or do anything, just sat being the agreeable one to what anyone else said – in the back of his mind though he was curious about her and wouldn't have minded another confrontation, just to stop the strange inkling that they'd met before. Alice looked indeed nervous, looking to Yugo, whom just had a rather apathetic look on his face.

"Alright then," Gado agreed. Everyone turned sharply to him as Uriko yipped, smiling and skipped off towards 'Ura Tsukagami'. He just smiled. "Maybe it would be a good chance to find more out about this woman and calm some of the qualms we're having about her."

* * *

'I just wish things could be so much simpler…'

How to stop an assassination that she had no information on, to stop herself from actually killing Orion herself, what she was doing entering the tournament anyway… and a lot of little delicate details that Uranus just couldn't get out of her head.

She wished she were like everyone else in the busy room, carefree and with someone else to confide in. But just talking, breathing in the wrong manner could upset the flimsy threads of time. Though it wasn't like she hadn't been jumping madly on them anyway. Her life in the far past, her existing there now…

Uranus hadn't expected the hand the carefully tapped her shoulder, nor the bubbly voice that was to accompany it.

"Hi! You must be Ura!"

She was snapped right out of her personal dilemma and right smack into another as she turned around shakily to face Uriko, who was beaming down at her. She took a breath, and kept a composed façade about her. No, she couldn't make the girl think there was something wrong. Why she even had to come into this situation she couldn't quite understand.

Why had Uriko suddenly taken interest?

'She must be shy.' Uriko considered as she went on. "Sorry to bother you, I know you've just sat down to eat and all. But I couldn't help notice you're sat alone and me and my friends were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Uranus cast amber eyes nervously past Uriko to the group across the room, whom were peeking over in interest to her reaction of Uriko's presence.

"I'm, uh, sorry, but… I have to go…" Uranus rose abruptly. "I would love to… maybe another time?"

"Oh, sure!" Uriko nodded. "Maybe we can see you later. If you see us around, don't be afraid to come over! We don't bite."

She gave a small smile in response. "I'm sure you don't." She was hesitant for a second before speaking again, a little more quietly this time. "Uriko… please, take care of everyone. You understand right?"

The cat-girl was surprised. "Huh?"

Uranus touched her shoulder lightly. "This tournament…" She curbed from her sentence sharply, feeling suddenly awkward, the grip tightening slightly, fingers patting on the shoulder, somewhat affectionately. She stopped herself from pressing on and before Uriko could respond, Uranus quickly pulled away and left the hall in a heartbeat.

Uriko blinked with a sudden profound feeling of empathy. She looked back at the dinner on the table, barely even touched. A frown marred her face.

'How did she know my name? I didn't even introduce myself.'

* * *

Early the next morning was business as usual.

While the tournament participants prepared for another day of training or unwinding, the sponsors were continuing their work for the discussion of the negotiations, preparing reports, documenting what had gone on thus far in the tournament…

… Though, above them, on the top floor of the palace, King Orion was gathered in his boardroom with a small group of people, discussing rather different matters on the side of the tournament. Or rather the far in-depth goings on that was far out of the public spotlight. What they discussed was something more prohibited.

Orion sat at the head of the long table; on each side of him were four of his top scientific researchers, heading the operations that went on below the surface than was actually being portrayed. Supposedly innocent little methods were being used to unwrap the mystery that was the Zoanthrope existence. But indeed, Orion was heartlessly handing the cutting knife over to these people to slice and dice their way to an answer.

And it was another meeting as usual to discuss what had come up from the gruelling experiments that were happening within the confines of the labs below ground level of the palace.

The head researcher was a Japanese man by the name of Makoto Hirasaki. He was a clever and austere man, suited whole-heartedly to the job. He didn't even flinch at the thought of spilling blood and chopping up live subjects for research. In his books, it all came neatly packaged with the job. He was hard faced, like a rock pretty much all the time. His features were so stony that many said his face couldn't shift from the stiff line it always portrayed. His raven hair was cut so short that his face couldn't be ignored, especially not with his foreboding dark brown eyes staring out.

Next to him was a woman was rather dwarfed by his tall, lanky frame. Her name was Fern Shaw, Makoto's meek assistance, born in England. She was very bright, kind and sensitive and so very obedient. It was questionable why someone so nice as her would be doing a job as grim as this, but nobody asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Besides Makoto, she'd been one of those who'd been there the longest. Fiery red curls rippled around the pale face with brilliant green eyes that darted nervously around the room. There was a mar to that beautiful pale skin that appeared in patches red raw on her neck but the extent of this obvious floor was hidden by her polo neck and the high collar of her jacket. There were many things she just didn't want to show or say, and hugging herself slightly seemed to make her feel better.

Across the table were two rather new comers to the main team. The first, sat across from Fern, was the brash American, Brad Zimmerman, who should have been the pin up rather then a scientific researcher. Built with an athletic physique and splashed with beautiful gold, tanned skin, he was certainly a spectacle, and he knew it. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a face always so handsomely smug, it was a surprise there was a brain in his head at all. At that moment, he was leaning back in his chair, somewhat giving Fern very seductive glances. She did her best to ignore him as usual.

The last man sat the other side of Brad. The burly Russian, Yerik Kuznetsov. Though he was well on his way towards his fifties, he was still looking good. Still keeping some of his light brown hair that was speckled with a few grey hairs, but it was nothing to scream 'old age' at. Only a few creases to ruin his tight face – the only real floor was the deep scar that traced right down his right cheek that stood out like an eye sore. If caught staring, those sharp grey eyes of his sent many a hard heart scattering. There was something definitely to fear about him. Brawns and brain – a deadly combination.

"Has there been much progress with your work?" Orion glanced between the four.

"Work has been slow," Makoto said plainly. "We are starting to hit dead ends more frequently then not."

"Yeah! And the fact that you keep cutting back on our funds!" Brad slammed his fist harshly on the table. "How are we supposed to work if we can't buy in new materials?"

"We need more live subjects," Yerik said casually, not caring in the least the awkward expression that the King was giving him.

"There maybe a few people who I can volunteer from this tournament." King Orion set about to compromise. "But it's becoming difficult. There are a lot of organisations investigating our activity. The cover work you've been doing just isn't enough anymore. And if we start flashing around results, then people will start asking questions."

Makoto sifted through his folder on the table in front of him. "True, but as you've seen from our work as of late, we need the experiments to further progress into the gene encoding. So far, we're found many different genetic signatures, but we're sure we've found similar patterns between. All we need are a few more subjects to clinch the pattern."

"I am becoming concerned by how far you're going with experiments," Orion said pointedly. "I'm beginning to reason with more rational ways of finding our answers instead of subjecting more people to these experiments."

"You cut off our best resources and it's bye-bye to all our hard work." Brad flicked his wrist to motion with his words.

"You'll end up with nothing," Yerik growled out lowly.

Orion just sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Please, Your Majesty," Fern said softly, pushing the folder of Makoto's in the King's direction. "You must try to help us. You've seen the results we've got. Just a little more time and we'll be closer to finding your answers. Please remember the delicate balance of human and Zoanthrope relations. There won't be any trust without the details. The experiments must continue."

The sweet, persuasive voice seemed to jolt the King's heart. He smiled a little. "Your words are very true. I will do my best so that your work can bring the most thorough results."

Though Makoto didn't smile on the outside, inside he was almost laughing. Now he remembered one of the good reasons he kept someone as sweet and sensitive as Fern around.

"Though, Your Majesty," Brad said as pleasantly as he could to somewhat mimic Fern's tone. "We've read through some of the old research files and found some rather interesting tests that were conducted on your son."

That struck a nerve and Orion's eyes were sharply on the American. "Those tests were to help my son when he had problems controlling his powers. He was never volunteered for any form of experimentation. Those tests are concluded and Cronos is not subject for any more research. He doesn't know about what is truly going on and is only playing a part on your surface 'experiment gimmicks' to keep agencies from prying."

Makoto cleared his throat. "The sensor equipped clothes have minimal results for us to work with. Why not let the Prince become involved. We would like to learn more about these powers that have made him different to other Zoanthropes. He would be worth ten subjects. Myself and Miss Shaw were there during those tests – we've seen some of what he is capable of." Fern seemed to sink further into chair when he mentioned this. Old memories were making her feel queasy all of a sudden. "Your Majesty, please consider what we could find from your son."

"No, and that's my final answer!" Orion rose. "Hear this. I will find more candidates for your work, as many as it takes to complete your experiments and find the answers we need. But my son will not be a toy for you to prod and poke. For now, his problems have been dealt with. Your tampering could be very dangerous. You'll leave him be. Do I make myself clear?" The four nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "I will get what you want, but please make sure you keep it covered up. There are too many people stalking us for you to risk our operations being exposed. All our work will be for naught. Whatever you do, stay out of the way, don't risk exposure by trying to obtain people without my jurisdiction. And for heaven's sake, don't get Cronos involved."

* * *

Cronos escorted the sponsors up to the boardroom to meet with his father. On the outsides he was all smiles, but inside he was utterly bored. He wanted to go out, train, meet people – Jane particularly or even make a start on finding his mother. Go anywhere, do anything, just so he wasn't just being used like some glorified tour guide.

Was this what royal life would be truly like when he would take over someday? All meetings and work, one after another, day in, day out?

'I thought being a King would be more than this?'

His sharp hearing suddenly caught onto his father's loud voice as they were coming down towards the main doors of the boardroom. He looked back at the group of men behind him. They were talking together, having not heard the King yet. Human hearing just wasn't quite as fine tuned as Zoanthropes.

Cronos turned back to the door and listened.

"… I will get what you want, but please make sure you keep it covered up. There are too many people stalking us for you to risk our operations being exposed. All our work will be for naught. Whatever you do, stay out of the way, don't risk exposure by trying to obtain people without my jurisdiction. And for heaven's sake, don't get Cronos involved."

The young Prince's brow knitted contemplatively as he came to the door and knocked.

'What am I not supposed to be getting involved with? I wonder what my father is doing?'

"Enter!" Orion's voice called out.

Cronos pushed open the doors and entered, looking at each of the researchers attentively. He'd never known them to seem shifty before, but looking between them in that moment, his senses didn't seem to like their presence all that much.

"Are the sponsors wishing for my time?" King Orion asked, and Cronos snapped his attention abruptly back to his father.

"Yes, if you've finished in your meeting that is, father?" His gut was twisting wildly, wanting to ask so many questions, but he knew he'd be scolded harshly for trying to insert himself into important affairs. He noticed his father giving him a rather indecisive stare and Cronos blanked his expression to give nothing away.

Orion nodded, wondering hesitantly why his son was being elusive. The way he'd entered and glared at the research team. Had he heard something before entering? Maybe he didn't, maybe he was just imagining it.

The King brushed his thoughts aside and spoke to the four at the table. "We'll shall have more time to discuss more on your work at a later date. I shall see you sometime later."

The group rose and professionally left the room, nothing to give away any sort of dark intention. Though Cronos did however notice how Fern seemed to shrink away from him, as they filed past. Weird, she always seemed to do that to him when they passed by one and other. One day, he'd ask why.

Orion gathered the sponsors at the table where the researchers had been sat. While there was a bit of bustle of them getting seated, Cronos pulled his father aside quickly.

"Is there anything more about the research you want to tell me?" Cronos asked abruptly.

Orion kept a blank expression the whole time. "What are you talking about?"

"What is it you don't want me involved with, father?"

Orion snorted. "My son, you should spend more time learning your place rather then becoming some discourteous eavesdropper. What have you learnt from your little prying game?"

"Well, uh, nothing really, I just…" He was starting to feel intimidated by his father's stare.

"Lets just keep nothing as your priority there. Now go and find something to do and stop being a nuisance." And the King's attention was wholly on the group of men at the table.

Cronos was forced to retreat from the room, annoyed and hurt by his father's treatment. He felt like slamming the doors behind him, but that would just make him look childish.

Ganesha was there to meet him when he left the room. He was being kept under tight security so he didn't run off anywhere, especially with the tournament well under way now.

Cronos gave an aggravated sigh and turned to the large man. "Will you train with me this morning?" This was the sure fire way to vent his frustration.

Ganesha nodded. "Whatever pleases His Highness." And he went to lead the Prince down towards the private gym.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Cronos, his father is being very nasty to him. But don't worry, things will look up in his direction very soon.**

**In the next chapter, Uranus enjoys the nightlife of the city and meets up with people she never thought she'd ever truly befriend. And Shina meets up with Cronos for the evening...**


	8. Chapter 7: A Heart in Longing

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren  
**  
_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: I didn't want to rush this one. An interesting part to the story, both on the sides of Uranus and Shina. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: A Heart in Longing**

A few nights on from the first rounds ending, Uranus finally decide to commit herself to becoming a part of the nightlife.

There'd been a string of long nights where she would sit restlessly on the balcony of her room, listening to the city still bustle with life after hours, partying for every little known reason that clung to the tournament and its regulated hype. She always wondered why she let herself wallow so much, becoming so lost in the nightmares she wished so much to escape. There was a desperate call for distraction and going out into a city, packed solid, came none the bigger distraction.

The dress she chose was a strapless number, in a gorgeous midnight blue that glistened as the street lamps splay over the teardrop crystals on the material, each little twinkle like hundreds of tiny dancing fireflies. It was most complimenting against her pale skin, giving her a creamy, unearthly glow. Not only that, but the dress flattered her hour glass figure, hugging her form from chest to hips and slightly flowing out from her skin to sway a little more freely. The bottom trim was shaped so it sloped down only on her right knee.

Such a dress and the thin-strapped high heels of a similar colour would have cost a fortune, but it seemed Uranus was a sprung with a little bit of luck on her side.

'Thank the man who invented sales.'

Maybe it was the overconfidence of her true 'Uranus' side talking, but she deemed herself the enchanting and indeed beautiful who'd stepped out into the city that night. Well, that night and probably every night there after. Her amber eyes cast over other women with such a dismissive nature, so sure they had nothing to compare to her.

Tonight was her night. Not to fear, nor to linger, but to let herself feel special and enjoy her time. Her hopes were that this little step would be one of many to help ease her uneasy mind. That way she could focus better on the task at hand.

But for now – no considering. Just enjoying.

Though, there were a few things she still had to keep at the front of her mind.

The first being to avoid anyone she'd known before – like Alice, Yugo and Long for example. If she succeeded, it would be a little less stressful on her person.

Thinking about it reminded of her the day before of her encounter with Alice in the gardens. The Japanese woman had easily breached the place that she'd thought to be her perfect sanctuary. That kind face and bright eyes that had tried so much to hide her inquisitiveness, caused her heart to stir. Uranus wasn't afraid to admit she was scared to speak, in case memories suddenly surfaced again. It was like being caught in a deadly vice - afraid to move in case that one jolt could sharply wind it dead shut.

The woman had been asking about her origins – where she'd come from – what of other Tsukagamis'? But Uranus just brushed her off. Alice hadn't completely put the pressure on for her to talk and it was simple just to cast a few little sentences and excuse herself to a safer place.

For how much longer she could escape their spotlight she didn't know, but for now, she had things working in her favour. And she hoped to keep it that way.

And the last, she had to keep an eye out for Orion's watchdogs.

It had started the day after the first round bouts. She'd noticed when she stepped out that armed guard were beginning to dot around the area, though they weren't exactly easy to spot, but for someone like her, paranoid of her surroundings, each one easily picked up on her inner radar. It seemed at first it could just be precautionary for the tournament, but it was when she caught the eyes of these armed men. They kept staring in her direction, and then pretending not to very conspicuously.

Even after believing it was just her imagination – she'd heard her name – both her names, Ura and Uranus. There was no doubt about whom the security was for.

Keeping herself out of the way had kept them off her back, but stepping out was like walking into a minefield.

Though now, lost in the crowd, she was relatively safe. It wasn't as if Orion's subordinates were going to parade publicly showing off their nice shiny guns. What a sight it would be. And with the added screaming and hysteria that would most likely ensue, there was just something quite funny about the whole picture.

Bright lights, swirling in greens, and reds, and blues, caught her attention as she came onto the main promenade. It was coming from the biggest of the many bars occupying one side of the street. Maybe it was the fact that music had a striking rhythm or the lights had already hypnotised her, but she was making her way towards the building without really thinking about it.

The other bars on the street were packed right up to the windows – this was similar, but rather there were more people freely milling in and out of the larger building, and even taking up dancing outside rather than within where it was probably much hotter. She opted to go inside, not wanting to look foolish on her own outside. At least inside, she could get lost in the streaming lights and the heavy patches of dark.

She'd been right thinking it would be hot. Hot indeed, and stifling in greater terms, but she wasn't going to let that bother her. A drink would soon sort that out.

She smoothly moved through the bodies thrashing about madly, trying to impress everyone else with their own version of 'dancing'. It was surprising that she didn't get smashed around like a pinball, but rather instead, the crowd loosened from the tight pack to let her through. It was many faces that had recognised her, the strange fighter from the other day. None were daring enough to nudge her too hard, in fact, barely even a little.

'Good. I don't need pestering anyway.' A smile slowly pricked up her lips as she managed to reach the bar without a hair out of place or a wrinkle in her fine dress.

A seat had just been vacated as she came up. A drunken girl was pulled from her stool towards the dance floor, and as quick as she was gone, Uranus took up the seat.

"What can I get you to drink?" The bar tender was taking in a good eye full of her. In the back of her mind, she was cooking up a good mouth full to shoot him down, but then, she just gave up and let him, smile curling up and perking her cheeks. For one night, she wasn't going to be bothered. Though, JUST for one night – she wasn't an easy woman after all.

She leaned forward, cleavage spilling into a much more prominent view. "Surprise me…"

He gulped loudly, little drops of sweat perking on his brow. "We've got some good cocktails on the list…"

"Whichever. I'll try anything."

"Yes, I'll mix up the best one of you." He dashed off obediently to prepare her drink. She just chuckled, somewhat amused by the little man.

It wasn't too long before he was popping down a large glass of pale liquid, a colour that was a mixture of peach and yellow, packed to the brim with ice and segments of strawberries floating on top. And for novelty: a paper umbrella.

Uranus liked paper umbrellas.

She slipped the cash across the counter top and spun on her stool with the drink at hand, pretty much dismissing the bar tender before he could try and engage her in conversation. It was enough of a clue to get him to back off.

One sip had her lulling over the glass.

'Has to be pineapple. Is that vodka in there? Or rum maybe?' She licked little droplets from her lips and savoured the sweet taste for every second it teased on the tip of her tongue. A chuckle slipped out. "Maybe I should drink more often…"

"Maybe you should. Then you'd learn to avoid crap like that."

She snapped a sharp stare to the man sat to her left. It wasn't surprising to who it was situated at the bar.

ShenLong sat, nursing a large frothing beer, giving her somewhat of an absorbed glance. How long he'd been there, she'd never know, but her perception had told her that he may have slunk up to the bar while she was distracted just prior. Scary how he could keep quiet and undetectable – especially HIM and especially HIM in all places.

"Ever tried it before?"

He snorted, almost in a disgusted way. "No."

"Then you're barred from an opinion."

That earned her a laugh in response. "Says you."

Uranus couldn't help but smirk, staring at him as he mulled quite happily over the glistening glass of alcohol – his safe haven. Just seeing his face, every last bit of him, conjured up faint memories from her time.

A man, a reluctant protector, cast into the position when all hell broke loose. She's relied upon him, listened to that bitter voice go on all the time saying – "What do you expect from humans…" and "You should have seen it my way from the start…"

It didn't matter what he said. Words so angry, so pungent – he still had a good heart, deep down inside. But then, like everyone else, he disappeared in a mere heartbeat. Gone quicker then she could scream his name…

"What? Am I too good looking for you to keep your eyes off me?"

She drew back from her memories to see his smug face challenging her for some kind of response.

Her lips twisted into a grin. "Maybe. You are quite the looker."

That fuelled his ego into overdrive. "Well, I always knew I was a sexy beast."

"Oh yes, so-so." She found it humorous to see him all pumped up with arrogance. So brimmed to the top, she just had to spill the contents of his ego right out. "Lets just hope you can buy a personality instead of having a beautiful mask glued onto a pile of ass hair."

He spluttered his drink, turning to stay at her 'oh-so' coy face. But before he could even try to come back at her, she squeezed his cheek affectionately, almost like an adult would do to a small child.

"Ah, only kidding, sweetheart." She chuckled at his surprised expression, especially more so when he pulled away, a tad embarrassed by her action. "Don't be so uptight. I know what you're like."

"You don't know me."

"Oh but I do… ShenLong…"

His deep red eyes locked with her amber ones in an instant. "Who are you?" Just the way she had said his name disturbed him, like the name was cosy with her. A name that had rolled off her tongue so many times before this maybe…

"Only if you ask nicely I might just tell you..." A wave of a finger was enough to get his eyebrow twitching.

"What do I really care? You probably just read my name off a board anyway. It's not like it's a big secret anyway!"

She just chuckled at his annoyance. "Really..."

He slammed his fist on the table. "Stop that! Just tell me or don't bother me!"

Uranus couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one who bothered me first!" At his very stiff expression, she slowly calmed her chuckles, though the smile never faded much. "Well, what did you want me to tell you?"

"Your name! Are you dense?" She didn't reply, just rose an eyebrow with a 'How rude' glint in her eye. He just grumbled and restrained from shouting. "Well?"

"That's too big a question even for me to answer."

He frowned hard. "What kind of answer is that?"

"A truthful one." She fiddled with the umbrella in her drink, never letting her eyes drift from his.

"Well, smart ass, if you know so much about me, do divulge." He looked unimpressed, as if she was playing him for a fool. But that would change very quickly.

She smirked, turning to look at her little umbrella swirling in the contents of her drink. "Well… your name is ShenLong. You have no nationality, no records, no family, no life… in fact, you're a nobody in general. A clone in fact, created from a man called Long Shin, a former Tylon assassin. You were created purely as a puppet for Hajime Busuzima and he put you at the head of the Zoanthrope Liberation Front since you didn't have records to track you. You were technically a perfect weapon. A year or so on, you're now a drifter, taking odd jobs, getting into fights and drinking as much as possible… am I right?"

There was a twitch right in the corner of his left eye and he spun on his seat to focus on his drink. "Lucky guess. You're some kind of agent, aren't you?"

Her laugh was rich and perfectly clear even against the heavy music in the air. "Now that, I wish were true, but my life is a complete screw up. I am nobody myself – you are not alone there."

"I wouldn't say you're a nobody. A nobody doesn't have spectacular powers…"

That hadn't come from ShenLong. The voice had come from over her shoulder and she was forced to pivot carefully around, suddenly coming face to face with Xion.

She scoffed, looking into her glass. "Spectacular powers indeed…"

"I know what I see… and feel." His soft words were chilling enough. What did he feel? Something more then she did, she thought…

"More strange then spectacular," ShenLong muttered in interruption.

Xion ignored him as if he wasn't there. "What are your secrets?"

"A woman deserves to keep her secrets."

"But they could be a key to something bigger. Maybe to unlocking a few of the Zoanthrope mysteries."

She gave a sharp laugh. "I doubt it."

"At the temple, you seemed to know a lot about legend. Something that could link to our far past…"

A man so full of questions and wonder, if made Uranus suddenly feel special, that he would assume so highly of someone like her. The mood of the music changed to something slower, softer to the ear, the glow of the lights more of an icy blue and pale green now, spinning slowly around them.

She stood slowly, putting her glass aside and took his hand. "Dance with me."

Xion was wide eyed. "What?"

"Dance with me. Now."

He couldn't refuse. There was no time, she was pulling him into the crowd, pulling him to a perfect spot that she turned and closed the distance between their bodies and placed her hands under his arms so she could rest her palms on the back of his shoulders, tucking them close. With such a forward gesture, he sighed, not pushing away and hesitantly put his hands on her hips.

This man may have been an enemy at one time, a man who'd once cast himself away and was held only by the darkness of the shadows around him. And now, she, besides her knowledge of him, was holding him close, wanting nothing more then a friendly dance.

Friendly…?

What once would have felt strange now felt so right? She wasn't at all like she used to be.

"There are things, Xion, that may never truly be answered," she whispered, placing her head carefully against his shoulder, moving gently in time with the beat of the music and guiding him along with her. He seemed so pliable against her and moved, all the while silent and listening to nothing but her. "Me, I'm nothing special, but I've seen things that nobody else could understand. Time and space that is as fragile as porcelain. My power was not of history, but is of what man has thought to be what the Zoanthropes are capable of. There are secrets in every one of us, but maybe they just aren't meant to be unlocked."

"Secrets can't last forever. One day, they come out, when one searches hard enough for the key to unlock them." His hands pressed a touch firmer into the curve of her back.

There was a flicker of hesitation in her eyes. "Well… ma-… maybe you're right." She looked up to meet his striking blue eyes. "Who knows what will happen if one digs hard enough. If you're not afraid to find answers that is? For there are answers out there that could be dark and gruelling to comprehend."

Why did she suddenly feel like all this was in some way pointing at her? Not that Xion would realise it anyway. He didn't truly know her secrets – didn't know about her world and what she'd seen. She may not have had the answers he was searching for, but she herself was another interesting piece to an ever-growing puzzle.

Further amidst the crowd, Alice was somewhat lost, after pretty much getting dragged into the bar by the crowd outside. She twisted and turned to find a way of getting out, but it seemed futile. She turned hard, pushing through the horde of people as best she could, hoping she was going in the right direction, when she suddenly came to a stop, eyes wide.

She could see Uranus and Xion, plain as day through the crowd, the blue and green lights dancing of them as they moved together, held close and staring profoundly at one and other.

Alice would have gasped but she was nudged in the back hard and nearly fell forward. She managed to catch herself and looked back up, to find that crowd had obscured her few of the couple. Her eyes scoured but couldn't get them back in her sights.

An arm suddenly touched hers and she spun, relieved when she met Long's concerned gaze. She smiled thankfully as he offered his arm to her to guide her to safety.

A few pushes and shoves and an apology here and there and the two were back outside, in search of their comrades.

"Thank you. I was almost crushed."

"I did not want to lose anyone else," he said, eyes searching for the rest of the group. "We may have been left behind."

"With Yugo as party leader, no wonder! Oh well!"

"I must inquire. Is Jane still with the group? She seemed to disappear earlier."

"Ah, she had other plans. Meeting a certain Prince I believe…"

* * *

Shina had her back pressed up to the large wall that surrounded the palace grounds, listening to the vibrant night air while she waited for her expected company. If he would show that was…

It had been an off chance a day or so ago that she had managed to catch up with Cronos while he was being escorted around near the apartment area, talking to some of the participants. When she'd managed to get to talk to him, she'd sneakily slipped him a note, telling him to meet her. Tonight being the night.

No, it wasn't for a romantic love meeting – he was a long lost friend after all, only just reunited. The woman scowled ever having let she think in that way. She blamed Uriko wholeheartedly, filling her head with such silly notions.

'Yes, very silly... yes sir... silly'

She jumped when someone bound down next to her, and she snapped into a defensive position instinctively. She relaxed when she realised it was only Cronos. With such a graceful landing, it seemed he'd done this many times before.

The young Prince took a deep breath and sighed with relief. He was lucky that the guards were at the point of shift changing when he'd managed to wriggle out of a committee dinner with his father and some high associates and the ever present government sponsors, whom seemed to get invited into everything. He'd thought that someone may have spotted him coming out, but he had a lucky escape and managed to vault the wall while eyes were in other directions.

He smoothed down the smooth material of his clothes and smiled at his companion, who'd been waiting like she promised. Every time he saw her, it made his heart feel warm in memory their childhood friendship. His admiration for her was very strong.

Shina gazed at him in awe. His clothes were SO extravagant.

The tunic was made of golden silk with faint embroidered patterns running at the trim in a lighter shade. It was fastened with shiny coiled buttons at the high neck collar and down on his right side in four places. It flowed fairly long, coming to an end atop his thighs, with a beautiful bronze-coloured sash tied at the waist. The material clung delicately to his trim frame, outlining the artistic contours of his body, though the silk of his sleeves however billowed loosely around his arms. Tight black were tucked into leather knee high boots. And to crown off the outfit, in a near literal sense, he wore a silvery-gold satin headband around his forehead, which had a few white coloured beads that rested on the left-hand side.

Suddenly, she felt completely out of place in comparison.

Her outfit looked dull - consisting of a thick navy blue jacket that was short bodied with a black tank top underneath and a pair of loose-fitting cargo pants that were rolled up below the knees, and a pair of thick strapped, black ankle boots.

"You look… fantastic…" She said, feeling rather awkward. "I look so drab compared to you."

He shook his head. "I disagree. You look very breathtaking."

"You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Not at all. I only speak the truth."

She felt her cheeks flush a little. "Well… thanks." On a whim, she reached out to touch one of his long, fluttering sleeves. It was so soft – it must have been heaven to wear. "Tailor made, I presume?" She asked.

"Yes…" Though it wasn't like he wanted to brag about it. The fact was his father insisted that everything he wore was original and suited only for him. No matter how expensive. Sometimes it was just damn embarrassing and he didn't always think people would be all that happy if he told them they were specially made. Though, Shina didn't care at all.

"So," she said, changing the subject. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I'll agree to any place you decide," he said.

"Umm… well, I saw some gardens close by…"

"Ah, the private grounds…"

"… Oh…"

He chuckled, touching her shoulder. "Don't worry, we can bend a few rules. If that is where you want to go?"

She shrugged and gave a nod. "Okay."

"This way, my lady."

"Do you have to be so formal?"

"I can't help it. It's how I've been raised."

"Poor you."

He gave her a surprised look, but she just burst out laughing, nudging him in the side with her elbow.

"I'm kidding!"

* * *

The gardens were the pride of the palace. Most of the land in the city wasn't that fertile and was most barren and sandy, but over the last few years, with the help of gardening experts to the cultivate the land, they'd managed to create a small a large area of lush green landscape. This was the largest plot of a few other patches of vegetation that were able to grow on the harsh landscape.

There was many tall, looming trees, a few baring fruits and a few others with blossoms. Many were grouped together to create small private groves that steered away off the main path. Long flourishing grass mixed with all the types of foreign flowers that dotted different colours all over the earth. Such beautiful splashes of crimson and apricot in the greenest of green grasses.

The whole garden was alive with growth. All fresh, clean and tidy.

Shina had never been one to appreciate nature. Maybe the outdoor type, but she sure as heck never took notice of the world around her. Being an army girl and seeing a landscape only as a battlefield had kind of ruined her interest, but heck, she wasn't an army girl anymore and she was willing to give nature a try.

"Well, I must say, you've got gardeners who can work some magic!"

Cronos smiled proudly. "It is wonderful. I do like coming here, though it's usually with a bodyguard. I'm happy I can share this with someone else."

"It's a shame that everyone can't experience this." She took in a deep breath and let out a satisfied sigh. It was so clean and refreshing.

"I wish that also, but, well, my father said that the common people wouldn't appreciate it as much as I do. That they'd just ruin it once they got their hands on it." He suddenly flushed red and bowed his head shamefully. "Forgive me, Jane. I hope that my words didn't insult you."

She just smirked, shrugging. "No, it's fine. You're just too right. Give something as beautiful as this to just anybody and they'd ruin it in a week. I've seen it all too often." Surprising him, she carefully pressed against him, placing a hand softly on his shoulder. "And besides, I'm not 'common', just an outcast!"

"I will not agree with any of your self scrutinising comments!"

She tilted her head, eyes questioning. "So, you think I'm common then?"

He choked, shaking his head hastily in defence. "No! No! Never! Not you, Jane!"

She gave a playful evil cackle at his innocence. Poor guy was such an easy wind up.

"Oh, Cronos, you're so funny. You're like a little kid, taking me all so seriously!" She just broke down again, laughter so rich and contagious that Cronos was suddenly drawn in. Both were hanging off the other in hysterics.

"Okay, okay, I take it back, we're BOTH kids really!" She wiped her eyes using the back of her hands, casting an amused look to her companion who was carefully thumbing any stray tears from the corner of his eyes. Her expression seemed to pause for a brief second, quite thoughtful, then perplexed and then finally to amused.

"Cronos, are you wearing mascara?"

He jumped slightly. "Huh, what?"

"Actually, are you wearing make-up in general?" His eyes were much brighter then usual - an eye shadow or pencil used. There had to be mascara! Nobody could get away with those kind of lashes. Blushed cheeks, maybe a tad and maybe some foundation. It was just so blended in she hadn't noticed, but getting up close, it was like seeing the fine brush strokes in the painting.

"Um, well, you see..." He was surprised how much she'd made him blush this evening, though this did make him feel greatly awkward. "I-I don't do it personally. It's just..."

"Hmm... Nice."

Silenced. Completely silenced.

Cronos stared at her shocked as she nodded in approval.

"Me, I'm not a make-up girl. I usually laugh at men in make-up, heck, it is funny, but damn... I'm so surprised. You're probably the only man I know who could get away with wearing make-up and look good wearing it." She had the misfortune of trying to imagine Yugo, her father, Kenji, Long, and even with the utmost horror, Busuzima, all dolled up in lipstick and eye shadow. Okay, maybe Kenji might be fine, but everyone else would be rigorously shot if they ever put any form of make-up on.

He gave her a small smile, simply because he couldn't think of what to say in response. She grinned and reached up carefully and used a finger to blot a small tear from the top of his cheek. With such gentle precision, the droplet was gone and it was only a bare, soft touch.

Cronos slowly swallowed, feeling kind of embarrassed by their closeness. How she was pressed up to his side, how their faces were only a short space apart...

Shina placed her finger firmly on his nose, smirking, hiding her own discomfort of how close she'd gotten herself. "I'm sure the girls would be interested in some make-up tips if you're willing to spill?"

He snorted, and they both found that moment to take a step away from each other. Cronos chuckled, shaking his head.

"You like to tease me so much..."

"I'm sorry. I hope I'm not going overboard?"

"No! Actually, I'm quite happy!"

Her reaction was greatly surprised as he beamed at her cheerfully. "You are?"

"You're so much fun to be around. Usually people are too nervous to tease me like you do, in case I react so badly. Well, they think I'd react badly. I'm not as sensitive as they think."

"Well! I'm glad to here that!" She tucked her arm through his and gave him a tug to get them moving on down the path. "I don't like stiffs."

"Stiffs?"

'So innocent.' She cocked a soft smile. "There is so much you've got to learn."

Just the way her expression always beamed, how she always had that air of intelligence and understanding about her, it reminded him so much of her when she was a child. Always there when he needed a friend. She was always so smart and brave. That little girl had never died inside Shina, even if her memories of her childhood were in ruins. 'Jane' would always exist.

From the deep thicketed path, they came out to an area broken away from most of the covered gardens. Up high on the far left, heavily looming down onto this open area was the palace, placed to overlook symbolically over its own work of art.

There were flowers everywhere. Dots of reds and blues and whites, and between that, aptly placed stepping-stones. It was a pattern in a large circle, with the stones as a path leading up to the beautiful pond right in the middle - though it looked more like a pool. The water was so clear; the bottom was for all to view. Right dead in the centre was a large marble fountain, spraying water from four small jug shapes at the base. The statue in the middle was that of a beautifully crafted woman, knelt with her dress billowing out around her. Her short hair was splayed so that it was covering half her face, as if she was trying to hide behind it. Around her was the mimicking shape of flames as her hand reached to welcome a large bird to her bosom.

"I can't remember exactly what my mother looked like, but I wanted something to remember her by, so that even if one day my blurred memories of her disappear, at least this way I'd never truly forget."

Shina turned to look at her friend. Though he was smiling, it was a sad smile, one that tried to think best of the situation before him.

"My father allowed me to choose what I wanted for the statue. I never really explained the meaning to him. I wasn't sure what he would think."

"What does the bird stand for?" Shina asked with intrigue. A flaming bird - it was a wonder for a water fountain.

Cronos held back from answering. He didn't really want to divulge further into the complications of his powers. She knew already of the hurt that he'd caused, if only vividly. He'd never told her the truth of his beast form. He was afraid. Afraid of the rejection. Most people he knew, though were friendly, were insecure. They may not have known the truth, but rumour was enough to crumble the world around him.

She'd turned to look back at him now, and his chest tightened. She was waiting for an answer. Her eyes pressed with intrigue and he couldn't just brush her off. Though, he didn't have to give her the whole truth. Just a little...

"My family comes into a legend about a phoenix, that will one day bring peace. It's a symbol of our power."

The glint in his eyes told her there was more, but she didn't press. His words were sound enough.

"I'm sure your mom would be happy if she saw this... to know you cared so much." She was surprised how emotionally supportive she was being. She was never good at this kind of thing. If her father saw her now, he'd think she was going soft. Well, what did she care anyway? But it was strange, how he made her feel when she was in his presence. So VERY strange.

"I want her to see this. To know I'm not angry that she went away." His hand tightened fiercely, all his emotion drawn into that one place. The knuckle turned a deathly white with the intensity. "She's here. Alive. In the city, in the tournament, but I don't know who she is. But I will find her."

He jumped having failed to notice that Shina had come to stand before him, her face as understanding as he remembered.

"You'll find her if you think you can," she guaranteed confidently.

Someone who believed so much, cared so much... he knew why he always saw her as the best friend he'd ever met. "Jane... Thank you..."

To hide her flustered face from his intent stare, she spun smiling, hands clasped behind her as she strolled up towards the pond, hopping onto the path slabs that led up to the stone lined edge.

'Damn it, Uriko has DEFINITELY influenced me.'

She stared at her reflection on the crystalline water surface. A few of her spiky locks were in disarray. She snorted and idly ran her fingers through her blonde tresses.

"Since when was vanity my thing?"

"Jane."

His voice and the sudden hand on the shoulder made her jump and spin. It was a reaction known to her, but of course, in this fast movement, she took a small step back, which became a small step too far. Right smack onto the stone edge of the pond.

She yelped as she lost her balance, tipping backwards. Cronos leaned forward sharply and grabbed her. Shina's immediate reaction was to snappily grab him, but pulling herself into him wasn't the greatest idea. She didn't exactly know her own strength.

Having leant forward, Cronos was suddenly pulled forward as Shina went backwards. A split second later, they both went crashing into the water.

It was a cold shock that blasted straight through her, and the wind was forced out, leaving her lungs filled with a cloud of bubbles. Kicking out, she forced herself upwards until she felt the sharp slap of the night air on her face. She gasped, running her hands over her face, fighting against the shock. She pushed her hair back, the water slicking it flat, though it was rather messy.

With a guilty gaze, her eyes went to the Prince, who was pretty much in the same state as her. His silvery white hair was completely smoothed back from his stunned features. His emerald eyes stood out much more prominently without his hair framing around his face. They were striking as they locked with hers, and she had to look away pinching her lips closed, embarrassed by the situation.

'I'm such an idiot. What kind of person chucks a prince into a pond?'

She watched him awkwardly as he remained silent, carefully running his hands over his face, touching his water swamped eyes and trying to blink his vision back to normal.

"Oh, Cronos! I'm so sorry!" She sheepishly began to apologise. Was he angry at her? He wasn't exactly saying much. "I'm always so jumpy for some reason. I'd didn't mean for this to happen. Not exactly my plan to go swimming. Man, I've ruined your outfit! And your face... and I... eh..."

His head was shaking. She couldn't see his face since his hand had come to rest over it. She heard him talking, or was he talking? The sound was quite muffled, liking mumbling. Well at first it was, until it got louder. His back came to rest against the stone edge as he threw his head back.

The sound was laughter. Strong, rich and loud. He wasn't mumbling or talking, he was laughing. And suddenly, she was too.

And for at least another ten minutes, there was nothing but a laughter exchange between the two. They'd tried to talk, but just ended up back in hysterics once again. She couldn't help but flush more. She'd got them into the situation in the first place and it felt completely stupid. The reason for all the laughing.

When Cronos finally calmed down, he managed to break through a proper sentence.

"Surprisingly, this has been one of the best nights of my life. I've never had such a... spontaneous evening before! And I guess I can say I have always enjoyed swimming!"

"Just not in a pond," she chuckled.

She'd lost him then. He'd gone back into a laughing fit.

He probably never had people who would do such silly things with him. He was supposed to keep up appearances after all. In the royal world, he was a caged bird, and someone like her was on the outside, who could easily open the door and let him fly away to freedom.

He may have been a grown man, but he was still a child to the world she knew. There were still things he could learn.

She sighed, with a loving smile and reached out to his silky headband, that had slipped cocky on one side and she helped straighten it. His laughter died down, though the happiness she'd granted him was still in his eyes.

"With your hair back, you can actually see your face properly. I can kind of imagine the cute faced kid that you used to be."

She felt him stiffen up after she'd said that, but his expression still seemed happy, though rather amorous now as well.

It was her turn to go stiff as his eyes carefully explored her face.

His memories of her, the sweet little Jane - with her long blonde hair, and such innocence that seemed to map itself over the woman before him now. Though she was older and wiser by features, not as innocent to the world though that part of her still lived. And the way her hair was pressed down by the water, the spiky tresses so much more softer to the eye, it reminded him so much of the past. The picture of her was as much alive now as it was then.

"You'll always be that strong, pretty girl, Jane," he said softly, watching the astonishment fill her face. "Though now, you're even more beautiful then I could have ever imagined."

She was shocked into silence. She'd never considered herself beautiful, never in her wildest dreams.

Men had ogled her for her breasts and loved her athletic physique, but that was about it. But Cronos was seeing something that she and nobody else had seen.

She tried to conjure words, but she could hardly put a sensible one together. The words were babbled. She looked into the water instead of his face, trying to at least put something together so she didn't sound stupid. Though that may already have been too late.

With as much dignity as she had left to muster, to forced herself to meet his eyes again. Looking up, she hadn't expected the distances to be broken.

She hadn't expected the kiss.

Warm. Soft. Affectionate.

His lips didn't press too firmly, but the touch expressed its admiration...

... The love in the warmth that was breathed into her.

He broke the kiss, his fingers coming up to press along her tender lips, to touch the warm he'd just embraced. He watched her expression, one that had seemed to go void in a matter of seconds.

His throat tightened and he backed away, back up against the stone.

"I'm so sorry," he hurried to cover his mistake. "I shouldn't have been so forward."

"No man has ever dared to be forward with me. Usually because I would have dissected his genitals if he had been."

That had him shrinking down in the drink. And she was moving forward to loom over him.

'I can't believe I just did that. I angered her. I...'

She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips tightly against his. No gentleness or tenderness. Just pure passion without fear.

His thoughts were broken, completely swamped in surprise. But he didn't want it to end. He'd always wanted to taste desire, as if it physically could be. And she was offering it through her lips in this hot convergence.

His own arms wrapped around her frame, spooning them tightly together. It compelled more of the warmth between them, starting to soar as the intensity of unbridled passion was tempted. The excitement uncurled by the feverish pace of their mouths dancing in time and the burning touch tingled beneath finger tips brushing in contact with the other.

Shina's fingers had curled into his wet hair; each soft strand like silk was enough to send tingles through her palms, up across the skin in a fiery dance of need. A need she didn't realise she had. The kiss was hell bent, just so fast and unresolved; there was no need to consider the inexperience between them. She was sure he'd never been put in this situation, and she herself had never been offered a kiss that had ended up quite like this.

The man who only truly knew her, a friend from long ago, and she couldn't help but feel connected. She had a need to be offered to him, to curl up into his warmth where she found safety. She'd been strong all her life, but it was nice for one moment to be soft and dependant, to just enjoy being needy with someone else working the cogs.

His fingers explored her with a great passion. The water had glued her clothes to her body and he could feel every muscle, every shape beneath the clothes, beneath the skin. He could feel her, touch her and know that he wanted it all. His beautiful Jane, the one person he'd admired. Found affection for. His hand slipped beneath the surface of the nippy water and he could touch skin. No cloth, just the warmth of the skin of her exposed lower back. Warm, now hot. No, burning.

Or was that him? Not that he cared. The fiery touch of desire had him wishing for something more. His head was swimming, not one rational thought in his head. The kiss, so intimate with tongues swirling together in the soft, wet depths was laced with a honey-sweet taste that was intoxicating. An experience he didn't want to end soon.

He adored her. The strength she had, the desire in her heart. Her arms around him, he could feel every touched with great need. He could almost see right inside her merely with a touch. He loved her power. She was everything to fear yet adore.

'Wonderful power... so good... so close...'

The heat that had come to surround her in a comforting, loving shield, started to feel odd. The warmth was beginning to burn her. Not like fire burning her skin, but deep down inside her, like a metaphysical flame was spilling inside her.

It was going beyond the desire hiding in the darkest crevice, but was reaching out to another dark place. The dark place where her beast existed.

The leopard stirred in its sleep, annoyed at first by what could be described as being jabbed by hot pokers. But then - boom - fire everywhere and the leopard was struggling. Its energy sapped in an attempt to escape. The power being drawn. Her energy. Her life.

This kiss... he was sucking the life out of her!

She broke the kiss forcefully as she snapped back and there was one hell of a slap as the cold met her. The cold outside of the heated desire. But it was welcoming. She was free from the fire.

There was a small distance she'd put between herself and Cronos, but she could feel the heat coming from him, like the heat given off from a gas fire. His skin had a glow about it. And his eyes, which she now came to notice after being snapped back to reality...

... They were gold. Flickering like a flame.

He watched her, seeing her as nothing but food.

And at that second. She was frightened.

Images of the fire crashed into her head and she forced herself back away from him further. The flames were so bright, so hot, and there in her mind, was that flaring beast. It had her trapped. Had her power...

She screamed and she jolted. She was really back to reality now, wide-awake and staring across the pond at Cronos, who was frozen stiff.

His eyes were emerald green, as they should have been, and full of worry.

"Jane?" He reached out to her but she backed out of reach. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"What was that?" She said, unbelieving how weak her voice sounded.

It seemed, he too, was just waking up from what seemed like a dream as his face twisted in confusion, trying to consider what had happened.

Then he noticed. Deep down, how rejuvenated he felt. How much more powerful he was now.

His eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no... I didn't..." His shook his head, looking into Shina's pale face as she stared at him, trying to work it out for herself. She wouldn't though and he was afraid to say anything. "How could I let this happen? I was in control..."

"Cronos..."

"I never wanted to hurt you again! Or anyone!" He sobbed, curling up against the stone edge of the pond.

Slowly, she wadded towards him, softly settling a hand on his shaking back. "Please tell me, Cronos. I will understand. I don't hate you."

"There is so much I wish to say. But I'm scared for you..."

"Cronos?"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Both was startled at the loud address as Ganesha came stomping off the path and through the flowers, face enraged at the pair together and in the pond of all places. He saw the tearful eyes of his lord and snapped a fierce gaze on Shina.

"WENCH! What have you done to him!"

"Excuse me!" She snapped in her defence. "I've done nothing to him!"

"It's true, she hasn't." Cronos calmed himself enough to talk much more appropriately.

"I'm not certain the reason for you being here, Your Highness, or the reason for being in the pond with... HER. But if your father saw you, I'm sure he'd be most angry."

Cronos didn't want to be sorry for being there with Shina, nor regret being there but if he decided to be defiant, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Forgive... me," he said lowly, casting apologetic eyes to Shina. She nodded lightly, understanding his position and gave Ganesha a dark sneer.

How much she desired to kick his head in.

"You must return to the palace this instant, you'll catch your death," Ganesha insisted. He offered a hand to the young Prince, but he ignored it and clambered out on his own accord, turning to carefully offer his own hand to Shina. Seeing the anger in Ganesha's eyes, she wanted to spark it more by accepting the Prince's helping hand.

"There are some guards at the gates waiting, they'll see the lady back to where she belongs." The word 'lady' pretty much like the last part of the sentence was spat out with disgust in her direction. She just cocked a brow, face hard as she burned her own nasty glare at him.

'Fat bastard'

The pair was marched up the path at the double, with Ganesha keeping close behind. Though the atmosphere was tense, there was some humour there with the loud squeaking of wet shoes.

Cronos side glanced at Shina, whom looked back at him with a small smile.

He cleared his throat as quietly as he could. "I'm sorry, for what happened. What I could have done..."

"It's alright. It was one hell of a kiss."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Forgiven and forgotten."

"I hope that we could meet again... that is, if you want."

"I'm sure I can make room in my not so busy schedule. And next time, you can tell me everything."

He looked at her with some great worry, but her face was soft and friendly.

"I can understand anything. I've been through a hell of a lot. Prepares you for a lot."

Ganesha pushed between them as they came up to the gates to the garden. As he had said, two guards were stood there.

"Escort this woman towards the apartments," Ganesha ordered.

"Excuse me, I can get there without an escort!" She snapped at him.

The large man promptly stepped towards her until they were only a few paces apart. "You shall stay away from the Prince and the palace area, do you understand?"

"Oh a threat! I like it!" She smirked. "Yeah, whatever you say. But I must say this. Ever get in my face again, and you'll be searching for your teeth in your ass!" She stepped back from him, instead looking towards Cronos and bowing. "Thank you for the evening, Your Highness. Good night and take care." She turned, winking over shoulder. "Until we meet again."

Cronos smiled. He definitely liked this woman. His wonderful Jane.

"If you're going to tag along boys, do keep up," she mocked, dismissing the guards as she walked off in the direction of the apartments.

What a night it had been...

* * *

**A/N: Has been a most interesting night for out characters, especially Cronos and Shina.**

**In the next chapter, Uranus is about to come into a spot of trouble, but not only that, she's about to have a run in with Shina. What is going to happen between Bloody Roar's most fired up women?**


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble Brewing

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Been a while and this chapter is rather short. I didn't want to put too much into the Uranus/Shina brawl, it's more based on underlining things and it didn't call got a long slug out. But be sure, the next few chapters will be long, there are more interesting things coming to light soon...**

**Chapter 8: Trouble Brewing**

It was before midnight that Uranus headed back to the apartments.

Besides being somewhat tired and maybe even a little unsettled remaining in Xion's presence (Never one to be the big flirt to begin with), she'd still wanted to keep out of sight and not be spotted in one spot by Orion's underlings. And of course, wasn't it a very natural thing to keep the men begging for more after a tasty tit bit?

The thought of slipping safely back into her quiet room and kicking off those troublesome heels had become oh so appealing after dealing with excessive dancing and a hot, cramped club.

'I'm getting distracted from the job at hand. I'm thinking too much about frivolous little things. There will be time to enjoy myself when I'm sure there is something good to look forward to in the future.' Blowing out a long sigh, she looked to the starry sky above with a sad glimmer of remembrance of the family and friends that were long since gone in her own true time.

"Hey check out the blue haired chick! Damn, she's hot!"

Her lip clenched without her even thinking about it. Trying to keep her anger in check, she turned to look at the group of five men standing beside the wall that was unfortunately next to the entrance way into the apartment grounds. There was no avoiding them.

"Hey baby, we'll show you a good time..."

'Ignore them...'

"How about a night-cap?"

'That's it, just walk nice and carefully past...'

"Hell, what about an orgy!"

She held back a groan. 'Just a little further...'

A rough hand grabbed her forearm suggestively.

"Come on, beautiful, spend some time with us. I'm sure you won't regret it."

Her amber eyes flashed the obvious hint of annoyance. "I'd rather not, thank you."

Of course, that uninvited hand never let go, and the unshaven perpetrator pressed closer. "We're all friendly here. All we want is a little bit of your time..."

A bright crackle of blue hued electricity cracked like a long whip against the man's hand and he jumped back, yelling in a mixture of surprise and pain.

One of the others suddenly went stiff, starting to back rigidly away from the group. "Shit, it's that chick from the tournament. The one that zapped the bug!"

"Bitch... that fucking hurt!" She landed a heavy right hook into his bristly cheek, knocking him flat on his back and out for the count.

"You know, I'm seriously starting to get pissed off with men like you..." Streaks of electricity crept up and down her body in an unearthly dance, snapping out around her with the obvious intention of doing harm if they came anywhere near her.

Just the mere sight had sent the drunken group running. They wanted none of what she was bringing.

She chuckled. "That's the second time I've put some loser guys in their places." Glancing down at the unconscious guy on the floor, she snorted and spun on her heel to walk away.

But now, someone else was in her path.

Shina hadn't retired to her room after being escorted back to the apartments by the guards, she'd decided on a walk around the gardens to clear her head from the little 'incident' earlier between herself and Cronos. Not that it was a bad thing to have shared quite a passionate kiss with the Prince of the Zoanthrope Kingdom, but it hadn't been quite as pleasant to nearly have the life sucked out of her. That burning glow in his eyes for that brief moment had even sent chills down her spine, and this was a woman who was known for her peerless bravery.

But his reaction after had said enough. He'd never meant for that to happen. He was truthful about how much he cared for her, that he wouldn't purposely go out of his way to hurt her or anyone else for that matter. But it seemed luck just treated him badly.

Of course, her serious train of thought had been broken when she heard a ruckus coming from over the wall. The men making the noise had disappeared and this is what she had come to find.

"You know, I'm not even surprised. Let me guess, a bunch of drunks?"

Uranus glanced from Shina down to the man on the ground. "Most men are pigs, drunk or not."

"Well, true..."

The guy stirred, managing to clear the fog after taking such a nasty blow to the head. Grumbling, he managed to get himself up onto his hands and knees, hacking up a few drops of blood with what seemed like a ton of spittle.

"Stupid... bitch. Fucking cra- GAAAHHHH!" Uranus whipped him back up to his feet by his mop of hair. All her good will had so easily ebbed away. She would make Orion pay for her bad mood later.

"You've got a lot of nerve to mouth me off, treating me as a quick screw. Would have been easier if I'd been a little, dumb girl, all fragile and innocent." She slammed him hard against the wall, pinning him with the use of her knee right into the delicate curve of the back. Brick and cement to the face muffled his cry.

"Hey, come on. You've taught him what's what. Let the bastard go."

Uranus snapped furious eyes onto the leopard woman. "Why don't you just fuck off."

Shina returned the equally hard stare. "Are you begging for a fight?"

'Am I? Why am I so annoyed? It's this damn body!' Uranus grit her teeth. It was all this damn pressure getting to her. Having to worry so much over her mission, and with her problems of her past and trying to forget Orion and her involvement with him. And so pointlessly having to deal with pathetic men while being watched from a far like a stray dog. 'Okay... I have a great reason to be pissed off. So, yeah, I guess I do feel like kicking the shit out of something...' She tossed the man aside as if he'd weighed nothing at all. "Yes, I am begging for a fight. Feel like obliging me?"

Shina laughed. "Oh, so polite! Yeah, okay then, I guess I could do with venting some frustration."

Rapid footsteps meant that Uranus's former target had run for his life, leaving the two women in a stand off, glaring holes into each other.

Uranus smirked, lifted both her feet off the ground to remove the annoying heels. Besides the inconvenience of chaffing that could debilitate, she didn't really want to ruin the shoes.

Shina blinked, almost double taking as the woman before her hovered above the ground, carefully removing her shoes and dropping them carefully aside.

'Holy shit, what is she?' A gasp unwittingly slipped out as Uranus shoulder rammed her with lighting quick speed. She was taken straight off her feet, but with her training, she flipped over to land on her knees.

Shina spun quickly, back on her feet, expecting to see Uranus behind her. But she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm up here!"

'DAMN!" Snapping her head up, she barely managed to dive a side from an electrical blast from above.

Uranus landed back down gracefully. "How'd you like that? Only a taste of my powers."

"Who made you? One of Tylon's rejects, perhaps?" Her hand quickly came up to block the cerulean-haired woman's vicious punch.

"Such an insult! How dare you even put me in the same category as Tylon!" She was pushed back by her blonde opponent, but she wasn't deterred as she shot out again in another charge, thrusting a kick intended for the sternum.

It struck, with a great amount of force, but Shina didn't fold as expected. Instead, the woman gave a rather annoying grin and wrapped her arm around the offending leg and with a sharp yank, Uranus was pulled right in towards her.

"You should give up now, I don't want to get too excited while slapping you around."

Uranus tugged back, but she held tight, being the only force to keep her opponent on balance. That was until Shina swiftly kicked the other leg from out under her. This left Uranus flat on her back, staring up at the amused Shina.

"Well, that was pathetic. You could have stopped me from doing that!" The leopard Zoanthrope scoffed. "I think a hair pulling cat fight would be more suiting for you?"

"WHO CARES!" Uranus sprang up, grabbing hand full of blonde tresses. "RRAAGGGHHH!"

Shina hadn't really expected her to ACTUALLY go for the hair pulling. It wasn't really about style or what she'd learned from her mercenary days. It was all about putting a hurt on the other, even if it went all bitchy with hair pulling and what not. And right now, they were pretty much scrambling over the floor, clawing at each other like animals.

Most suiting.

It was just perfect timing that Yugo and the rest of Shina's friends were heading back from the clubs and came upon the spectacle of the two women rolling around on the ground, trying to tear chunks out of each other.

Yugo's eyes bulged. "Whoa! Cat fight!"

"Shina?" Alice gaped. "And... Ura?"

Gado didn't stand gawking, he was already stomping over and inserting himself into the fight, tearing the two women apart, with a little difficulty at first, but managing to get Shina up and away from her blue-haired foe, who was up quick to get up and leaping at Shina again. But she was intercepted by Yugo, picking her up by the waist and pinning her back up against the wall.

"Hey, calm down!" The boxer's words were going on deaf ears as the woman in his arms flailed about, hissing angrily.

"IT'S OUR FIGHT!" Uranus kept screaming at Shina, who wasn't making an attempt to strike back. She stood, perfectly composed, brushing her thumb across a now bloodied lip. "DO YOU NEED YOUR FRIENDS TO BEAT ME UP?"

"What happened?" Long placed a tissue in Shina's hand for her to mop up the traces of blood.

"She went psycho on some drunk guys. Couldn't blame her, but she was really going to tear apart this guy she'd clocked out earlier. I offered her a fight and she went crazy for it. I know I can take it, put some human guy against her..." She gave a bemused laugh. "They'd be shovelling up his chunks for days to come."

"So, you're fighting for no reason?" Gado said plainly.

Shina gave a little shrug. "Pretty much."

"Come on! Stop that! Just calm down, nothing to get wound up about!" Yugo was starting to struggle with Uranus. 'Where the hell is she getting this strength?' A crackle of electricity across her body had the wolf Zoanthrope leaping back, all the hairs on his body standing to attention. "Damn! What was that?"

Uranus clenched her fists tightly, holding back from rushing at her former opponent. Her system was buzzing, almost on fire. This body, so full of lust for blood and power, was truly trying to take control of her. This wasn't her true nature at all, but she was changing, faster then she could handle. And she was digging in to someone like Shina.

Shina... someone was never the enemy...

"Was this a set up?" Uranus blinked, her focus on Yugo before her. Confusion masked her features. "Did someone pay you to do this?"

"No, the better question is, where did you come from?" Shina butt in. "Like I asked, did a company like Tylon make you? You're no natural Zoanthrope, I can feel it..."

Uranus shuddered angrily, showing much resilience by staying in the same spot. That word. Tylon. Such a gut blow, a slap in the face.

"No... I'm not some kind of monster..."

"Why then? Why do you want to fight?" Alice inquired.

"Because..." Uranus looked between each member of the group, finally noticing Uriko and Kenji off towards the back. They'd been surprisingly quiet on this situation. She shook sadly, holding back unexplainable tears. "... It's what I am... no, what I have become..." It was there turn to be confused and she took that chance to get away. "What does it matter? STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

A flash of blinding white and blue light forced them to turn away. When it died down, Uranus was nowhere to be found.

"Can I just say, that woman is screwed up," Yugo bluntly inserted into the moment of silence.

"You're telling me." Shina seemed satisfied the bleeding had stopped and stuffed the tissue into her pocket. "Well, that was exciting for all of five minutes." The stare Gado gave her was none too amused.

"You should know better," he said angrily, turning to look where 'Ura' had been. "There is some conflict going on in that woman, and somehow I have a feeling she could be involved with Orion."

"That's an accusation in itself," Kenji spoke up. Uriko beside him stayed thoughtfully quiet, unlike her usual nature.

'Something seems so familiar...' She bit her lip. 'I wonder...'

At that moment, a few of Orion's armed guards came into the area. Shina was pulled aside while they investigated the incident that had just occurred.

"Second time tonight," the leopard Zoanthrope grumbled, but remained co-operative. She just wanted to go to bed.

"Strange, how did they find out so quickly of this?" Alice wondered aloud.

"It's obvious, they're either spying on us, or her," Long said nonchalantly.

Yugo looked up towards the looming structure of the palace. 'Just what the hell are you up to?'

* * *

Orion leaned heavily onto his study desk, staring at the freshly printed reports just handed to him from the assigned watch he had on 'his' Uranus. Her attitude thus far had been very calm and collect, but this sudden outburst that had happened moments ago had left him in wonder. She was showing such a violent side - something indeed dangerous.

'What's going on inside your mind, Uranus? I want to understand you, find out all the reasons for what you do. Maybe you can explain the truth of your past and tell me if it was what made you leave me... maybe I was wrong before, but maybe now I can put things right...'

Sighing, he decided to retire for the night.

For certain, tomorrow would bring some interesting new revelations...

* * *

**A/N: Uranus is finally starting to crack from the inside out, could this start causing problems for herself and her mission?**

**In the next chapter - With a new morning keeps reflecting thoughts. What's on Cronos's mind? Are Yugo and company sured that Uranus could be part of some big plot? And what is our azure beauty planning? Things are going to get complicated very fast...**


	10. Chapter 9: Thoughtful Factors

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 9: Thoughtful Factors**

Through the fairly parted curtains, the early morning sun filled the bedroom with a very creamy glow, dissolving all traces of the shadows of the night hours. Uranus had hardly slept a wink that night, and when she had, she'd been plagued by her nightmares once again. It was once again that consuming notion of being lost in herself that was weighing heavily upon her. She was gripped with the fear of forgetting everything she'd once had - the terror snapped her awake, kept her up to be sure that her memories wouldn't wash away in the current of her twisted mind.

She'd lain awake, watching the room come into light, the whole time preoccupied by her lingering thoughts on the encounter with Shina and the others.

'What the hell was I thinking?'

That was a big question. The fact was, she really hadn't been thinking at all, and the mask of 'Uranus' had fallen into place and she'd become entirely her vicious alter ego. It was a frightening side to be. She was filled with dread when she thought of herself this way. She would draw back timid from the images of her deadly powers, the violence and self-satisfaction. This body, was not her own, not really. Often then not, she was thinking and doing things that she'd have never done before.

She was losing the fight against herself, a fight that was becoming increasingly more tedious as time went on.

'Maybe one day, I'll be able to stop thism - control who I am and keep the true me alive!'

She couldn't cast Shina's face from her head. Or Yugo's, or Long's, or Alice's… none of them. In that moment, she'd forgotten them. Forgotten everything. She was only just now recalling things that seemed like they were from a millennia ago.

She kicked the covers off her and jumped swiftly up off the bed, and went to lean against the window. She stared outside with a pained expression.

"I'm scarred…" She whispered, looking out into the quiet city - at peace for a short time. "I don't want to forget. I will be truly nothing, just a monster." She choked on a sob she'd been longing to let out all night. Shaking her head, she allowed only a single tear to fall. "Damn you, Orion. This is all your fault. If only you hadn't helped Tylon to start with, maybe… just maybe things could have been different for me. For... us." Her fist clenched against the window frame. "I'll never forgive you. Never, ever! You were the one I trusted, and now, you're just some sick bastard sitting on top of a pile of corpses. Everyone seems to mean nothing to you. And now you have me watched like a stray dog!" She pushed away from the window suddenly, eyes darkening with her rage.

"FINE! If you want to play with me, you'll soon realise that I can play your game. If you want me, I'll come straight to you…"

It took a second of rational thought to freeze her up.

'Remember the assassination. He can't die, for the sake of everything.'

He uses people and yet he can't die – what was she to do? Turning around slowly, she looked out to the palace in the distance and slowly smiled.

"I shall come to you. I shall be the one to decide your fate."

* * *

Shina yawned, strolling tiredly down the corridor back towards her room, carrying her breakfast packaged in Styrofoam.

She'd slept very during the night. There had just been too much on her mind – from Cronos to Ura Tsukagami. She'd wavered from her own personal dispute to the contemplation of raw dealings behind the tournament. It was an emotional conflict of being able to put faith in Cronos and the people behind him. The Prince seemed genuine enough.

So kind and wonderful…

She snapped from thought when she felt her cheeks heat up beyond imagination. "I'm starting to act like a giddy school girl. This is so NOT me!"

Sighing, she just rubbed at her eyes again, threatening to close with the need for sleep. No more thinking about Cronos or she'd be debating on her ever so tedious feelings, and she'd had enough thinking about her past and of course, last night.

As she passed Yugo's room, she heard him in a loud debate with Alice.

'What? This damn early? I mustn't have been the only one unable to sleep.'

Yugo's voice was the loudest and the most irritable. "How can you be so damn trusting? You've seen the report? That woman is in connection to this crap going on behind the tournament!"

Alice gave a loud, exasperated sigh. "You're making accusations again. We don't know for sure about the things going on behind the tournament. It seems likely with the evidence we've got, but for crying out loud, lets not pin anything on Ura just yet."

"Well, it's not everyday we see a freaking crazy electric-charged bitch around! Can't you see things are starting to piece together! I'm VERY sure there are experiments going on here. It's just too damn co-incidental to be anything else."

"So sure? Are you going to race in making accusations! Don't be such an idiot, Yugo."

And it went on like that, but Shina was far too moody to keep listening, and her waffles were getting cold, so she trudged on, hoping the two would calm down and resolve the situation. And have some make up sex. She would have laughed at the last point, but she dropped her keys while trying to open the door and her waffles nearly jumped for freedom.

The morning wasn't exactly going very well.

Inside, it was just at that moment the phone rang at her beside. She growled loudly, slamming the door behind her and going over to answer it.

"Yeah, what is it?" She snapped, not really meaning to.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called so early…" It was Uriko, and she sounded a little less perky than usual.

"Don't be sorry, it's me who should be. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired." She sat on the bed heavily, opening her breakfast tray up, starting into the waffles. She'd certainly feel better after eating.

"You didn't sleep well?"

"It's nothing. I'm just letting stuff get to me." The waffles were damn good. She had to stop herself from drooling each time she took a bite.

"About what happened with Ura last night?"

"Yeah, kind of… What about you? Are you alright? You don't sound yourself."

Uriko hesitated momentarily and Shina suddenly couldn't help but worry for the younger girl. Where was the perky Uriko that usally bounced out of bed in the morning and who always had a smile on her face? She was getting all too serious in this last day or so.

"That woman has me all worried. She's not evil. I know it! There is something about her that's so familiar, it's scary. I can't explain it. Maybe soon I'll find out what I want to know."

"Don't get yourself worried about her, it's not worth the time." Shina suddenly snorted. "I should really take my own advice there. Oh well, a shower might snap me back into my bitchy self."

Uriko actually laughed. "You're not bitchy. Just extremely grumpy!"

"Blame Jenny for most of my mood swings. If I can at least kick her ass once while we're here, I'll feel a damn sight better."

"N'ah, forget Jenny! Focus on Cronos!"

"Huh? With what? Kicking his ass?"

"NO! Chasing him of course! We all know you're got feelings for him!"

"U-RI-KO!" Shina gritted her teeth, trying not to get too annoyed with Uriko's vibrant laughter. Well, at least the girl was chirpy again, even at her own expense.

"Oh! I never asked how last night went. We kind of got caught up in other stuff… so, spill!"

Shina shook her head, not that Uriko could see this of course. "Nothing much, we walked about for a bit, went into the private grounds and, well…" No, she wasn't divulging about falling in the pond, or the kiss. That would be Uriko's future bait on her. And of course, there was no way in hell she was mentioning the part where he almost sucked the life out of her. "… Uh, we kind of had a gate crasher in the form of fat ass Ganesha, booting me out. It was a nice catching up period while it lasted."

"I can tell by your voice that you're withholding information." Uriko's voice seemed to prod at her with a somewhat clever tone. Shina flushed, glad this was a phone conversation. She managed to keep composed though.

"No, nothing happened, I swear. We just spent some quality time catching up." She lied so seriously that she would have believed it herself.

"Well, if you say so." The girl wasn't convinced in the least and she knew it, but luckily, she didn't press. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Resting. I damn well need it." She scoffed the last of her breakfast and put the empty tray on the bedside table. "I could catch up with you later. I need a sparring partner. I don't exactly want to fall out of fighting condition… though, I think I got enough in last night."

"Okay! After dinner we can meet up!"

"Sure, you take care! Go bug Kenji to take you shopping again."

"He's going on a tour with Long today. He is in investigation mode." Uriko giggled to herself.

"Hey, just use the time to take a catnap then. Why bother with anything when we've got a lot of time left to do a little of everything else?"

"Hey! You're right! It's nighty nights for me!"

Shina chuckled. "See you later then, Uriko."

"Bye!"

Shina promptly set the phone down, not able to drop the feeling of concern for her young friend. She didn't want her to get wrapped up in this confusing situation. Wasn't it enough that everyone else was getting so wound up about it? There was no need for Uriko to get worked up - she should have been enjoying herself more. Sighing, Shina promptly decided to take that shower now rather than later.

* * *

Cronos lay starring at the ceiling.

It was late morning now, and he was usually up and active by this time, but there he was, still laid beneath the covers, idle.

Last night with Shina, it had been wonderful… that was until he nearly hurt her unwittingly. His powers were most unpredictable, and even when he thought he was in control, he truly wasn't. Was his life always going to be like this? Always balanced on the edge, forever dangling by a thin silk thread that could easy snap apart?

Everything just suddenly felt meaningless. All the wonderful love and affection from the people, his position in society that gained him so much respect, and yet, he was most undeserving because of his dangerous nature. It was no wonder that some people didn't trust him. Maybe they knew without seeing? Maybe rumours really held some truth? The words and pictures inscribed into the curtain shrouds surrounding his bed were now just blurred images and empty words. To have such wonderful things said, yet his world was such a damned place to be, or, to offer to anyone else.

'I don't deserve love or praise... or anything for that matter…'

There was a knock at the door. "Your Highness, are you awake?"

He inwardly cursed. He was indecent, his only form of clothing being the cover of his bed.

"Give me a few minutes. I shall call you in when I am ready to receive you." He jumped out of bed and pushed aside the masses of curtains, quickly searching for something to put on. Some silken bottoms and a thin robe were what he could immediately find. Dressing quickly, he promptly called for the servant to enter.

It was his own personal maid, in a sense, just like having his matron when he was young. How he longed for the woman who was long since deceased. His own fault nonetheless.

His maid had kindly brought him up breakfast since he had slept in and had a few of the younger servants bring in his clean clothing to put away. Amongst them, surprisingly, was the young girl, Sitara, one of the children that played in the street. She beamed when seeing him, though, didn't say anything in fear of being scolded.

She was the daughter of one of the cooks who worked in the palace and he did see her around often, though she had to keep within sight and mind of her mother, who became rather annoyed when she wandered off. Though, he'd never actually seen her work. Strange as she was so young after all.

"Why are you working, Sitara?" He had to ask after all.

"Nadia is ill today, and lots of people aren't around and they needed help. So I said I would," she explained.

"You shouldn't have to. I don't feel it appropriate for a child to be working. You should be out playing, enjoying yourself. In fact, I insist that you go out and enjoy the freedom you have."

"But I want to help you, Prince Cronos," she said eagerly, bowing to him.

He stopped her, raising her chin so she'd look up at him. "Well then, if wish, you could keep me company after I dress properly. I'm forbidden to leave the grounds, though, I'm sure we can find something to do around here."

"Okay!" Sitara exclaimed happily, and bowed again and quickly left after the party of women, who'd finished putting everything away.

Cronos washed and changed, and immediately headed down towards the lower quarters where he knew he'd find Sitara. It was on the way, he heard two guards discussing something as they milled about while off duty.

"King Orion is getting all worked up about that 'Uranus' woman…"

"Lady Uranus? Oh yeah! He's upped the security. They're going be putting her on priority red surveillance. They're saying that she's extremely dangerous."

"I don't know what he wants with her. Rumours are saying he's going to lock her up, or something... you know... to keep her around."

"She's his mistress after all. But hell, I don't know what's going on with her now anyway. I don't think it'd be wise to have a psycho bitch around."

When they saw Cronos, they bowed in acknowledgement and filed away quickly. The Prince frowned after them, thoughtfully.

'Uranus…' The name slowly flowed through him, bringing up certain memories. He suddenly became very aware by what they'd been saying. That name had cropped up so many times in conversations when he'd been a child. That was the name of his mother. 'Yes, Lady Uranus. That's what they'd said.' Though, they'd stopped mentioning her name a long time ago and she'd been merely 'The Mistress', said enough times he had forgotten her true name. But now, fresh in his mind, it all made sense.

He scowled deeply at how rudely those guards had regarded her, and would remember it for a reprimand later, but for now, his thoughts drew in on the little investigation he'd started up in secret in attempts to find his mother. He'd had to be very careful in what he was doing so that his father wouldn't find out and try to stop him.

So far, he'd managed to get his hands on the full roster and personal details when he took a peek at a few print outs that'd been in one of the offices in the palace grounds. There had been no Uranus listed in the tournament.

'Not surprising. As my father said, she wasn't planning on being found.' He thought. And there was also the fact that he didn't truly remember what she looked like, though his mind was starting to clear up a few images in his head that could be the one he called 'mother'.

'Her hair and eyes… I swear I saw someone who resembled her…' He shook his head. 'It's strange, I have this feeling I'll see her someday soon. Whatever happens though, I'm intent on finding her, whatever the costs.'

"Prince Cronos!" There was Sitara, waving at him from up the corridor.

Thoughts aside, he'd promised time to Sitara. Later, there would be time for HER.

* * *

**A/N: Much happening with our characters - so much confusing, contemplation...Yeah, everyone thinks too much. LOL**

**In the next chapter, Uranus presses forward on Orion, but on her way she is about to encounter someone who will tip the azure-haired woman emotionally over the edge...**


	11. Chapter 10: Turning the Tables

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 10: Turning the Tables**

Security had picked up greatly, but it hadn't botthered Uranus in the slightest. It wasn't going to stop her. That late afternoon, the azure-haired beauty had managed to sneak on to the private palace premises, undetected.

She'd been watching the guards carefully, just as carefully as they'd been watching her. Alas, they weren't always keeping tabs on her, and when they moved away or shift change took place, she took one step ever closer to the palace.

Uranus was a woman of many tricks and with a little help from her powers, she put off the cameras for long enough to get inside. It was most pleasing to have got so far so easily. Orion was going to have to sort out his security big time.

This was her revenge for being spied upon. There was no way in hell she'd be the one to be victimised. This time around, she'd be turning the tables on dear old King Orion. He was going to feel her wrath for this and everything he'd done.

Revenge had the sweetest taste known to man.

She didn't even make a sound as she carefully navigated the corridors. The fact she wasn't even touching the floor accounted for lack of noise on her part but she still had to play it safe. Keeping quiet was one thing, but being seen was another. Dodging behind corners, and hiding in the most convenient spots out of sight of guards and palace staff, she'd thus far kept soundly in the shadows.

One problem did arise. She didn't even know where the hell she was going.

When she and Orion had been together, he'd never had such wealth. He'd had a pretty penny at the time and had accumilated some power, but he'd not got the money for anything like this - well, until now. It was fancy, beyond anything she could have dreamed of. Thinking about it, she could have been here, with him, if she hadn't decided to run away. But she'd had her morals set after all and he wasn't deserving of her love for negotiating with the cruel bastards of Tylon.

'Forget him, forget his big stupid residence.' She growled, snubbing all affection for the palace. She continued on, wherever she may end up. 'I'll get somewhere, even if I have to go from top to bottom of this place.' She quickly dodged out of sight as a young maid ran past carrying a basket for of laundry. She disappeared down a flight of stairs, leaving Uranus once again alone in the long corridor.

She was on the first floor, on the east side of the palace, as she recalled thus far.

So many places to go, so little time.

So slowly and carefully, she hovered down the corridor, listening out for any other movement in her vicinity.

It seemed pretty quiet. Nobody was about for the time being. Though, those pesky guards could turn up at any second. They were random like that at times.

The sun was pretty low in the sky, time ebbing away with the daylight. The corridor was painted in an orange haze, shadows peaking up at ever corner. It had a sort of spooky aura to it.

'Yes, the evil spooky castle of the dreaded dictator. Feels like a computer game…'

She suddenly came to a direct stop outside a pair of double doors, head turning towards it. Her sharp hearing picked up several voices within the room, having a rather interesting discussion…

"The king is becoming indecisive. We are at such a critical time in our experiments…" The deep Japanese accented voice was greatly annoyed.

A male American voice butted in. "If he pulls out, we're in trouble… I don't want to think what would happen to us if he left us out high and dry."

The next voice to come was a woman's. "All those people. Can he live with what he's done?"

The American voice laughed in response. "Yeah! We may raise the knife, but he's the one who said 'yes' after all."

The Japanese man cleared his throat. "Yes, that is true. That is why we must act now. There may be only one option. We'll have to take over the reign of power."

Uranus's eyebrows raised sharply.

"How… How would we do that?" The woman asked.

The Japanese man answered. "We'll have our own puppet. And with a little help from our friend here, we will be assured that our experiments will get the desired results. Even if His Majesty is not there to see them."

Uranus pressed up close to the door listening.

"Yes, I will help you. I don't believe he is fit enough to carry on. He is too emotionally conflicted to rule the kingdom."

'That voice…' Uranus scowled. Familiar… She'd heard his deep voice before… if she could just see his face, she'd know.

"Lets go discuss our little plan further. We shall spring into action if we can't persuade Orion to continue our funds…"

Could this be it? The big key to the puzzle, just behind this door. Without further thought, she gave the door a mighty shove open.

It would all end here.

Inside... there was no one in sight. Uranus did a double-take in disbelief.

"But… there were voices…" She looked around. The room was utterly quiet, practically untouched. It took her a second to realise there was a door off to the far side. Her face twisted into a mask of anger, cursing that they'd gotten out so fast. Rushing to it, she pulled on the handle. It was locked. It was a heavy iron seal door, made to look natural with a sort of padded covering. Wherever it led, it must have been to an important place.

She'd considered trying to break through, but a thought held her back.

'I don't want to be found yet. It could cause problems in the long run. If I am incarcerated, how will be able to stop the assassination?'

She'd remember this location for a later date, in case she couldn't find another way around.

"Well, I better keep looking for Orion," she told herself, uneasily. That conversation had been too disturbing to let drift from her mind.

She just couldn't figure out who that voice belonged to...

* * *

Her continued exploration of the palace didn't unearth anything as crucial as what she'd heard earlier. It had heightened her resolve to find out what was truly going behind the scenes. She knew the extent of Tylon's wicked ways, but what had Orion organised? What the hell was he allowing to go on?

'It's ironic though. He was the greater evil, controlling over the experimentation, allowing such horrible things to take place. And yet now, those under him are planning his fall from power. So bittersweet. Even more ironic - though I hate him so, I have to stop them. Cruel Mother Fate, why me of all people?'

She'd crossed from the east side of the palace into the west, now on the third floor. The décor seemed to change dramatically. It was more homely on the west side. This was most likely where the private chambers were. The creamy walls had changed to a rustic red. It had a more royal feeling to.

She jumped as she heard footsteps coming her way and began to panic. There were many doors to the left, one of them had to be open. She tried one of the doors, it was locked. Another - locked too.

'Damn!' She gasped, as a group of women came around the corner.

The maids rushed through carrying bags with cleaning implements in. However none saw Uranus as they came down the corridor were she'd been standing. Fact was, the azure-haired woman was hanging out the window, understandably explaining why she hadn't been seen. She gripped tightly onto the bronze frame with one hand, the other supporting against the stone wall. She grit her teeth, hanging there tediously, looking down hoping the couple of guards passing wouldn't notice her. Lucky for her, they weren't looking upwards.

Listening out, the footsteps had gone by. It seemed the maids had passed beyond her point now. With a swift pull up, she came to kneel on the frame. Peering back down, she was still unseen from the ground, looking inside, she paused. One of the maids had stopped just up the corridor. She'd dropped a brush.

She quickly ducked back as the woman looked up. There was a brief pause, and Uranus held her breath, keeping out of sight, though, she did move so that she could peek around to see what the woman was doing. The maid was between turning and casting dubious glances towards the window Uranus was on. After a moment, she shook her head and walked away.

"That's right. A figment of your imagination." Uranus smirked and re-entered the corridor. Turning back in the direction she was heading, she noticed a small flight of stairs ahead, going up onto another level. It was just the presentation - encrusted banisters and beautiful crimson carpets, kept so clean they looked brand new. She guessed there was something important in that area.

Ascending, she came into the less windowed area, making it seem darker with the heavy shadows that lingered, though there were a couple of lamps on the wall that were already on and letting off a faint gingery glow against the red walls.

'Less windows… must be for better security. Could Orion have a room in this area?' She slowly looked at each of the doors she passed, unsure which she should enter. None really looked that important, more like glorified closets.

There was a loud shuffling behind her, and she snapped around. A shadow quickly moved out of sight.

Someone was following her.

With her back to the wall, she blended quietly into the shadows as best she could, watching and waiting. It felt like forever as she stayed glued to the spot, hoping that the person would at least reveal themselves so she could at least dispatch them quickly enough so that nobody else would get wind of her being there.

But there no further movement. Her lip clenched with annoyance.

'I'm seeing things now…' She moved away from the wall, floating somewhat sideward so that she could keep an eye on things behind her. This move almost had her careening into a wall. She stopped almost a nose length away from the wall, in fact, she was a nose length away from bumping into the bottom of a gold picture frame, part of a painting that took up half of the large wall. She stepped back to take in a full view.

It was a very detailed picture of a much younger Orion, sitting on a pedestal, looking proud and regal, all decorated like an ornament in large robes and magnificent pieces of jewellery. At his feet was a child with hair that was as white as snow, all tucked into a large glittering headdress covered in bells and crystals that twinkled like stars. That tiny frame was all dressed up in what looked like jade and sapphire coloured silks. If she hadn't been paying attention, she'd have thought that the child was a girl, but staring long enough she realised it was a boy, a very feminine looking one at that, holding a little folded up parasol in his lap. The little emerald eyes stared at her intently, so much it jarred Uranus backwards, the memories of the past almost slapping her in the face. Though, she refused to acknowledge them and pushed the images aside, turning away from the picture huffing.

Small footsteps echoed off into the distance and she froze. They were getting closer to her position.

'Where to go…' She looked about. There was only a pair of doubles to her left. It was her best bet.

Quickly she grabbed the handle, praying it wouldn't be locked. Thankfully, the door opened as commanded and she rushed inside, carefully shutting it behind her.

Backing from the door, she turned to really register what room she'd run into. It was a startling bedroom, so grandly decorated with the most beautifully crafted furniture - most looked like it was either oak carved or made from beautiful redwood. The room was somewhat imposing with the rich vibrant reds and gold's of the walls, matching with the décor that was taking over the west side of the palace.

On the walls had many pretty scenic paintings adorning, though there was one that was of a beautiful mermaid with long sea green hair, surrounded with strings made of water. She looked down with solemn eyes. Those eyes… a beautiful amber colour… just like hers.

The picture over looked the large four-poster bed, that was shrouded with many veils with pictures and writing adorning as well as its own large white curtains attached to the bed. It felt so alluring - so private.

The handle of the door slowly twisted and instinctively, Uranus dived through the veils for cover. She was crouched up against one of the bed posts, clinging tightly to the curtain, somewhat pulling it in front of herself.

The door slowly opened, coming to a creaking stop halfway open. Uranus peeked through intently, but she couldn't see anyone there. It was strange - as if a ghostly hand had opened the door. There was a seconds pause before the door re-closed again.

She let out a long sigh of relief. Whoever it was hadn't entered - barely even peeked inside in fact. They were gone now, she was sure of it. Uranus rose, parting her hands through the shrouds, carefully looking out into the quiet room. There was a nagging feeling that suddenly lingered with her, that maybe - just maybe, she wasn't truly alone.

'Eyes everywhere…' She shuddered at the thought and looked about the room. This couldn't have been Orion's. Though so grand, it didn't feel like it belonged to someone old. And besides, there were a few articles of clothes stacked on a chair, and they were styled for someone much younger. And Orion was quite a large man - those clothes would have been bursting at the seams on him.

Whose room was it?

A dawning feeling weighed on her and before she could stop herself, she was rationalising about whose room it really could be...

A loud squawk shattered her train of thought. Slowly, she turned around, looking down to the small creature standing there.

A penguin. A rock-hopper penguin.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"What-the-hell…"

It stared up at her with beady little eyes and squawked again, just as loud as before. It looked annoyed, though it couldn't exactly make the expression with its little chubby face.

Uranus snorted, stopping herself from laughing. A brow raised at the animal. "A penguin? As a pet? In this country?" She turned away shaking her head, ignoring the penguin. That was until it went and pecked her in the leg. "OW! DAMN IT!" She backed away from the small creature, annoyed. "Vicious little creature." It snapped at her again, and she felt like booting it across the room…

… Until she felt it… That power... The essence that wasn't of just an animal.

A Zoanthrope.

She backed away. "Who…"

And then, the penguin began to change form.

An ethereal light curled around the small black and white form, which began to reform like sculpting clay, spreading into a bigger mass. Large appendages of a more human nature began to form. The clay moulding turned the small, stubby penguin into a tall, nimble framed young man, the black and white washed away by beautiful golden skin. Silvery hair framed the now human face which turned to look up at her with emerald eyes staring hard at her.

'Those eyes…'

Cronos rose, grabbing a silvery robe from behind him to cover his body. The bad thing about having a penguin as a beast form was that a lot of his clothes tended to drop straight off. But indecent or not, there was an intruder standing before him and he needed to find out what was going on. But he preferred to at least have something on.

The woman before him, he'd seen her before. In a way, she felt like a stranger, but there was also this deep nagging feeling, like he knew her personally. It was a feeling that just kept drawing on him. She was around his height, and looked only a few years his senior. Beautiful, agile and with the most lovely cerulean hair he'd ever seen. That was one of the features that jerked his thoughts about her. And those eyes, those amber eyes…

'The white gold hair, the emerald eyes… just like that child… him…' She bit her lip, finding herself rooted to the spot staring at him.

"Who are you?" Cronos engaged first. "And what are you doing here?"

"You… Who are you?" She reversed, ignoring his question. In the back of her mind, images were beginning to unravel and she couldn't stop the forbidden memories awakening.

He looked surprised. "You… Don't know me?"

"Should… I?" Her voice was quietening.

"I'm Cronos. Son of King Orion and Prince of the Zoanthrope Kingdom."

Her eyes widened. "Cronos…"

"Well, who are you-"

"No… You can't be…" She took a shuddering breath, wishing she could reach out for something to hold onto. Was it just her or was the air suddenly get heavy?

Cronos frowned at her, watching her shrink backwards. "What? Can't be what?"

There was a tiny voice inside her head, calling out to her a sweet little voice, begging to be heard. It was so small, a child's voice. "Mama! Mama! Where are you?" Green eyes, staring out of the darkness. The little face was distressed, streaked with tears. A little hand reached out to her as the child sobbed. "Mama…" A fan of white hair framed that sad face, so soft and silky. She wanted to touch it, but she pulled away with a sob, and the child cried. Her child… Hers'…

"Cronos… my little Cronos…" She was sinking to her knees, hands raking through her blue tresses. It was so hard, she just couldn't imagine her son anything more than a child. "My son…" The two words were choked out shakily.

For all the while she'd been in this timeframe, she'd dismissed her thoughts on her life before because of Orion. She knew somewhere deep down her son might have been still been around, but not a child anymore, but she kept forgetting, kept being caught up in her own twisted mind, only seeing him as the little boy who was her happiness before everything turned sour. He'd always be a child really, she couldn't picture all the years flying by as if blinked away. It only felt like a week ago she'd seen her boy, and she'd abandoned him. It was a nightmare to imagine that the sweet little boy had faded away. And from the child was born a strange man. A shell created by Orion.

She sobbed, bowing over. If only she'd cared a little more about her boy, she wouldn't have brought more torture on herself.

Cronos watched her, with wide eyes, his mouth dropping open in shock. The realisation hit him full force. He could feel the power leaking from her like a cold caress. He remembered that aura, which had comforted him many a night when he was still very small. The blurry picture was lifting, and he could truly see her for who she was.

"It's you…" He was suddenly shaking all over. He'd not had to search far. It had been fate that she'd come to him. He took a small step towards her and she looked up at him, her bright amber eyes spilling tears filled with sorrow. "You're Uranus… You're my mother."

She'd never felt so frightened. Of all the encounters she'd envisioned, with old friends and even Orion, she'd never pictured this one, not with her son. He stood over her, so tall and handsome. The sweet, chubby faced little child was long gone, lost to the hands of time, and she'd missed him growing up. It was if her child had died and been replaced by someone completely different. She curled up on the floor and simply cried.

Cronos dropped to his knees before her shaking form. Now she was here, before him, he just didn't know what to say. And even more now since she cried with a breaking heart - he just wanted to comfort her, to understand why she wept before him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and carefully reached a hand out towards her. His own tears began to well as he touched her silky hair. She went rigid under his touch, though she didn't pull away from this careful hands, even though her mind screamed for her to get away from him so the pain would go away.

"Mother… I can't believe it… you've come back," he managed with a shuddering voice. "I'd always dreamed that I get to see you again."

Still shaking, she began to move, lifting herself up to prop on her elbows. Her tear filled eyes looked upon her son, whom was smiling besides his own tears. His hand was still softly petting her hair attentively. He was restraining from throwing his arms around the delicate woman.

"No… no… this isn't right…" She murmured, forcing herself to get back to her feet, pulling back from him, but his hands came to take grasp on her arms. She shook her head, tugging back but he wouldn't release. "Let go… I shouldn't be here… No. Why am I here? That bastard, he's done it again, hurting me…"

"I don't understand. Mother, please talk to me…" She snapped away from him then, and he was suddenly left feeling like a void was being forced between them.

"No, you're not my son. You're HIS son. I should have saved my baby boy, but I couldn't. Orion would have always controlled me somehow. His flesh and blood there with me all the time. That bastard, I'll never forgive him…"

"Why? Why do you hate father so much? I want to understand! Please! I don't want you to go away again!" He tried reaching to her and she jumped back, that image of her child flashing in front of her eyes. She quickly slapped that hand away from her.

"No! Stay away! You won't understand! He's made you weak! You're not the son I envisioned. You've just stood there, oblivious to the hurting. You're such a fool…"

He froze up. "Who has he hurt? Who?"

"Everyone… everyone who has tried to live the Zoanthrope existence and those who lost their humanity. He's even hurt people who don't know it yet." She shook her head. "He's created this bubble around you so you're blind to everything outside. Filled you with lies." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. This isn't my world. This place is dirty."

"Mother, we can make this all better. We can put everything right. Just tell me what we can do, and it'll be done. Just don't go away again. I love you…"

"No…"

"I love you, mother. So much…"

"Don't say that… you're not my son. He's dead now."

He slowly walked towards her. "I'm right here. Your son is before you right now."

"The only son I know is a little boy."

"I grew up. I'm not a boy anymore."

She shook her head, the tears flowing once again. "No… no…"

He managed to take her arms before she could pull away. "I've missed you. I want to make things right, I really do."

"It's too late…"

"No, it's never too late."

She turned her face away from him, tugging backwards. "Let me go. I have to go now…"

"Don't leave again!" He pulled her into a frightfully tight hug. "Please don't go away again."

"I SAID LET ME GO!" Freeing one of her hands, she pulled back and swung around, slapping him across the face. Though, even with such a hard strike, he didn't release her and she hesitated. He looked up at her, for a moment, his eyes flashing gold. She shuddered, feeling a strange warmth tickle across her skin. Was that a mere taste of his power, the power of his destiny?

The anger that had been there for a brief second faded to sadness, as he lifted his hand to touch her face, his voice soft as he spoke. "My father has scorned you, and you hate me just as much as he. I just don't understand that at all. I should be angry at you for leaving me, leaving me to struggle with my own being and the powers that threaten to take over me. I needed a mother there for me, especially a mother that had the power to stop the fire that burned around me. But you're here now. I want you to stay. We can help each other. That's all I want, all I've EVER wanted."

For a instant, she softened up before him, the idea considering inside her. But it all shattered when the door opened and there before her was none other than King Orion himself.

"Hello, Uranus," he said softly, smiling at her in a loving manor.

She suddenly pushed Cronos backwards and backed away across the room. "This is some kind of sick game isn't it. You and your family, Orion… so twisted…" She saw the armed bodyguards behind the King and stood straight and firm, though inside she was still quaking with her emotional turmoil. Someone must have seen her for them to be there… or maybe Cronos?

"Father!" Cronos turned towards Uranus, who was completely enraged. "I didn't call for him. I didn't..."

"Cronos!" Orion snapped loudly, silencing his son. He turned towards Uranus, smiling again. "It's been a long time. I'm not so surprised you came, though, I didn't think you'd be too interested. But then again, we are your family."

"No… your not," Uranus hissed lowly.

"Come now, don't be stubborn. You came back to us. You're feelings willed it. And you especially came back with a mother's instinct to see your son."

Uranus cast a glance over Cronos, who was staring at her with longing. His expression had become demure eyes filled with the need of acceptance. Even though she kept inwardly screaming that he was no longer her son, she couldn't truly get rid of the flesh and blood before her. He was hard to cast from her mind. And this is what he'd become. Still such a child really, nurtured and protected in an ideal environment, unaware of what the world was really like, especially the world Orion was creating behind his back.

"Mother, it's okay, really…" The silver-haired man reached out a hand to her. She could feel that warmth again, reaching out and touching her skin. At first, it was drawing and she wanted to touch him, feel him and the warmth that pulsed against her. But as he drew closerthe power grew hotter, wrapping her up too tightly. It was a challenging radiance that made her put up her icy defensive shields. He may act so sweet and child like in a sense, but he was still a man, with extraordinarily dangerous powers. That power within him was desiring to be free, wanting to reach out and merge with her. They were like two pieces of the same puzzle. The same by strength - indeed compatible.

She shook her head at him. His face faltered. She wasn't going to allow them to get close, never again.

"You're not my son anymore. I've washed my hands of you. What you are is what HE has made you. It's disgusting." She turned from Cronos's devastated face to look at Orion's rather blank one. "You're both the same. Convincing of a kinder world. But your sick experiments have screwed everyone over. You're delusional, thinking you're doing the right thing. Fucking pair of liars."

Cronos knitted his brow as he turned to look at his father. "Experiments? What is she talking about?"

Orion ignored his son, stepping towards his former lover with open arms. "Is that what you think I was doing?" He laughed. "You've got it all wrong. The experiments were swab tests. Nothing more."

"How can you stand there and lie to me!" Uranus snapped, her body shaking. She wanted to cry all over again, but she was putting all her strength into being angry right now.

"Come now, Uranus. You don't want this. You want peace, that's what you've always wanted. We can clear up this misunderstanding. I care so very much about you. I've always wanted the best for you and everyone."

He strode watchfully towards her, reaching both hands out to her. The affection in his face, the kindness that he was displaying. She simply couldn't believe it. She shook her head, backing away. "No, stop it! Get away from me!"

"My sweet, Uranus, why don't you come home. Come back to us." The warmth in his voice, how he softly touched her shoulders before she could back up any further. She almost choked, every emotion in her swelling up, like deep water rising higher and higher, threatening to drown her. What he'd done… what he still was doing, the bile sat at the back of her throat.

"Stop…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, tears falling like crystal drops down her alabaster cheeks.

"I know you, Uranus. I know what you really want…"

The last breath she took was shallow, as if she was going to die right in front of him. Sucking in a deep breath, she let out a loud, ear piercing scream, her hands grasping around his throat. All the armed guards had their guns pointed at her in a second.

He gasped. "Uranus… stop!"

"MOTHER!" Cronos was stopped in mid-step as she snapped wild amber eyes on him.

"FUCK OFF!" She screamed at the fearful Prince, turning to look down on the King as she rose up off the ground, hovering over him, her fingers digging into neck tightly. It was satisfying to watch him struggle, choke beneath her grip. Little streaks of blue lightning coiled up her body with the lust of power. "You… bastard! YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL! You don't know the real me! Or my real name! It's not Uranus! Or Ura Tsukigami! You don't know my real personality or what I was like before. You know not of my past! You're just a stranger, just like everyone else! I don't have a family! YOU'RE NOBODY TO ME!"

"Let him go." She ignored the pitiful warnings of the bodyguards, the little red lasers training up her body ready for the perfect shot. Laughter began to spill from her lips, crazed by the idea of spilling his blood.

The little rational voice was trying to reason with her. 'HE MUST LIVE! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!'

There was a rush of heat that slapped her in the face. It metaphysically scolded her and she was forced to release the King, who dropped to his knees before her. She had to blink a few times to regain her senses, looking with surprise at Cronos, whose hand was raised in her direction. The heat roared off of him angrily, though his face was full of regret.

"Forgive me. I just… want this to end…"

Her eyes glazed over swallowed by an emotionless void. "I realise it isn't just co-incidental that my son would be named Cronos. The legend of the Greek titans saw that Cronos, son of Uranus, would destroy him. Is it my fate too?"

Before anyone could reply, she let out a horrific shriek, streaks of lightning splashing out around her. From the blinding lightening she rushed into the armed guard and tossed them aside before they could even get a shot in. Into the corridor she raced, and when the closest window came into sight, she burst through it, escaping their clutches.

Cronos had dropped to his knees, pressed to the foot of his bed. His fingers gripped against the frame tightly, enough to make it groan under his strength.

Orion looked disgusted at his bodyguards. "Idiots!" Sighing, he focused on his despairing son. "You see, didn't I warn you? She's out of her mind. For your own safety you should stay away from her."

The prince stared at his father intensely. Something just didn't feel right to him and he dreaded to discover the answers, but he had to find out the truth. He had to really find out what was going on with his father and the true intentions of the kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: The emotional turmoil that befalls Uranus is beginning to spiral out of control. How is she going to keep face if she is letting herself be consumed by her own thoughts? And poor Cronos, caught right in the middle of it all...**

**In the next chapter, the scientists are cooking up some trouble and Uriko becomes a target. And a startling revelation will come to light...**


	12. Chapter 11: Uriko's Match

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Not a really big chapter, but a crucial one nevertheless. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: Uriko's Match**

Uranus stared out from her window, down into the busy promenade. Security everywhere she looked and yet they didn't advance on her. They seemed to be waiting. And it was unnerving.

"Why don't you come? What are you waiting for? Wasn't it enough that I tried to kill your King?" Her fingers pressed against the cold glass of the window, each digit covering over the standing men below. "What game does he have you playing with me? When will you move in?" A half hearted chuckle slipped bitterly from her lips. "It's highly amusing, since I'll be the one in control, no matter what Orion does or says."

Her gaze lifted to stare at the palace and a frown slowly set in, remembering those conniving voices plotting the King's downfall. What were they up to right now?

She was suddenly struck with a bad feeling…

* * *

Makoto's hand slammed on his desk top viciously. Fern stood off to the side, jumping at the sound. This was most unlike him to lose his temper. He was usually so calm. She said nothing, just watched him pace from his desk between her, Yerik and Brad.

"I don't believe this. Of all his final decisions to make! To cut our funding! To actually finally go ahead and do it! I'm appalled, after everything we've done!"

Yerik growled dog-like with his take on the situation. The big vein in his neck was fit to burst.

Brad placed a hand on his shoulder. "Easy, big guy. Safe it for later. Focus all your energy on helping us get our own back."

"So… are we seriously going to undermine the King?" Fern asked tentatively. The hard looks the three men gave her was an answer in itself and she simply nodded, shrinking back.

Makoto composed himself and went to stand back by his desk, turning to face the group. "We're going to have to get our hands especially dirty now. We have been left with no choice but to just take fresh, fruitful candidates for our experiments at leisure."

Yerik's grim face turned up a smile at that one. Fern unconsciously stepped away from him.

"Our main targets: The losers!" Brad laughed, even doing the inappropriate 'L' sign with his fingers on his forehead.

"Yes, and we'll also be looking for viable candidates who have interesting, well, chemistry."

The three looked at Makoto with confused expressions.

"Uh, you may want to run that by us again," Brad piped up.

Makoto turned to rummage around his desk for some paperwork as he spoke. "I would let a friend of mine do some explaining."

"Oh ho! Thank you! I'll be glad to oblige!"

Fern practically jumped a mile from the voice that had come from behind her unexpectedly. The presence of Hajime Busuzima was always so daunting not to be unnoticed, but then again, he was a sneaky man by nature as well as good at blending in and hiding away.

His creepy laughter filled every corner of the lab as he came into the light, swinging an arm over the shoulder of the spooked woman. "I bring with me my incredible genius as I share a tale that'll bring some interesting information to your attention." His thin eyes looked down at the woman he was leaning on. "Hello, pretty." She tried to smile but it got stuck half way. The rest of her was too busy deciding whether it wanted to shut down or expel vomit.

'He's as ugly as sin…'

Busuzima carried on, still using the young woman as a prop. "Once upon a time, in the merry old land that once was Tylon, there once was a girl called Uriko." Makoto held up a sheet at that time, displaying information and a picture of the vibrant young Japanese girl. "She was once involved in a few of my wondrous experimentations that have left her now with a strange transformation. But at one time, she had a powerful beast form and a new body that could harbour a great amount of power. Get hold of her again, who knows what magic you'll unlock." He chuckled sadistically, leaning heavily on Fern and almost making her collapse.

"So, you're saying, with someone like this, Uriko… we may have one hell of an experiment waiting to be unlocked?" Brad asked dubiously.

"That was my chemistry theory," Makoto said in conclusion.

Brad punched the air excitedly. "Hot damn! Get the little bitch up here!"

Loud screeching started echoing around the lab, coming from a cage situated far into the shadows at the back.

Makoto sighed. "Looks like the drugs are wearing off our good friend Stun."

Busuzima seemed to light up upon hearing that name, bouncing off and away from Fern who finally fell over. "My dear old chum, Stun is here? Oh, it get even more exciting!"

The Japanese researcher smiled sardonically. "It's going to be a pleasure having you around to see these experiments through."

* * *

Alice leant heavily against the window ledge, staring out below. She shook her head, talking but not looking to the person behind her. "It's just… stupid. All of this is. I don't want to believe that Ura Tsukagami is somehow wrapped up in those whole strange affair."

The person behind her, the sultry British spy sighed at her companions ignorance. "In this game, everyone is guilty until proven innocent. She is a prime suspect here and you shouldn't be so trusting."

Alice spun around, wanting to contradict, but the words fell flat before she could spit them out.

"You know I'm right. At this time, we can't rule out the possibility. It just seems a little strange that in light of the allegations that suddenly she appears, powers and all, as if from nowhere." Jenny ran a hand through her blonde locks tiredly. "Are you at least on the same page with what I'm saying."

The rabbit Zoanthrope let out a long sigh before replying. "Yes, yes I am… but I want to give her a chance. Doesn't she deserve that at least?"

"Maybe… or maybe not, we'll have to wait and see," the British woman replied. "Though, I don't think anyone should risk going near her, just in case."

A knock came to the door before Kenji appeared in the room, gripping a file under his arm. He was mainly directing the words at Alice - it meant W.O.C. business, but Jenny was pretty much in on things too now.

"Bad news, more competitors have gone missing."

Alice went ballistic. "WHAT!"

"Is it public knowledge?" Jenny inquired.

Kenji shook his head. "No."

There was a sigh of relief from the bat. "Good, at least it won't start causing others to come in to investigate. That could really muddle things up."

"We should call a meeting," Alice said after calming down. "Just to keep up with what's been going on."

Jenny nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea in light of this."

"Oh! Kenji? Have you seen my sister?"

"Not since this morning. She went out shopping earlier. She should be back soon."

* * *

"I'm so bushed!" The oh-so energetic Uriko bounced in small steps down through the shopping district of the city, carrying many a shopping bag. "And I'm so hungry! I want some yams! YAM-O YAMS FOR ME! Y-AM POWER!"

She cut off down a side street that left the array of shops and headed more towards the food courts set up. She trudged with a skip in her step, enjoying the nice sunny day. She wasn't' really paying attention to much around her, instead, much indulged in her own world and singing a tuneless yam song she had just made up.

Being half distracted, she almost ran into the man who'd stepped into her path.

"WHOOPS!" She slammed on her breaks and stopped a nose length away from banging into him. "Sorry!" He didn't seem to move though. She leaned sideways, balancing on one foot while curiously looking at him. "Umm, excuse me, can I get by please?"

Then she noticed the stun gun he drew and her eyes widened and she hoped with a little spin into her fighting stance.

"Hey now! What's the big idea?" She finally took in his dark attire - padded, decked out like a soldier. It had been her absentmindedness that had kept her from noticing this before. Noticing him and the other men starting to dot around from out of nowhere into the walkway. Just her and them and nobody else. "EH?"

The man in front of her put the weapon up. "You're coming with us, don't make a scene or you could get hurt."

He got a foot in his face for his efforts. "BUZZ OFF! I'm not going anywhere!" And she dodged the incoming attempt to ground her. She flipped away as the guy came crashing into the dirt after tripping out of his bodged charge.

Her only gateway was to go back the way she came. And she took off without a seconds thought. Of course, it would have been simply stupid of them not to cover all bases and not unexpectedly a black-suited guard came out to block the way and she barrelled into him full force. The man would be feeling that for weeks yet he had stalled her long enough for all the others, around 10 or 12 of them to pile up around her.

"Darn it!" She grumbled rubbing her sore head, coming to stand defensively still as they moved in around her. "What do you want with me?"

There was no reply and she struck out at first man that attempted to grab her. The punch connected with his cheek and sent him spinning into another guy. She planted a swift boot to the next and clobbered the one after with a nice jumping strike. But her back was exposed to the next man he capitalised and managed to restrain her, but she was strong and it was a struggle until a few more hands made it harder for her to fight back.

"NO! LET GO!" She yelled as loud as she could, but a gloved hand muffled her. Annoyed, she sunk her teeth and it was satisfying to hear him cry out, but it still didn't even release up a little on their hold. He shouts were going unheard and she couldn't break free.

What could she do? Who could help her now?

And it was if heaven had heard her calls for help when for a moment it seemed to go dark as if the clouds were grey with fury and burst of lightning enveloped around her.

Her skin prickled, but she wasn't hurting. Not like the men around her, who were screaming and convulsing. Then, she was dropped unceremoniously on the ground.

She scrambled to her feet, and finally came face to face with her savoir.

The unpredictable Uranus.

That grey she'd seen was just the top and shorts of the azure haired woman standing on top of the fence.

Uriko was gaping blankly, unbelieving that this woman would come to aid her.

"You… saved me."

Uranus smiled somewhat at her, though the scene was cut short when she was blasted in the back by one of those high power stun guns. And damn did it hurt. She fell to the dusty ground in front of Uriko.

Five more of those suited men came to join the entourage who were beginning to stir after being half friend by Uranus.

"URA!" Uriko knelt at the woman's side, though making sure to keep the defensive. They were making a second attempt to grab her again.

"GRAGH!" Uranus rose suddenly and a blast of blue electricity shot out her hand, throwing the man back into the wooden fence. It gave way with all their weights at once and splintered to pieces.

Uriko jumped up and landed a kick in the gut of the man who was trying to grab her, then punted him away into a few of the other rising guards. Though, she was keeping back, as Uranus was letting loose her powers on the men before her.

It was like roasting marshmallows on an open fire…

They were trying to shoot at her again, though she was seemingly absorbing the brunt of their stun weapons as she gathered her own power to toast them - they weren't as resilient as she was and they were dropping like flies.

The opportunity to escape was now open and Uranus ceased attacking and scooped up Uriko and took off, taking the overhead root. To say, Uriko had never been flying this way before.

* * *

It wasn't long before Uranus put them down, now back at the apartments, far from the place they'd been before. It was there that the azure-haired woman suddenly collapsed, the stun gun shots finally taking their toll. Her skin was blotched severely red in places.

"That bastard…" Uranus muttered for only herself to hear. "Why? I don't get it? Why her?"

Uriko carefully knelt before her, resting her hands on her back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Uranus, took a long breath, taking her time as she spoke. "I'll be alright. The pain is fading now."

"I'm glad." The cat-girl hesitated before she spoke again, not really wanting to say the wrong thing. "I wish you would tell us more about you. Then there wouldn't be such wild accusations about you. I hate hearing them accuse you of being someone I believe you're not! And I want you to be my friend, not my enemy!"

There was a pause, a long deafening pause that had Uriko biting her tongue. Had she upset the woman? She sure hoped not. She jumped when Uranus coughed, her amber turning up towards her, and she saw with much horror the tears flowing freely.

"I'm sorry! Did I upset you?"

"Why haven't you asked, 'Who are you?' yet?" Uranus said, her voice managing to remain steady.

Uriko blinked. "Huh? But you're Ura Tsukagami… right?"

Uranus knelt up slowly, her azure tresses flicked away from her face with a careful head movement and she locked solid eyes on the girl before her.

"It's so strange… why I'm so afraid of you," she began, watching Uriko's expression draw in ever more confusion. "You of all people, a sweet and caring young girl. But you'd understand if you were me…" She stopped then, coming to realise what she'd said and started to laugh, the tears still coming, until a sob swallowed the laughter and she was forced to calm herself. "If you were me… why'd I say that? So ironic really, seeing as I really am you."

Uriko double-took on the words. "What?"

"My name is not Ura Tsukagami… it's Uriko Nonomura…" As that name came from her mouth, it felt like a lost part of her was beginning to truly awaken. The part that she really wanted to be truly come alive.

Uriko back-peddled when trying to stand and fell on her butt. "EH! You're… ME!"

Uranus nodded. "I'm a future version of yourself. This is what happened… because of those experiments in Tylon along time ago. I'm not here to cause harm to anyone, just to stop a terrible thing from happening. I don't want you to end up like me. It's a fate worse than death."

It was all so much to take in. Uriko just stared at her, eyes as wide as they would go. "Can't… believe it…"

Uranus looked to the floor. "It's true, I am you. I've lived your life, with a few differences later, but still…" She took her hand carefully. "If you don't believe me, I can tell you a few things that only I… I mean, you, would know." It took her a few minutes to think about it. "Umm… I remember the time I met Kenji after the incident with the Liberation Front. It was so strange to see him as a normal boy instead of a ninja assassin. I road standing on the back of his bike. I don't think he really appreciated my whooping behind him, but you know, it was my way…" Uriko's eyes would have popped out her head if they could.

"I've… never told anyone that…" Uriko mumbled.

"And the time I spent training with Long in the mountains," Uranus chuckled in remembrance. "He was so cold to me at first, he would always pretend not to care… but he did, in his own way. I remember falling in the lake the first time I tried to catch a fish and he fished me out by the foot. And he kept me that way, even as he carried me back up to dry off in the cave. It was a big head rush."

Uriko couldn't help but giggle beside herself. "I remember that… heh, he did care really…" She came to looked into those sad amber eyes and realised who was truly before her.

Herself.

"This is intense…" Uriko whispered reaching out to touch Uranus's face. It was all too real, faced before her.

"Please don't tell the others," Uranus said sadly.

"Huh? Why? But it might clear things up!"

Uranus managed to stand now and Uriko quickly rose with her.

"I don't want people to know, especially those I had once had close. I've lost so much and I don't want to be getting involved with them. I just want to be left to do what I must. I told you because I… was compelled to at least let you out of them all to understand me. Please, promise me?"

Uriko couldn't say no. She was begging her not to say anything and she couldn't just as well go against her wishes, whatever she thought herself. She sighed, resigned. "Alright, I promise."

"Thank you, Uriko."

"You know you can trust me, uh, Ura… no, Uriko…" The cat-girl smiled brightly.

"We don't want to get confused, me and you." Uranus chuckled herself, wiping away the tears. "Please, just call me Uranus."

* * *

**A/N: So Uriko knows the truth about Uranus's identity and the researchers are starting to lay some serious plans down which are going to cause later trouble.**

**In the next chapter, Uranus is set to have a match against Yugo, though Uriko doesn't want him to go against her. Can she keep the secret she promised Uranus? And what of Uranus herself, what's happening condition wise to the azure-haired woman? Is she finally cracking from the pressure? Find out soon.**


	13. Chapter 12: Falling to Pieces

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren **

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Pre-warning: This chapter contains bad language.**

**Chapter 12: Falling to Pieces**

Uriko snuggled tightly beneath her bed covers, the soft cotton resting firmly under her chin, in a comforting gesture. It was late morning now, and still the normally hyperactive girl had not emerged from her bed. She lay awake, troubled by her thoughts, unable to muster the strength to get up and greet the day.

She couldn't understand it. Why was she suddenly becoming a target? And of all things to sudden happen, why was she meeting a future version of herself in the form of the woman under the alias of Ura Tsukagami? Or, as she was asking to be called now, Uranus.

And of all the things to ask of the cat girl, not to tell her friends the truth about her. The fear from the azure-haired woman was obvious, but just mentioning a few home truths to Uriko's friends about Uranus could have solved a few hassles. And at least, she wouldn't be scrutinised by them.

Uriko was caught between a rock and a hard place and just didn't know what to do. She couldn't betray her word and yet she couldn't exactly lie to her own sister and her friends.

She found that it sucked a lot of the time to be seen as so reliable.

It was kind of exciting in a way, to come across herself. To see a version of herself that was different to now. And boy, was Uranus different. She could hardly see herself in the woman, and it had made her question if she was telling the truth.

But those amber eyes had opened up to her, so she could see into her soul (If she could) and Uriko knew she was telling the truth.

A knock on the door made her jump. "Uriko, are you up?"

It was Alice.

Uriko pulled her covers over her head and kept quiet, hoping her sister would go away. Unfortunately not. The young woman had tried the door, which hadn't been locked and let herself in. Uriko cursed silently.

"Uriko! You lazy thing! Didn't you hear me?" The covers whipped back off the cat girl, who voiced her annoyance at the action. "Come on, get up! It's nearly midday!"

Uriko sat up, eying her sister, disgruntled. Silently, she turned and hopped off her bed and went to fish out some clothes and disappear into the bathroom.

Alice was taken aback by her sister's attitude. This wasn't like her at all. She was known for her cat naps from time to time, but she was usually a perky girl, even when a little tired. This was something new

She needed to find out what was wrong with her little sister.

Alice waited patiently for Uriko to finish showering, sitting on the end of the bed. Uriko was surprised to still see the rabbit Zoanthrope there and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you off bugging Yugo?" the half-beast asked absently.

"What's wrong, Uriko? You seem a little… agitated? Are you well?" Alice reached out as Uriko was passing to dump her night attire aside, to touch the girl's forehead to check her temperature.

Uriko nudged her off. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm still a little tired is all."

And off she was, with her lying. Her lips scrunched in disgust with herself. She was fine and not even tired, just conflicted. Not that she would mention anything to her sister, especially of the prior days events.

"Well, a good breakfast will perk you right up!" Alice piped enthusiastically, a hand coming to rest on her sister's shoulder.

Alice was obviously breaking into nurse mode, and Uriko didn't feel like arguing, as she was a little hungry anyway, having not eaten much the night before.

She followed her sister down to the dining hall, where Yugo, Long and Shina were sat. Yugo was starting on lunch already, while Long was just reading a book in their company and Shina was still nursing over her breakfast, looking rather preoccupied with the wall. Alice and Uriko took a seat on Long's side, with Uriko next to her old Kenpo teacher.

"Good day," he said, turning from his book to the two women who'd joined the table.

"And to you too, Long," the elder Nonomura greeted. Uriko muttered a response.

Alice then patted her sister's head to call her attention. "A juice and some toast, fine?" Uriko nodded and her sister went to get the food for her.

"Are you feeling well?" Long asked.

'Another person to ask me that.' She smiled the best she could. "I'm fine, just tired."

"I knew one day you'd wear yourself out, kid," Shina joked, having stopped admiring the wall.

Yugo garbled something but choked, though nobody was paying him much attention anyway.

Alice came back with a large glass of orange juice and a plate of lightly buttered toast and set them before Uriko, who tucked in tentatively.

"So, what is everyone planning for today?" Shina asked, finally finishing off her own breakfast.

"I shall be training later. I have a match tomorrow." Long set his book aside. He was keeping a watchful eye on Uriko out the corner of his eye. Something wasn't right with her. She looked like she had something on her mind.

"I think I'll spar with you then," the Leopard said, cracking her knuckles. "I've been looking for some proper competition."

"I shall be honoured," the Chinese man acknowledged.

Yugo cleared his throat, surviving his choking session. "I hope you'll all be coming to watch my match."

"Of course!" Alice said earnestly.

"Who are you up against?" Shina was the one to ask.

"That Ura Tsukagami woman."

Uriko spluttered after a half sip of her juice. The glass fell from her hand, spilling some contents on the table before the glass rolled off and smashed on the floor.

Alice was all over the girl in a second, patting her back worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Just… went down… the wrong hole." She hacked between words, getting her breath back. She missed the questioning look Long gave, her attention rather on Yugo. "You're… going to fight Ura Tsukagami?"

"That's right!"

"Wish it were me," Shina muttered. There was still unfinished business between them, even though she shouldn't have pursued on the situation as it was. Her father would have a few choice words with her if he ever found out what she was thinking.

"You can't!" Uriko exclaimed suddenly.

The wolf Zoanthrope was much taken back by that, and was left giving her an inquiring scowl. "Uh, why not?"

"You… just can't!" What else could she have said? There was no way she was going to reveal deeper into the reasoning. She couldn't. And now, she sounded stupid, but couldn't explain any further.

"Uriko?" Alice touched her shoulder, she could feel her shaking under her touch. This was completely unexpected.

'Uranus doesn't need this…' Uriko's lips pressed tightly closed.

"What is wrong, Uriko? What troubles you?" Long touched her other shoulder.

"I… she…" She always found herself at a crossways with the man she called her master. She could always confide in him, but he too would have to be lied to.

But suddenly there in the company of her friends, was changing everything. She felt that she had to let out the other truth of yesterday. A nagging feeling had suddenly dawned about the danger of the situation that come around herself. "I'm afraid… For you, Yugo. And everyone."

"It's okay," Yugo replied. "I'll be okay."

"What's brought this on?" Alice asked, her hand rubbing on Uriko's shoulder in a soothing gesture.

Uriko lowered her face so that her hair obscured it. "I… Was attacked yesterday."

There was an uproar on the table. Shina stood up, leaning towards the younger girl. "WHAT! Why didn't you say anything?"

Uriko shrunk back. "I… Was worried was all…"

"Was it Ura? Did she attack you?" Yugo was seething with anger, a flash of gold glimmering in his eyes.

"No, not at all!" Uriko quickly said. "She helped me. It was… Some of King Orion's people."

"My… I don't believe it!" Alice exclaimed, her voice fading.

Yugo was up in a second, storming from the room. "I knew there was something fucked up behind Orion. Now this takes the cake."

The four were quickly up, chasing after the wolf Zoanthrope who was walking a war path.

"This is going to be bad with Yugo and his temperament," Long said with a sigh.

They left the dining hall and were led out on a long trek to end up outside the large fence where the palace gardens were. Yugo had suddenly stopped there abruptly on route to the palace. This being when he saw Cronos sat on the long grass, his large bodyguard Ganesha sat on a large rock off to one side.

Yugo slammed his hands against the fence, which reverberated heavily against the strike. "HEY! YOU! YEAH, I'M TALKING TO YOU! FUCKING WHITE-HAIRED PUSSY!"

"Yugo…" Alice covered her face, mainly embarrassed by his outburst with so many people stopping to look their way. Guards were starting to head in their direction.

Cronos was startled by the wolf's shouting, at first not realising it was directed at him till he saw those fuming almond eyes burning through him. For a second he was completely lost for words. He noticed Ganesha was stood now and had come protectively in front of him.

"YOU'RE FUCKED UP, YOU KNOW THAT?" Alice tried tugging the Japanese man back, but he shrugged her off, slamming his hands against the fence again. "TRYING TO TAKE URIKO! YOU SICK BASTARDS! YOU AND YOUR FATHER! I'LL MAKE SURE TO BRING YOU DOWN HARD!"

"I… don't know what you're talking about?" Cronos said, his voice hardly raised in response. He was just too confused. His eyes came to meet Shina's suddenly with surprise. She looked sympathetically onwards, not really wanting to interject herself with so much attention drawing on them. It would be bad news and she restrained against her will.

"Back off now, or you'll be made to regret this outburst," Ganesha warned.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU BOTH TO HELL! YOU TRY ANYTHING AGAIN, CRONOS, AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

Long spun the wolf Zoanthrope to him in that instance. "It's best you stop now. You'd regret taking this further at this juncture."

Yugo was about to argue when Uriko grabbed his arm. "Please, stop! It's okay! No more! Please, Yugo…"

"I don't think it was Cronos who had them after Uriko," Shina input, feeling rather ashamed for her friend's outcry against the prince. Her own feelings were conflicting and she didn't know who she should be supporting.

Yugo took a deep breath and slowly looked back to Cronos who was still frozen on the spot, eyes trying to figure out what the man was saying. He pointed a finger at the prince menacingly. "One slip up, and you'll wish you were dead. Nobody else is going to suffer, I'll make sure of it. Come near us and you'll pay."

And he stormed off, pushing through the guards that had circled around, though not before taking Uriko's arm and pulling her along with him. The cat girl was surprised but didn't argue. Alice carefully followed behind.

Long sighed, looking to Shina, who was looking directly at Cronos. Both their eyes were looked.

"I'm sorry," she said before turning to head after the group.

"JANE!" She stopped as she saw Cronos run up to the fence. Ganesha was protesting behind him but the prince wasn't listening. This pulled the leopard back to come to stand before him at the bars. "What's going on? What was all that about?"

"Your father tried to have Uriko kidnapped yesterday," she told him. "There has been some investigation into some strange things going on behind the scenes. It's still all up in the air, but this… it just triggered Yugo to go crazy. He's very dedicated to his cause. A bit too much sometimes."

Cronos was aghast by the news. "What? That can't be true! Father wouldn't…" He shook his head at the absurd idea. He didn't need anymore shocks with the uneasy situation he was in at the moment with his mother's appearance.

It was her words, suddenly coming back. The azure-haired woman had screamed about experiments. Those words, unbelievable but holding some kind of truth, stung him. He just couldn't let it all soak in.

"I'm sorry, Cronos. But… even if you don't want to believe it, we're sure your father is conducting some unsavoury activities."

Cronos turned away, refusing to listen. "I'm sorry, I can't…" He departed quickly, unhearing of Shina calling after him. Ganesha gave her a harsh glare and retreating after his young lord.

"Was that a good idea?" Shina turned surprised as Long spoke up. "To mention the investigation like that to him?"

"It was for the best, I think…" The leopard muttered, heart aching for the Zoanthrope prince.

* * *

The afternoon was blazing hot.

Uranus wiped at her brow furiously to brush away the beads of sweat that had formed so quickly. She sighed grimly.

"Damn the weather here."

It wasn't helping her in the least. She was tensed up as it was with the bother that had surrounded her with this match coming up. Against Yugo.

This is one of the last things she wanted. She never wanted to come to face him like this. Not at all would have been better - fighting or socially.

The emotional turmoil of her past and the trauma of things unravelling around her now was getting to her. The deep scars unseen on the surface were bleeding violently and she didn't know how to stop them. All she could do was take one steady breath at a time and avert her thoughts.

"So, ready for your match?"

She jumped back as she spotted Xion leaning against the wall a couple of metres from her.

'How'd he manage to stand there so quietly? In fact, why didn't I notice him before?' She shook her head, smirking at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she said honestly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He turned so he was now standing straight, closing the gap between them fluidly. "Good luck." And he lay a soft kiss on her lips, which barely lasted a few seconds before he parted and disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

Uranus was left blinking, her cheeks flushing pink. A giggle left her lips before she realised it. Such a 'Uriko' thing to do. She smiled beside herself.

Her name was called out and she realised it was time to step out and prepare for battle. The doors opened, spilling in bright sunlight. She squinted as she stepped out to the crowds' applause.

* * *

"There she is," Jenny pointed out down to the blue-haired woman who'd appeared from the archway below their seating. Gado didn't say anything in acknowledgement, instead he just stared at the woman as she stepped across the sandy fighting arena towards Yugo, who was awaiting her arrival.

Long also scrutinised the woman under his gaze. She'd caused a great stir amongst them, especially Uriko. His eyes feel upon the cat girl, who was sat away from them down near the front with Alice and Kenji. Something must have happened between the two, he just knew it.

Uriko was wringing her hands anxiously, saying nothing to Kenji and Alice, who were talking to her idly as they awaited for the match to start. Kenji's drawing stare made her turn to him. She'd felt his eyes burning on her and she wondered what he was thinking. Though it was obvious what he was thinking - wondering what SHE was thinking. He'd definitely talked to Yugo about earlier. She turned away quickly before he could speak, her attention back with Uranus. As was her prayers.

* * *

Far up above the crowds position and the worrying cat girl was the private box of King Orion, where he was seated with particular interest with the upcoming match. The brilliant young Yugo Ohgami, a dedicated leader against his beautiful bluebell, Uranus.

Below, looking at the small figures that could fit into the palm of his hand, he felt in control. He had them all out there before him and he had the power over them. A feeling that made him feel larger than life, and yet, so lonely.

He'd not gone after Uranus after the incident in the palace. He was waiting for the perfect time to come before her, try and talk her round. There was a dark part of him that he wanted to ignore that wanted her around because of her power - her physical strength and her powers that granted her the ability to expel dangerous electricity. But there was that lighter part deep inside his soul that just wanted her, as she was so long ago. He just wanted to find out what was truly going on inside her head. There was much determination to fix all the problems that had spiralled from their strife.

He also wanted his son to be happy, to be satisfied in this world of theirs once more.

His dark eyes turned upon his flaxen-haired son, whom had taken a seat up there with him to the view the match. His face was a blank, completely unreadable. Emerald eyes fixed on his mother down below in the arena. Whatever was going through his head, he didn't share. He was masking his emotions, especially from Orion. Nothing he did could make the young man open up to him.

His son was pretty much raised in a bubble-like setting. However much as Orion had tried to condition his son, he couldn't change the passion and expressive qualities that came with his son. They were definitely traits from his mother.

Orion let out a bare sigh, focusing back on the competitors below.

One thing at a time. He had to find a way to work around Uranus. For his sake, and Cronos's.

* * *

"I don't know what you truly are, and what you're doing here, but right here and now, I'm going to stop you in your tracks."

Uranus could only stare at Yugo as he gave her his forceful declaration. She could have conjured an answer to throw back at him, but suddenly, she'd lost the ability to talk. His presence had had an affect on her, made her feel numb. She was choking on her own heartbeat, remaining stiff as a board to keep her emotions in check, trying to appear as calm as possible. In truth, she was a nervous wreak.

Yugo ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and dropped into his fighting stance. "Well, shall we begin then?"

After a moments pause, she too, though very slowly, fell into her own stance, giving a small nod as an answer.

'I don't want to do this.'

She blinked and missed the first few crucial seconds of the fight as he came straight at her with unbelievable speed. Gasping, she just managed to duck the punch at the last second. But it wasn't just that punch that was coming at her, it was a whole flurry of them. His boxing talent was the reason for his well connect combo that he unleashed. She was forced back, ducking and dodging. He moved fluidly, right along with her.

Out of all the high attacks, he swung low, trying to take her off her feet. Uranus jumped out the way, and saw an opening, a small one at that, but still an opening. She swung her leg up and over and cracked him in the back of the head. He stumbled a step back and she used that second to create some distance between them so she could consider her strategy.

Yugo looked up at her smiling. "You're pretty strong."

She flipped aside a few stray tresses with a flick of her head, and this time around, she charged him. She swung a full circle and tried to nail him with a hard kick. It struck at mid level, but a hand caught her foot at the very last second. He spun her back around and caught her arm while she was off her guard and threw her over his shoulder. She hit the dirt back first.

Yugo stood over her, expression plain, those his eyes were filled with the ignited passion of the fight. Uranus stared up at him, remaining down, her own expression blank.

'Why am I doing this? For the fighting? Fighting is my life… But this… I can't fight these emotions. I don't think I can do this… The shadows are a much friendlier place.'

Slowly, Uranus rose to her feet, sighing sadly. "I can't do this."

Yugo was still, greatly surprised. "Huh?"

"I… can't fight you…" She turned away from him, towards the main door to the back and took a few steps towards it before she felt her arm tugged and she was spun around to face the wolf Zoanthrope.

"What kind of trick are you pulling?" He snapped. "This game of yours? What is Orion up to? You don't seem like the type to walk away from a battle. I saw you, when you were fighting Shina."

"Let me go," she said through gritted teeth.

"You aren't walking away from this, like you've done nothing wrong."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" She snapped his arm away from hers, a menacing streak of electricity coursing up her upper frame.

"I know a lot more then you think." Uranus was a little perturbed by that answer.

"What do you know?" She blurted on impulse. Around them, the crowd was getting restless, wondering why they weren't fighting.

"That you're some kind of creation of Orion's? Am I right?"

Uranus growled. What was that? A pot luck guess? And a wrong one at that. She whirled away from him. "You're a fool, and that's what you'll always be."

Yugo snapped and his foot connected with the centre of her exposed back. She cried out and dropped to her knees.

In the crowd, Uriko was practically holding herself down to the seat. She could see the reluctance of Uranus and wanted to jump in there and stop the fight.

'Please, Yugo, stop." Uriko's eyes began to water before she could stop them. Kenji was watching her once again, taking in her reaction to the fight with interest.

Uranus rose quickly and stopped his fist connecting with her gut. "STO-" His other fist connected with the side of her head and she was seeing stars. Her legs buckled suddenly and she collapsed to her knees, releasing his fist.

There was a long whining noise inside her head, screeching loudly and her vision started to spin. This was completely strange to her. She'd taken head shots before. What was happening to her now?

Through the spinning world, her eyes met Uriko's in the crowds and she fixed on the bobbing figure before her vision. Those honeyed eyes full of worry. Those eyes that were once hers.

The crowd noise around her was changing. Cheers were becoming horrible screaming. And then there was the burning - fire igniting all around her. Yugo was still there before her, but he looked different. The way she'd known him, back in her time. Dishevelled and standing emotionless, blood splattered around him and on his body. She was shaking violently before him, trying to make out the words that were coming from his mouth, but they were just lost in the white noise that rung out, starting to drown out the screams and crackling of the fire. Her heartbeat was just loud enough to match the pitch of that noise.

There was a strange warmth in her hand and she looked down. She'd wished she hadn't.

They were covered in blood.

She let out a scream and jumped backwards, falling on her rear. To her left, she noticed a body, tattered to the point of ruin. But that face, pale and scratched, was still recognisable.

It was Alice. Dead, eyes wide in horror.

Uranus screamed as loud as she could, covering her face, feeling the warmth of that blood on her skin, the coppery scent filling her nostrils. She didn't want to see that again. Never ever again. The taste, the smell, the feeling…

Her living hell was going to chase her into her own grave.

"Why?" She screeched, almost breathless.

The trauma, her emotional anguish. Her shattered mind was a breeding ground and it had finally taken over her. The girl she was, frightened and alone and the woman she'd become, lost in the lust of the fight. Two worlds crashed together and her sanity was finally cracking to pieces.

The sudden shock back to reality was when a hand tried to touch her arm. The touch, though gentle, was like a slap, and she jumped back in shock.

It was just Yugo, who looked completely confound. She'd been screaming, writhing before him, looking at things that weren't there with eyes full of revulsion.

'Man, it was one punch. Did I screw her up that bad?'

"You…" She spoke through shaking lips. "… Bastard. You let her die. My sister…"

Yugo gaped blankly. "What?"

"I needed her... You needed her, and you let her die. Just one second, a split second that you could have put yourself out to save her and you hesitated. And then she was gone." Uranus wailed, tears falling wildly down her face.

"I don't-"

"I HATE YOU!" She screeched, a blast of electricity coursing out from her body. He tripped backwards as she leapt at him, but she herself stumbled and fell to her hands and knees again.

She didn't try again. The world around her was falling into oblivion and the endless pounding in her head was hard to bare. Her fingers dug into her hair, tugging at the scalp as she screamed even through the terrible burning of her lungs. Yugo could just sit and watch her. He didn't try to touch her again, the electricity around her was a dangerous field keeping him away.

Uriko rose from her seat. "Uranus." Her voice was a whisper with shock.

Kenji reached out to the girl. "Uriko? Whose… Uranus?"

The girl gave no reply, staring helplessly at her future self on the dusty ground, crying out in pain.

Through the torment, Uranus managed to raise her head, not to look at Yugo, but rather up at Orion. He stared right back at her, his face plain though his eyes giving away a certain amount of uneasiness. Beside him, Cronos had risen, a look of dismay on his face. She couldn't meet his eyes.

Everything began to swarm into black and gave one last cry.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

And she fell into the darkness.

The electricity stopped and Uranus crumpled unexpectedly at Yugo's feet.

Everyone was left in utter confusion.

Uriko rose to her feet, and was unable to stop the name falling from her lips as she cried out, diving for the barricade.

"URIKO! NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Uranus's world maybe falling down, but she has yet to realise there are people there willing to save her. Uriko's accidently saying a bit too much may be a good thing... we can hope.**

**In the next chapter, Uranus reveals all...**


	14. Chapter 13: A Story Out of Time

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**Chapter 13: A Story Out of Time**

Uriko sat resigned beside her bed, resting her arms and chin a top the quilt. In the background there were voices talking at a low level. Though she could pick up every word with her feline hearing, it wasn't as if she was bothered to draw attention to anything they were saying anyway. Her focus alone was on the woman laying on her bed.

Uranus still lay unconscious after her sudden turn during her match. It had been a few hours since then, and she still remained dead to the world. The mellow air of the late afternoon was setting in; a much more comfortable temperature than the swamping heat that had sat heavy on them earlier. Uriko had kept the woman's pale face fresh and void of sweat with a moist cloth, also hoping it would help bring her back from the recesses of her comatose state.

'There is so much I want to ask you,' the young girl thought, wishing she could say the words to her 'future self'.

The only other people in the room with the two, were the elder Nonomura sister, Long and Yugo, who were standing away from the bed. The men stood backs against the wall in the corner talking in low voices while Alice was stood by the open balcony door watching her sister. She leaned out to embrace the small breeze that flittered through.

Alice was used to waiting and hoping, having been a nurse for a while, and she silently commended Uriko for holding her patience, which she wouldn't have expected from someone who was always so impulsive. It was such a troublesome time for everyone and Uriko who'd just come to the tournament more for Alice's sake, had been the one to fall head first into the big controversy. It was a wounding time for the elder sister, seeing Uriko so unhappy as she was now.

"It doesn't make any sense," Yugo was muttering aside. "Uriko is saying this woman is her."

"A doppelganger? A rather strange one at that." The Chinese man responded in a matched tone to the wolf Zoanthrope.

"Or maybe a clone!" Yugo suddenly thought.

Long's eyes narrowed somewhat. That word to him was considered 'dirty'. He cleared his throat covering his obvious mood change. "Maybe…"

"I wish the kid would say more about her - but she just… clammed up." Uriko was still all focus on the azure-haired woman, facing away from them.

"Are we to doubt her word?" Long asked softly. "She is so, to say, certain, of what she is speaking. You saw the look in her eyes when she came to you in the arena."

Yugo closed his eyes, running a hand down his face. The flood of images from a few hours ago came right back. Uriko had jumped the barrier, not one single security guard able to catch her.

"URIKO! NO!" She'd cried out.

Her own name.

Why was a deeper question without doubt?

When the cat-girl had rushed to the woman with such worry, they'd come to realise there had been something happen between them, or that they'd been right to think that there had been more behind her story that she'd not been telling.

Uriko had turned to Yugo with such anxiety in her face, crying out to him. "Please help! It's me! It's me!"

Even with his wall of distrust of the woman, he couldn't say no to the girl pleading, almost in tears at his feet. And so, he'd carried this mysterious woman tentatively to Uriko's room. It'd been startling to see how pale the woman had become and how her skin had become so clammy and had lost a lot of its warmth.

"I think we deserve a few answers when she comes around. That is, if she does actually wake up," Yugo said with a half-hearted shrug.

"I checked her over," Alice interjected, turning around into the conversation. "She's perfectly fine. There's no reason she shouldn't come around. Whatever happened is beyond a medical explanation." She left the balcony window and walked around quietly to Uriko's side, kneeling down next to her sister. She watched the woman she knew as Ura Tsukagami laying there, each breath simple and calm.

Uriko let out a sigh though nothing else.

"Who is she, Uriko? Really?" Alice pressed, though not too forcefully.

"Just me," Uriko mumbled. She paused then took a long sigh before speaking again. "She'll tell you." Her voice fell to barely above a whisper. "It's up to her… to tell you…"

Alice looked up to the others, who'd pretty much got the same answer when they'd tried to ask too. Yugo's argumentative attempt at trying to get her to talk had resulted with him being beaten up by Alice because of his rude conduct and Long's usually persuasive tongue just forced Uriko into heavier silence.

There was a soft knock at the door and Alice got to answer it. It was only Kenji.

"How is she?" He asked.

"Still out," Alice informed him as she stepped aside for him to enter.

His brow furrowed. "Shouldn't we be worried then?"

"The hospital will be the last resort if she doesn't wake by late evening," she said, sighing beside herself. "I found nothing wrong with her, she isn't displaying any unusual signs that could mean there's something wrong with her brain."

"Have you tried smelling salts?" He asked, carefully sitting on the end of the bed.

"An idea, but a floored one at that," Alice said with a humourless chuckle.

"Let me guess. No smelling salts?"

"Got it in one, buddy." Yugo went to ruffle the boy's hair affectionately.

"And to answer another question before it is even asked," Long input, coming to rest his hands on the end of the bed. "The doctor couldn't prescribe anything for her and we have asked for medication and such from the office, but they said they only have the standard room first aid kits."

"We don't supply oral medicine or medicinal solvents in case of abuse or intention of suicide or any other illegal activity." Yugo imitated the voice of the little man in charge of the apartment complex. He just sounded like he was suffering from a nasal infection and choking on a duty-free mint. In fact it was the best imitation he'd ever done and was indeed accurate.

Kenji just nodded in a semi-understanding way, though before he could ask where everyone else had got to, Uranus began to show signs of life, letting out a small breathless wheeze as she began to stir so slightly.

Uriko bolted upright in a keen state of alert, carefully reaching to take Uranus's hand.

"Looks like we'll be getting some answers real soon." Yugo budged up beside Kenji, leaning on the boy's shoulder.

Eyelids flickered, and slowly but surely, ambers eyes greeted daylight once more.

* * *

Shina's phone went off in her jacket pocket.

She scowled with annoyance, letting out a colossal groan that had a few heads turning inside the Chinese takeaway in which she was stood. It was the fact that she was just picking up a mass of food boxes at the time the phone went off.

Putting them back on the counter, though with a little slam, she whipped her phone out.

"Yeah, what? DAD! _MERDE_! You choose the most inopportune times to call me! What the hell do you want?" She managed to gathered the six boxes of food on one arm and left the gawking crowd of patrons staring at her back. "I'm getting food for everyone, that's what I'M doing! Where the hell are you and Miss. Bat-Slut?" She pulled the phone away from her ear smiling at the loud shouting in response to the last question. When it died down, she placed it back to her ear. "Quite finished? Good. So, where are you?" She had to stop in fear that she may drop the food boxes that had decided to start wobbling. Having to push back her annoyance, she continued to listen to her father, rolling her eyes. "Off investigating? Oh, best not to say anything on this kind of line then, right? Yup. Just don't be too damn long, okay? Bye!" She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket, shaking her head in irritation.

She wholeheartedly decided that next time everyone decided to play group room camping, she'd avoid getting roped into playing the flunky. Next time, she'd beg Long to do it - everyone could always count on him to be helpful, more so then herself. And besides, he'd have been more suited in ordering in the Chinese takeaway.

Someone stepped purposely into her path and she started, banging into them, nearly dropping the boxes. But they'd already taken hold of the boxes, pressing them back firmly into the crook of her arm.

It was Cronos. Though, she only just recognised him under through the dark, round sunglasses and the black low-profile cap with the phrase 'I Love Pie' written on the front, which was hiding most of his silvery hair.

"Hello, Jane," he greeted warmly.

"Cronos! You shouldn't just leap out of nowhere!" She stepped back for the sake of personal space, resting a hand firmly on top of the boxes to keep them from going anywhere.

"I apologise," he said while bowing to her respectively. "I only just noticed you while walking around here. I was looking for the road that leads to the apartment complex."

"Well, I'm heading back that way, so, if you're still going, you can walk with me," she invited.

He glowed with appreciation. "Thank you."

They walked together for the most part silent. It wasn't as if things should have been truly awkward between them. Cronos wasn't exactly a man of a thousand words when it came to small talk, and Shina was trying to figure out what to say to him. Recent actions had drawn a line between them - with Yugo mouthing off and Shina's slight apprehension to get closer. She could linger all day on her reservations, and she couldn't answer to her own feelings, though there was something there that was warning her. Maybe it was a little voice of the past not wanting her to get close. Not wanting for her to (ironically) get burned.

A few people case a glance there way, some doing double-takes upon the young man, thoughtfully trying to decipher him. Maybe a few had figured it out quick enough, but everyone seemed to let him pass without hassle. He was just like everyone else in that moment. And then it dawned on Shina that he, the Prince of the Zoanthropes, was out by himself. Not a bodyguard in sight. Why this had only just come to her had been surprising, but then again, she saw Cronos like she did everyone else.

Though, just a bit richer than most people.

"Umm, can I ask?" She started.

He looked at her curiously. "Yes, what is it?"

"What's with the cap? And the glasses?" She sniggered, unable to hold it back.

His face reddened drastically. "I'm trying to blend in. Though, I'm doing so rather badly I must admit."

"Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't been wearing a shirt that's worth more than a car in these parts." She poked the finely tailored black top to make her point.

"Clothes shopping wasn't a priority really, and besides, I was given these by my little friend, Deven, some time ago as a gift. I thought that they'd be alright to hide my face. That was my worry."

"You didn't want to get lynch-mobbed?"

"Well… in some retrospect…"

"Hey? Where's that fat guy? Actually, I'll ask where are ANY of your bodyguards?"

"Oh, well, I've left without permission… again," he muttered, rather embarrassed that it seemed that he needed to be looked after all the time.

"Ah!" She laughed. "Another reason for the cover up?" He just nodded. "Why? Is there someone you were going to see?" Her stomach slowly knotted as she said that, and she realised the implication of her words and bit her lip.

"Actually, there is someone I wish to see," he said carefully, and noticed that his companion was all ears and even a little blushed all of a sudden. He smiled at her. "Though, I might say… I was planning to visit you at some point."

"What, you reall-" She suddenly burst out laughing, obviously forceful, to hide something. She spoke the rest while looking away. "Uh, I mean, we could have found a way to work something out. You know, meeting and such…"

"I'd never thought you'd be so bashful," he commented, and she coughed loudly in response.

"You're seeing things!" She quickly scoffed, her focus on fiddling with a corner of one of the boxes then looking up at the prince. Though she did only just buck up the courage to look him full in the face again when she remembered his earlier statement, which had obviously not been about her. "Who were you planning on seeing then?"

"Do you know where your friends took that woman after she collapsed?" Cronos asked suddenly.

"Oh, uh, she was taken to Uriko's room. That's where everyone is taking care of her." She huffed with disgust. "They all soon changed their tunes. One minute they don't trust her and the next its everyone playing Florence Nightingale. But I guess they're doing it for Uriko's sake. She's got different ideas about the woman." She turned to see Cronos's perplexed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I was just listening to what you were saying. You seem very angry with the woman?"

"There's no love loss between me and this Ura Tsukagami… Or whatever her real name is." She dwelled before turning to him. "She's the one you want to see?"

"Yes, she is. And you're right, Ura Tsukagami isn't her real name. I don't know it either. All I know is she's named Uranus, and…" He couldn't just out right say it at first. To say it in front of someone else sounded completely absurd. He took a shaky breath, looking up to the apartment complex with uncomfortable look on his face. He forced the confidence back into voice as he continued, "… And, she's… my mother."

Her arm lazed as she turned the most stunned expression towards him and in that instant, the boxes slipped from her arm. They only survived with the Prince's quick reflexes to stop them from hitting the floor. His hand pressed them against her arm securely.

"You're kidding, right?" She voiced in disbelief.

He shook his head. "Unbelievable, but it's true." A small smile came to his lips, if only for a moment. "I found her after all…"

Her head swam with confusion and she just stood there staring at him like he'd gone out of his mind. Of course, his own expression, a mask of calm and assurance, had her suddenly feeling the fool. He wasn't a liar, well that was her evaluation of him, and she did trust him enough not to doubt him. She felt like an idiot for even questioning him. Or maybe she was too agreeable when it came to him. If he said the sky was pink she'd probably whole heartedly agree. But she wasn't like that and that wasn't it all. She found that behind his calm there was an emotional pot brewing, so close to overflowing on the surface. It didn't take her long to feel guilty.

"Cronos, I'm sorry," she said, her head bowing shamefully. "I must have sounded like a right moron then."

His hand came to rest on her cheek, raising her face so her eyes could meet his. "No, it's fine. I might not have believed me either. But I would not lie you, or myself for that matter. It's a rather complicated situation. I will try to explain it to you later. For now, if you don't mind, if you're going to your friend Uriko's room, that I may accompany you? I want to see her. I want to know she's alright."

"Okay… but she was still unconscious when I left a short while ago, so, don't get your hopes up, okay?" His nod was as certain an answer she was going to get, and they approached the entrance to the apartment block in silence once more.

He opened the door for her so she could take the boxes through first and she had to brush by him though the entrance way as another couple exited behind them. She would have thought of the contact in another way if she hadn't of noticed he was shaking. She inwardly grimaced, passing gracelessly, almost tripping and falling over. As he stepped in after her, she reached out and quietly took his wrist.

Cronos looked down to her hand then up to her concerned expression that was questioning him without out right saying anything.

"Cronos…" She was going to start but he broke in.

"It's alright. It's just things aren't exactly good in the case of my family matters." He was going to have to keep a positive attitude or fall pray to his emotional conflict. There was no real need to talk further of the matters with Shina at that time. He would later, but now, he had to keep his poise in perfect shape to face his mother.

* * *

Her head felt like a rock. A dull, heaviness pressed on Uranus as she came back to consciousness. Each blink at first was like trying to lift two mountains on her face, but with each blink she managed, the heaviness somewhat dissipated and the blurriness fogging her vision started to lift until she could make out the finer details around her.

She was no longer in the sandy fighting arena with the back noise of thousands of voices. The yellows and browns were replaced with softer pastels of a bedroom. The colour scheme was too pale to be her own room, not that she was complaining about the unknown settings for the second, as she was in a very comfortable, soft bed. Shifting slightly the velvety covers rubbed against her legs and arms, which lazily yielded to the smoothness. Not really what she wanted - to have her body practically fall asleep on her when she'd just resurfaced from unconsciousness. Though it was good to know that her strength was returning to her again, and besides feeling like a brick she could move each limb quite freely now, pretty much fully awake.

Turning her head, her eyes came into contact with Uriko's, and she was washed with a wave of comfort. But then she came to realise it wasn't just the cat-girl in her presence. She sat up carefully, taking in the few other faces around the bed. Alice beside Uriko, was the most calm and welcoming face of the group, besides Long that was, who didn't look too apprehensive, mainly pleasant. Unlike Yugo, whom was keeping a hard face and was most uncertain and Kenji who was just unreadable and that was bad enough in itself. These faces, ghosts to her really and there she was, unwittingly clenching folds of quilt in her hands for support.

"You're alright!" Uriko exclaimed, finally perking up after spending the afternoon under a black cloud.

"I think so," Uranus spoke with as much certainty as possible. How was she suppose to know if she'd be fine or not with this unpredictable body?

Alice moved to prop up the pillows as Uranus sat up properly. "We were worried that you wouldn't wake up. That was a strange turn you had."

"You're telling me." She brought both of her hands up to rub her eyes and down her face before resting them on top of her lap carefully, feeling ill at ease under their gazes.

"What the hell is going on?" Yugo wasted no time to start his questioning, ignoring the dark stares from Alice and Uriko for his abrupt rudeness.

Uranus was taken back. "I don't…"

"How come when we start investigating into Orion, you turn up in the tournament?" The wolf Zoanthrope snapped sharply. "And might I say you're not the run of the mill kind of girl. I don't know many girls who can shoot electricity out of there body."

"I'm not your average girl. I didn't get this way without altercation," Uranus admitted.

"Ah ha!" Yugo pointed his finger at her. "So, it's true, you are experiment!"

"Yes!" Uranus shouted back at him to his surprise. He probably wasn't ready for her to admit it so quickly. "I am! But I wasn't Orion's experiment if that's what you're thinking! HAH! Did I just blow your case out of proportion?" She turned away from his hard stare. "Making such an assumption without regard. I'm not siding with King Orion nor do I want anything to do with him. I was experimented on by an illegitimate company. And you won't find them because they won't exist for another few years yet, and that is if the timeline ends up that way."

Yugo was left dumbfound, all his reasonable questions going out the window. "Eh?"

"Would you care to explain the details to us, we are unsure of what you're saying?" Long asked, speaking on a much friendlier level than Yugo had opted.

"I'm from the future - well, a future that coordinates with this timeline. The time stream is a vast sub-space with infinite realities," she enlightened slowly. "I left my time to escape the horror that had overwhelmed everything I once knew. It was a Zoanthrope and human war that destroyed the world."

"Hey, if you're from the future, then why did you accuse me of killing your sister?" Yugo interrupted, just remembering what she'd said to him during the match.

She carefully ran a hand through her blue hair, looking up at him. "You didn't kill my sister, but the you from my time didn't make the effort to save her when she died."

Yugo rubbed his head tiredly. "I'm starting to get really confused."

"Keep up, Yugo," Uriko mumbled.

"So, you knew versions of us from your time?" Long asked watchfully. "And, is it true… you're Uriko in some way or form." Everyone was all ears then, except Uriko who knew the answer.

Uranus nodded, her eyes falling to her hands. "Yes, I knew you. And yes, I'm Uriko Nonomura from the future."

Yugo swore in disbelief, while everyone else was left in a bewildered silence.

"This is so amazing," Alice commented. "A time traveller."

"So…" Yugo had to calculate over everything slowly for all the information to stick. "… Whose Ura Tsukagami?"

Mass groans echoed around the room. Kenji was the reasonable one to speak up without sounding too annoyed. "It's just an alias, Yugo."

"Based on my own name and my sister's original last name." Uranus smiled over to Alice, who beamed.

"I knew it! I knew we were related somehow!" She laughed softly, patting Uranus's arm. "It's nice to have another sister."

"How did you end up changing so much? Did you say this only happened a few years from now? I mean, Uriko looks pretty young for her age, and you've undergone some really dramatic changes." Uriko stuck her tongue out Kenji as he commented about her appearance.

"It was those original experiments that Tylon preformed on me that caused me to end up like this," she explained. "The first experiments when I was child proved a different story with my form, but with the stress that happened those years after, the instability transformed me into a new body."

"How did you end up here, Uriko?" Alice decided to ask the big question.

"You can just call me Uranus to save confusion."

"Oh, okay…"

She sighed softly. "Maybe I should start over and tell you everything that happened and why I've come to be here." She chuckled sombrely. "Gather around children for story time." When everyone was all ready and waiting, she began to speak again, telling a story she thought she'd never have to tell anyone.

"This tournament happened in my time, with a few notable changes to this. But during that tournament someone killed King Orion and some human officials that were at the tournament for a peace treaty. Nothing happened straight away, but turmoil built in the government and then tensions between humans and Zoanthropes went to breaking point and beyond. A few years later, all communication broke down and humans just went on a rampage to clean out the so called 'scum' of the world. Friends and family, people I knew were caught up in the crossfire, many innocent people all over dying. And everyone here, well besides Uriko obviously, one by one was taken. I remember a time when it was just me, my mother and a few other people, and I think ShenLong too." Uranus watched Long's uncomfortable expression at the mention of the man. "Well, it was a lonely time, and just couldn't take it, living in the slums fearing for my life. My mother was my last thread to sanity, and then one day, in an explosion, she was gone too. And I cracked…" She had to clasp her hands together to stop the violent shaking. Both Alice and Uriko rested their hands on her arm.

"It's okay, in your own time," Alice said.

Uranus nodded, and swallowed, forcing her tears to stay back for the moment. "I cracked and suddenly, I transformed into this." She gestured herself with some loathing in her voice. "I just went nuts - this body is made for violence. I've killed a lot of people in my anguish. I regret it now that I truly think about it, but, I had to make someone suffer for the death of my friends and family, especially my mother. Then one day, I was captured, and for a short time held in a facility where I was experimented on. That's where I got the name Uranus originally. They'd named a lot of their experiments with planet names. I didn't stick around for long to suffer under their torture. I escaped and a short time after that, I managed to find the power to break a hole in time and escape…"

"Knock, knock! Delivery service!" Shina waltzed in, showing off the food packages. She noticed Uranus was a awake and huffed. "Finally, I thought we'd be here all night. Oh! And we have a guest visiting." Cronos stood in the doorway, trying to hide his nervousness as he removed the cap and sunglasses, looking across at his mother.

Uranus's face twisted to a look of disgust upon seeing him. "What's HE doing here?"

"He came to see you," Shina said, frowning at her. 'Ungrateful bitch.' She thought that rather than to say it out loud.

"I just… Wanted to make sure you were alright," Cronos said softly, taking a few steps into the room.

"Now you've seen she's alright, you can go," Yugo snapped. Uranus was going to say something but Yugo's words were enough anyway.

"I don't appreciate your attitude towards me, and don't think you have the right to order me around," Cronos retorted.

Yugo gestured to a miffed Uranus. "It doesn't look like she wants you here. It obviously needs me to say something to you for being so dense not to figure it out. So, if you don't leave now, I'll make you."

Cronos scowled. "You can't stop me from seeing my own mother."

"I probably can't stop you from seeing your own mother…"

"Yugo, don't you get it," Shina butt in. "She IS his mother."

The wolf Zoanthrope had a look of a man who'd tripped and fallen down a manhole. Many different confused expressions went towards Cronos and then to Uranus, who had her face in her hands.

Alice was still trying to puzzle over the age difference as she spoke. "Uh, Uranus…"

"Yes, it's true," Uranus spoke half muffled by her hands. "He is my son."

Uriko was the one to look most shocked, maybe even mortified.

"You're kidding?" Yugo dubiously asked.

"That's what I said, but it's true," Shina answered. "Well, more true now that she's admitted it."

"He maybe my son, but I couldn't give a fuck about him," Uranus harshly stated. "I have nothing I want to say to him and neither do I want him in my presence."

"I don't see what I've done wrong!" Cronos exclaimed with perplexity. "You hardly made any sense the last time we met."

"You just won't listen to me, or you just can't take that your father is a murdering, conniving old bastard! He's been doing experiments right under your nose and you're just happy to prance along as if everything is right with the world!"

Cronos was stunned into silence, he wanted to argue, but it looked like Uranus would bite his head off. That and the fact that Yugo and others had said that his father was conducting experiments. He'd not seen them himself but it didn't mean it wasn't happening. The more he heard it, the more it was starting to become real and believable. He kept his mouth firmly shut, left silent by an inward debate to what was the truth and what truth he was willing to accept.

"I think this where you may want to continue with your story," Kenji prompted.

Uranus caught back up with what she'd last said, and settled down - besides Cronos still being there, standing like a statue.

"I escaped through time, twenty-five years into the past," she continued. "I was here, lying in the desert just outside the old city before it turned into this kingdom. Orion found me, and took me back to his home to care for me. I was just desperate for some love and affection that I just… fell for him, strange as it may seem. I felt safe and secure. Feels like a distant memory now." She sighed and went on. "I obviously slept with him otherwise Cronos wouldn't be here. And I was happy with my family, it was the thing I needed. I was there for about four years, and then I found out about him getting involved with Tylon. I went crazy and I wanted nothing more to do with him or the child we'd had. I couldn't love a man who supported the company that made this happen to me. I was lost, looking for a way out until I thought of the assassination, that start it all off. I decided that if I stopped that, nobody in this time would suffer the pain of what I had to and I could finally live in peace. Even though I want to kill Orion myself, I have to keep him alive and figure out who is planning to do away with him. But no such luck this far. That's why I ended up here, in the tournament in the here and now."

"Well, I'm still confused, so someone better fill me on the first part that I missed," Shina stated bluntly.

"Well, it explains a lot of things," Yugo said to himself.

"Wow, I wonder if I'll give birth to a prince," Uriko said in wonder.

Uranus snorted with distaste. "Pfft, it's not worth it, really! Sounds wonderful, but you don't want the hassle!" She was ignoring Cronos's hurt expression.

"An interesting turn of events," Long concluded.

"Cronos! Look!" Uranus put an arm around Uriko. "This is what I originally looked like, and this is who I am. I am Uriko Nonomura - and this is my past self. Take a good look because this was me before my life went to hell." Uriko felt uneasy with prince looking her over, but he was still in state of shock and uncertainty.

"Fuck! I really need to know what the first part was now!" Shina was unpacking the Chinese food when Long decided to help her and give her the low down.

Uranus was glaring wildly at her son. "I can't love you, not a child of Orion's. I find myself sickened to look at you, that's what the hate has done to me. You ask what you've done to me to make me so angry? Existed, that's what."

If that wasn't a stab in the heart to the prince, it was definitely a gunshot to the head.

Shina snapped around, enraged by the woman's words but Long clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Shall we give everyone their food before it goes cold?" He asked her, and begrudgingly she nodded, giving Uranus a death glare colder than the Arctic.

"If you change time, will you and Cronos still exist?" Uriko plaintively inquired.

"Time has been set. I have defied time and already made extreme changes and everything has coexisted, only things that have not already come to exist may not happen now. Myself and… HIM, are fine. Even if my original timeline collapsed, I'd still exist, because I'm embodied and am very real here."

"I wish… that I could make you see things different, that I could mean something to you," Cronos said mournfully.

"Just, go away…" Uranus tiredly said, having lost some of the edge she'd had a moment ago. "Leave me alone. That's all I want. No more…"

Cronos closed his eyes, taking in the longest breath before quietly turning to the door. He was exiting as Shina followed him beside her, closing the door behind them as they stepped into the quiet corridor.

"Cronos, I'm sorry…"

He just smiled at her, though his eyes were simply sad, ready to shed tears. "You needn't apologise to me. It's not your fault." He gently placed a kiss on her cheek, which surprised her greatly. "Thank you, for caring. I must get back now." And he swiftly left, so not to let her see the tears that were escaping. She wanted to ask if he wanted walking back, but she held back. He needed some alone time.

"What a bitch!" Shina thumped the wall, not too hard to crack it. She didn't want the owners on her back for damages.

Not long after Cronos had left, Gado and Jenny decided to make an appearance.

"Did I just see a certain prince leaving from this direction?" Jenny coyly asked, her smile annoying enough to make Shina want to punch her out. But she refrained and kept composed the whole time.

"You've missed some real shit hitting the fan," Shina told them, ignoring Jenny's question. "You'd better get inside, you're not going to believe it."

* * *

**A/N: More emotional angst passing between mother and son, and it doesn't end here, the next chapter sees Uranus and Cronos on another emotional rollarcoaster. Can a family be salvaged from tatters?**


	15. Chapter 14: Blood Thicker than Water

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: This has been a long time coming this chapter. I'm sorry I keep making you wait for this.**

**I would like to proudly mention that I've updated all the previous 13 chapters plus prologue with spelling checks and grammar checks. Some sentences have changed and I hope things are much more readable. Check back to see what I mean. It took me 2 days to go through the story and I can say it was worth it. If there is still any else I've missed then I'm not bothered. I've done my best. Now, here is my latest update. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Blood Thicker than Water**

"_Mama! Read me a story!"_

"_Alright. Which one would you like?"_

"_This one! This one! The one with the boy and the giant!"_

"_You like that one a lot, don't you? Alright then, come sit up here with mommy and she'll read it to you…"_

"Your Highness?"

Cronos blinked, turning away from the study window to acknowledge his music teacher. "Uh… Oh! Forgive me, I wasn't paying attention."

"Can I still continue with the theory?" The teacher rustled through the pages of his book, numbering how much was left to read out.

"Yes, yes you may," Cronos said and offered his attention.

"Alright, where was I… hmm… Ah! Here." The teacher cleared his throat and slightly paced as he had been doing before when reading from the textbook. "_Music is rather like a whole new language, but it is quite easy to understand the basis of how it works. Once you've come to understand this, you will find that your appreciation of music is greatly enhanced_…"

Once again, Cronos's attention slipped away from his lesson, but instead of turning to look out the window into the early morning sky, his eyes rested on the blank sheet of writing paper, which he'd now taken to doodling on. The name that he spelt out idly came directly from his occupied thoughts.

U-R-A-N-U-S.

He sighed, his pencil coming to rest at the end of the letter 'S', and there it remained as he stared longingly at the name. All he wished for was a bit of peace and understanding, but he'd not been able to get through to her. The anger swelling inside her made her resistant. She didn't want to hear him, nor wanted anything to do with him. All she shouted about was his father's evil schemes and the experiments and the curse that was the Orma family.

He'd left the apartments that yesterday afternoon with tears falling and silently weeping for the love not returned from his mother. His father had been right, that she would end up hurting him. But then again, should he be trusting what his father said? He'd not yet confronted him to do with his alleged experiments that both Yugo's group and Uranus were accusing him of. He was afraid to be right or wrong. To look foolish for either not knowing the full extent of the situation or not trusting his father. Which way he turned, he'd end up a loser.

His sombre eyes rested on the pencilled text of her name. 'Why does this have to be so complicated?'

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" The teacher inquired, noticing his rather solemn expression. He approached the young man and saw his piece of paper with the large word of 'Uranus' scrawled in the centre. "Uranus?"

Cronos heaved a sigh and stood, gathering his things. "Forgive me, I'm not well. I wish to lie down for a while. Shall we continue at the same time next week?"

"Oh, yes, of course," the teacher said while bowing himself slightly. "Feel better soon. See you next week."

"Goodbye." The teacher promptly gathered his things and left, soon followed by Cronos who took a slow stroll back towards his room.

He rubbed his aching brow with a groan, not really taking in the people who passed him, wishing him good morning.

"This situation has left me reeling. What am I to do? It should be simple enough, but it isn't," he said aloud to himself, coming to a dead stop in the corridor. A small breeze from one of the open windows drew him and he leant of the frame, sucking in a long, deep breath.

It was still so early, the light soft with the sun not too high above the taller houses. With his heavy thoughts it seemed it would end up being a long day indeed. He rested his cheek upon his hand, staring out across the vastness of the city, though in particular his eyes kept casting back to the distinctive apartment bock where the tournament fighters resided.

'My mother is there now. And Jane. I wonder what they're doing. Still asleep? Training? Enjoying the city? I wish I was inside that circle… I feel so outcaste here. Alone…'

"Prince Cronos!"

He looked over his shoulder to find Sitara standing there, beaming as usual. She was carrying some lace curtains all folded neatly on her nimble arms.

"Good morning. They're making you work or did you volunteer again?" He asked, actually managing a genuine smile.

"My mother told me to take these upstairs. Everyone seems to keep disappearing as of late. Maybe they're just getting lazy!"

"Maybe…" People disappearing - strange in light of things. Cronos shook his head. "So, what are you planning to do after running errands for your mother?"

"Find Channa and Padma! We're planning to go swimming and then get some ice cream!"

'Lucky for some people…' He just smiled. "That sounds very nice."

"What about you, Prince Cronos? What are you doing today?" She asked intently.

Well? What was he planning to do? That was a big question. As of thus far - nothing.

'You keep thinking about all your problems? Why not try and solve some of them!' His mind bluntly prodded.

Sitara cocked her head, looking up a little uncomfortably at the thoughtful man. "Prince… Cronos?"

After a moments deliberation, he turned his attention back to the little girl. "Sitara, I wish to ask a favour of you - I hope you'll be able to help me?"

* * *

'Such a peaceful night.'

Uranus stirred, rolling onto one side as she stretched out her arms and legs. It had been the only night in a very long time that she'd settled to sleep and her dreams had been nothing more than fleeting memories. No dark nightmare had loomed on her, which was a nice change and she'd woken up feeling fresh and ready to tackle the day.

She was back in her own room, her own sanctuary of comfort. She pressed her pillow tightly to her cheek, nuzzling the soft cotton with fondness. Nothing beat a goodnights sleep - she'd just remembered how good it felt.

A head popped up at the side of her bed. "Good morning!"

Uranus jumped a little but chuckled happily away nevertheless. "Morning, Uriko."

The young cat-girl had insisted on staying with her the night, to keep an eye on her. Not that she needed it - she felt fine. It was nice to have someone with genuine concern for her and good company was really most appreciated, even if she was apprehensive at first.

Uriko jumped up stretching out in her 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas, letting out a big yawn before bouncing up to the window and throwing open the curtains. "Good morning, sunshine!"

Uranus squinted, glad to have been on the opposing side to the window when the girl had opened the curtains. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up, stretching out again. After her back had made a satisfying crack, as with a few other sleeping limbs, she clambered out of bed.

Uriko hummed to herself, hopping over to the radio sat on the breakfast bar in the small kitchen area. There were mixture of songs on - ranging from recent Indian music to gold and oldie English songs.

"Lets just stick on a Spanish station, just for the hell of it!" Uranus leaned over the smaller girl, helping her twiddle with the radio and giggling over the random foreign networks that popped on the sound waves. They came across a station that was remotely Spanish and just laughed at the few songs playing, neither knowing any Spanish at all.

"It's nice to see you smiling," Uriko commented as she grabbed the clothes she was wearing that day.

"I actually feel good for once!" Uranus hopped up onto the window ledged and shouted out. "GOOD MORNING WONDERFUL WORLD!"

A man down below looked up, a bit confused. "Uh… Morning?"

"I actually feel like me… the true me…" The azure-haired woman gave a sigh of happiness, hopping back down from the window and flopping onto the bed.

"Can I use the shower?" Uriko folded all her clothes neatly together in her arms.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" Uranus rolled over the bed and fell off the other side.

Uriko doubled up, shaking her head.

"Damn, this floor isn't too comfortable. How did you cope?" Uranus climbed back onto the bed, scrunching up the covers around her.

"I coped with the blankets you gave me!" Uriko assured, pushing open the bathroom door. "After I've showered I'll go get us breakfast."

"Great!" Uranus had now taken to dancing on the bed in time with the music still playing on the radio.

Uriko chuckled as she shut the door.

'That's something I'd do…'

* * *

"Could I get two slices of buttered toast with fried eggs, two bagels with cream cheese and two bottles of orange juice, please?" The woman at the kitchen counter wrote down Kenji's request and took the order over to the cooking staff to sort out before dealing with the next person in the queue.

The poor mole Zoanthrope was still tired but had been unearthed from bed a little too early by his dolt of a brother to do training with. Kenji had been doing some reading over the reports the night before and hadn't slept till late. It wasn't what he needed when he hadn't slept all that long and how he was nursing over a few bruises Yugo had given him. Of course, the wolf's suggestion to clear his head was a good breakfast and promptly sent him off to get them BOTH something to eat while he lounged around.

"I'm too nice sometimes," Kenji sulked, leaning on the counter. It wasn't long before he was given the food and he courteously paid (beside his bad mood) and crossed back across the dining hall.

It just happened that on his trip back, he noticed Alice asleep next to her bowl of bran flakes. Her face was practically smothered in a folder of printed paper.

He swapped his food packages into his opposite arm and carefully nudged her back. "Uh, Alice…"

She shot up. "AH! Killer Onions!"

He was startled back. "What?"

Her hands covered down her face momentarily before she turned to him, tired eyes and messy hair and all. "You know what, forget I ever said that. I'm just overworked."

He kept the most serious face possible though inside he was in hysterics. That was the weirdest thing Alice had ever said. He was going to store it for later for possible blackmailing material. "Stayed up with the paperwork? I did that too."

She sighed, dropping her forehead onto the table. "Never again. Yugo can do his own damn paperwork from now on. I was just reviewing it this morning after pulling a near enough all-nighter and must have fallen asleep."

"Time to call it quits," Kenji recommended. "I'd better go before Yugo moans about a cold breakfast."

"Hope he chokes on it," Alice muttered as Kenji started to walk away. The mole Zoanthrope smirked. He paused when remembering something and turned back. "Alice! Don't forget the conference tomorrow!"

"I won't - it's jotted down here…" She rustled through the pieces, her face scrunching up. "… Somewhere."

Kenji passed Shina on the way out. She greeted him half-heartedly.

The leopard was in a bad mood and drained beyond belief.

Another bad night of sleep - too thoughtful to settle and then there was the fact her father and Jenny had been a bit too friendly a bit too loud. Why now of all times to start being all lovey-dovey when things were starting to edge on towards sour?

Having given up on sleeping a while back, she'd gone for a morning jog. The clear morning air had been wonderful and refreshing, but that all went down the pan when some bitchy redhead had walked right into her and started mouthing off. Was it just to luck have people running into her? Of course, she'd not let her get away with her foul mouth. As if she'd weighed nothing, Shina had picked her up over her head and carried the screaming woman over to the fountain at the apartments and threw her in headfirst. Nobody dared to say anything - even the redhead spluttered and fitted but didn't intend to press.

Finding Alice nursing tiredly over her breakfast, she dumped herself down in a seat next to her and head-butted the table loudly. Alice jumped, nearly dropping her spoonful of bran.

"Morning, Shina."

She was given a muffled reply.

"Didn't sleep well? Seems a trend in these parts." Alice ate the last of her cereal, pushing the bowl aside so she could gather her papers.

"I hate my life," Shina mumbled into the table surface.

Alice snorted. "You don't mean that."

The woman sat straight up. "I have to put up with bat-slut all over my dad and he's all gooey on her and treats me like I'm still a soldier. God damn it, they're just pissing me off!"

Alice obliged not to say anything in case she put her foot in her mouth. Either her own foot or Shina might oblige with her foot. "I'm going to get some sleep. See you later."

"Sleep…" Shina groaned and gave her a half-hearted wave to see the young woman off.

The French woman considered going up to get some breakfast but her body was still demanding some rest.

"I could lay down for a bit, I suppose…" She sluggishly got to her feet and turned, bumping into the back of a hooded man. "GOD DAMN IT AND PEOPLE WALKING INTO ME!" As he was turning, she decided (with all rational thought aside) to punch him for being an obstacle. Of course, she didn't expect that he'd move at such a speed and grab her punching arm and swing her right over. The world spun up and over for Shina before she hit the floor with surprise.

"Oh gosh! Jane! I'm sorry!"

Shina just blinked and took in the man who'd swung her easily over. She'd never expected from beneath the baggy clothes, equipped with sunglasses and a cap under the hooded top, would be her Prince companion.

"Cronos?" She said, not so loud for others to hear. He tipped down the glasses slightly, giving her an awkward look.

He offered his hand but stubbornly got up on her own power. "What the hell are you- Wait, why the hell are you dressed like that? Is this you and another one of your disguises?"

"I had Sitara dig some out so I wouldn't be so obvious in my normal clothes. I don't know where she got them from but they smell fusty and they are really uncomfortable." He shifted with discomfort, refraining from scratching his arms.

She rubbed her sore back, going back to sitting down. "You look like a street rapper."

"Is that bad?" He questioned, taking a seat opposite to her.

"I'm not a big fan of rappers myself… Never mind though," she said.

"I really do apologise for throwing you over but I just saw a fist coming at me and just instinctively went to counter," he garbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm just so damn tired I keep attacking people," she yawned out, then waved off his apology. "Forget it, I shouldn't have been so hasty anyway."

"You look tired, did you not sleep well?" She shook her head, which drooped a little straight after. "I didn't have the best of nights either," he said, adjusting the sunglasses on his face.

"You shouldn't keep them on inside. You look suspicious," she told him pointedly.

He cringed, sinking in his seat slightly. "Really? But someone will recognise me if I take them off."

"You managed to come here yesterday without much trouble."

"People sometimes don't bother addressing me. They stay subdued… I hoped this would work better to come back here so I could fit in…"

"You here to see your ungrateful mother?" Shina outright asked.

He paused and then gave a nod. "Yes, I am not giving up so easily."

"You've got more patience then I would ever have with someone like her."

He clasped his hands onto the table surface. "I want things to be right and I'd give everything to have my mother back. I won't just walk away because she has some feud against my father. I do not want her persecution. I just want her to understand…"

Shina's head slammed on the table when she nearly fell a sleep. She jumped back, holding her forehead. "MERDE!"

He was startled by the sudden action. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sure… I'd better get some tea to keep me awake. You want some too?"

"Oh… okay," he nodded and stood, though she stood listlessly. "Would you like some help?"

"Can you stand behind me to prop me up?"

He smiled. "It'd be my pleasure."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "You couldn't get away with being a rapper talking like you do…"

* * *

Uriko put her shoes on and went for the door.

"I'm going now," she told her blue-haired companion who was just about to go for her shower. "I won't be too long."

"I'd better have a quick shower then!"

Uriko checked the change in her pocket and then opened the door, stepping out to see Alice lethargically traipsing down the corridor.

"Hi, sis!" Uriko greeted. Alice jumped on hearing her voice.

"Oh! Uriko!" She tiredly smiled. "Morning."

"You didn't let Yugo rope you into the paperwork, did you?" Alice bowed her head shamefully.

"I don't know how he manages to talk me round, but it must work," she answered.

Uriko giggled. "Well, you get some rest. You look like you need it."

"Thanks, see you later."

"Bye-bye!" Uriko skipped off towards the stairs. Lithely, she skidded down the hand rail and hopped off at the bottom without a hitch. "I'm good!" Tittering to herself, she scurried off into the dining hall. It wasn't too packed now so she would be served pretty quickly.

She joined the end of the little queue, humming to herself. Casting her glance up the line of people she saw Shina just leaving to go back to her seat with a tea. She was going to call to her but she noticed she had company - someone she hadn't seen before. Or she thought she hadn't until she could a side glance of his face from under the cap and hood.

Golden skin and a few locks of white hair. Was that… ?

"Prince Cronos?" She muttered to herself, struck dumb by his attire. She bit her lip, hugging back behind the last person in the queue. Was he here to try and see Uranus again? What would she do if he approached her and asked about her?

'Oh boy…'

* * *

Fern sat at her computer, typing up some stats she'd been given on rough copy paper. She sighed tiredly and rubbed at her sore eyes. Why was it that she got lumbered with the typing up? Where the heck was everyone else?

"Off planning the scheme, I believe," she mumbled to herself. She took a drink from her herbal tea and set about to get the work finished so she could take a break.

Busuzima threw his arms over her shoulders from behind "What you doing?"

She jumped, trying her best not to shiver in sheer disgust. "Oh… uh, working…"

"A good girl! A very good girl!" He ruffled her red curls, giggling away to himself. Bile was rising in the back of her throat. "Just what I like to see. Dedicated followers of the cause. Once you've finished, I could give the good girl a treat…"

Her lips clenched together, trying not to look too horrified when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Go play somewhere else." Her savoir came in the form of Yerik. His thick Russian accent rang out through the lab.

Busuzima jumped back, huffing at the burly man. "So touchy. Just trying to bring some sunshine into Miss Shaw's life."

"If she wants sunshine, she'll go outside," Yerik said humorously.

"Such a stiff. Fine! I'll go play with my dear pal, Stun! OH STUNNY!" He pattered off deep into the lab, out of sight of the two scientists.

"Thank you," Fern said gratefully. Yerik just nodded and walked away.

Brad finally came back from his own break, full of enthusiasm. "Man, it's tense upstairs. I heard things are going pretty bad with the royal family."

"Is that so?" Fern acknowledged while going back to her typing.

The American hopped onto his favourite spinning chair and wheeled himself across the lab to bang up against her table. The redhead just rolled her eyes and typed on quietly.

"Things will get better when we up-heave the old bastard," Brad proclaimed, digging a snack bar out his pocket and tucking in.

Fern stopped typing and glanced over at him, a slight glimmer of nervousness passing over her eyes. They were really going down that path and she was unsure how to feel, though she was keeping herself as professional as possible. She had to do what's best for people in the long run. The world needed to come to an understanding after all.

* * *

Uriko picked up the two food packages from the counter and paid the woman. She'd got both herself and Uranus pancakes for breakfast. Maple syrup covered. She loved them that way, and she was sure Uranus would too. They were the same person after all.

She peered around the room to see if she could still spot Shina and Cronos but they had seemingly disappeared. She sighed with relief. There would be no awkward confrontations today.

She retreated from the room, humming happily and sniffing at her delicious pancakes. She could hardly wait to tuck into them.

Adventurously, she took the steps back up towards her floor two at a time. She wanted to waste as little time as possible before digging into her food.

If she'd expected to see who was in the corridor, she wouldn't have been so quick to get upstairs…

'Oh great…'

* * *

Shina put her head against the door to her room. "Almost there…"

Cronos had slipped the hood down and removed the sunglasses. Nobody else was in the corridor with them.

"You still want to wait around here until we find someone who knows where she is?" Shina asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind?" He asked.

"Of course not, though, I may fall asleep," she warned, searching for her keys while trying not to drop her tea. Cronos helped her by slipping her tea away so she could use both hands.

"Thanks." She scooped out her keys and stuck them in the door. "Your best bet to know where your mother is would most probably be Uriko. Last time I saw her, they were both together… Oh! And look! There she is!" The leopard had just turned at that moment to see the cat-girl at the end of the corridor. The girl had suddenly acquired an uncomfortable expression. "Uriko!"

"Hi, Shina," she greeted and turned bowing her head slightly to the young man. "Prince Cronos." She reached out to the door handle, hoping to get inside quickly.

"Uh, Uriko. That isn't your room," Shina pointed out, taking her tea back.

Uriko froze staring at the door. 'Oh no…' She began to laugh nervously. "Oh! So it isn't! Silly me! Not myself! Heh…"

Cronos turned to her. "Is that… her room?"

Uriko shut right up, not looking at him. She mumbled something he couldn't hear and he approached her.

"I just want to know where she is," he said softly. "Please? Is that her room?"

Uriko met his emerald eyes with an discomfited expression. But she didn't have to answer his question as the door opened that second and a towel-headed Uranus appeared in the frame. When she saw Cronos was there, her face soured.

"Oh for God's sake…" She muttered.

Uriko didn't know what to say, all she could do was offer one of the breakfast trays to her future self. Uranus gave her a small smile and accepted one gratefully. She turned to look at her son again and suddenly had the urge to slam the door.

"A moment of your time… please?" Cronos asked with a little instance in his voice.

"I'll leave you two alone," Uriko mumbled.

Uranus was going to protest her leaving but Shina butt in.

"Come on, Uriko. Hang out with me a while. They've got some serious talking to do!"

Uranus blanched and watched Uriko disappear off into Shina's room. She expelled the longest sigh and stood harshly glaring at her son.

"May I come in?" He asked.

There was some discomfort on her face as she stepped aside after a hesitant moment. Cronos took the opportunity and stepped inside the room.

The room was filled with loud and gaudy j-pop that Uranus had managed to find on the radio. She went to sit herself down on her bed, rubbing her hair dry.

"Well, go on then," she pushed with annoyance. "Say what you have to say so you can go."

"It may take longer then you think," he told her. "There are a few things we need to say to each other."

She stopped drying her hair, pulling the towel down and flopping it onto the floor. "If you think I want to say something to you, then you're very wrong there, boy."

Cronos scowled. "You're being unfair to me. I've done nothing wrong."

She snorted. "As I've said, you've existed. That's my problem."

He wasn't going to let that bite at him again. "It's a very pathetic excuse to hate me."

Uranus stood up sharply, striding up to him to they were standing toe to toe. "Orion is poison to me. And now I see you as the same, running with the same blood as him."

"My father has hurt you, I know," Cronos reasoned. "With experiments you say?"

"You're so blind. I can't believe you haven't noticed it before." She turned her head away with disgust.

"If there are experiments and are as bad as you and others are saying, do you think he'd put them on display before me?"

"Oh shut up," she spat. "You think you're being clever now. You're just sounding even more stupid."

"You're making no sense to me," Cronos simply put, taking a step back from her. "Why must I be blamed for your problem with father? Calling me a mistake is unjustified because I distinctly remember it wasn't always hatred you had towards me!"

"A long time ago I cared, but then I realised that you were the toy that was keeping me there," she sounded, turning her back on him. "How long would it have been before I ended up as an experiment? I was always a special case after all. Ironic that he didn't take the time to truly found out about me…"

"Why didn't you try to work it out all that time ago. Why run away?"

She snapped back around. "Why stay? He'd not have listened to me. People in cahoots with Tylon generally think they're right."

"It's not just him. It's you…" Cronos shook his head. "It takes two to have a relationship. You're blaming him for not taking the time and yet you could have been the one to speak. You have vivid ideas about how to deal with people."

"Same goes for you," Uranus countered. "You're in a class above everyone else. Both of you have expectations of people and how they should act. And what do you know about relationships? Have you had a girlfriend? Or has your position made you too good for everyone? Hmm?"

Cronos grew annoyed very quickly. "You've become a very twisted person."

"I know that already," she laughed sardonically.

"And what does this have to do with me or social classes or if I've courted girls? It's about you and my father. I just wanted my mother back, the one who was so loving to me before she disappeared. I don't want the blunt end of your anger because you can't get directly up to my father."

She stalked up to the door, stabbing it with her finger. "There's the door. Go crawl back to daddy and protect him. You won't believe the things people tell you. A little boy in a bubble who came out into the real world and saw all the harsh realities but only sticks his fingers in his ears and closes his eyes. He's made you that way and it's disgusting."

"I came here to talk and to listen," he said, trying to kill the anger from his voice. "I just want to make things right with you."

"I don't want anything to do with you. I walked away a long time ago and you're nothing more than Orion's little shit. I feel sorry for this kingdom. A great destiny is suppose to surround you, and yet you're standing in the darkest pits of hell!" She stormed up and pushed his back against a wall. "Just get out! YOU'E NOT MY SON!"

"AND YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" He barked right back into her face, much to her surprise. "My mother wasn't a bitter, twisted gutter snipe!"

Her amber eyes flared. "Why you…"

One mighty shove and she was down on her rear. She was rigid with disbelief. His emerald eyes were filled with tears as he looked down on her.

His voiced still maintained his rage as he stood over his mother, fit to break at any second. "I prayed that I'd get to see my mother again, for so long. And when I finally get my wish. I get you! A heartless woman who thinks that she's the only one who ever had problems! Where were you when I needed you? Where were you when I started to lose control of my powers? Why did you only think of yourself all that time back? Why couldn't you have at least considered trying to work things out, make things right back then? Why does it always have to be about your pain? WHY! Why do I have to care about you so much when I should hate you for abandoning me? You don't deserve love because you can't be trusted with it! Don't blame us for the problems you have! People shouldn't waste time breaking their hearts of someone like you!"

The words shattered Uranus and she watched with the most terrible of heartache as her son turned away, shaking with fury, staring at the door with the contemplation of using it. The tears were flowing uncontrollably down the young woman's face.

"I was wrong to come here," he finally said with a scary calmness. "I was just setting up myself for pain. But some people do anything for love." He began walking towards the door.

"NO! NO!" She screamed as he reached out for the handle. Cronos slowly turned back, his expression changing to uncertainty.

She got to her feet, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm…" She covered her eyes, trying to stop the rampant tears. "I'M SORRY!" She screamed, her legs buckling.

She collapsed against the bed wailing.

Cronos was shocked to say the least.

She was finally apologising.

Uranus clung to the end of the bed, pressing her face into the covers to try and muffle her weeping. His words had been such a harsh reality slap. The bitterness she had built towards her son had been meaningless. It was true, he'd done nothing wrong. She'd just been looking for an excuse to push him away so she wouldn't end up back in Orion's clutches.

She felt his hand touch her shoulder. He'd come to kneel down next to her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered to her. "I didn't want to shout. I didn't want to get angry… but I couldn't help it."

She finally turned to him. Her amber eyes taking in his placid form. His tears were shoved back for now as he looked at her with hesitation.

She did the most surprising thing. She threw her arms around him, bringing him against her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She crooned on, rocking him against her. "I was frightened. I've always been frightened. I've never hated you. I've always felt blessed. I just didn't want to get close. I was scared of being hurt by you of all people."

That drew his tears and he enveloped her with his arms.

"I'd never want to hurt you," he said faintly.

"I should have tried all that time back, but its my past… the frightened girl hiding down in me. I'd never known love quite like what your father gave me. And for Tylon to appear, I just couldn't handle it." She parted the hug and put his face in her hands. "I didn't want to run away with you because I didn't want him coming after me or trying to hurt you. You were safe where you were."

"Mother…" his voice cracked. He refrained from speaking further, instead using his thumbs to wipe the tears from her pale cheeks.

She looked to the floor. "I've been bitter because it's the only thing to protect me. What have I got left?"

"You've got me. I'm here and I want us to take care of each other…" He placed his forehead against hers.

She snuffled, touching his hands that were still gracing her cheeks. "I've been so selfish. I'm so sorry for the pain I've put you through." She looked into his eyes, managing to keep contact with them. "I'll always be angry with your father, but I'm angry at myself too. I've finally realised that I've been so foolish. The true part of me has only really just woken up and it's pushed aside this harsh part of me. I may have always been a little girl at heart but I kept forgetting who I was. If I had truly been Uriko, I might not have acted so rash."

"I forgive you," he told her, hugging her again, this time more gently.

"Please understand. Your father has put himself in with a bad crowd. He thinks he's doing right, but he's just hurting a lot of people. Believe me. If you're the child of destiny, it will be you who makes things right."

Cronos was silent as he held her. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes.

"I will not reject you again. We're a part of each other," she whispered.

He smiled, lifting his head from her shoulder and looking into her certain expression. His eyes drifted down to her hand and he carefully reached out to grasp it, lifting them entwined between them.

Her hand in comparison to his felt quite icy. The warmth of his own grew in response to the familiar power. Their powers were born of the same piece - they were like a jewel cut in two, and putting them together made it complete. A streak of her blue hued electricity circled up her arm and around the two hands. In response, a rush of golden electricity curled around Cronos's arm and over their hands.

She gasped at first - the sharpness of his power against her was startling, but then she felt the warmth seep into her and she felt calm. Everything inside her was steady and her mind was at peace. She watched his eyes flicker between emerald and gold - there was a wanton look on his face. He was enjoying this power - or was it his beast enjoying it?

Uranus reached out and touched his cheek and he watched her passively, subdued by the test of their powers mingled.

"I see that you've become incredibly strong," she whispered. "You truly didn't need me to help you with your powers. There was suffering that came with the growth of your power, and I pity those who were at the brunt of your changes. But its all building for something great."

"Sacrifice comes for the good of everyone…" His voice sounded strange. It was unlike the softer tone that was known of the Prince.

Uranus looked down sadly. "I wish I could say that was true." She carefully pulled her hand away from his and the power dispersed. His face grew sad. She smiled, nudging his chin with her finger.

"I want to understand you more," he said softly.

"Then lets talk about ourselves. Catch up. No time like the present."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, some resolution between mother and son!**

**In the next chapter, the enemies are makingtheir move and Cronos is going to find out first hand that things are really 'dark' inside the Zoanthrope Kingdom...**


	16. Chapter 15: Betrayal’s Cold Touch

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't been keeping regular updates. But I finally get out this next chapter to you all - it signals the beginning of the end - afew more pieces to go till this story is complete though. And please, to the people reading, please leave a review, even at this late juncture. I value your thoughts on this story.**

**Chapter 15: Betrayal's Cold Touch**

It was suddenly cold. Very cold.

The air was sharp and crisp, and hung with an intense heaviness. Most nights in the city usually turned chilly after the sun went down, but this night, somehow, felt different.

Something quite foreboding hung in the air.

Jenny was the one to tell. She and the twilight were partners who waltzed hand in hand in perfect harmony. It was one of her many fancies to stand out in the night air and embrace a world delightfully bathed in darkness. The day's harsh light was nothing compared to the beautiful ambience that the moonlight provided. The moon and the stars outshone the sun ten times over.

Her back casually pressed up against the wall next to the entrance-way of the apartment building, her attention leisurely up at the sky above. There were very few people coming and going, so her peace was not disturbed. She wasn't having to travel far for the best view of the night sky. Here was where it was at its best.

The full moon was such an endearing sight to her. Such a radiant orb in silver, glowing proudly against an ebony backdrop - a gleaming jewel that she wished to reach out and touch.

The bat Zoanthrope had much affection for that moon. But tonight, that same moon she adored so much looked exceptionally dull.

The night was pretty clear, but there was surprisingly no stars. The city lights in all their intensity had cast away the twinkling lights. But usually at this time of night from her position, a few speckles would appear on the big black canvas.

But tonight - none.

Sometimes a few wistful clouds would appear, passing across the face of the moon, though it was only a flimsy shroud against the bright light. And yet, that brightness held nothing. It was just so empty - meaningless. Nothing really up there to appraise. It was all too dead.

It left an air of uncertainty hanging over the model spy, and for once in a long time, she felt uncomfortable. The night she loved a great deal made her greatly uneasy.

'The moon is so lonely tonight,' she thought, a light chuckle managing to escape her lips. 'Have the stars abandoned you when you need them the most?'

Goosebumps prickled over the right side of her body and she instinctively stood up straight.

The words came from her lips with a slight hint of humour and charm. "Hmm, I'm not surprised that you'd be a man of reflection. You like to ponder under Lady Luna's gaze?"

His presence was felt without having to see him and she didn't even bother to turn as she addressed the newcomer. Jenny may have acted calm and indifferent, but a man moving silently with an aura creeping like death jarred a tiny part of her. If she wasn't so alert, so uneasy to begin with, she may have even let her guard down and not have noticed him at all.

Xion, at first, said nothing.

He stared up at the sky with a blank expression. His silence after a short time finally drew Jenny's eyes upon him with intrigue, inclined to know what he was thinking of.

Eventually, he drew away from looking into the dark night and met her eyes, somehow already aware of her inquisitive thoughts. A small smile played on his lips.

"Some would say that I am the brooding type," he responded in the softest of pitches. "And I'd say they were right. I have a lot to think about in my life, and it just so happens the night is such a peaceful time where I can easily drift into my thoughts."

Jenny leant her head back against the wall as she a long breath draw out slowly, leaving a feathery cloud of cold air trailing in front of her. She smiled one of her more boastful smiles. "I feel that you haven't just brought yourself here to look at the moon and dwell on things past. Is there something you want to say? Or maybe to ask?"

Xion chuckled. "You're perceptive I see."

"I am. One of my greater points."

He paused momentarily, and it left the air around them quiet besides the sounds of the city night life in the distance. She wasn't pressing him to talk, but she knew that he was building up to something and waited patiently, all the while staring back up at the moon, still wondering why she thought it looked so dull when it was so bright?

"What is the meaning of the Zoanthropes?" His question came out of nowhere, almost like a sharp crack with the words, though, they were said so calmly.

She blinked a little surprised, actually making the effort to turn full on and acknowledge him properly. His silver hair obscured his face so she couldn't see his expression.

"What do you mean? That's a very inane question."

Icy blue eyes met sapphire ones most sincerely. "Why are Zoanthropes here? What is the meaning of their existence?"

She tossed blonde locks away from her face with a flick of her head, staring at him with a tilted head. "They exist because evolution wanted them to. You'd have to come from a more scientific approach. Though… many have, and they make the mistake of thinking that chopping up Zoanthropes will answer all their questions. I don't think there is anything truly mystical about us, nothing that should be lingered over. People should just accept what exists and not wonder about it so much."

Xion scowled, not at Jenny though, the expression was more savoured for himself and his thoughts. His icy eyes deliberated her answer, his face never changing.

"Humans are still divided on the reasons they exist," Jenny pressed, "Some believe that God created them, firmly believing in the story of Adam and Eve. And then there are those who just believe completely in the evolutionary process. It could in some retrospect be the same for the Zoanthropes. It doesn't have to be harder for us. Not in the least."

He considered her words and still felt she'd completely passed over his question. He couldn't help but feel a little exasperated that he was finding the answers her wanted. Sighing softly, he stared back up to the sky.

That was, until he heard Jenny start to laugh softly. He turned, noticing with some confusion, she was directing her laughter at him.

"It's daft, to be hung up on such deep questions," she chuckled, "You should worry more about the things of everyday life."

"But it is a part of everyday life," he preserved, not allowing any anger to rise in response to her, to some extent, mockery.

She shook her head, a light flutter of golden hair bouncing around her bright face. "I mean more about things like - 'What am I going to do today?' or 'Shall I eat a burger or have a salad?'." She gave him a wink, her smile becoming rather coy. "Think more about love and the passion that is life. Your life or the people's around you don't have to be so complicated."

His expression was simply placid, regarding her and what she'd said. His heart was abundant with indecision. It had him wondering if he'd ever think in such simple terms.

A cold breeze passed between the two, trailing like cold fingers running over them with a deadly intention. Xion's eyes darkened and he turned, casting an austere stare into the darkness.

Jenny looked back up towards the moon, which was now being curtained by many thick clouds. A cold ripple ran up her back and she was drawn into that unease once more.

'What is this reaction?'

"You feel it?" Xion asked faintly.

Her gaze fell upon him. His expression too was one of unease.

His voice was just above a whisper as his face turned towards her. "The icy hand of treachery."

Those eyes of his were piercing, and as she stared into them deeply, she began to understand what she was feeling. She let her eyes fall closed as she listened to the night. So quiet, so distant, any noises seeming to fade into an eternal nothing. The voiceless song of the night was murmuring verses of something quite sinister.

When Jenny opened her eyes again, Xion had disappeared.

Her face snapped back up towards the diminished moon, all the beauty of the night soured by such a ominous air.

'I think… He's right…'

* * *

_"A long time ago, I used to be just a simple, happy-go-lucky girl. I lived life to the fullest and relied heavily on the support of my friends and family to get through the day. I was happy for what I had and never wanted more. The only thing to ruin my life truly was one thing. Tylon. I was kidnapped as a child, experimented on, used like a puppet in their war game. The effects of the things they did to me lingered there on after and they were the reason I ended up like I am now. Tylon was the first stepping stone to hell. They paved the road to the destruction in the end. It was selfish people who wanted all the answers and they led the world into death. I lost everyone I ever loved, and was trapped in a new and foreboding body, fighting a different consciousness. When I escaped to the past, and met Orion, I thought I'd found sanctuary. But… I was wrong. Tylon came back into my life again. The horror I'd faced, I was so frightened that I just ran away. In my selfishness, I thought I was doing the right thing, but I've caused more pain. But not as much pain as HIM. You can't make what he's done seem sweet - it will always be bitter and depleted of anything good."_

The doors to King Orion's study flew open with a thunderous bang. Orion was startled from his reading, jumping up to his feet to demand the meaning of the intrusion, but his anger crumpled up like paper against the burning rage that was emanating from Cronos. The King was left feeling rather anxious under the heavy glare from his son.

"YOU!" Cronos practically bellowed at his father. Such a tone had never been used by son against father. The elder man almost fell back into his chair in surprise.

"Cronos, what are-"

The white-haired youth practically forced the King back up against the far wall. "How could you LIE to me?"

"What are you…" He paused, and realised what he was going on about without much thought.

He'd spoken to his mother.

Orion slowly cleared his throat as his heart sank in his chest.

Cronos was shaking, fists clenched at his sides. "It wasn't so simple the reason she left. She ran away from you, angry and afraid, because you started getting involved in sinister experiments. And you STILL are!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Orion feigned innocence, straightening up, lifting a hand to force Cronos to back up a step, but that hand was harshly slapped down in an instant.

"All this time, you let me believe that those scientists were doing nothing more than swab tests and meagre little trials, while all the while they've been dissecting innocent Zoanthropes. And you just left me blissfully unaware." He lifted his hands before his father's face. "I've been reaching out to our people, with these hands. And now when I look at them, they feel so dirty. Without my knowledge, you've been chopping the people we are supposed to care about into pieces. And I've been right here ignorant the whole time. I feel disgusted with myself. But more so, I'm disgusted with you… MY OWN FATHER!"

"Cronos, you've…" The old man couldn't hide behind an excuse, he was only fuelling the fire for his son's rage. This wasn't something he could simply brush off. Cronos would find out the full truth and that would be the end for them. "It's not what it seems. If things weren't so complicated."

The Prince, for a second lost the anger and was simply consumed by despair. It was an invisible slap, reeling him backwards a step. He'd not wanted to believe that it was true, but his mother's words had firmly instilled the allegation into him. All those times others had spoken too with the truth and he'd blatantly tried to ignore them. But now, their words gripped him, and it was a firm, harsh truth that he was having to deal with. He shook the drowning emotion off and let the anger consume him again. A flicker of gold swirled in his green eyes.

"This is abominable!" Cronos pushed away from his father. "I am ashamed to be called your son."

Orion tried to reach for his son, but his pulled away sharply. "Cronos," he pleaded. "Please. I wish things could be different. If the prejudice of the humans wasn't so serious, we wouldn't have had to go this far. I hate it, but this is the way it has to be."

Cronos spun, snapping a finger up at him furiously. "Nobody forced you to do it! It's disgusting to think what you really are. How can I look at anyone in our kingdom again, knowing what you've done? And you were planning on leaving all this to me?"

"Uranus…" Orion couldn't help but growl out her name. "She's poisoned you against me. She's an evil woman. Why did you listen to her?"

"She's my mother, and after all, it's the truth!" His hands came to rest together against his chest, a burning ache rising with the bitterness twisting through his system. He couldn't meet his father's eye; he could no longer endure those sad orbs try to plead silently with him. "I care about her and I wanted to understand what was going through her head. And I do understand her now, what she was saying, and why she was so afraid of you. She used to be normal, before she became an experiment. She was cursed by that world…"

Orion couldn't find a single word to say. There were things Uranus never did tell him when they were together. She had had so many secrets from him, but not once had he cared; he loved her and at the same time, had been very selfish not to really care more for the person she was. If only he'd taken the time to find out more about her instead of running off to attain a greater social standing.

"You must believe me when I say that what I've done is for the best," Orion insisted, though he felt the words were lacking any strength.

Cronos just shook his head, disbelieving. "No, I will not accept that! Never! And I will not sit by either and let this happen! For the people of this kingdom, I will not stand idly by and watch you ruin everything."

"W-What?" He tried reaching for his son again, but he'd already snapped around, heading for the door. "What do you expect to do? Don't get involved, Cronos! Please! I beg of you!"

He looked back over his shoulder, eyes full of revulsion. "It shall all be stopped, even if I have to die trying. If I don't get involved, there will be nothing worth living for. My life would be shameful!" He straightened up with certainty. "I want there to be no more dirty secrets in this kingdom. I want there to be truth and true peace." The boy sighed as he walked through the open doors. "You don't deserve to be the King. You don't know how to care about your family OR your people. You just destroy everything you touch."

Orion helplessly stood there as he watched his son walk away. He raised a hand futilely towards the departing figure, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

And all the while, they'd been listening… 

The argument between father and son echoed throughout the dimly lit labs for all to hear. Whispers reverberated from every corner, hissing in contemplation of what they'd heard. This sudden turn of events had risen great tension amongst the little network in the shadows. It was now a wait for what was going to happen.

Makoto turned off the radio link from King Orion's office. It was one of his many little devices planted around the palace complex. He clasped his hands together, sat staring at the radio device in front of him silently thinking, face blanked of all emotion.

Brad and Fern looked between each other, the former cocking a brow at the man's silence, assuming he'd have been saying more on the matter of what they'd just heard. The Prince's declaration was not something they could let pass so easily. Fern twiddled her thumbs, waiting with nervous patience. Yerik was statue-like the whole time.

The Japanese man stood suddenly and his chair clattered to the floor with a loud bang, making everyone jump (besides Yerik). He spun, a smile forming, one so tight it looked painful.

"Brad, Fern, Yerik… Everyone! It's OUR time now."

"So, we're actually going to take some action?" Brad pressed with some excitement.

"Prince Cronos is now a threat and he must be dealt with." Makoto's tone was firm as he strode across the lab, with his three most trusted partners trailing behind him. "He wants to get involved, we should much oblige his wish."

"You mean?" Brad was almost bursting with delight.

"We'll bring the experimentation right to him. In fact, use him in our tests. Show him just what he wanted to see!"

Brad whooped behind him. Fern simply nodded, unable to help her unease. And the whole while, Yerik said nothing.

Busuzima popped up at just at the right time, having heard the commotion. "We get to dissect something?"

"Not that far," Makoto clarified. "I already have a set plan for the young Prince. It was in the works for many years but Orion wouldn't let his son get properly involved. Now that his son has said he's getting involved, we are now free to begin operations."

The chameleon Zoanthrope paused for a second with the disappointment of not getting to chop something up, but brightened right back up just at the prospect of a new experiment. He could only dream of what fun they'd be having.

Brad was laughing to himself, slinging an arm across Fern's shoulder. "Finally! FINALLY! I'm getting so psyched!"

Busuzima got in on the act too, weighing down on the poor woman. "Fun times have come again!" And the two laughed together, while Fern just sunk down, half uncomfortable and half nauseous.

Makoto had turned away from him celebrating comrades, now addressing his own troop of armed guards. "Bring Prince Cronos here, alive. Do whatever it takes."

The group nodded and disappeared.

Makoto turned back to his companions. "This kingdom will fall away from Orion and into our hands. We can turn Cronos into our own little puppet. He will have the kingdom under his name, but we'll be the ones in power. When we fix the faults in his beast genetics, he'll be an indispensable toy…"

* * *

Uriko carefully opened the door to Uranus's room a crack, peeking into the darkness. She'd knocked countless times earlier in the evening but had received no response. She was uncertain why, she'd not heard her leave and had begun to worry. 

Hoping not to be intruding or offend her, she'd opened the door to check in. Unlocked was a good sign for her being in, and she hoped that she wouldn't be angry.

The fighting earlier had run a brief course, carrying down the corridor. Anyone who'd been in and around Uranus's room would have been subjected to the verbal battle. It had been rather controlled thankfully on the swearing front, but that hardly made it less of what it was.

Uriko's head had been spiralling into a deep hole of anxiety the entire time. She could hardly put the fork to her mouth to eat her breakfast, and all the while at her back was Shina eavesdropping on the argument and growling in detest of Uranus.

It was a private argument that Uriko didn't really want to get involved with, but she couldn't help but catch little bits, biting her lower lip as she tried to block out the sniping from her future self. Sometimes it was hard to believe this person was supposed to be her. It frightened her a lot - the simple idea of herself ending up so bitter. Before she lingered too long, she'd shut it all out. The arguing and her thoughts of this kind. She forced herself to try and distract herself with idle chit-chat, though Shina wasn't the best candidate for that in her mood that morning.

The air was calm now and she was decided to go into the war zone in the aftermath, hoping everything was okay.

Uriko stopped still in the doorway, staring at Uranus, who was lazed half on and off the bed, propped at the corner with her back up against the headboard. She was outlined by the glow of the moonlight, which highlighted her skin in an ethereal montage of light and shadow. How she sat there so still made Uriko imagine for one second that this was just a painting before her.

Her beauty was illuminated with dazzling radiance, along with an expression that held a hint of sadness.

Uriko swallowed carefully before she addressed her. "Uranus?"

Slowly, she turned, her azure hair shimmering around her face, bringing alive the picture. There was a certain sadness in her eyes, which she tried to cover with a less than real smile, acknowledging the girl. She beckoned her in with a small hand gesture.

Uriko stepped fully inside and closed the door, reaching for the light switch.

"No, don't." Uranus's soft voice stopped her still with her finger lingering on the switch. She looked at Uranus with a second's hesitation. The moonlight made everything seem to docile and Uranus seemed a little happy in that setting. It was best not to break the calm and without question, Uriko left the light off.

The cat-girl walked over to the bed and carefully knelt on the edge. It was strange that she couldn't muster anything to say. Uriko was usually a girl of a thousand words, but right now, she didn't know if even the sweetest of words wouldn't sting her companion.

Licking suddenly dry lips, Uriko tested the waters. "Will… Everything be alright?"

Uranus lazily stared back out the window at the moon, the small smile still on her face. "Maybe."

Uriko could only look down at the covers. She couldn't conceive the thoughts of her future self, what could actually be going through her head at that moment. Weren't they suppose to think alike in some retrospect? Or did this situation demand they have both walked the same path to really know one and other's minds?

Uranus had lived a good portion of Uriko's life, even with the odd differences here and there, but Uriko had seen nothing of the future head or experienced a world that didn't exist here. The pain she'd gone through and what she still was, Uriko would never comprehend. She wanted to help her, but she felt that she had nothing to give that would make the pain in Uranus's life any less.

The azure-haired woman snapped from her lazy daze when she heard faint sobbing. She turned her attention to Uriko, who was hunched over, her hands coming up to cover over her mouth.

Uranus shifted warily and reached a hand out to the young girl, touching her shoulder tentatively. Uriko was starting to shake a little under her touch and didn't try to look at her.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

The cat-girl snuffled, wiping her eyes furiously with her sleeves. "I'm sorry. I just feel so sad all of a sudden." She looked up at Uranus with such sympathy in her eyes. "I have no idea the pain you're going through, and yet today I've just been running around smiling and trying to make you happy, even when its not really helping. You're suffering so badly, not knowing where you're going, or who you can love. There is pain in you I can't reach, can't hope to understand. I want to take all your anger and bitterness away so you can really smile. I couldn't help but hear bits of your fight with the Prince, and I just wish that things didn't have to be so bad."

Uranus carefully brought the girl into a hug, letting her sobs muffle into her chest. "It's okay, you don't have to do anything to help me. Just be happy, that's all I want from you." A few tears escaped her own eyes, but she didn't fight them. "I've been so grateful for everything. You've cared so much for me. You and everyone else. Those little things we did this morning, they were wonderful and I smiled genuinely and got to feel like the true me for once in a long time. I'm so glad - so very, very glad."

Uriko's sobbing subsided and she pulled back slightly from Uranus, looking up at her placid albeit tearful expression. She used her sleeves to pat those tears away. Uranus's small smile grew.

"There will always be some anger inside me, and bitterness. But they are less than before," Uranus said softly, petting the girl's hair affectionately. "Cronos… my son, has seen to that."

Uriko's face lit up with surprise and she sat up straight, Uranus's hand resting still on her head.

"So… are you and him… alright?"

"It's going to take some time. Deep wounds don't fix overnight," she said, "It has been my selfish attitude that has put me where I am. I've been so afraid that I just thought I was doing what was best for everyone, but more so myself. If I was still my true self, I wouldn't have acted like this."

Uriko murmured an agreed response, her face casting off the sadness and tears for a bright smile. "Everything will be okay. You'll have your family to care about!"

"Not Orion. NEVER again." Such a stern response had Uriko sinking back, but Uranus took her shoulder softly with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. It's just after everything, I can never let that man be my family. I can accept Cronos, but not Orion."

Uriko nodded in understanding. "You and Cronos understand each other, right?"

"The best we can. He knows I won't go back to his father. He knows he can't have that perfect family, though he still wishes for it."

"Doesn't everyone dream for things they can't have?" Uriko whispered.

Uranus sighed, falling silent. Uriko's rhetorical question had struck a cord, one that called up the images of her former life. She kept smiling even through the sad memories that started to consume her. What was the use to keep crying for what was lost and what would never be again? She was allowed her dreams, just like everyone else, even if they were impossible.

"Do you want me to stay with you again?" Uriko asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

She shook her head, declining the offer. "I just need to be alone, if you don't mind. And anyway, you have a perfectly good bed to get back to instead of camping out on my floor."

Uriko grinned lopsided. "Well, you know, that's true. But I didn't mind curling up on the floor - I sleep practically everywhere. But if you want to be alone, I don't mind."

"Thank you anyway."

Uriko hopped up off the bed, giving Uranus a big smile, though notably, it didn't completely reach her eyes. Her feelings from earlier were still niggling at the back of her mind, though she didn't let them unbalance her again.

"You should get some rest then. It's getting late!"

Uranus nodded. "I think I shall. I shall see you in the morning."

"That's a promise!" The girl threw her arms around her for a quick hug before scampering off out the room. She waved enthusiastically as she pulled the door closed behind her.

Uranus was back alone in the dark. Her expression sat between pleasant and gloomy once again. So much she'd been given back in one day, almost filling the dark void inside her heart, but yet there was still a small piece missing. And it would probably never be filled.

To be complete, she'd have to gain the powers to shatter time into little piece and put it back together the way she wanted. But she had limits to how far she could push her body. The strains she endured by pushing her body back and forth through time was tremendous. Her body might just survive with rest, but her mind was already like cracked glass from the pressures of her tormenting life. Time travel just caused even more problems - messed with her mind in all manor of ways. To try anything greater than what she'd already done would exhaust her life force and would easily destroy her mind.

Swiftly, she discarded her daytime attire until she was just in a simple plain vest and her panties and slipped under the bed sheets. She didn't bother to close the curtains, there seemed no point. She could sleep with them open.

As she lay there, ready to be encased by slumber, she thought only of her son. Her little boy now a man who'd grown up without her there to watch over him. She'd listened to his woes and pains of his past, and delighted in hearing stories of the good times he'd had. In one day, she'd learned so much about him - learnt things that surprised her, made her laugh and even made her cry. It would take time for her to be able to be like a mother and instinctively know all his loves and hates and the pieces in between, however she was willing to put herself out for him, despite some perturbing feelings she was having. It was now her dream to regard him personally.

* * *

Cronos was the last bit of hope she had left and nobody was going to take that away from her. 

Servants of the palace could do nothing but watch on with troubled eyes as their Prince stormed pass them without as much as a greeting or a glance their way in acknowledgement. Nobody dared say a word to him, almost able to feel the heat of his anger flare off him dangerously. He was best left alone when in this state.

When Cronos had treated into a more private sector of the palace, where there was practically no servants about, he began to lose the heavy pace. All the energy that was kept up for his anger was just about exhausted and he faltered.

He came to a stop in one of the quiet corridors leading up to his own quarters and allowed himself to slump against a window ledge. His fingers dug tightly into the frame work as rested his head against the stone and cried. He pressed his lips tightly together so that no sobs would escape, but the tears flowed without prevention, dripping one after another onto the flat stone ledge.

This truth that was now clear before him felt like some cruel joke being played on him. It was an unfair fate to befall him in such troubled times and he just didn't know how to handle it. He said he'd get involved in such a resolved manor, though in truth, his heart was timid and he was afraid of what he was about to get himself involved in.

This place that was suppose to be a safe haven for the Zoanthropes, where they could live without fear of prejudice and hostility, was just a kingdom of lies and deceit. This world they'd created was a sham, and was just as hostile here as it was everywhere else.

These dirty experiments his father believed whole heartedly would unite the two sides was just an illusion of understanding. Why did death and suffering have pave the path to unity? Couldn't those scientists and his father see that slowly put surely they were cutting the fragile threads of peace between the Zoanthropes and humans.

'What am I going to do? How will I go from here?'

Footsteps fell upon him and he found himself snapping up straight, a gut reaction warning him that something wasn't quite right. He found himself faced to face with a group of twelve armed guards, all in full body armour.

"What is this?" Cronos demanded, a little anger seeping back into him. "What are you doing up here."

He was then suddenly faced down back twelve very precarious looking guns. The colour drained from his face and he instinctively took a step back, shocked.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You're coming with us, your Highness, this instant. It's in your best interest not to resist."

The Prince wasn't in the least going to oblige their request and in a flash had barrelled right through them.

Something sinister was in the air and every sense in his body was telling him to run away and be anywhere but there. He took off as fast as he could, hearing the men calling out after him, warning him to stop, but he wasn't listening to them in the slightest.

'Who are they working for? Those scientists my father works with? They are the only ones who have access into security.'

The corridors rolled by him in a flash. Cronos hardly knew which way he was running anymore - any exit would do in the situation. He thought about going to see Jane, or even his mother, or to anyone right then who could help him.

He was just turning a corner as he nearly ran into someone. With abruptly stopping, he'd ended up falling onto his knees. He struggled to catch his breath, quickly taking in the person before him.

With delight, he found it was Ganesha.

"Your Highness," the large man addressed curly.

Cronos got back onto his feeling, leaning on his bodyguard for support. "Ganesha! Thank heavens! Please, I need your assistance." He looked back over his shoulder, swearing he could hear footsteps advancing on his position. "Some armed guards are chasing me, I don't know who…" He jumped as Ganesha snapped both hands on his shoulders tightly. Cronos's eyes widened in shock, staring at him with insecurity. Ganesha's expression stiff, though his eyes were despondent.

"Don't fight back…" the large man persisted, "… I-I'm sorry."

"What…" Cronos had slipped into a state of shock. He could hardly believe that Ganesha would be in on what scheme was unfolding. "… Why are you doing this? What do they want?"

"They will make it clear to you. What they do is the best for everyone." The armed guard came around the corner, having finally caught up. Cronos looked desperately over his shoulder at the men then back to his once trusted bodyguard and he struggled, but Ganesha's grip was firm, keeping him there.

He couldn't believe this. Why was everyone turning against him now?

"Please, let me go!" Cronos demanded, his voice falling weak. "PLEASE! Let me… go…"

Ganesha sighed, closing his eyes as the boy struggled futilely under his grip. In a swift almost unseen motion, the larger man struck a pressure point on the side of the Prince's neck.

Cronos let out a short cry, his whole body rocked with a sharp pain and he felt himself tumbling into darkness. With his last bit of strength, he cried out, trying to pull away but inevitably collapsed into Ganesha's arms.

"Mother…" The cry of urgency fell short and became nothing more than a gasp.

Ganesha briefly cast a sympathetic gaze onto the unconscious man in his arms before turning to the armed guards and nodding. He hoisted Cronos up onto his shoulder.

"We must return to the labs," he said, leading the group out of the palace as hastily as possible so nobody could see what was going on.

* * *

Smoke carried down wind and Uranus found she couldn't breath. She couldn't decipher her surroundings nor could tell where she was going, though struggled onwards, her gut in a sudden panic. She wondered why she felt this way, but she hardly gave herself time to think and rushed onwards blindly, wheezing. 

'What am I searching for? What is this place?' Her mind raced as did her heart, as she urged herself onwards.

She could feel it. Distress coming through the fog. An essence was slowly reaching out to her, begging her to run to it. The further she ran, the more she came to recognising the essence. She gasped, losing her footing and falling onto the hard ground beneath her.

'… Mother…' a distraught whisper called to her.

The smoke grew thicker until she felt like she was being crushed by the dense vapour.

She screamed and snapped awake. She was sat up rigid in her bed, sweat pouring down her body.

"Cronos!" She panted.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Finally things are falling into place, the bad guys are coming out of the woodwork and making their move. Will Uranus be able to help her son?**


	17. Chapter 16: Truth or Dare

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: This story is now over a year old. I'm surprised it's gone on for this long. Only because of my lack of regular updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next installment. Be forewarned, I'm still no better at fight/action scenes, so forgive me for the latter part of this chapter.**

**Chapter 16: Truth or Dare**

Uranus could hardly breath. She clung to the open window, desperately gasping for air, but there was not even a hint of a breeze. Dread induced sweat poured down her body, clinging to her hair and nightwear and glistening on her skin by the touch of moonlight.

Her fist thumped against the window pane. 'Damn it, what's happening? That dream… Is Cronos in danger?' Her eyes looked into the night sky, as if trying to search for answers. Her gaze hardened when it fell upon the palace. Her heart was beating heavily inside her chest without relent. She couldn't help shake the foreboding feeling, worried for the well being of her son.

There was a tingling in her hands, so soft that ran from the wrist up through the palm to the very tips of her fingers. Her amber eyes fell upon her hands as she brought them before her gaze. She squeezed them to and from fists, the tingling still flowing through them with a heartening warmth.

The power that had passed between Cronos and herself earlier that day had stayed with her sill, like a mark. The real bond coming to the surface between mother and son that she'd tried repressing. How strange the reaction had been at first was now so familiar. There would now always be a part of him with her, and at this very moment, that part was twisting inside her with urgency.

She wasn't going to let Cronos down again. Not now, not ever.

Her eyes closed as she focused on his energy. Her heart drummed inside her ears as her essence swam across empty space, reaching out with a metaphysical hand, wishing through nothing to see if she feel him. There was a pulse of heat somewhere below the palace, echoing towards her only in small waves.

Uranus's eyes snapped open, biting down on her lip hard enough to draw pin pricks of blood. What was has happened to make his life force seem so waned? What were they planning on doing to him?

"I'm not waiting to find out," she said to her self suddenly. Snapping around, she searched out a soft jacket and a pair of jogging pants, hardly caring for the disarray of her appearance as she marched straight out the door.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a ping and Uriko stepped into the corridor, humming softly to herself. In her arms was a bombardment of snack food. Her mother would have been horrified to see the extensive pile of junk food Uriko was drooling over, but in that instant she wasn't there and the half beast wasn't planning on telling her about it. She'd not eaten well during the day and couldn't help but run off for a midnight snack or two. 

Or three, or four, or five…

Uriko giggled to herself, pitter-pattering down the corridor as quietly as she could. She didn't want anyone seeing her with her stash. Especially Alice, who would have had her guts for garters.

'I can't wait to tuck into this lot,' she thought merrily, barely holding herself back from tearing into the chocolates and confectionaries right there and then.

She'd just reached her door when she heard another one open abruptly down the corridor as she froze in mid-motion hoping that she wouldn't be noticed. She braved turning her head to glimpse at who it was coming out. At first she was duped, because it was fairly dark, but with the help of her quickly adjusting night vision, she soon recognised it to be Uranus. The woman shut her door with a near enough slam, making Uriko jump, and purposely exited towards the stairs. The cat-girl for a second was riveted to the spot, staring after her.

'Where could she be going so late?'

Moving quickly, she opened her door, throwing her snacks in a raining mass of sweet-goodness onto her bed and grabbed her sports jacket to fling on over her sleepwear. Kicking off her slippers for her sneakers, she ran off in curious pursuit of her future self.

* * *

Uranus exited the apartment building and moved as quickly as possible through the quiet streets. She was hoping there still wasn't a heavy guard on her because she'd be easily spotted. At first, she'd been running on foot, but the resonant footfalls instead had her hovering above the ground so that she could move silently.

Her sharp eyes picked out any movement around her. A few drunks hanging around together, falling into bushes along a walkway to a park, a few insects chirping in the undergrowth and distant shouting somewhere behind her in the depths of the city.

The dark lane was swept away in a haze, blotched away against her terrified thoughts, fearing the worst for her son.

She came to a stop when she depicted very distinctive footsteps coming up fast behind her.

In a blurred movement, she spun striking out at the person following her. But they caught her arm sharply in a quick defence.

Uranus blinked, surprised. "Uriko!"

The girl smiled. "Hi!"

"What are you doing following me?"

"Curious to where you were going so late."

Uranus sighed. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Uriko snorted, folding her arms. "How many times have I heard that one?"

The azure-haired woman spun away from the girl, hands firmly on her hips. "Look, you should go back now. I don't need you following me."

"Why? What are you doing?" Uriko inquired, rushing around to step into her path before she tried to carry on.

Uranus let out the longest, most agitated breath. "It doesn't matter. No need for you to be concerned."

"Well," Uriko prodded her in the chest, "Whatever it is, you seem to be in a bit of hurry. And you don't look too happy. You should just tell me, that way, I may stop bothering you."

She mouthed the 'I may stop bothering you,' to herself and huffed, deciding to just be frank with her. "I have a bad feeling that something has happened to Cronos. Don't question me here, I can just sense he is in a desperate situation."

Uriko gasped. "Oh no! What are you planning to do?"

"Anything. I'll tear up the palace if that's what it takes to save him," she said sternly, and with a gentle hand pushed the girl aside, "Now, I must go."

"Not without me you're not!" Uriko told her.

"No way, you're not coming," Uranus told her stiffly.

"Oh yes I am!" The cat-girl proclaimed defiantly, punching the air above her. "If there is trouble, you can't do it alone. I will be there to stand by you. You can trust me to be of help."

Uranus opened her mouth to oppose her but Uriko slapped a hand over her mouth. Her face was soft now.

"Please, I would never forgive myself if I let you go on alone. You've had to do things alone for so long now… I just want to be there for you. If it were me, I would rather have someone there with me, supporting me."

Uranus sighed, relenting. It was true, she did want Uriko to go with her, and the girl understood that feeling too. Being that they were practically the same person it made sense. She was just afraid that Uriko might get hurt, but she was resilient enough, and she couldn't hang around arguing anymore. Cronos needed her.

"Alright, lets go, there is no time to lose." Uranus took off in a flash. "Keep up!" She called back to Uriko.

The cat-girl squeaked and started to sprint after her. Uriko couldn't help be dubious if anything was wrong, but the look in Uranus's eyes seemed to make everything so certain.

* * *

Blotches of grey whirled around in a distorted coil before him, slowly reforming itself into a more settled picture of his surroundings.

Cronos head throbbed greatly, and he began blinking heavily as he tried to recognise (to no avail) where he currently was. The heaviness started to lift from his body but even as he tried to move he found he couldn't. He was heavily restrained, lying on something cold. It was then he realised he was completely naked. But he too concerned to his whereabouts at the second to be bashful. He'd worry about being naked later.

He ached like crazy, as he moved he began to feel the instruments on him. Small pads on his chest and legs and the notably sore needles protruding from each arm. But he was ignoring these, trying to groggily recalling what had happened.

His heart missed a beat, then sank in remembrance.

Ganesha had betrayed him. In a second with a single strike, the bond they'd formed had been slashed to pieces. He'd thought he could trust him, but that had been a lie. Tears formed in his eyes bitterly. He just couldn't understand why he'd do what he did. Why would he want to turn against him?

There were whispers around him, people moving in the background, but he could barely lift his head to look around, to register where each voice and footstep was in the room. All he could see was the constant grey of machines and other bulky equipment on the monochrome walls.

"He's come around," he heard someone say.

"Yes, rather quickly considering that we'd given him a sedative. His physical state is A1 by our accounts," another acknowledged in a low voice.

He just lay quietly, uncertain what to do. His first thought was to demand where he was and what was going on, but the fact was that his throat was dry and when he'd even tried to speak, it had come out as a garbled croak. The creeping of the shadows coming to and fro and the voices seeming to come and go around him was deterring. He didn't know if anyone would have even acknowledged him trying to speak or care either.

Across the other side of the lab, Fern sat at her desk, listening to Brad jabber on to nobody in particular. He was in a good mood and was just going on about anything that involved self gratification or went on about his amazing genius. Fern just pretending to care, stared at the computer as intently as humanly possible. Beyond Brad she could hear Busuzima cackling to himself as he prodded the cage that contained Stun, who was screeching at him with pure hatred as his hard shell banged up against the sturdy bars. This was just inciting more sordid laughter from the Chameleon Zoanthrope.

"Fern." She instantly stood, relieved to hear Makoto's more sensible voice addressing her. She wasted no time in crossing the room to the Japanese man, who was standing over his latest creation. She'd watched a couple of scientists bring it in earlier, assisting Makoto to hook it up to the ceiling on long beams. It was huge piece of machinery, with enormous diagnostic panels lined up along one side of the chrome plating.

"You wanted me?" She asked softly.

He nodded, laying out a pile of design sheets for the machine. The schematics of the internal set up was vastly complicated, and she wowed over them appreciatively.

"I've been working on this for a very long time," he explained to her. "Originally, I planned on using it to copy and magnify on particular Zoanthrope genetics. Orion never backed the funding on the project and it was sidelined while in production. Though, now, I found a good reason to put it back in again." He stroked the machine as if petting a good dog. "I've since advanced on my original idea, and have included much more sophisticated hardware. Not only will it copy genetics, it can absorb streams of Zoanthrope based energy, fabricating it so that it can create stable structures. I've only recently managed to get it online and with these modifications, I can specifically work on absorbing certain Zoanthrope DNA to rework so that we can replace the missing cells that have caused an instability in the young Prince. The right links should stabilise his powers."

"Where will we find the right DNA links?" Fern asked curiously, eyes still sweeping over the papers.

"The best link would be his mother, since they share compatible DNA links. I've only done minor tests with this machine, and have had some pretty reasonable outcomes, but I'm most certain of success with it. Though, still a little bit of work left to do before it is put into operation."

"Commendable." Fern nodded appraisingly.

"I shall need you to keep monitoring the Prince's condition. I need accurate readings from his status for this to work on him," he told her.

"I shall, do my best," she spoke softly, turning to head towards where Cronos was being restrained. She was still a little apprehensive, but she had to push it back and do her duty. As she approached the table he had been strapped to, nervousness began to get the best of her and she hung back for a moment. She would have stayed rooted for longer if not for being addressed by another scientist who handed her a clipboard with the Prince's stats on, asking her to make any necessary rechecks. She thanked him quietly and took slow steps one after the other as she approached the table.

Cronos was still, his eyes having fallen closed again. He was listening carefully to everything going on around him. He picked up on the particular movement slowly coming over to him, the air around the person highly tense. He recognised the essence of the person, being that female scientist he saw around. He remembered her from a time ago during his early teenage years…

Fern's fingers shook, gripping tightly to the board. Though nervy, she couldn't help feeling flushed. He was completely naked before her. She inwardly questioned why they'd stripped him off, maybe only for the reason of covering him head to toe in monitoring equipment, but other than that she was uncertain.

He jolted suddenly, eyes snapping open. She squeaked, the clipboard dropping from hands, clattering to the floor at her feet.

"What is happening?" He asked, his voice fairly soft after just regaining the ability to speak. "Why am I being held here?"

Her words were garbled mumbles, hurried as she hastily reached for the clipboard, feeling foolish for being spooked out.

He couldn't make out a thing she was saying. When she was in his line of sight again, he found her cheeks were glowing as she turned her face away from him. She was greatly timid, and he now started to feel self conscious about being bare before her.

"Please tell me what is going on?" He pressed gently.

"I'm… not at… liberty to say," she finally managed to somewhat clearly say.

"This is absurd, I demand to know why I have been stripped and restrained here?" He asked a little more firmly.

"There were orders from my advisor concerning your confinement. I am not the one truly responsible for you being here. All you need to know is you're being held here for the greater good."

"Greater good?" He spluttered. She shrunk back a little. "I am uncertain to what you are talking about."

"They want to resolve the issues of your unstable powers," she muttered.

He shifted pulling against the restraints, but they were built to withstand his Zoanthrope strength. The whole while Fern recoiled, fearful. He eventually stopped, staring at her sternly for a moment, before his face softened. He'd taken in her attitude to him. She was plain scared - the same intense fear he could always feel from her each time they passed. She'd tried to hide it before but not it was as plain as day. Her state proved she couldn't have organised this operation or have a high part in it.

"You are scared of me. Such an intense feeling your projecting. It is not a simple fear either," he said, taking in her nervously shifting expression. "This is how you have been towards me for as long as I can remember. Why?"

She paused, gulping heavily, tucking the board up against her chest tightly as a sort of protective barrier. "You… shouldn't be concerned…"

"I don't mean to frighten you," he whispered to her. "I am so surprised how severe the fear is radiating from you. How have I caused this much fear in you?"

For a moment, she said nothing, looking at the ground. Finally, she sighed, letting the board rest at her side in one hand. The other, pulled the collar of her lab coat away, as well as her fingers tugging her turtle neck down partially. From the partial sight, Cronos could make out an ugly burn mark.

"It goes all the way down my back," she stuttered. "When I first came to work here, I participated in monitoring a test when they were analysing how much control you had over your powers. I surprised when staring at those monitors how a young boy could have such power inside him." She shuddered, the memories creeping over like a cold shadow. "We were monitoring your power containment when you went out of control and you set fire to the lab. A machine exploded behind me and set fire to the back of my clothes. I was away for a year recovering. I had to have intensive surgery to have new skin grafted onto my back. Most of my nights in hospital were horrible - I kept having nightmares about you and the fire that almost killed me. Can you blame me for being frightened?"

Cronos was lost for words, guilt racked for what had happened to her. "I am… so sorry. I've hurt a lot of people with my powers. I never meant for that to happen to you. I feel worse for never knowing about that and never being able to help you. Please forgive me."

Fern looked down again. "Please, it doesn't matter. Really."

"Is that why you hate me? Helping them to experiment on me?" She said nothing. "Why do you do it? Why do you do these experiments?"

"Because answers are so hard to find without digging deep. I get paid a lot for what I do, and I'm very good at my work. I will find the right answers soon."

He was shocked by the idea that money was one of the reasons she was empowered to do this job. Though, understanding how she seemed bitter and frightened, maybe she was taking out what had happened on other Zoanthropes too. But she seemed a good person really, it was just hiding because she couldn't see any of other way besides the one in front of her.

"These experiments cause more trouble then good. Zoanthrope experiments are wrong. There are other ways to learn the truth. With me, there are things best left untouched."

Her hands rested on the edge of the table. She looked over him carefully. "There is promising work that might actually help you."

"Please! You don't have to do this!" His voice was quiet but desperate. His hand managed to take hold of hers from where she had positioned it carelessly next to his restraint. She jumped slightly as his warm hand enveloped hers. "Don't let them do anything to me! They don't know what they are dealing with. Please, help me. Help me get out of here. Please!"

She pulled to tug from his grip, but his fingers tightened on her hand. She panicked, frightened, unhearing of his pleas, crying out for aid.

"No! Please don't! I don't want to hurt you!" He tried to reason. Suddenly Yerik was looming over him, plunging another needle into his arm. He cried out, his grip lax long enough for Fern to free her hand.

Cronos's body numbed for a moment, the feeling passing as soon as it had come. His breath shuddered, a cold shiver passing up his spine.

Fern had dropped to her knees, sucking back the tears that had threatened to form.

"Are you alright?" Yerik asked in his usual stiff manner.

She nodded and climbed back to her feet, quickly spinning. "I'll keep my eyes on the monitors," she said quickly and walked off hurriedly.

Yerik cast a glance at Cronos, whose slightly glazed emerald eyes looked up at him. The Russian man growled before trudging away across the lab.

"We should think about a containment around him. He is more dangerous than you think," the big man ordered another scientist who responded mechanically as they scuttled off.

* * *

"It's… A little too quiet, don't you think?"

Uranus nodded silently as her eyes continued to scour the perimeter. Uriko who was knelt next to her behind the hedgerow, picked at the leaves, a little edgy with there being hardly any movement around them. There should have been more guards then the odd one or two appearing now and again walking around the palace circuit.

Uranus shared the same sentiments. This was highly unusual.

She stood abruptly, her hand slapping down onto Uriko's shoulder. The girl looked up at her.

Uranus motioned towards the palace. "Shall we invite ourselves in?"

"Is there a gap in the fence we could get through?"

Uranus helped Uriko to her feet with a quick tug. "You forget about 'Air Uranus'."

"Oh? … OH!"

The larger woman lowered herself slightly, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist while she slung her arm up across her back in return so she could grip onto her shoulder. Swiftly, she bounced, propelling them up and over and the high hedge and the high fence. They glided momentarily through the air before coming to land before the palace wall, out of the way of spotlights that moved from left to right continuously.

Uranus towed Uriko across the front until they came to the doors leading into the lower levels of the palace, made up of the kitchen and servants quarters. She recalled this route from memory of her last unsolicited visit.

Behind her, Uriko couldn't help but feel anxious. How did she end up going from drooling over a luscious snack feast to stealing into the royal palace? It was a question of conscious or obligation, and the latter had won over ten fold. She had to do her best to help out if someone was potentially in need.

It was dark inside the stone passages of the servants quarters. If not for the moonlight creeping in through the few windows, the pair would have tripped on the stairs right in front of them. The kept as quiet as possible, albeit the stone steps didn't do quiet, however soft a foot came down on them. Though, Uranus cheated by floating up.

When they came to the top, Uranus immediately slammed Uriko back again the wall. The girl faulted and almost slipped on the last step she'd climbed, but regained her balance so she wouldn't fall, though, Uranus's hand was supporting enough as it pressed tightly against her shoulder. She was about to ask why they'd stopped when she heard whispering up ahead.

Uranus peered around the corner, eyes narrowing at the flickering light bobbing against the far wall, brightening as the person holding the source was getting closer.

"Sitara? Sitara!" The voice was coming from a fairly old woman, her voice gruff and heavily accented. When she came into view, Uranus somewhat relaxed. The dumpy woman was of no threat to them. And if she did spot them, Uranus was assured that she could take her out quick enough before she could escape, though she hoped she wouldn't have to do that.

The woman grumbled, the lamp in her hand swinging with a slight squeak. She flicked her light towards the corner of the stairs. Uranus pulled her head back before the light hit her. The woman was stepping slowly in their direction, her shadow heaving up the far wall as the light grew brighter.

Uranus braced herself, gripping Uriko's shoulder tighter.

"Mother!" A voice called out, and the woman stopped a step away from turning into the occupied stairwell.

"Sitara! Where have you been? You're suppose to be in bed!" The woman moved away, occupying herself with the girl who'd come to meet her. "Never mind. Come on, it's late. It's an early start tomorrow."

And she was gone, back the way she'd come with the girl in tow. Once they were safely departed, Uranus and Uriko proceeded onwards, ascending up into the more prestigious part of the palace.

It had suddenly come to mind about that room on the first floor, east side. The one where she'd heard those voices plotting. There had been that heavy steel door inside that room which had been rather out of place. That was most definitely their first port of call. She had a feeling that might lead them to a secret place below the palace.

Retracing the steps, Uranus led them to those very double doors where behind had been those mysterious traitors. Her blood seethed, their words echoing in the back of her head clearly.

"So, is Cronos somewhere through here?" Uriko asked.

"I have a feeling…" She paused for thought, considering how to proceed with the situation without drawing too much attention to themselves. Though, right now, they needed to get out of sight in the corridor. "Come on. There is a door through here that might just be the entrance below ground."

Being that it was quite behind the doors, they didn't hesitate a second longer in entering. The room was only lit by a desk lamp in the corner. Soft furnishings sat central in the room, like a cosy little lounge. A very false sweetness hung in the air of this cosy little setting.

Uriko shut the door quietly behind them, following Uranus, who'd already crossed the room was tugging viciously on the handle of the reinforced door. It was still locked as before.

She grimaced, punching the wall beside the door. "It's practically impenetrable without trying to blow the fucking thing apart. I didn't exactly want to have to use the doorbell after all…"

The cat-girl rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, glancing helplessly around the room. She ended up chewing on her lip aimlessly with no plan of her own to aid the situation. Her only assistance came in the form of her sharp 'kitty' hearing that noted the sound of muffled footsteps approaching their position just outside in the corridor. She'd registered this well before Uranus and was tugging her down. "Someone's coming. We have to hide!"

Uranus barely had chance to protest as the door opened. Uriko has already dived under the conveniently placed couch, leaving Uranus to duck by the arm.

A blonde-headed woman had entered the room, dressed in the most typical of 'scientific' garb - long, white lab coat, specs, sensible flat shoes. She'd gone with all the little details from the clipboard tucked under arm to the HB pencil and fine-liner in the breast pocket of the overcoat. She was oblivious to anyone else in the room as she nursed apathetically over a coffee. She blew over the edge of the cardboard contained liquid as she walked towards the steel door. Uranus shimmied quietly around the back of the couch to stay out of her sights.

There was a small wooden carved plate that sat on the wall beside the door. Nobody would think of it more than just a decoration, but this woman proved it held a very valuable secret. She switched the coffee into her left hand as she reached out to squeeze each side of the wooden panel. There was little blip and the panel opened, inside revealing a keypad.

Uranus's were glued to the pad as the woman nonchalantly stabbed in the door code.

7-8-7-5-3-9. There were another two blips and the sound of a heavy lock disengaging on the door. After concealing the panel once more, the woman pulled the handle down and tugged open the heavy door with only a little bit of difficulty. She went through, shutting the door carefully behind her. The lock automatically went into place with a heavy clunk.

There were a brief few seconds before Uranus and Uriko came out of hiding.

"Well, well, well…" Uranus moved before that usually indistinguishable wooden plate and fingered over it, almost captivated.

"I saw the code she tapped in!" Uriko proudly hopped beside Uranus.

"As did I." Repeating the action of the scientist, she squeezed each side of the wooden panel. The blip sounded and the panel flipped open. "Shall we go inside?" Uriko nodded bravely.

Uranus clucked her tongue and began typing in the code. "A 7 and an 8 and another 7, followed by a 5 then a 3 and finally a 9." Two blips sounded with great satisfaction and the lock disengaged on the door. "Fantastic."

"We should be careful. Who knows what's down there," Uriko forewarned.

"Don't worry, I've got my wits about me. I expect no less than blood splatter decorations and shadowy figures at every corner."

She pulled the handle down and the door opened outwards with ease. Uranus led the way inwards with Uriko shutting the door behind them as quietly as possible.

* * *

The door had blocked out the noise from below. There was lots of movement, sounds of tinkering and the whirring hum of the air conditioning overhead. When Uranus and Uriko had first entered, they'd been struck by how cold it was. They were standing in a dimly lit corridor, the walls close together like a claustrophobic's nightmare. Luckily, neither were too bothered by it. The meagre blue wall lights weren't helpful in such a dark setting, and there were steps to descend. It seemed every time they encountered stairs, it was near enough in the dark. It was a line of monochrome and blue lights they followed as they descended into the murky labs. Both used the walls as a useful support.

"There's no room to swing a cat," Uranus whispered.

"Please don't. It would hurt real bad." Even though her mood wasn't that great, the azure-haired woman couldn't help but chuckle. That's how she would have answered a long time ago.

The air was suddenly not so cold, and the space they were in was getting wider and branching out down other tracks into bigger rooms. Now there were people in view and Uranus stopped Uriko in her tracks, motioning over to where there were some equipment. Waiting until there were people out of view, they dodged and hide amongst the machines, moving in between, peeking out at the scientists moving about.

In one room, there were lines of tanks that stood from the floor to the ceiling. Inside, there were people comatose. Poor Zoanthropes who'd lost out in the tournament and had 'mysteriously disappeared'. Uriko held the gasp in the back of her throat, biting her lip, letting annoyance consume her instead of surprise. She'd seen things like this before.

Uranus was seething, eyes burning with hatred. Someone was going to pay dearly.

From wall to wall, there were gleaming apparatus, alive and buzzing with colourful buttons and monitors flashing away actively. There were many different experiments going on between sections, watched on with abject horror as the two hidden visitors snuck through. Some of the test subjects weren't anything recognisable, and just trying to put together one dissected thing from another was just making the pair feel sick to their stomachs.

Uranus noticed a small number of the armed guards standing lined up in the next area they came to. It was the biggest part and the best lit. They'd hit the core of the laboratory finally. Her senses were becoming more wild and certain. Cronos was around here somewhere.

Her interest though were with these guards. It explained where half of them had gone. In a way, she realised that things were beginning to piece together quite neatly now. She knew for sure this was the route of all the bad happenings and the main catalyst that would instigate the assassination.

There was a loud crack followed by some very disgruntled shouts. Uranus shifted to her knees so she peak out from behind some large pipes they'd come to hide behind

It had been Makoto who'd cried out, slamming down a tool down onto the table next to him. He looked at his prized machine and sighed.

"Temperamental." He shook his head, lifting a hand to wipe at his brow. "No matter, I should have it ready come morning."

Busuzima strolled up behind Makoto, hands tucked into his pockets. He was tittering to himself as he admired the machine from over the other man's shoulder. "Problems, friend?"

Uriko almost pounced against the pipes, a slight hiss escaping her lips. Uranus slapped a hand over the girl's lips before anything else could come out.

Makoto adjusted his glasses. "I am having a few problems with overloads and erratic power levels. Nothing I can't fix."

Busuzima manoeuvred around the machine, mollycoddling it with depraved joy. "She'll work a treat when she's done. I can only imagine what wonders this baby will bring. A fine creation indeed."

Makoto nodded, a small smile forming. He stepped away from the machine momentarily addressing the armed guards, though it was really to them and all around him.

"It's finally time to challenge Orion and take him out. Tomorrow is the peace conference that Orion is holding with the sponsors. A perfect time to act. I've already contacted some friends on the outside who should be there at the conference tomorrow to assist in disposing of the King. Top class assassins, the best there is." His address went especially to the guards. "You are to make sure nobody gets out. Contain everyone within that conference. Do not fail me. Dismissed."

They nodded and orderly exited. Behind the pipes, Uriko pulled a face as they passed.

'Losers!' The girl thought. It was as her vision trained after the armed guards that she noticed something, her eyes widening. Uranus beside her gripped the pipes, glaring at Makoto with such disgust. This man, the one who destroyed everything in her time. Hate didn't cover what she felt for him right then.

Busuzima chuckled sardonically. "And so begins the fall of a kingdom." As Fern tried to pass the mad scientist he swung a lanky arm around and slapped her square on the rear. She squeal she emitted that had the chameleon Zoanthrope in stitches. She was gone in seconds, getting away from him as fast as her legs could carry her.

Makoto shook his head. "No, not the fall of a kingdom." A dark smile pricked up. "The rebirth."

Uriko was jabbing into Uranus's side constantly. The woman snapped out of her hate-induced daze and turned to the girl who was viciously pointing off in another direction. Uranus's eyes followed the way she was pointing and her face paled.

Cronos, completely stripped nude, was strapped down with bulky restraints to a table, that was covered over with a glass chamber. This has been a new addition in the last half hour after what had happened with Fern. In the chamber was a steady flow of gas which has the prince flowing in and out of consciousness in a blurred haze of his surroundings.

Uranus was shaking, pressing up to the pipes. Tears were threatening to shatter everything, but she pushed them back for the moment. 'What are they doing to you?'

"I have made excuses for the young Prince Cronos, that he'll be out early on business for his father, and that I will be attending to him when he calls for my assistance." A new figure came into the room. That voice rung bells in Uranus's head - that one she couldn't figure out when she'd heard it coming from that room. The recognition was complete when she saw his face.

Ganesha presented himself with a lot of dignity and pride before Makoto, as if he were the King. The Japanese scientist nodded, pleased. Uranus's blood boiled.

'That traitorous bastard!'

"Good work. Nobody will be alarmed for the Prince's disappearance. You've done well."

The large man nodded and then moved towards the chamber that contained Cronos. The young man blinked up at him disorientated, slowly making out the image of the man in front of him. His expression shifted to that of hurt, tears slipping down his face. He tried speak, but he was so groggy, words just weren't coming out. But he did keep managing to mouth 'why?' over and over.

"I'm sorry," Ganesha said softly, touching the cold glass over the Prince, "This is just the way of things. Your father did me an injustice so long ago and I've wait for so long to get back at him." He looked down solemnly. "I don't know if you remember my village when your father sent you there. My home… The place you burnt to the ground. Your father knew of your unpredictable powers and yet he sent you into our care. And he never once showed any regret for what happened. I had nothing but your father's services left after that. He wanted me to take care of you, after everything. I've been loyal, but my heart has been absent with bitterness. A better future has been offered to me now, and your father stands in the way. The world is better off without a man like him."

Cronos was trying to struggle against his bonds, but his movements lacked and sluggish. All he could do was cry, his voice lost. His tears were his only words as Ganesha looked down on him with sadness and some internal suffering.

Uriko had listened to the older man's words and didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or just plain hate his guts. He was very screwed up indeed. She suddenly felt cold - not just from the impact of this resentment that hung in the air, but the fact she felt very alone in that second. Her head sharply turned to her right nervously. Uranus wasn't there.

'Where'd she go!'

Ganesha carefully tapped on the glass above Cronos, a small smile forming. "You'll soon see this is for the best. You won't have to worry about anything…"

"Hey Fatty! Why don't you fuck off!" The Indian man turned and was swiftly back handed, swatted away like a fly. Uranus body crackled with electricity, her anger seeping off her as cold as ice.

"Intruder!" A voice blared out, followed by an annoying siren blaring, the room bathed suddenly in red lighting.

A group of foolhardy scientists who thought they could take on the might Uranus swarmed her in seconds, but found out in that same few seconds what a big mistake they'd just made. A distorted moment later, they were scattered across the floor broken.

She hated Orion a lot, but seeing her son get put through all this because of him was just to hard to bear. She turned her attention to the glass chamber, following a line leading out of it that was supplying the gas from a separate container. She ripped it straight out, picking it up and hurling it at Ganesha who was rising up. The man was thrown back with the hissing canister in his arms.

Smashing the glass wasn't the best option because of the debris factor. Instead, she dug her fingers into the side were there heavy resistance latches held it down and heaved with all her might. The glass began to crack with the pressure and a groan emitted from the latches which soon cracked and broke off. Uranus hurled the glass up and over, leaving it to drop and shatter on the floor on the other side.

"Cronos!" She tugged hard on the restraints, trying to figure out how to undo them and getting frustrated in the process.

The Prince was taking in deep breaths, doing his best to clear his head from the effects of the gas. Uranus continued on with her thus far fruitless effort to release his bonds, though she finally managed to figure out half of the latch workings on his hand restraints and began to loosen them to the best of her abilities.

"You… came…" Cronos managed to say weakly. She smiled down over him.

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here."

Cronos's face paled, his voice rasped out forcefully. "Mother! Behind you!"

She barely turned around when she was meant with a heavy crack from a pipe to the side of her head. She reeled, gripping onto the table to support her.

Yerik, from a successful shot, swung around to strike her again, but she quickly parried it with her foot. She was more pissed off now than ever.

"That hurt, asshole!" And she kneed him straight in the family jewels.

The pipe clattered to the floor. Yerik let out the deepest of guttural of groans, covering his now tender groin, leaving himself exposed as to the powerful woman in front of him. Her next kick struck him straight across the face, producing a nice spray of blood from his now shattered nose.

Uranus's head hurt like hell, her vision a little wonky, but she refused to let this bother her. She had to get Cronos out of there. It didn't help her that Brad took that moment to leap on her back.

"Sorry sweetheart, playtime's over!" His arm was now wrapped tightly around her throat, his weight pressing her mid-section into the edge of the table. She choked, swinging him about as she tried to get him to let go, but he was relentless, even tightening his grip. Desperately, she pushed backwards until she finally met a wall, and rammed backwards as hard as she could. Brad cried out, crushed up against the brick relentlessly. Not only that, but she used her powers to send an electric charge into his body. That was sure enough to get him to let go and he crumpled against the wall, moaning.

"Cronos-" Uranus was rushing back towards the table when she was suddenly shot. She went rigid, frozen mid-step. Her son could only stare up at her horrified, unable to free his hands from the slightly loosened bonds. It just wasn't enough.

"MOTHER!"

She carefully lifted her hand up to her neck and carefully removed the tranquilliser dart lodged there. For a second she stared at it before throwing it away, rushing forward to the table again, a little unsteadily, going back to work on the bonds. She was twice again shot in the back. She cried out, trying not to relent, but her vision was starting to impair, her head spinning. The tranquillisers were taking effect.

Makoto reloaded the gun in case she wouldn't go down, but it seemed it might be unnecessary.

"Nice to invite yourself in, but we don't need you messing up our plans." He smiled to himself. "Why don't you stay a little while now you're here. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time."

Uriko had frozen behind the pipes, riveted in shock. At first she'd wanted to get in on the action, but she realised how futile it was for them to do this alone. How stupid they'd been to walk right into the lion's den.

Uranus collapsed against the table, her head resting against Cronos's arm. He struggled powerless to help her.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered, trying to lift her head to look up at him, but failed to as she finally passed out. Her body slipped off the table and she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Uriko took the time of confusion to bolt off. Uranus and Cronos were going to need some real help.

Cronos was futilely calling out to his mother as Busuzima went to kneel by her unconscious form. He poked her, giggling sickeningly.

"What fun! The party is only just getting started…"

* * *

**A/N: Not only Cronos is in the hands of the bad guys, now Uranus is too. What's going to happen to mother and son?**

**In the next chapter, Uriko tells the others of what happened and warns of the assassination while morning ever nears with a darkening destiny for both Uranus and Cronos...**


	18. Chapter 17: Chaos Countdown

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: I'm sorry, I've kept you waiting again with an update! When you are uninspired to write, it can be difficult to getback into a story. I'vegot a bit more free time for writing so I'm hoping to press a bit futher with this, though, don't hold me to that. I say one thing and then you'll be waiting a few months for another chapter. Yeah, I'm lazy!But it will be worth it! Hope you enjoy this emotional chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Chaos Countdown**

Alice's head felt like a rock as it hit the pillow.

This was her cotton bliss, something she'd been longing for with all these late nights and befuddled sleeping times that only seemed to last a few hours at the most. It was a tragic fact of life that she ended up overworked; but if she left it to Yugo, they'd all be screwed at W.O.C big time. How much that relied on her to keep everything in order…

She and Kenji were the brains behind the organisation, and Yugo was the leg work, the inspiration and the 'sometimes' useful brawn. It was best kept that way. But at this rate, she thought that she may end up frying her brains in the process.

'Need to know when to call it quits. I'm usually so organised. I blame Yugo.' She blew out a long sigh, cuddling against the mattress almost a little too passionately.

She would die proud that she did the work and did it right! Though, that would definitely be right after a good night's sleep.

She pulled the covers up over her, cuddling them under her chin lovingly.

"Finally…" she mumbled tiredly, nuzzling the pillow softly. "Work done. Just me and my bed. Sleep… sleep..."

She wasn't even granted the simple pleasure of drifting off into the awaiting dream world. Barely had her eyelids closed before there was a loud banging at her door. She bolted upright, startled and somewhat dismayed by the interruption.

"ALICE! ALICE! PLEASE, SIS! OPEN UP! PLEASE! ALICE!"

Uriko's urgent voice calling for her through the door pushed aside her tiredness for the moment and she let concern distract her as she went to get the door.

Uriko burst through, almost knocking her over. The cat-girl collapsed to her knees at the foot of the bed, trying to catch her breath. Alice went and knelt beside her, gently reaching out to touch her shoulder. The girl, still panting, looked up with glistening eyes.

'What on Earth must have happened?' The rabbit Zoanthrope thought.

"Uri-"

"Please… Uranus… help her…" Uriko heaved out each word desperately, hardly giving herself chance to rest. She'd tried to get back to her feet, her mind in a fit of panic over what had happened, but dizziness took over and she collapsed into her sister's arms.

"Hey, slow down. Catch your breath." Alice cradled her tenderly, stroking her hair to see if it would calm her down. It somewhat had an effected and the girl gave up and relaxed, tiredness numbing her body. When she could somewhat talk properly, Uriko attempted to speak again.

"We need to help Uranus. She'd been taken hostage by these scientist's working under the palace. We went there together when she had this premonition that Cronos had been kidnapped. She was right! And now they've got them both! And they're planning on killing King Orion and those sponsor people at that conference thingy tomorrow!"

Alice was taken aback by this sudden news. "What? Uriko… Are you… certain?"

"Believe me! I swear everything is true!" The girl almost sobbed, shaking her sister. "Please, Alice, help me!"

Alice couldn't help but sadden when looking into her sister's eyes. "Uriko…"

"Please, Alice, we've got to do something! They'll kill her! And they'll kill the King too and all those people!"

"Don't worry," Alice soothed. "Nobody is going to kill anyone, we'll make sure of it."

* * *

_Dreams. A sweet illusion._

_I'm here, like a ghost, or maybe even like a God, looking down in this endless void of time and space. Everything is a wish - my want of peace and perfection._

_I can see myself. Not like a mirror reflection. I really see me, but not as me. A solid manifestation of my past self. When I was once Uriko._

_Yes, that was me one time, a VERY long time ago…_

_I see her… me… running, not with fear away from something or with the intention to get somewhere. Just running, so absently, with a smile so bright the sun should feel ashamed in comparison._

_I wish I could do that, but those days of being care-free are long gone. But they are right before me, as me, almost teasing. But the image is just too beautiful that I can't feel bitter. I can just sit and watch and feel happy. I want to reach out and feel her, want to make it more real to me._

_Somehow, it wouldn't matter if I died. To simple drop dead, here and now. Me, this shell dubbed Uranus. It wouldn't matter, if I could just be here forever experiencing this almost narcotic thing called happiness._

_We're looking at each other. Me and I. Are you seeing me, past self? No, I'm more of an illusion than she. There is no Uranus here - this is me and what I truly am, and there is nothing tainted here._

_I wish it wasn't a dream. I wish it was real. If I could cry tears, I would, but I have no eyes to cry, no voice to speak. Yet I can see and hear and listen and think. I am the void without existence, the being of a passive substance._

_Don't wake me up, I am too ashamed. Let me stare into those brown eyes that are always so joyful._

_Let me live. Let me be me.

* * *

_

"This is very unexpected," Gado said, after Uriko finished relaying to her friends what had happened that night.

The gathering in Alice's room were stunned by this account.

Shina was already heading for the door, fuming. "Those bastards! Kidnapping Cronos! I'll kill them all!"

"Temper, temper," Jenny said shaking her finger at the woman, who growled furiously at the British woman in response. "Your anger clouds your perception. It's best that we come up with a plan before you start dismembering anyone."

"She's right, sit down." Gado turned his back on his daughter, who was ready to start arguing the odds, but rational thinking too effect and she slumped down against the wall, consumed by silent rage. Long touched her shoulder softly, but she ignored him completely, off in her own world.

"Strategy is the only way to foil their plans," the lion Zoanthrope continued. "We have to think carefully how to handle the situation."

Yugo, whom was sat supporting a tired Alice and a rather agitated Uriko, decided to speak up. "Well, whatever we do, someone is in for an ass kicking, that's for sure. If they're going to strike out at the conference, then we should equally strike back."

"It's an opportunity we can use to our advantage," Gado remarked, nodding at the younger man. "We let them think they're on top of the game and when they try to strike, we counter."

"We shouldn't take any chances," Kenji put forward. "It might be wise to warn the King about what's going on. He has the right to know since his son has been taken."

"And unwise at the same time," Jenny said pointedly, cupping her chin thoughtfully. "Who knows what kind of game is going on within that palace. If we tell him, we might start off a chain reaction that we might not be able to stop. Who knows what those scientists would do if the King just went and stuck his oar in? They might give up on the idea of the conference and just kill him straight off. Uriko mentioned that some of the armed guard are supporting these rebels. Who can be sure who is supporting Orion presently?"

"It's a strange twist of events that we're out to save the King's ass," Shina interjected with a huff. "We've had all this twisted information on him and yet it seems everyone else who were supposedly on his side are out to get him. It's more fucked up on that side than you can imagine. I feel sorry for Cronos."

"Well, the naïve bastard just walked right into a battlefield." Yugo shook his head. "But then again, could this all be one be trap. Did anyone think of that?"

"I know what I heard!" Uriko snapped uncharacteristically. "And you should have seen it! There is no doubt that the King is being back-stabbed by those evil people!"

"I think you're giving too much credit to the King. To think he would do something like this." Jenny gave a half-hearted laugh. "He's shrewd, but somehow I can't see him putting his precious son in a predicament to deal with us."

"Whatever, it's still abominable!" Alice slapped her knees, frustrated. "We can't sit idly by and do nothing."

Shina jumped to her feet. "Some of us should deal with those conference planted assassins, while others infiltrate and attack the root source of the problem."

Long didn't seem to enthralled with the idea. "It might not be wise to go barging in there. After Uranus tearing into the place, they'll be more prepared for an attack."

"They didn't know I was there too!" Uriko said. "They'd be prepared for some eventuality, but I don't think they'd a group of us storming through! We have to do something to get them out, or it could be too late. That experiment could mean the end of them both!"

"Count me in on breaking into the lab!" Shina said. The cat-girl bounded to the side of the leopard Zoanthrope, who slapped a hand on the girl's shoulder. "With me on this?"

Uriko's fist pumped the air. "You bet!"

"Uriko!" Alice exclaimed in opposition.

"You can't stop me. I'm going." The youth said firmly.

Kenji sighed, hand to his temple. "This is insane…"

"No, no…" Jenny interrupted, surprisingly. "A two-pronged attack might just do the trick."

"Are you serious?" This was one for the history book. Shina never thought she'd hear Jenny of all people agree with her notion.

"I most certainly am. Don't mind me if I join in on this girly party."

"I'm going with Uriko," Alice insisted. "I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"I would never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you," Long addressed the three women. "I, too, shall accompany you."

Uriko threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Yay! Master Long!"

"We'll leave it up to you three to handle the conference." Jenny looked between Gado, Yugo and Kenji in turn. Gado nodded, hardly feeling an argument would resolve anything with such certainty set into this plan. And besides, he trusted Jenny when it came to these things. He was officially going to be at the conference anyway so he would definitely co-ordinate that side of operations. Yugo shrugged, leaving Kenji to mumble some disapproval of the idea.

"We should try to get some rest," Alice cut in. "Uriko mentioned that there machine won't be ready till the morning. No use staying up and worrying. We need our strength."

"I won't be sleeping a wink, I can tell you that." Shina was psyched up, ready to punch down any wall standing in her way.

"I wish we would just go for it now! I really don't want to wait around while they're suffering!" Uriko felt the urge to just run right back there now and try and save everyone.

"The right time will come," Long assured her softly. "We want to do our very best so we can put a stop to this once and for all."

She knew he was right, but still felt restless. She clasped her hands together, eyes closed. 'Please, be safe for a little while longer. Uranus, Cronos, just hold on.'

* * *

_I feel afraid. I know that I can't stay here. But maybe soon, I can. Or maybe, like a dream come true, I could become my fantasy. Whose to stop me? I am all powerful! There has to be a part of me that can restore what I have lost!_

_I want to stay in this warmth forever. Stay away evil light…_

"She's starting to wake up. Hehe, how pleasant! Come on, pretty little baby, wake up for Papa!"

_Vile… deceitful… A voice like poison…_

_Leave me alone. Stop chasing my shadow…_

"Come on now, you don't want to sleep and miss all the action, do you? That's right, open your eyes. I want to see the pretty little amber stars."

_Goodbye, paradise. Hello, cruel world._

Uranus, groggily rose her head, blinking painfully as the bright lights loomed around her. There was not much to see anyway, besides Busuzima's ugly mug right in front of hers. Her nose furrowed with distaste. What made her feel even more sink was that she was vertical, strapped to a cold metal panel on the wall, completely stark naked, with only the canvas and steel chain straps to cover her dignity.

Busuzima just giggled away, taking in as much as he could get of her voluptuous pale body. Behind him milled a few scientists who weren't caught up in Uranus's vengeful attack. Makoto was stood staring between the watch and his machine, which was smack dab in front of Uranus. It was a most unnerving sight that she was forced to behold.

"A few more hours to go," Makoto said aloud.

"Excellent news!" Busuzima finally turned his attention from Uranus, which took a great amount of will since his eyes were wanting to ogle her a bit longer. Instead he walked a few paces to the right of her to where he son was strapped down.

They'd not gone with gas again, just re-enforcing his bonds. Cronos was doped up on sedatives, but they were starting to wear off. His body was fast fighting these cocktails that were meant to keep him nicely staid.

"Remarkable how he is overcoming the drugs," Busuzima remarked, prodding the Prince quite proudly. "He is powerful, isn't he?"

"And we're hoping to make him even more powerful," Makoto said, approaching the green-haired fruit-loop, whom was practically groping the prone boy, who could do nothing but lay there and take it.

Cronos tried his best to ignore the scientists around him, especially the disturbed Busuzima and glanced up at Uranus, who was trying to come back to reality. She looked so helpless, and it was just so painful for Cronos to watch.

It was his fault she was here, at the mercy of these crazy people. She'd come to rescue him from this nightmare and ended falling right smack into it herself. Not that she hadn't been through enough herself, this just has to add the cherry to the very bitter cake.

Busuzima and Makoto finally left him alone and walked back to the machine. Brad was re-entering the room, complaining as Fern was trying to tighten the sling on his arm.

"God damn it!" He pulled away from her. "Leave me alone."

"Fine," she said with a sigh. "Just trying to help you."

"I feel better when we fry the bitch!" The American snapped at the restrained woman. She looked up at him, narrowing glassy eyes. She said nothing, the look was enough.

"Good to see you're pretty much back to your old self," Makoto commented, slapping Brad on the shoulder. The man whined, gritting his teeth. "How's Yerik?" He asked Fern.

"His nose is being attended to. It was badly broken," she reported, fiddling with the edge of her lab coat nervously. She was lucky not to have been a casualty too. Just all this carnage had her lingering on very dark thoughts. What if things went wrong?

"This is completely absurd…" Cronos managed to say, though it came out rather docile. "Why cause this much pain? Is it really worth it? Power is not everything."

"Oh for God's sake, shut the fuck up you whiney bastard!" Brad shouted over the Prince. "Blah, blah, yadda, yadda! You seriously piss me off so much when you open your mouth!"

Cronos really couldn't muster any response. Surprised, hurt and degraded, his felt like he'd sunk into oblivion.

"Don't think I won't make you suffer when I get out of here," Uranus's silky voice crossed the lab to the American scientist with a very deceptive sweetness. She tugged against her bonds, a small twisted smile playing on her face, holding his gaze keenly. "Just for insulting my son, I shall break every little bone in your body; slowly and painfully, so I can feel every one of them crunch under my fingers. And for putting me here, naked, I shall rip off your testicles, ram them down your throat, then shove your tiny, weenie penis so far up your nose, it'll be floating around in your skull with your fungus of a brain."

Brad, for once, shut up. He was close to pissing himself in abject fear. Though, he tried to cover it up with a cocky sneer, but he knew that she knew that she'd got to him. One failed bond and she could grab him and turn him into a 10oz rump streak.

Busuzima gave a mock lovey-dovey sigh. "How romantic." Fern gave him a very bemused glance.

"Don't think I won't kill you all," Uranus forewarned, snarling at everyone within her sights.

"I don't think so," Makoto said unfazed. He held her piercing eyes full of deadly intent and practically yawned in her face. "This is the end of the road for you. You only have a few more hours left before you'll be nothing more then a bad memory. Savour every last moment. There will be no salvation for you." He turned to his colleagues. "Let us retreat and rest for a while. They're not going anywhere."

The white coats left the foreword section of the lab, leaving Uranus and Cronos simply under the watch of security milling back and forth now and again, armed to the teeth.

Uranus sighed, head drooping foreword. What a mess she'd gotten herself into.

"Are you alright?" Cronos's soft voice addressed her, and she looked over at him for the first time, feeling rather ashamed of herself.

"No…" She muttered. "I'm sorry, that I couldn't save you. I'm just a useless fuck up."

"Don't say that! I feel so blessed to know that you care about me. I am the one who should be sorry. You are trapped here because of me." Cronos closed his eyes, a single tear falling. "I am fore shamed."

"If anyone should be sorry, it's those bastards!" Uranus growled lowly. She struggled uselessly against the bonds. "Fuck… FUCK!"

"Mother…"

"Look, Cronos," Uranus said, her voice calming, becoming rather soft now. "I just want to say, before I die, that I was always wrong. I was too much of a coward to bow to how I really felt. I do love you, and I was never ashamed to have such a beautiful, gracious son. I'm so proud that you came to exist in this world. I was a fool to run away and I shall forever regret that, but you turned out just fine without me. You're such a strong hearted, kind man, and I wish I could have done more for you." Small tears, glimmering like little crystals began to fall. A compassionate rain of tears slowly dripped onto the harsh metal floor. "I just wanted you to know that, so that when I'm gone, you can at least said that your mother told you how much she cared."

Now Cronos was really crying, hard. "You're not going to die! I won't let them take you away from me! I won't lose you again!"

Uranus just smiled. "I'm not afraid to die, Cronos. It would be a miracle, just so I could finally be set free. I have no regrets, only that I couldn't let you spread your wings and fly away from this horrible place." She bit her lip listening to him sob sorrowfully, her own tears fuelled by his pain. But she looked up proudly, through the blur of streaming tears "Be strong, my son. That's all you can be. The only thing I ask you now is that you not let them see you suffer."

His breath shuddered, and he gave up on trying to speak. Looking up at his mother, he could feel something slowly begin to ignite within him. Nobody on this Earth was going to destroy this azure angel, not as long as he drew breath.

* * *

Sunrise, and preparations in the conference hall were already underway. The room was being set up with tables and chairs, and dressed in a regal manor to accept it's guests.

Between the workers, attendants, the few media correspondents (Gathering into the city early), the armed guards and even civilians were the few traitorous hearts of the deadly assassins. They walked around as if there was no impending deaths at hand, as if it was just another agenda of the day that could simply be fulfilled. No remorse held, just despondency at the bat of an eyelid.

A deadly game was being played and the dice were starting to roll. With the rising sun began the final countdown.

* * *

**A/N: Emotions rising and actions underway. I'm sure everyone is wanting me to press into the real action of the story. Luckily, the next chapter truly is the beginning of the final battle, well, something like that. **

In the next chapter, WHEN ASSASSINS ATTACK! Will Gado, Yugo and Kenji be able to save King Orion? And the machine is activated, will Uranus survive? And Shina is about to remember her childhood nightmare in 3D!


	19. Chapter 18: Double Strike

**Oracle in Azure **

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Action packed chapter. Still not good at fight scenes. Hope the chapter still read alright.**

**Chapter 18: Double Strike**

The committee of sponsors along side King Orion were escorted down to the conference hall. As they came to the corridor before the main doors in, a group of robed children rolled out a royal red carpet and bowed on their knees on each side. The group simply nodded in acknowledgement as they proceeded into the hall.

Gado was following up the rear with his own group of officials who had connection with the UN. He couldn't help but feel a little worried about what was going to go down today.

The audience already present put their hands together as they rose from their seats to welcome the King's entourage into the hall. Rich business men, the media and anyone else who had any sort of clout were welcomed to view this spectacle. Everyone was wondering what the King was going to announce.

Yugo had come early enough to get a front row seat, right next to someone who was fooling around with their huge camera and kept nearly shoving it into his face as he fiddled with buttons and little switches on the side. It was just the wolf Zoanthrope's luck to end up next to an amateur photographer. He fiddled around with the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable with the freshly pressed business-like attire Gado had given him this morning. Jeans and jerseys were his thing.

"Don't fidget, Yugo, it makes you look nervous." Kenji appeared behind his brother suddenly, making him jump. He'd been milling about, checking things out while quietly blending into the background.

"No way in hell am I nervous!" Yugo scoffed loudly. Kenji scowled in response. His brother, realising how loud he'd been, lowered the tone of his voice. "It's these damned clothes!"

The mole Zoanthrope rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You'll just have to make do. And besides, you're suppose to look professional."

"Professional…" He snorted, rocking back in his chair to distract him from his annoying attire. "I feel like a fool."

Kenji restrained his retort and turned away. "I'd better keep looking around."

The boy seemed to vanish in to thin air when Yugo next turned to look for him, but he wasn't surprised in the least. His brother was a master of stealth and invisibility. He left him too his own devices while he kept a look out of his own.

The King and his entourage had arrived. Gado was close to him, which made Yugo worry less, but he didn't drop his guard. Anything could happen in a matter of seconds. He was keeping his eyes peeled for an suspicious movements.

When everyone had started to settle, Orion actually took centre stage to address his guests.

"I'm glad you all made it safely. It is a pleasure for you all to be here to celebrate the coming together of two factions." The King notably looked around, trying to figure out where his son was. He'd been informed that Cronos was not well, but would try his best to get to the conference. He inwardly sighed, not letting his depressed thoughts show on his face. He wouldn't blame his son if he was trying to avoid him. He smiled to cover up any inkling of sadness. "Please, let us begin now."

* * *

The final tests had been run. The machine was ready.

Makoto looked at his watch, a small, dark smirk on his lips. "It is time."

His fellow scientists gathered around. Fern came to stand at his side very nervously. She was very unsure how this was going to turn out. She had a very bad feeling but didn't voice this. It wouldn't do her any good to start blurting out all the things that could go terribly wrong. Being a little superstitious, she didn't want to jinx the experiment before it got underway.

Yerik, with half his face bandaged from his damaged nose stood to one side with Brad, who was wincing with his injured arm and shoulder. They were standing clear, the latter more so than the former.

Makoto flicked a panel up on his machine and pressed a little yellow switch on the inside. The machine hummed loudly and the front facing the still suspended Uranus began to open, folding back into four pieces. From within an antenna-like item inched forward until it was just outside the machine before locking into place.

Busuzima rested a hand on the other side of the machine, getting chills from the vibrations.

"Brilliant!" The word rolled out in a high pitched squeak of delight. "All your hard work is finally coming to fruition!"

The end of the antenna lit up - the orb end had little lights embedded into it and each one in turn came to life, streaming little red rays onto Uranus, creating X markings at pin-points on her body.

The face of the azure-haired woman never changed from blank.

Poor Cronos still restrained on the table not too far away was twisting and turning, trying to free himself but not getting very far. He felt utterly sick, just having to lay there and watch these horrible events unfold before his eyes.

Uranus locked her eyes onto Makoto, who just plain ignored her. Those burning orbs of hate didn't even faze him, rather empower him with delight to progress further with the experiment and see her squirm in agony. He synchronised his watch, listening to one his guards tell him that the conference was under way.

He smiled proudly. "Everything is going according to plan."

Fern tore a print out from a machine connected to Makoto's creation. "Power levels are stable. Core power is well contained below the maximum safety line."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Brad shouted out, a little impatient with the wait.

"Please! Stop! Don't hurt her!" Cronos implored, though his cry was going on deaf ears.

Makoto flicked up a line of little switches and his machine began to power up slowly but surely. The orb-tip of the antenna began to glow blue, as did other exporting tubes.

"I guess it's time to say your prayers," Makoto murmured vindictively.

Uranus snarled. "If you think I'm afraid to die, then you're sorely mistaken."

"I was hoping to hear you beg for your life," the Japanese scientist admitted. "But it makes me feel a little better that I can just get this over and done with without having to hear you whine like some pathetic dog."

"See you in hell, asshole," Uranus whispered with a hiss.

The blue light grew brighter and brighter. It was moments away from discharging its power.

* * *

"Your Majesty, do you think peaceful negotiations can be maintained between humans and Zoanthropes?"

Orion, composed turned to the reporter who'd addressed him. "It is not an impossible feat. This city has proved that a populous of both humans and Zoanthropes can live together peacefully. There has always been persecution, and still is, not always with the case of Zoanthropes. Like with racism and sexism, it is more low key but still exists and yet the world manages to contain it and people live around these circumstances, bringing new ideals and coming to terms with the people that live around them. I believe the issue with Zoanthropes in society will become more accepted over time. We just have to lay solid foundations for peace and understanding between the two races."

The sponsors on either side of the King seemed pleased with the answer and there were quite positive murmurs flowing around the room. Gado quietly nodded to himself.

Behind the main screen where the King and his entourage sat, one of the members of the lighting crew pulled away from his group who were quietly going over technical checks. From inside a tool box, hidden in a fake upper lining, he removed a dagger, tucking it into his sleeve out of sight. He put his box aside and moved into a position just directly behind the screen, and directly behind the King. He looked to a woman, a lady carrying a camera around her neck and nodded to her. She nodded back and sent a hidden signal to the hidden assassins around the room.

Yugo was growing uneasy. Something was a bout to happen, he could feel it. The delegates were in serious trouble and yet he couldn't pinpoint where an attack was going to come from. He looked up to Gado, his expression conveying his building worry. The elder man just nodded, understand the feeling of impending doom.

The wolf Zoanthrope couldn't see Kenji and this troubled him. Where had he positioned himself?

The lighting man took a step backwards, and with a quick flick of the wrist, threw the blade forward. It pierced through the screen and flew straight towards the back of the King's head. But before the blade could intercept, a blurred movement pressed forward towards the glinting blade and reversed its projection.

King Orion jumped when Kenji dove over him in a practically unseen movement. In a brief second, the boy spoke to him.

"Get down, now!"

The lighting man/assassin was struck by his own attack, piercing into his chest and straight into his heart. His fell back with the utmost surprise on his face. This trigger set off the other assassins to put their plan into motion.

Chaos suddenly erupted.

"Get His Majesty and his companions out of here now!" Gado roared over the screams and shouts. What guards were actually on his side swarmed the King and his group and quickly began to usher them towards the door.

The assassin with the camera moved fast, revealing an assortment of throwing knives. With Orion in her plain sight, she dove and threw the deadly weapons straight at him. But Kenji was quicker than her and managed to strike away each of the knives aimed for the King. He did however take a blade to the arm, but he ignored the stinging pain as he rushed at the woman.

Yugo was having to deal with some mad man who's somehow managed to get a machete into the room. It wasn't the most fun experience having to jump around dodging the attacks but it was something he was good at. He was also having to protect the amateur photographer who, instead of running, and curled up into a ball just behind him.

'Idiot…' He grabbed for the wrist of his attacker and managed to disarm him with a heavy punch to the face. His moves were restricted somewhat by his clothes and angrily, he tore off his shirt.

Gado had to make sure the King made it safely out the door before he focused on anything else. It was just his luck he was right next to a guard who wasn't exactly on their side. He'd drew his gun, firing, but had missed because of being pushed from behind by some fleeing pressman.

The lion Zoanthrope grabbed the guard and, twisted his arm around until he heard the pop of the shoulder dislocating and threw him back into the tables that the King and the sponsors had once been occupying.

Once out the door with the group, the King pulled back much to the dismay of his personal guards.

"Gado, what is going on?" He demanded.

"I shall give you full details later, but for now, you must get to safety." He pushed him back towards his trusted guards. "Go! Please!"

Orion complied and he and his group rushed away out of the danger zone.

Gado returned to the fray to see if anyone else was going to give chase after the King.

Kenji side tossed the woman, who somersaulted, landing before she could hit the wall. She pulled a dagger from a belt at her back and rushed the boy again, swiping at him. He flipped over backwards and caught her under the chin with his foot, lifting her up off her feet.

She hit the floor, rolled and threw the dagger. It completely missed as Kenji had already used his smoke bomb technique to appear behind her. Snapping a hand into the side of her head, she cried out and crumpled to the floor.

Yugo dispatched the last man who'd tried to plough him down and turned to see if there was anyone else that needed help.

The room was a complete and utter shamble. Bodies strewn everywhere, mostly those of the assassins, who weren't prepared for anyone countering their actions. Not quite as good as they were expected to be.

Gado joined the younger man's side. "I think we've got most of them. If any others try anything, I think the armed guard will be a little more prepared."

"Many of the good guys hurt?"

"A few injuries here and there. We're lucky nobody actually died, besides anyone who was trying to attack the King and the sponsors."

Kenji approached them, gripping the small wound on his arm. "We should go talk to the King. He needs to know what's going on."

* * *

ShenLong was idly walking through the streets, heading along to next bar to get his fifth drink of the morning, when hordes of screaming people went rushing past him. He was lucky he wasn't mowed down by the frightened crowd.

"Shit! What is this?" He rubbed the back of his head in contemplation. "So many fucking losers in this city."

He saw Xion across the street from him, staring. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

"Well, what are you looking at?"

ShenLong snorted. "Hey! You were looking at me first!"

"Is that so?" Xion turned and walked away.

"Bastard." ShenLong found himself a quiet bar to park himself. "So many fucking weirdos."

Xion looked up at the sky as he continued to walk through the town.

"So… it happened. What will the outcome be?"

* * *

Uriko lead the way into the palace. They'd just made it in before the uproar at the conference and had gone to the room that had the secret door into the lab.

Long, Alice, Shina and Jenny followed tentatively.

Uriko punched in the key code onto the security panel that she unearthed at the door and opened it, smirking proudly.

Jenny sighed a little. "Seems a little too easy, don't you think?"

"They must be distracted," Alice affirmed thoughtfully.

"Come on, lets kick some ass already." Shina went in first, with Uriko trailing behind her.

"Be careful," Long murmured to them, following in last after all the women had entered.

It wasn't even a few seconds after they'd entered into the long hallway when guards appeared.

"Darn!" Uriko exclaimed.

"INTRUDERS!" Shina quickly silenced the call, but was unable to catch the other man quick enough and he set off the alarm. She clubbed him extra hard for that.

The sirens roared around the lab.

"Let's get this party started!" Shina was pumped up, cracking her fists.

"This is bad," Alice voiced, but didn't get a response as armed guard were charging in their direction.

"We've got to fight our way through!" Uriko leapt up into a flying kick and sent the group crashing backwards into each other in the small space.

"No biggie!" Shina trod over the fallen men and went storming in.

"Jane! No!" Long cried after her. "Damn her big-headedness."

"You always seems to land on her feet anyway, so, don't worry," Jenny assured him. She side kicked and swiftly dispatched an oncoming guard. "She'll be fine. Worry about yourself now."

* * *

The machine finally released its energy charge, which struck Uranus with a force like nothing she felt. Her body felt like it was going to implode. She was engulfed in the radiating blue light, that was pressing around her like a solid mass. A scream ripped from her lips.

That's when the sirens had started.

Makoto ordered his guards to deal with the intruders.

"We don't want anyone disturbing this precious experiment!"

Uranus thrashed wildly against her bonds, tears pooling from her eyes. The pain was unbearable. The light was trying to take her apart molecule by molecule. It was stealing a part of her, a little at a time. Her energy was sapping away within a mist of light and she couldn't stop it. Resistance wasn't even an option.

Cronos was screaming too. The sheer sight of her distress was almost soul destroying.

"MOTHER! NO!"

Her life was flashing before her eyes. Her childhood - the happy memories with her mother and friends, even all the bad times and especially the crossover of time and the short period with the family she created in the past. The slideshow of her life would have meant more to her if the pain wasn't so consuming.

The blue hue around her was rising, covering over her nude body. Sparkling little particles of energy amassed her form. The essence of her being in a fight to keep her together. She couldn't tell if this was her end or not.

* * *

Shina sucker punched the foe who was trying to sort out his jammed gun. She already cleared a path through her armoured foes. Her passion was much stronger than they could ever be.

Behind her, the others were trying to catch up but were being caught off guard by other attackers appearing from the wings.

"There's no end to them!" Alice cried, back flipping out of the way of gun fire.

"Stand strong!" Long called to her, shoulder ramming the man who'd tried to shoot the rabbit Zoanthrope.

Jenny flipped over the shoulder of a guard and with a sharp twist, snapped his neck cleanly. Of course, she hadn't expected the hefty smash from behind, sending her sailing into the wall. Uriko was immediately at her side.

"Jenny! Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright…" She looked up, taking in the opponent who'd knocked her off her feet.

Ganesha stood stiffly, hands on his hips.

"You shall be punished for your interference," he warned them.

"You traitor!" Uriko screamed at him.

Alice came to stand with them, helping Jenny to her feet.

"We'll fight him together," the former nurse said. The three nodded and all got into their fighting stances.

The Indian man laughed. "You think you can defeat me. How laughable! I shall take you all on!"

Long was separated from them by a hefty group of guards who'd managed to encircle him. They wouldn't be difficult to defeat. He worried more for Shina, who'd disappeared out of his sights. She'd gone much further into the lab away from them.

The leopard Zoanthrope was close to where the experiment was going on. She could feel the energy from machine. It was burning sensation on her skin.

"What the hell is happening?" She said aloud.

* * *

Cronos pulled as hard as he could against his bonds, crying out in anguish. He couldn't let his mother die, not after just finding her again.

He could feel a burning building in the pit of his stomach, sending a tingle through his entire body. He quaked a little, fear rising. He could feel his true beast awakening within him, stirring in response to his emotional turmoil.

"Release me…" A voice was cawing within him.

He closed his eyes, tears gently falling down his face. He let the fire spread within him, let the force grow, subduing reason for power. When he opened his eyes again, the emerald orbs melted away, consumed by an eerie golden light.

He screamed, the sound changing from something human into a raging roar of his beast.

Burning energy pooled in a great light, radiating from his body and began to change as it grew brighter, embracing his form and changing into the solid element of fire. No drug couldn't control him nor subdue this great power. The restraints were nothing to him now. His energy pushed outwards and streams of fire shot away from his body and scattered about the lab, igniting anything within its path.

Scientists were forced to scatter from this surprising phenomena. Everything was going terribly wrong.

Fern's face twisted into a look of abject horror and she sunk backwards. She knew something would happen - it had been inevitable.

As Shina came rushing into the large open area, she was pushed off her feet when the force behind the power slammed into her. She hit the floor hard, the wind driven from her lungs.

Stirring quickly, she sat up. She instantly froze, pupils dilating as fear pumped around her body.

The place was on fire. Within the centre of the fire, a form was rising, one she distinctly recognised.

The phoenix. Cronos's true beast form.

Images of her shattered childhood flashed inside her head. The horror of that particular day that had stolen her memories were back like fresh wounds.

Shina couldn't stop herself from screaming.

* * *

**A/N: The phoenix has now awakened. What is going to happen?**

**In the next chapter, is the prophesy of the phoenix going to come true? Shina is having to face up to old fears while her friends handle opposition. Orion will learn some very startling facts and Uranus's fate will be revealed.**


	20. Chapter 19: Phoenix Rising

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Hurray for me being bothered to do an update! Oh yeah, two more chapters to go after this and then its the end of the story. Wow, so close now. Anyway, enjoy this latest installment!**

**Chapter 19: Phoenix Rising**

_The legend of the Phoenix's fire shall cast away all evils and save the people from pending chaos._

_However dire a situation may seem, fortune's good grace shall reign down in fire and banish away the darkness._

_Just believe…

* * *

_

Orion was leant over his desk, face cupped solemnly in his hands. Gone was the strong man that had stood before the people proclaiming the abolishment of adversity, revealing below the weak, old man who was disjointed from what he truly wanted to achieve.

Gado, with Yugo and Kenji at his side, had told the King bluntly of the situation.

Orion's own ignorance had had catastrophic consequences. While he walked around, indecisive, his own scientific team had been undermining his authority and had even tried to have his life snuffed out so they could truly take control. Not only that, they'd kidnapped his son and his former lover to use in their experiments.

Because of him, so many people's lives were in danger.

The sponsors had been moved to a hidden location, out of the way. The guards watching them had been screened beforehand before being entrusted with the task of watching over them. Nobody was taking any chances after the chaos in the conference room.

The shock of it all was almost crippling for his majesty. He had the power to do the right thing, the big question was now, how would his rights be implicated now?

"We must act now," Gado insisted, leaning on the front edge of the King's desk, "The situation is desperate."

Orion slowly stood. He had to cast aside his disbelief for now. He'd repent once he'd stopped the atrocity that was threatening to tear his kingdom at the seams.

"I shall pay for my foolishness later." He tiredly reached for his cane to support his weight. It was only in times of weakness that he relied on the cane to hold him up. Right then, he felt like the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"It would be stupid to let his majesty go down to labs," Kenji said coolly. "They might try to target him again."

"Like a mouse finding itself trapped in a snake pit…" Orion gave a sad smile. "I would be most deserving of being that mouse. And as I should, I shall take it upon myself to stop this once and for all."

A shockwave shook the palace from the base, up. The men within the study were taken by surprise, almost sent sprawling on the floor.

Orion was lucky to have been next to his desk to help support himself. The other three men and his personal guards had enough momentum to remain standing.

"I think that would be our cue to get down to the labs, don't you think?" Yugo promptly suggested.

* * *

The phoenix cawed, rearing back and stretching out in all his glory, from the claws out to the wide spread of the four illuminating wings. It basked within the fire that had spread out across the lab, slowly eating its way around the monochrome complex. This once dark place was being purged by the glow of golden light. 

There was mass panic. Everyone wanted out of this burning prison.

Shina was frozen, backed up against a nameless piece of machinery, which was slowly heating up at her back. Her throat had run dry of screams and she just sat, her mouth half agape, inwardly falling to pieces as she stared with utmost horror at the large bird.

'Just like… the Grim Reaper…' The light from the flames reflected in the tears spilling down her face.

Her reaction to the flames and the rapid movement all around her had dulled to next to none. Her transfixion had blurred the lines of reality.

Yerik wheezed out commands, trying to get the guards to restrain the large beast, though, most of them were definitely resilient to even try. The few that did make an attempt, paid for it dearly.

With a loud, ear piercing screech, the phoenix charged, lashing out and spreading a burning whip of light that ignited any man within its path. Burning bodies thrashed about, screaming in sheer agony.

The burly Russian was forced to retreat, begrudgingly. Even he knew when he was beaten. Brad had worked this out well before and had run off with his tail tucked between his legs. Unfortunately for the American, just as he was mere steps away from the emergency exit, a support beam from the ceiling had dislodged and fallen straight on top of his head.

Yerik rushed through the bustle of frightened co-workers, and managed to find Makoto, fawning over his machine. The larger man tried to move him, but the Japanese man wasn't going to budge an inch.

"We have to get out of here!" Yerik persisted, shaking him with little response. "We've got little time left before all our escape routes are blocked."

"Everything I have worked for…" Makoto murmured lucidly, oblivious to Yerik's adamant pleas. "… All for nought. It's all going to go up in flames." He caressed the outer body of his shattered machine. "What's the point…"

Yerik knew it was futile to try and persuade him to leave. Time was running out and he'd just have to leave him. But in his attempt to leave, his path was imminently blocked by a very pissed off phoenix. He could only stare up blankly at the looming beast.

He sighed low. "Shit…" And a talon came down and tore thick, bloody chunks straight out of his throat.

* * *

Though the lab burned, a fight still continued… 

Ganesha was proving his might against the three women he fought against. He was handling their continuous barrage of attacks with great ease, though, admittedly, he was tiring somewhat, both mentally and physically. It was annoying that they kept coming back for more time and time again.

Alice was thrown backwards by the large Indian man, though she managed to flip back over to land on her feet before she could impact against the wall.

Uriko tried to blindside Ganesha with a leaping kick, but that had no effect on him and she literally bounced right off him and fell flat on her face. He just laughed at her expense.

Then came Jenny, who high kicked him in the back of the head, which clipped his head to the side. His club like arm clobbered her into the wall behind and she crumpled on collision.

"You brute!" The British woman hissed at him, trying to get back to her knees.

"Your interference has ruined everything we've been striving for," he said, stomping over towards her. "You shall pay dearly."

Alice had taken the chance while his back was turned to leap onto his back, beating him around the head furiously. He roared, swatting at her like a fly. She dodged side to side but he finally managed to clout her and knock her off. The shot had sent her head spinning and she ended up laid out on the floor, with a bare grip to consciousness.

With a loud cry, the large man drew upon his beast power and shifted forms. Replacing the Indian man was a hefty, thick leathery bodied elephant. He was almost like a huge, unmovable boulder, looming over his opponents.

Whooping loudly and swinging his long trunk, Ganesha stampeded headlong at Jenny, a tusk and a half ready to impale her. Luckily, Uriko, who'd recovered in time, dove in and pushed Jenny aside, leaving the large elephant to go careening into the wall, leaving a nice big dent.

"Are you alright?" Uriko asked, helping the woman to her feet.

Jenny simply nodded, turning back to the beast, scowling. "Help your sister," she told Uriko, slowly walking towards Ganesha. Amber light began to fill her once ocean blue eyes. "Two can play at this game."

In a flash of light, she was consumed by the energy of the energy of her beast, transforming into the half woman, half bat. She spread her wings, bracing herself as Ganesha, with his hefty bulk, prepared to rush her again.

* * *

The fire was spreading faster as the phoenix rushed around the lab in search of those he deemed a foe. 

Fern cowered in the corner, trapped in by flames. This was a nightmare all over. She just couldn't think of a way to escape. And maybe she didn't want to either.

This horror was partly her fault too. For getting herself involved in such a cruel world, wasn't it suiting that she should burn in the flames of hell?

The phoenix, the prince of the kingdom, finally noticed her presence. Behind him was a trail of carnage that flickered like a mirage by the heat of the flames. She prayed to anyone who could hear her to forgive her for her sins. His fiery presence had come to loom over her, simply staring down over her as she trembled, knees tucked tightly up to her chest.

"Forgive me…" She whimpered. "I've been so selfish."

His beady eyes narrowed slightly, and he cocked his head, watching her like some sort of little infatuating toy. He slowly began to reach out for her, embracing the essence her life-force, floating around her beautifully, like the mist of a delicate perfume.

When she looked up to see his talon slowly descending over her, she shrieked loudly, clawing across the wall and floor, trying to force herself into the very crevice.

"I DON'T WANT TO BURN AGAIN! NO!" Her hands scrambled across the metal, almost like she wanted to claw through it to escape. As her hand brushed the floor, she felt the handle of a scalpel strewn amongst other articles of debris. She whipped the weapon up in front of her, protectively tucking it up to her chest.

He stopped, taking this action as somewhat hostile. He let out a booming squawk - the sound bounced heavily off the walls.

"I want to decide my own fate!" She cried sharply in response. Unexpectedly, she turned the blade around on herself and plunged it directly into her gut. Her cry was restrained deep within her throat, but her expression divulged her pain. The great phoenix couldn't understand this action, just quietly observing as the woman's life quietly slipped away.

That beautiful mist of life dispersed until it was nothing. Fern folded up on herself, slipping into eternal rest. It seemed a little too bittersweet.

There was more life force around the lab still. His energy was waning. Beast energy would prolong his form. He retraced backwards through the lab, following the line of mutilated bodies, a trail of blood and gore in which he'd left.

Makoto was still clinging to his machine as the phoenix passed, a snaking trail of flames following him. The scientist didn't even release his precious creation as the fire finally encased him in all its deadly ambience.

Busuzima managed to go unseen, hiding behind a burnt out machine.

The cowardly man just tittered to himself, shaking his head. "Beautiful but tragic. Too bad the party went up in smoke. Best I take an early call card and ditch this joint."

He turned on his heel and quickly crept away, leaving the main part of the lab, trying to find another doorway out through the room where Zoanthropes were being contained.

Before he got too far, a heavy hand fell upon his shoulder.

Dreading turning around, he slowly craned his head sideward. His reaction was pure fear.

"Going somewhere?" Stun drawled with a hiss.

"WARGH! How'd you get out?" Busuzima tried to bolt, but his rival had him firmly grasped, lifting him up off the ground. The chameleon was left running on thin air and getting nowhere at all.

"An opportunist takes every chance he gets to make an escape." And the fact he didn't mention about his cage being blown up by an incoming fireball. "Now… Shall we wake up our Zoanthrope friends?"

With a huge swing, Stun tossed Busuzima straight across the lab, taking out some of the glass containers in the process, releasing a few of the comatose people inside.

* * *

Shina was still in the same position as before, still in a daze. It was the merely the fact of the phoenix's great presence coming into her line of sight that brought her back, and it wasn't one of the greatest wake up calls. Her heart was beating so furiously, she thought it might just stop. Nausea swept over her, enough to sway her and she keeled to one side. 

The image of the hulking bird, once her childhood friend, was spinning before her eyes.

"I don't want to die…" She mumbled, hand slowly rising in a pathetic defence of herself.

He took her hand and sharply pulled her up to her feet. The world was doing a topsy-turvy before her very eyes and she fell against his thickly feathered form. It was almost like falling into an oven when pressed up against him. She gasped sharply, trying to pull away, but he wasn't letting her go. His claws moved up to grasp her face between them.

"Cro… nos…" Her voice was shaking and his name came out in a lame mumble.

Her warmth enticed him. The power of her beast was powerful indeed and he drew from it, coiling her metaphysical power within himself. Her cerulean eyes widened and a whine slipped from her lips.

She remembered this feeling. That night that they'd kissed in the lake. It had almost as if he'd been trying to suck the life out of her. Though similar on so many levels, she couldn't feeling more petrified than before. There was no way she could fight him off as he drew from her life energy.

"No… please…" Her own quivering hands rose to reach for his face. "I don't think I can take it…" Fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "I want to help… to save your mother. I know they've caused you so much more pain… but there is no more need for it. Are you… going to kill me too?"

There was hesitation from him then. He was trying to remember, but it seemed so hard…

"It's you, Cronos. Can't you remember who you are and what you're doing?"

His memories were incited and his soul stirred to the sound of her voice. The phoenix had been fuelled by passion to save his mother, and he'd let those who'd stood against them pay, but now he'd gone astray, attracted to power. And he was holding his precious Jane at his mercy, feasting on her very 'soul'.

His grip loosened and Shina's knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Cronos bent, reaching out to touch her hair softly, guilt mounting in his chest. He wanted to beg for his forgiveness, but he had no voice to speak with it, only a gentle caw from his beak.

'I keep hurting you, Jane. That's all I ever seem to do. But I promise, I shall sacrifice something for you in retribution for this pain.'

Slowly standing, he turned, regarding a blue light that was ever growing in the centre of the lab, encircled by the orange glow of flames. He strode off in the direction of the light.

Long, finally having bypassed the flames, found Shina lapsed out on the floor.

"Jane!" He dropped down to his knees, gathering her up into his arms. He brushed her blonde tresses from her sticky face and gently shook her. "Jane? Please speak to me."

Her eyelids flickered, though didn't fully open. "Cronos… please…"

Long pulled her against his chest, tucking his hands underneath her knees and lifted her carefully up. He caught sight of Cronos proceeding further into the flames, but wasn't going to risk an attempt of following him.

They really needed to get out of there now.

* * *

Uriko had propped Alice up against a pipe, whom groaned, holding her throbbing head. 

"He's tough…" The latter mumbled.

Uriko nodded and stood. "I'd better see if Jenny needs my help. Stay here."

Jenny was managing to hold her own. The ability of flight definitely worked to an advantage over the plodding elephant and her swift overhead attacks were causing him quite a problem.

It had been back and forth at first, but she'd quickly knocked him for ten and gained the upper hand.

He swung his trunk up, trying to catch her, but she was too quick for him. He trumpeted with annoyance. It was just pure luck that the next dive had opened her up and he'd caught her around the ankle, swinging her about and tossing her high up into the air. Foolish really, since she easily spread her wings and turned over, placing her feet to the wall and propelling herself off it.

Positioned at his side, she gathered all her strength, building her beast power and swooped down at him, clawing across him in a flurry that went back and forth for sometime without him being able to counter. Blood splattered the floor from the hellish wounds she inflicted into his head and face - courtesy of her 'Crimson Glider'.

The force and affliction of the attack finally broke his transformation and Ganesha dropped like a ton of bricks with Jenny landing on top of him, breaking her own transformation as she slammed her foot into his neck. He choked on the verge of vomiting, rolling across the floor manically.

"And you thought you were invincible." She shrugged, chuckling to herself. "I think not!"

Ganesha tried to rise, but Uriko bounced right onto his chest, winding him in.

"Stay down like the loser you are!" She rasped at him, hopping over next to Jenny. "Nice one!"

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Uriko chuckled heartily in response.

The rabbit Zoanthrope couldn't help but look sheepish. "We should be more worried than this. This place is on fire!"

* * *

Uranus's body shimmered with a glitter of azure light. Her form was almost unrecognisable, practically detached, have lost some of its solidity. The light pulsed, the air about her almost quite tranquil for the situation she was in. 

Cronos finally found his way back to her, tossing aside a fallen table blocking his path.

Her power was beautiful. It was icy in comparison to his own. Two pieces of the same jigsaw that fit so perfectly together. He was drawn in, reaching out through the twinkling essence of her body and touching what was still actually solid. It was very cold.

Deep down inside him, the prince shuddered. Was it too late? Had they actually succeeded in pulling her apart from the molecules and beyond?

He cawed, pulling himself against the suspended woman, intertwining his talons around the bonds on her hands. He managed to crush them with a bit of effort, as well as tearing away each of the other shackles that held her in place. Freed, her twinkling body simply slumped into his grasp.

This connection caused a great reaction. The blue expanded and with a hiss that went beyond any sort of viable hearing, it turned white and expelled itself outwards.

He felt himself falling into a void created between them, as the two powers intermingled and filled the room with a light that froze time itself.

They were pulled somewhere beyond this space…

* * *

_A little boy sat in the endless nothing, sobbing. He was all alone with nobody care for him._

_Why was it always like this? Why was he always abandoned in the end?_

_"I want my mommy!" He wailed, furiously rubbing his streaming eyes._

_"Don't cry." A sweet voice echoed behind him._

_He looked around, sniffling loudly. He came to regard a girl, about sixteen years old, with a childish face framed by short brown hair. She smiled at him brightly. There was something about her that touched something deep down inside his soul._

_"You're not alone, and you never will be," she assured._

_His little eyes blinked sombrely as he stared up at her. She skipped up to him, sitting down in a crossed-legged position. She carefully reached out and used her long sleeve with which to wipe his eyes._

_"You're too cute to cry, you know?"_

_His little cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. It felt nice to have someone sit close to him, and not with an air of fear around them._

_"What's your name?" She asked softly._

_"Cr-Cronos…"_

_She ruffled his soft white tresses. "What a adorable name! My name's Uriko!" Her head cocked to the side, eyes closing. "I'll take care of you, okay?"_

_A small smile appeared on his face and he began to nod, acceptingly, leaning forward into a hug. She was so warm - a recognisable feeling that eased his heart. "Okay…" He mumbled._

_She wrapped her arms around him. "No more worries." Her changed, to one that was older. Definitely the voice he remembered of his mother. "It is my duty to protect you, as it will be your duty one day to protect your people. In turn we shall see each other through in a world of peace and understanding. Never be afraid of who you are and what the future holds…"

* * *

_

The flash faded, and time and reality once again resumed.

The light that had spread across the lab had put out the flames, though, the damage was already done. The place was a smouldering mess.

Cronos came out of the dream state, now very much human again. The light was receding around him, flowing black in ivory streams into his mother's body. Her form was becoming solid again, the light around her fading into a delicate hue that framed her.

Though, she'd changed. Her skin was a lot peachier than before, and her hair, most notably was longer, spread out like a huge blanket around her body. And it was very much brown instead of azure. Simple brown eyes opened to look up at him and she smiled.

"Is it… me?" Her voice sounded different too. Softer.

He didn't know what to say in response, gently holding her bare form against his in a innocent embrace.

Her hand came to rest against his cheek, in which he released a hand from around her and placed it on top of her own.

"Maybe… once…" She muttered, eye drooping rather tiredly.

Uriko, coming in search of them, rushed into the centre of the lab and into the scene before her. When she saw Uranus, it was almost like seeing a near enough true reflection of herself in the future. It made sense since after all, now more than before with this image before her.

Cronos and Uranus both looked towards the cat-girl, whose expression softened from one of shock.

"It's me…" Uriko understood, hands clasping tightly to her chest. She took a step closer to them. "Uriko?"

Uranus just smiled. "You more than me. I… shall never truly be myself again. And I shall live with that."

Long with Shina in his arms, followed by Jenny supporting Alice came upon the three. Uriko turned back to them, meeting her sister's eyes and beaming.

"It's me! It's me! Won't I be pretty?"

Alice chuckled lightly, clinging on tighter to Jenny so she wouldn't fall. "Yeah. You'll be beautiful."

Uranus closed her eyes as her body glowed again, the white consuming her in a flash that coursed across her foam in a simple white. That former image peeled away little brittle glass, dissolving into dust and the Uriko that should have been disappeared forever and Uranus was once again back to her azure-haired form.

* * *

**A/N: And technically, that's the end of that!**

**In the next chapter, Uranus is going to extract some revenge on a certain somebody... and no, it isn't Orion...**


	21. Chapter 20: Duty of a Mother

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: Forgiveness for this late update! Not much more to go before the end of this story.**

**Chapter 20: Duty of a Mother**

The lab was a black charred mess. Metal smouldered as the last of the fires diminished. This was no longer the proudly glimmering place it once was, now a dull shell that it truly deserved to be. It was a murky, twisted mess depicting a tragic downfall, cast dramatically within the shadows, engraved with unholy tattoos of blood and carnage. Smoke still hung in the air like an eerie fog cast over the dank remains.

Screams and cries that had once echoed throughout had long since faded, leaving only a few meagre whimpers and groans. They were ghosts against the backdrop of the creaking of the metal, bending and buckling in on itself from the stress that the blaze caused.

This destruction was the outcome of love's hellish lash for the protection of others.

In the centre of the lab, the Zoanthrope compatriots gathered around the prince and the woman in his arms.

Cronos drew his fragile mother's body shakily against him. Most of his strength had been sapped by the phoenix. He was going on will alone now. She still needed him.

Uranus was in a daze, not quite knowing whether she was coming or going. She was still in one piece, but her body was completely drained. Both mother and son had exhausted themselves completely. It was sheer luck alone that they both had come out of it without permanent physical scars. The scars of the mind, however, would take longer to heal.

Shina awoke with a start, having been struggling with unconsciousness for sometime. She jolted forward in Long's arms, nearly falling forward, though thankfully, her flailing arm caught around the neck of the older man and clung on tightly. The shock to her system had let her slip - caused her to go down so easily. Cronos had bled her energy like free flowing wine. She'd never thought she'd become so delicate because of it.

"Easy. You're alright." Her eyes met Long's as he whispered to her, carefully cradling her against him.

The position made her feel awkward, especially since she wasn't used to be so fragile. "I think… I can stand."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes… please… put me down."

He obliged, a little reluctantly, though he'd learned over time how volatile her temperament could get if people opposed her word.

When her feet touched the floor, she realised just how weak she was. Her legs jittered, feeling close to turning to jelly. He knees ached violently and she could feel them start to fold under her own weight. She wouldn't admit it out loud that she needed a little help, instead using all her energy to focus on just staying upright in one position. It was obvious she wasn't quite right but nobody planned on saying anything. They didn't want to face her wrathful pride.

Shina's eyes set on Cronos, who was gently gazing over his mother. There was such love in his eyes - love that could have opened the heavens. He must have felt her staring at him because his attention broke and he slowly turned to gaze at the leopard Zoanthrope. The love reached out to her too. She bit her lip softly, wanting to look away bashfully, but decided not to in case he read a different message in her posture.

There was thankfulness in those eyes of his, for what she'd shared. Not only friendship and affection, but her power, which had helped him to save his mother. She'd given him the strength to save them all from an unimaginable fate. Underneath that, there was the hope for her forgiveness for hurting her in any way.

Shina just smiled and gave and nodded in response to unspoken words, just before her knees gave in and she was relying on Long's arms then to hold her firm.

Uranus, finally grasping consciousness, sat up in her sons arms, clinging gently to his shoulders for support.

"You're safe," he softly told her, to which she smiled softly in understanding.

"We should leave here," Jenny suggested. "This place isn't the most sound place to be right now."

"You're right," Alice agreed, turning towards the Prince and Uranus. "We'll lead you out of here."

Long managed to remove his flowing tunic, while still supporting the French woman, and letting the item come to rest around the shoulders of the azure-haired woman. Shina followed the example and slipped her jacket off, tossing it onto the floor beside Cronos.

"It's not much… but it will cover your, uh, dignity," she muttered, looking down. It was a good job that Uranus's body was covering up that particular part.

"Thank you both." Cronos bowed his head, taking the jacket and tying it precariously around his waist, after which he properly wrapped the silk tunic around Uranus. It billowed, slipping somewhat on one side, but dutifully covered her nude form. He rose, weakly, refusing to put his mother down. He would push himself to the very end, just to make sure she got out of that damned lab alright.

Uriko and Alice were on either side of him for support as they led them towards the exit. Jenny led the way up, scanning around for anymore potential threats, though, it seemed everyone had disappeared with the flames. The path was clear ahead and she motioned for them to press forward.

Shina's legs had given up and Long had once again picked her up. She wanted to complain but held her tongue. She did feel kind of a sick and however much she wanted to buck it up, she still felt that she might end up slipping from consciousness again. It didn't hurt to rely on someone for a little while.

They were finally back in the room where the secret door had been to the lab. There were an array of different people there from a few scorched scientists to armed guard (These ones actually the good guys).

It was a disordered mess.

Long set Shina on a chair on her request, while Alice and Uriko found a seat for Cronos and Uranus. The Prince's last ounce of strength gave up and he lay lapsed on the couch, unable to move, just resting with his mother propped against him.

Uranus gently reached to stroke his hair. "You don't have to try so hard."

He reached and took her hand weakly, bringing it up so he could place both their hands to the side of his face. "You almost died because of me. I will give everything I have to see that I repay you for your bravery and kindness."

"What would the kingdom do without you, hmm?" Her thumb circled soothingly across his slightly flushed cheek. "You, with your great benevolence will save the kingdom from ruin. It won't be your father who helps strive for a peaceful future between the two races. It'll be you. Right here."

He hid his embarrassment while nuzzling against her hand, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't have to look into her somewhat proud expression. She, in her own right, felt a little flustered by her own words. It hadn't been too long ago that she'd crudely tried to disown him. And now, she found pride welling in her heart when she looked at him. He was the symbol of that part of her she thought she'd lost. That part of her that wanted to help others and share a strong sense of happiness and joy. The old 'her' never died, it had grown and become stronger in a new form.

"My son…" She whispered. His tired eyes slowly opened, glistening in response. She drew her thumb up to catch a stray falling tear.

From the corner of her eye, she spied Ganesha weakly coming up from the lab. He was heaving, trying to gulp down as much non-smoky air as he could. There was no way in avoiding coming top side - the lab was a disaster zone. He didn't expect less of the disgusted reception he received. Uranus was especially seeing red with his presence in the room.

Cronos silently stared at the man. He just didn't know what he could say after such a turn of events. He felt his mother release hold of him and rise, her own gaze burning holes through the former bodyguard.

"You…" Her hiss seemed to split the room, people shifting out of her line of sight so that it felt like just her and Ganesha. The elder man froze, trying to muster something to say to defend himself, but there was no words to excuse him of his actions.

Cronos reached out to touch her arm and she slowly turned dark eyes to him. It was frightening expression, void of any sort of emotion. An expression that was deadly in itself. A small smile rose into that expression, further intensifying the gaze.

"Don't worry, mother will take care of everything," she whispered, slowly turning back to her target.

Alice clung onto Uriko's shoulder. "What's she going to do?" The elder Nonomura wondered aloud.

"Her duty…" Uriko quietly muttered. Her sister furrowed her brow to this remark, but she didn't feel like sticking her foot in when Uranus looked like death personified.

Her anger was enough power in itself, coursing through her veins like a wild fire fed by the 'wooden' fury - stiff eyes focused, breath huffing in and out erratically, in time with her furious heartbeat. She'd never felt so powerful, so alive, so ready. There was going to be some serious payback - and Ganesha was going to feel the full force of her wrath.

A wash of blue-white light wrapped around her, coiling until her form became apart of the glow and began to change, to reform itself in a violent burst of energy. The whole room was shaken, leaving many a person grabbing onto something to steady themselves from falling. When the light faded, Uranus had shed her human guise…

… And had become, the Chimera.

Their were cries of shock, and a small number scattered, rushing to get out of the room as the sight of the hulking beast. Made of lion, bull, goat and snake, she was a creature like no other. Her steely hide glowed, pulsing with energy. Her wide, stony eyes looked down on Ganesha, hungry for blood. He could do nothing but stare in horror, no energy left to fight.

Uriko was shaken, almost collapsing back into her sister at the sight of Uranus's beast form. "Chimera…" Alice held her tightly, closing her eyes as she buried her face into her sister's hair. Images of a time when he sister had been cursed by a monstrous form flashed through her mind. The past always seemed to catch up with them, however far they ran away from it.

Her huge blue-furred paw grabbed Ganesha by the chest and lifted him as if he weighed nothing. She let out a deep roar and proceeded to toss the large man across the room. Onlookers rushed out the way as the man went crashing into the wall. He almost went crashing through - there were a bare few bricks still holding together that stopped him from flying into the next room.

He was searing in pain, coughing wildly against the plaster dust raining on him. Blood welled from between his lips - the impact had certainly done a lot of internal damage. He tried to drag himself up, but he crumpled back, left propped up on the ruined mess.

Uranus loomed over him, growling gruffly. So much she wanted to do to this traitorous worm. To paint the room in his blood - sounded delicious.

Ganesha barely reacted as the Chimera grabbed him by the head, pulling him forward. He gargled, desperately trying to form a plea but the words were lost as more blood flooded into his mouth. She picked him up, dangling him before her like a toy. Snorting, she drew her large fist back, aiming to punch a hole directly through his chest.

"PLEASE STOP!"

The desperate voice stopped Uranus's action mid-motion, inches away from the large man's body. She craned her neck, looking back to her son, clambering to his feet feebly.

"Don't kill him!" He implored.

"Doesn't he deserve to die, for betraying the kingdom the way he did?" Jenny asked, offhand. "He almost had your mother killed and you enslaved? How can you be so merciful?"

Cronos slumped forward, grabbing the nearest chair for support. "Because… death doesn't solve anything. Revenge is so pointless." He looked up at his mother, who grunted, looking back at her prey, still listening to her son. "I forgive him. Everyone has a reason for why they do things. I should blame myself for causing him grief. I've always hurt people in my life, not meaning to…"

"None of this is your fault." Shina's hands came to rest on his shoulders. "He did this himself. He let his anger turn him into a bitter, twisted old bastard."

"It's okay," Uriko said softly, pulling away from her sister to kneel by the Prince's side. "Nobody's perfect." She took his hand, smiling one of her famous smiles.

He nodded, squeezing her hand. "You're right."

Uranus grunted and dropped Ganesha, whom was left twitching on the carpet.

In a sharp unexpected flash, the transformation shattered and the beast dissolved in a flash of light, leaving Uranus on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Long retrieved his tunic again and wrapped her up. Cronos, with the help of his close companions managed to get back over to his mother, pulling her into the tightest hug he could conjure.

"Thank you, thank you…" He kept repeating softly into her shoulder.

She closed her eyes, tears silently falling.

"He's more forgiving then me," Shina muttered, smiling. "It's good we have a guy around like him." Uriko nodded in agreement.

Finally, Orion followed by his armed guard came upon the scene. Gado, Yugo and Kenji were close behind.

"I guess we missed all the fun," Yugo observed, a little disappointed that he didn't see more action.

Orion observed the room sombrely. Faces, darkened by smoke - a cluster of ragged and tired bodies close together supportively. Ganesha was half dead on the floor, struggling to take in each breath. And not a few mere steps before him was his son, barely clothed and clinging to Uranus - his mother. Her damp eyes turned to him - her face deadly serious. She said nothing, expressed nothing. The silence was a scolding enough.

'This is what you've done,' her eyes were displaying. 'Are you satisfied?'

Cronos finally looked up to acknowledge his father. For a second, there was nothing but shock in the face of the young man, until finally, some form of emotion broke through a tears spilled down his face. He reached up to him.

"Father…"

Orion went to his knees, gathering Cronos into his arms. The prince openly sobbed, clinging to his father's robes furiously. The king remained composed, not that he could keep the tears from welling in his eyes.

He almost lost his son because of his foolishness. A valuable lesson had been learned that day.

Her unspoken anger held thick in the air between them, and Orion couldn't help but fill with a great despair. This woman, he'd truly loved, much more than he'd realised. So much he'd done to her, without ever thinking about it.

'I'm a selfish old fool…'

Orion slowly raised a hand to her, offering some sort of support. There was repulsion in her eyes as she gazed down at his open hand. How did he think this situation was going to be the path to make it all rosy between them?

"Uranus," he spoke as gently as he could. She couldn't keep the frown off her face. He sighed. "I should die a thousand deaths to make up for everything that has happened. Not just for today, but for the past. I thought I was doing the right thing all these years. They always said knowledge was power. But power is a dangerous thing, as is knowledge. I shall try my best to pave a road that you, no - everyone, can be proud of."

Uranus looked away, lips twisting, keeping the angry words back. She needed to stop thinking of herself for a while and start focusing on the people close around her.

Orion pulled back from his son, holding him at arms length. Cronos was weakly holding back the tears, shaking under touch.

"Cronos, forgive me, please" Orion appealed. "I have been so wrong. So very wrong. I should have lead a life without taking risks, made better choices. This should never have come down to you - I should have suffered for everything. I'm so sorry."

The king bowed forward, kowtowing before his son. Cronos was taken back. This wasn't a proud moment for his father, who was practically knocking his head over and over again against the floor, begging for his forgiveness. There was definite sincerity here, genuine guilt.

He couldn't bare to see his father like this, and he of all people didn't feel he deserved to be bowed to. He grabbed him by the arms and rose him back to his level.

"Father, I forgive you." He clung to him again. "I forgive you."

Uranus watched the scene and sighed softly. Her son had a big heart. He could forgive a man who'd betrayed him and forgive his foolish father for practically causing everything that happened. She felt so proud to be his mother. He was a good man through and through.

Orion offered his hand again to Uranus. The look in his eyes begged for a truce, if but for a short time. She gave in and took his hand carefully. His aged hand squeezed hers tenderly and tugged her, wanting her to join them in this family moment.

'The first one for a very long time.' She shuffled forward, pressing against Crono's back. Slipping her arm around him, she rest her cheek against his shoulder. Orion's hand came to rest against her arm, rubbing up and down reassuringly.

Cronos's hand found Uranus's around his waist and interlocked together. Through the tears, he smiled. His family was around him, no fighting, just peaceful. There was no moment in his life happier than this.

'It's over now, finally,' Uranus told herself. 'No more worries now. The future is safe.'

* * *

**A/N: The battle is won - the good guys came out on top in the end. One more to go now - the epilogue! It's goodbyes all around - what is Uranus planning on doing now?**


	22. Epilogue: Peace

**Oracle in Azure**

**By Indigo Siren**

_Disclaimer: Bloody Roar is © to Hudson Soft. All characters and any of the existing storyline mentioned don't belong to me and are only being used for entertainment purposes only. I do however own the idea to the story. All rights reserved._

**A/N: It has taken a while but here it is, finally, the end of the story. The epilogue! Enjoy!**

**Epilogue: Peace**

It was a colourful morning. Sunlight touched every corner of the city, rising up high in the clear blue, spreading a warm glow across the city. It was the dawn of a new day, in all its freshness and vibrancy. A dawn so different to many others. No sorrow or anger was left lingering in the air; not even a shadow of uncertainty could be seen. Everything just seemed brilliant, smiles on the many faces and cheerful laughter signally the simple normality of the civilians.

This new day bid the final goodbye to the tournament the day before. Yugo's name rung around the city streets; the winner of the Zoanthrope tournament.

The public were unaware of what had unfolded in the palace days prior. They didn't know of the betrayal, the experiments, the attack, or of the phoenix's awakening. A prophesy fulfilled without the people truly knowing. Fate had brought about its legend, and it was gone within the blink of an eye. Though for those who saw it were indeed lucky, aside the situation that had occurred.

The head of the temple would gaze upon the palace, smiling softly. The twinkle in his eyes, the remnants of a vision of the rising bird of flames sweeping away the prominent evil. It was all very real inside his mind.

He knew.

Pride rose with each breath. He'd turn to the blessed carving depicting the old language that told the fateful story. Yes, it was over. It had happened, and he may not have seen it, but he could feel it deep down, the relief hanging in the air.

When people asked him why he was so happy, he'd just shake his head, turning away.

"It'll be something you'll never know, though truly appreciate."

The crowds were lessening, so much that it was almost sad that there wasn't anything left to bustle over. Souvenir shops were practically deserted and most were shutting up early. They'd wait for the summer to come in full fledge before taking up the market again.

Uranus looked down from the front terrace of the palace, across the town laid bare before her. It wasn't the same place she'd first come to. She'd seen to that. Time was set on a new course. The tournament was over and there was an emptiness now, the people all around her - the crowds, fading. She'd miss it, only a little, but it had been nice to think she could fit in amongst the masses.

She shaded her eyes from the suns glare, taking in the wonderful view there beholding her. Her vision picked up every house that that came between her and the skyline. They were hers to admire. She felt like a goddess, watching over her children. She chuckled inwardly. The palace did give oneself a scary amount of self importance.

'Explains Orion's attitude…'

Orion had invited her there to enjoy the comfort of his grand home. It was his way of saying sorry. Not that it did anything to make her feel better since the damage was long but done. Though, she couldn't say no, seeing as her accommodation was much nicer then that of the apartment complex.

She smiled, thought it was a solemn one, as her thoughts drifted from her current position. Everything had been covered up. Everything she'd went through and the horrible situation, were behind closed doors. The matters of the experiment were hushed and pushed aside, like the whole thing was nothing to worry anyone over. It had been the cause of all the grievances of the kingdom. She couldn't understand why he'd pull a curtain around it and pretend it wasn't a problem. He was indecisive over what he wanted to do and she just couldn't bear to look at him, not with any sort of respect or consideration.

What kind of man was he, after everything that happened, to allow the experiments to continue? She had a feeling that he couldn't suddenly drop what he'd believed in for so long. He handled the situation to lightly for her liking.

The kingdom was still a wonderful place, even if it was built on top of a living hell. It was best to keep things private and not destroy an ignorant bliss that had kept the people safe. No secret stayed that way for long in this speculative world, yet for now, it seemed best to let things lay in the dark wild wounds were still sore.

She cast the dark thoughts aside, and clung back to her godly thoughts. She stood proud, an invisible messiah listening to the prayers on the wind. Today's prayers were songs, distant but yet vibrant. The world carried on even if she carried heavy burdens. Children were playing, women chattering on street corners as they carried groceries - the idle games and chit chat of an average neighbourhood. She'd been apart of something like that once. Never quite an average girl, but she sure fit in everywhere with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. Not anymore though.

'Oh to be normal again…' She reflected sadly. A simple life without a condemning body - a dream that would never be hers. She'd touched normality, for a brief second down in that lab. The 'her' before had emerged, and faded in a flash of light. She knew she'd never ever be able to go back to her original body.

Taking a breath, she pushed aside her feelings of sorrow. No, she couldn't linger on something she couldn't have. It was a waste of time and energy.

'Be happy for who I am,' she encouraged. 'I'm alive! I'm here, and I'm going to enjoy it!'

Her mission was over now, and she needed to get on with her life. This was a second chance, in a world that knew some peace, even with such unpredictable occurrences. The fact she was still there was a miracle enough, and she planned to live out her days to the fullest instead of spilling tears for the past.

Gently, she ran her hands across the silk of the cobalt-coloured dress that Orion had given to her the night before. It had sat, neatly packaged on the end of the bed in the guest room. A card had sat on top, tucked under the ribbon.

_'Heroine of beauty. Be blessed.'_

Sweet, flattering words. Her hands had nearly torn up the dress, but at the last second she stopped herself. The shimmering material, feather light in her hands, reminded her of a once happy time. A bliss in which she shared with her family. To wear this dress was like returning to something she'd longed for.

She was startled by her thoughts, letting the dress float out of her grasp. She turned, in time to see her son approach. He was smiling brightly, all fresh faced, almost like none of the horrible things had happened at all. He'd been hurt, it was hid behind his bright smile, but for now, he wanted to revel in the warm feeling that had taken him. She didn't want to ruin things and turned to greet him with a smile of her own.

"That is a beautiful dress," he complimented, stopping beside her at the railings. They both turned to admire the view together.

"It was a gift courtesy of your father," she said, leaning forward cross-armed on the barrier.

"That was generous of him. I suppose he is just trying to make you feel more settled."

She sighed, shaking her head lightly. "That's nice and all, but, I really don't want to feel settled in the slightest."

He gave her a questioning look. "Why so?"

"Well," she leaned back, licking her lips while trying to push aside her sudden awkwardness. She could barely glance at him without feeling as if rocks were forming in her stomach. "You see, I don't think I'm going to stick around here for much longer."

"What!" He exclaimed. It was almost like a slap right back at her. She stepped backwards, a little ashamed, hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Forgive me," she quickly said. "It seems I'm leaving so soon after I've come. I should have mentioned last night, but you were so happy with Shina and other others celebrating, I couldn't have imagined of hurting you, so soon after what happened. Believe me though, I've got my reasons."

"Are you going to time jump again? Will you leave here forever now you have finished what you came to do." He bit his lip, staring down gravely over the city.

A small scowl formed. She slammed a hand back on the railing. "I have nowhere to go outside of this time. I've lost my world. What would be the point of that? I can't change history in my own time, that has been set. I'm here for good. I stopped things going wrong here, not just for the good of myself, but for everyone else in this world!"

"I am sorry, I did not think… but…" He looked up at her. "Why go? Why not stay?"

"It's beautiful here… but this isn't my home anymore," she explained softly. "I can't live with your father and not feel angry for what he has done. You can forgive him, you have a heart big enough to heal those wounds. But this body is breaking from within and I can't stop my pain and anger rising in my feelings. I want to find a new place to take root. Saying that, I won't forget you, and I'll certainly come back and see you. I promise."

Silence fell. His expression was heart wrenching and she tore her gaze away, looking back at the city. This wasn't home, even if she stared at it in all its beauty and pretended to be God. She couldn't change anything here, even if she snapped and unleashed her fury. It was up to Cronos to lead the city into a peaceful future, definitely not Orion. She told herself not to cry, even though her eyes began to sting. She turned back, raising a hand to him. His cheerless face managed a smile, even though there was no real emotion to it. He took her hand and drew close. Uranus placed her other hand a top of theirs, which he mimicked so their hands interlocked tightly.

"You'll bring this tarnished kingdom into a new age," she whispered firmly. "It will be because of you, this kingdom shall one day become a wonderful place. Today is just the beginning of a beautiful tomorrow."

"I… can only imagine what will become of this place." He sighed, smiling truly now. "I shall do my best for the city. I only want to see the people living without sadness and suffering. Though…" The sadness returned. "… I wish you would stand here with me and watch it happen."

She shook her head. "I can't. Please, understand." She pulled him into a hug. "We walk very different paths, though, never forget I'll always be here, maybe not in person, but I'll be here in spirit." Her hand rested between them on his chest. "In your heart."

Small tear droplets sprung from his eyes, falling silently down his cheeks. He didn't want to let her go. Her comforting warmth that he'd wanted since he was a small boy. But he'd grown up now, and had to stand strong. He'd lived most of his life without her. He could carry on.

They parted, and he wiped his eyes. "I shall always think of you, wherever you may go. Please, do not be afraid to visit. I shall welcome you wholeheartedly."

She beamed. "I'm glad to hear it."

"Though, I do not know what I will do without you here to complete me," he couldn't help but admit.

She chuckled. "You're a whole man, without me or your father. You're your own strength." She deeply bowed to him. He blinked with surprised. "You're a strong man, Your Highness. Never forget that." She rose, eyes twinkling with knowing. "Besides… There is someone else who you can focus your energy on."

Her eyes had drifted past him. This promoted him to turn, coming to acknowledge Shina a few paces away. He was startled and turned back to say something further, but was stopped before the first breath when he noticed his mother was nowhere to be seen. He quickly looked about, wondering where she'd gone. It was almost as if she vanished into thin air. He huffed, a little smile forming. Just like her. He guessed she'd be no good with goodbyes.

"Everything alright?" There was no time to brood with Shina crossing the distance between them.

"Everything is fine, thank you." The two slowly walked side by side down the terrace. "I am surprised to see you here. Were the guards not quick to stop you?"

"N'ah! If they'd had, I would have creamed them." She socked the air in front of her to fulfil the imagery. "Though, it was okay. Your mother invited me. I've got a note to prove." And indeed she did, on a little piece of silver paper, all in nice neat handwriting. He admired, smiling brightly.

'Was this your plan? To distract me so you could leave?' There was no sadness in him. He knew she'd come back. She'd given her word.

"Nice of her I've got to admit," she said with a little amazement. "We didn't get along after all."

"She really is a kind woman. She is just trapped by her rage most of the time."

"She is Uriko after all, so, I can understand."

They left the terrace and went down into the gardens. Shina admired the greenery, while Cronos saw fit to admire her.

"What are you planning to do now that the tournament is over?" He asked inquisitively.

She interlocked her hands behind her head lazily. "I'm taking one hell of a vacation. I deserve it! No work for me for a few weeks… or, maybe a month. I haven't had one for years." She stepped in front of him, halting their tracks. "I'll be hanging around here. Hope you haven't got anything planned?"

His heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't keep the immense joy from lighting him up like a Christmas tree. He surprised her by giving her a big hug.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd be that excited!" She chuckled, managing to pry him off her.

His face was jubilant. He took her hands, clinging to them gratefully. "I am so very happy you are staying around. I want to catch up on the things we have missed, without it playing second fiddle to a fighting tournament. My schedule is never really too busy, and I shall definitely put things a side so we can spend time together."

"Great!" She tugged him along backwards. "So, we can start now?"

"Certainly!"

"Ice cream? Park? Lounging around like slobs?" She winked.

"That sounds…" He sighed happily. "… Wonderful."

* * *

Orion sat in his study, a book resting in his lap, pretty much ignored. He was reflecting too much to read.

He'd been so foolish, to think the experiments wouldn't cause an uproar. It seemed to the root of evil, tainting the hearts of many men who were inclined to participate. They worked to find a cure, with so much suffering to anyone who they saw fit to be a 'test'. He shook his head, rubbing tired eyes. Fool was too light a word to call him.

His heart was dejected. There was no energy in him. After all the covering up and the secrets, he was wasted - a weak shell of a man. He was lucky the sponsors hadn't torn him a part, but he'd managed, with Gado's help, to sweet talk them. He could tell the Lion Zoanthrope didn't enjoy doing that, but it seemed the only way to stop things from going to the dogs.

The peace treaty signing was to be rescheduled with extra security and screening. Things would be right the next time around.

"Haunted by the horror. Well, you should be."

He jumped, on his feet, the book tumbling to the floor. Uranus sat on his window ledge, running her hands down the curtains slowly, the whole while staring at him.

Orion noticed her attire. She did look so beautiful. Just like he remembered so very long ago.

"You look… enchanting," he said softly.

She didn't respond, just slowly stepping into the room, moving around to the couch. She lapsed out onto it, framed by the light material of the dress.

"You know, I feel I should do away with you and let Cronos rule the kingdom." Her eyes shone darkly. "I'm sure this place would be a lot better without you."

"Uranus… you really don't…" He blinked and she was there before him. So fast, so startling. She grabbed his tunic before he could step back.

"Though…" She breathed sweetly into his face. "… I realise he needs you. You are his rock, and I won't take that away from him."

He felt a breath of relief slowly released. Staring solidly into his eyes, she took a step back, not really letting up on him, just not pressing so close.

"I am a bad man, but I should be able to atone for what I've done," he entreated.

She shrugged. "If it were me, I'd see you skewered, every bloody chunk on display for the world to see. But then, this me is Uranus, and the Uriko me would give you a small chance to prove you can do things right. Don't let 'HER' down."

He sighed, bowing his head. "I do love you, Uranus. Even if you don't believe me. The whole time, I cared about you, and I never planned to hurt you."

"I don't think I'll ever trust you again, Orion," she said resolutely, watching him flinch. "Though, for this one time, I have some belief in your words. There was love, that I found…" She rubbed her hands down the dress for assurance. "… And it was warm and real. But nothing wonderful lasts forever. Though, I do want to say…"

He looked up and he watched her expression soften.

"… Thank you. For saving me a long time ago. For a small time, I found happiness again, and that happiness was born into our child. Don't let anything happen to him. He must live on, carrying that spark of happiness to spread across the kingdom."

He felt blessed to have met a woman like her. Between them, there was some sort of understand, and he gave her a silent nod. That was his promise, one he was not going to break.

"I assume you're going to leave?" He asked.

"I will be back, rest assured." She turned and floated back onto the window ledge. "You better be a good boy while I'm gone." And she leapt, fading within a blinding light.

* * *

Walking along side the palace, Xion felt a little unfulfilled. He'd only found out little bits of information. Nothing solid. So much effort he'd felt he'd wasted for so little.

"Maybe one day soon, I'll find something…" He muttered to himself.

He stop as Uranus landed briefly before him. They exchanged glances. Blue and amber eyes locked.

"We'll meet again someday, Xion," she declared. "Sooner then you may think."

The briefest of smiles flashed across her features and then she was gone, away with the wind.

He paused in thought, a grin forming.

'Will my answers lay with you?' He wondered. Snorting, he walked on, though he seemed a lot happier. 'Though, I'm sure we'll have an interesting time together. I'm very certain of that.'

* * *

Alice parted her hug from Long, who was leapt at by Uriko. He expected it though, patting her back softly.

"See you soon, promise? You have to really promise! Okay, okay?" She babbled out, trying not to sniffle.

He nodded, smiling. "I will see you soon, Uriko. In a week or so."

"Hurray!" She cheered, leaping away from him to go get in the back of the car along side Kenji. Alice followed, going around to the passenger front side as Yugo quickly went up to slap a hand on the Chinese man's shoulder.

"Don't be a stranger!" He said, grinning. "You better come around or I'll have the girls on my back nagging me."

"YUGO!" Alice crowed angrily from in the car.

He winced, grin widening. "Hehe, I'll shut up now. Best be off before we hit heavy traffic."

"Have a safe journey." Long waved them off as Yugo pulled the car out into the city.

After a few twists and turns through the streets, they finally came to the exit that took them out into the desert and away from the city.

Uriko looked back. "Bye bye, Nali-Phurket! I'll miss you!"

"Woo! I'm glad that's over!" The Wolf Zoanthrope declared, leaning back in his seat. "Kicked some bad asses and won a tournament. I'm the man!" Alice gave him a dark glare. He just chuckled. "Sorry, but I can't help but feel happy! We uncovered the bad guys and socked it to 'em! And, did I mention I WON the tournament?"

"Too many times!" She snapped, crossing her arms furiously. "Don't you realise what a dangerous situation we were in? How could you let it get this bad?"

Yugo almost choked, trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of focusing on the irate rabbit. "ME? I didn't do anything? I just came in as part of the clean up crew!"

"You're our 'amazing'…" She finger motioned the word. "… Leader! You should have worked harder so that we could have stopped other people getting hurt!"

"Hey, I'm one man, and there is only so much we can do," he appeased.

"Come on! Let's not fight!" Uriko pleaded from the back. "It's a long way home."

Alice just fell silent. Yugo wanted to say something more but held back, seeing that her expression was so sour. She was a little expectant he'd say something and glanced over. He looked away sharply and focused hard on driving.

Kenji folded his newspaper, turning to Uriko. "Did you say your goodbyes to Uranus?"

"Briefly," Uriko said a little sadly. "I wish I could have said more, but… you know, I guess things were best left as they are."

"How so?"

"What does she need me around for, going on about things, stirring it up and reminding her of what she's lost?" Uriko fiddled with her jacket sleeves. "We said goodbye, promised to see each other one day and left it like that. I wanted to hug her and say more, though, short and sweet was good for once. I did want to ask if she wanted to come with us, but I guess she wants to make her own world as Uranus. She did say she was going to travel, see things in a new perspective."

"She's very brave," Kenji said, smiling at the cat-girl. She beamed.

"Yeah, she sure is!" She looked out the window. The city was getting further and further away, fading into the backdrop of the sky.

"See you soon!" She whispered, hoping her future self could hear her.

The sun seemed to wink at her, enough of an answer for her.

"And…" She smiled, closing her eyes. "Let the peace last forever…"

**THE END**

**A/N: And that is the end of my story - Been going so very long, I didn't think it would ever come to an end! There will be no continuing story after this, just to let people know.**

**I've tied up most loose ends and not gone off to cover a lot of things which are best just left as they end in previous chapters. I'm happy that I got the chance to develop Uranus beyond her in-game depiction.**

**I would like to thank all you readers for sticking with it and reading this throug to the very end. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I shall see you again soon in another story. Until then, happy reading out there and take care!**


End file.
